


sunflower.

by lvlyhyuka



Series: bloom a new love [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Slavery, CEO Choi Beomgyu, Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mpreg, Sequel, Slave Kang Taehyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: Taehyun continues staying with Hueningkai, even until he gives birth to his and Beomgyu’s baby. Not long after, though, Beomgyu and Taehyun reunite, but will their love for each other and their baby be enough for the two to finally get together?—Sequel to “roses.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bloom a new love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058297
Comments: 179
Kudos: 176





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like, don’t read <3
> 
> welcome back, everyone :)

“Sorry for the mess,” Hueningkai apologizes as he steps next to Taehyun.

“I-it’s fine,” he assures, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try to warm himself up.

“Are you cold?” Kai asks.

Taehyun nods, starting to shiver. Hueningkai quickly walks toward the heater to crank it up. Kai’s apartment is a bit old, so the heater doesn’t work right away. Nevertheless, Hueningkai walks toward his room, and comes back with a fuzzy blanket, giving it to Taehyun. The older thanks him as he wraps it around himself. Kai leads Taehyun toward the living room, letting him sit on the couch.

“Th-thanks, Hueningkai,” he says, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

“Yeah, of course,” Kai says. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate and some food to warm you up some more.” Taehyun just nods, too tired and cold to complain. His body temperature soon starts warming up, and he doesn’t feel as cold anymore. He sighs in relief, but that’s when he feels a kick against his rib, and he lets out a groan. His baby is now awake. “You okay, Taehyun?”

“Y-yeah,” he says. “M-my baby just kicked my ribs, that’s all.”

Hueningkai chuckles. “Do you know whether it’s going to be a girl or boy yet?”

“I-I had my appointment…” Taehyun doesn’t continue as he remembers that he had his appointment today at nine-twenty a.m., just twenty minutes after Beomgyu would leave for work. 

“You had your…appointment today, didn’t you?” Kai says quietly.

Taehyun lets out a small smile, but it disappears right after. “Y-yeah…”

“I can take you,” Hueningkai offers.

“A-aren’t you barely seventeen?” 

“I-I am,” Kai says, “but I have my own car. My parents bought me one just a few days ago after I got my license.”

Taehyun nods. “W-where are your parents, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, they don’t live with me,” Hueningkai explains. 

Taehyun’s eyebrows slightly raise. “Th-they don’t? W-why not?”

“Well, I go to college now,” Kai says. “My parents and I saved enough money for me to move out once I go to college.”

“A-aren’t you a bit too young to live by yourself, and go to college?”

“Kinda?” Hueningkai says, sounding a bit confused. “My birthday’s in August, and my parents enrolled me in kindergarten a bit earlier than everyone else my age.”

“O-oh, okay,” Taehyun mutters. “Y-you have a nice place, by the way.”

Kai smiles. “Thanks.” Taehyun nods. He continues having the blanket around his frame, and Hueningkai soon comes to him with a bowl full of food, and another cup full of hot chocolate with whipped cream. “Here you go. I hope you like it.”

Taehyun smiles, and he sits up. “Th-thanks, Hueningkai.”

The younger nods. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“N-no. Th-thank you,” Taehyun replies. “Y-you’ve done enough, anyway.”

Hueningkai nods, and he walks back to the kitchen to clean everything up. Once he finishes, he walks back to the living room to keep Taehyun company, sitting down next to him.

“Hey, Taehyun?” Kai says to get the older’s attention.

Taehyun gives it to him. “Y-yeah?”

“W-why were you kicked out of your house?” Hueningkai asks. He doesn’t fail to notice the way Taehyun tenses up, so he quickly adds, “Y-you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want t-to.”

“I-I don’t know why,” Taehyun admits. “I-I was just sleeping in my room when I felt myself being picked up. W-when I opened my eyes, I saw two people carrying me. I-I recognized one of them, but the other—I didn’t know who he was. Th-they wouldn’t put me down, wouldn’t answer my questions, and even gagged me when I was getting too loud.”

“Do you want to go to the police?” Kai suggests.

Taehyun shakes his head, gulping at the mention of the police. “Th-there’s something else I haven’t told you.”

Hueningkai looks at Taehyun in confusion. “What is it?”

Taehyun bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t know whether he should tell Kai, but it’s too late, since he already brought it up. He just hopes he won’t get kicked out again. “I… I’m…I-I’m a slave.”

Kai’s eyes widen. “You’re a _what?”_

“A-a slave,” Taehyun repeats quietly.

_“A slave?”_

Taehyun meekly nods, and doesn’t look up to meet Hueningkai’s eyes.

“W-why didn’t you tell me before?” he questions. “Taehyun, no one in this building owns a slave. If the authority come by, and realize I have a slave in my house, they’re going to arrest me. We could both get in a lot of trouble. I’m not that rich, either, to bail us out of jail.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Taehyun apologizes. “B-but if it makes you feel better, m-my master will come soon to rescue me.”

“How do you know that?” Kai says.

“H-he’s…” Taehyun hesitates. “H-he’s the love of my life, and I’m the love of his.”

Hueningkai’s eyes widen. “You and your master are _together?”_

Taehyun nods with a small smile. He places his hand on his bump. “Y-yeah. H-he’s the father of my child.”

“I’m happy for you, Taehyun, but isn’t your master married?” Hueningkai says pointedly.

At the mention of marriage, Taehyun’s eyes widen as he remembers about Jisoo. He doesn’t remember anyone’s number except hers. Her number was the first number Taehyun made himself remember, but he forgot about the rest of the numbers he learned. He doesn’t even remember Beomgyu’s. But he and Jisoo live under the same roof, so if Taehyun calls Jisoo, they’ll both come save him, right?

“D-do you have a phone I can borrow?” he asks Hueningkai.

The raven-haired male nods. “Wait here.” Taehyun nods this time, and Kai gets up. He disappears in the hallway, and soon comes back with what seems like his phone in his hands. He hands it to Taehyun. “Here.”

“Thanks,” he mutters. Taehyun unlocks Hueningkai’s phone, and goes to the phone app. Taehyun dials Jisoo’s number, and presses the green call button. He _knows_ he didn’t dial the wrong number, because he knows Jisoo’s number by the back of his hand. The line starts ringing, and Taehyun waits anxiously for Jisoo to pick up.

She doesn’t.

“What the…” Taehyun says. Jisoo _always_ picks up. She’s a light sleeper, so her phone ringing can get her to wake up. Unfortunately, Beomgyu and the twins are heavy sleepers, so Jisoo’s phone ringing won’t wake them up.

“Is everything okay?” Kai questions, noticing the slight panic in Taehyun’s eyes.

“I-I don’t know,” he mumbles as he dials Jisoo’s number again, and waits for her to pick up.

She doesn’t this time, either.

 _Now_ Taehyun starts to panic, but tries to calm himself down. _M-maybe her phone is in the kitchen, or another room_ , he tries to tell himself. _No, that can’t be. Jisoo-noona_ always _has her phone with her. Why isn’t she picking up, then?_

“N-noona, please pick up,” Taehyun whispers as he dials Jisoo’s number _slowly_ this time. He presses the green call button, and the line starts ringing. Taehyun waits until he hears Jisoo’s voice says ‘Hello?’, and maybe apologize for not answering the phone earlier. But that never happens, the line going straight to voicemail. Taehyun screams out in frustration.

“T-Taehyun?” Hueningkai says, a bit startled. “Y-you okay?”

“W-why won’t she pick up?” Taehyun frowns, ignoring Kai. Tears spring into Taehyun's eyes, and he doesn’t want them to fall, but they do either way. He sniffles, trying to wipe them away. “W-why won’t she pick up?” he repeats in a faint whisper.

“Who are you trying to call?” Hueningkai asks.

“M-my second master,” Taehyun replies. “Sh-she’s mainly in charge of me, and her number is the only one I remember. Sh-she won’t reply, and I’ve called her more than five times already.”

“Maybe she’s already sleeping.” 

Taehyun shakes his head. “N-noona is a light sleeper. Sh-she’ll wake up to anything.”

“Well, maybe she’s just too tired to answer,” Hueningkai says. “Or maybe her phone’s on mute, or in another room.”

“N-no,” Taehyun denies. “Sh-she’s never too tired, her phone is never silent, and she _always_ has her phone with her.”

“Maybe her battery died,” Kai continues.

Taehyun shakes his head. “Sh-she always keeps it charged.”

Hueningkai sighs. “I don’t know what else to tell you, then, Tae. But your stress isn’t good for your baby. How about you get some rest, and try to call her again tomorrow?”

“I-I don’t want to be a burden to you, Hueningkai,” Taehyun says. 

“You’re not,” Kai assures. “If you’re talking about what I said about you being a slave, that was only because I was surprised. The authority barely comes around here, so we’ll be fine, Taehyun. Now come on. I’ll give you a toothbrush, so you can brush your teeth, and go to sleep.” Taehyun knows he doesn’t have any other choice, so he follows behind Hueningkai to the bathroom. Kai rummages through the cupboards, until he finds his spare packet of toothbrushes, and takes one out to give it to Taehyun. The older thanks him, and Hueningkai leaves Taehyun alone, so he can brush his teeth. Taehyun does, and meets Kai outside. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun replies.

Hueningkai nods, and he leads Taehyun toward his room. Once they arrive, Taehyun can see that Kai’s room is pretty big, with a fourteen-inch twin-sized bed full of plushies in the middle of the room, a forty-inch TV in front of the bed, and two doors in the side. Taehyun assumes one of them is for Hueningkai’s closet, and the other is the bathroom.

“This is where you’ll be sleeping,” he says as he turns the light on. “I had a chance to clean here a bit earlier, but I didn’t get to finish, so sorry for the mess.”

“It’s okay,” Taehyun says. “It doesn’t look too messy.”

“Thanks,” Kai says with a smile. “I know you’re already dressed in pajamas, but do you want to change out of them?”

Taehyun doesn’t want to sleep in dirty clothes that remind him of this dreadful night, so he nods. “I-if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t,” Hueningkai says. He walks toward the closest door, and looks through it until he takes out an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. He hands them to Taehyun, and the older thanks him. “Do you want me to take the plushies off the bed?”

“N-no, it’s fine,” Taehyun answers. “Th-thanks for everything, Hueningkai. W-we barely know each other, but you’re still letting me stay over. I-I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“No, you’re not,” Kai says. “You’re pregnant, Taehyun, and I’d be a really cruel person if I didn’t help someone pregnant. Even if you weren’t pregnant, though, I’d still help you. Well, unless you wanted to kill me, but I don’t think you want to.”

Taehyun giggles. “I-I don’t want to, Hueningkai. Y-you have nothing to worry about. B-but are you sure? Y-you don’t want me to at least buy you dinner?”

“Dinner sounds nice, but nah,” Kai says. “I’m okay, Taehyun. Really. Now go to sleep, and if you don’t mind, I’ll grab some of the plushies.”

“W-where are you going to be sleeping?” Taehyun asks.

“In the living room,” Hueningkai replies, grabbing some of the plushies off the bed, before grabbing a blanket.

“I-I can sleep in the living room,” Taehyun offers. “Th-this is your room, after all. Y-you should be the one sleeping here.”

“No, because you’re a guest, and _you_ should be sleeping here,” Hueningkai counters. 

“Y-yeah, but-”

“Taehyun, you’re sleeping here, and that’s final,” Kai giggles. “It’s too late to be arguing about who sleeps on what.”

Taehyun sighs in defeat. “Fine. But only because it’s too late.”

Hueningkai chuckles. “Goodnight, Taehyun. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Taehyun nods. “Goodnight.”

Kai smiles at Taehyun, before walking out of his room, closing the door behind him. Taehyun sighs, and he looks down at the clothes Hueningkai is letting him borrow. He takes off the silk pajamas he has on, and changes into Kai’s hoodie and sweatpants. Taehyun’s body basically drowns in them, and he’s surprised the hoodie doesn’t hug his bump too tightly. Taehyun lets out a yawn, and climbs onto Hueningkai’s bed. He pulls the sheets over him, and closes his eyes to try to fall asleep. Sleepiness soon washes over him, and Taehyun falls asleep, hoping tomorrow he’ll be back in Beomgyu’s arms.

If only he knew what life had in store for him, though. 


	2. Work

“Mommy, is daddy still sleeping?” Yoonah asks as Jisoo braids her hair into two braids.

“He is,” Jisoo replies. “Why?”

“Doesn’t he have work at nine?” Yeona says. 

“He does,” Jisoo agrees. She ties the hair tie around the end of Yoonah’s braid as she checks the time; eight-fifty a.m. It is Sunday, so the twins don’t have school today, but Beomgyu still has work. If he doesn’t wake up right now, he’ll be late.

(well, either way, he’ll still be late, unless he magically gets himself ready in a minute, and flies to his company.)

“Can we wake him up?” Yoonah questions eagerly, looking at Jisoo with hopeful eyes.

“Sure, angels,” she chuckles.

The twins squeal, and they slide down from their chairs to run up the stairs. They’re already six years old, so they know to be careful as they run up the stairs. They run toward the guest bedroom Beomgyu has been sleeping in, and the twins fight over it for a bit, before Yeona wins, and opens the door. They are tall enough to see Beomgyu still sleeping on the bed, and the twins smile mischievously. Yoonah goes to the left side whilst Yoonah goes to the right, and they both climb up on the bed. They jump on Beomgyu’s body, shaking him.

“Daddy, wake up!” they giggle. “Wake up, daddy! You’re going to be late for work!”

“Yeah, get some ice cream for dinner,” Beomgyu mutters sleepily.

Yeona giggles. “Daddy, it isn’t time for dinner yet.”

“Wake up, daddy,” Yoonah says. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“Five more minutes,” Beomgyu mumbles.

“Daddy,” Yeona laughs. “Do you wanna be late for work?”

Beomgyu nods. “Mhm.” But a second doesn’t pass when he realizes what the twins have been saying for the last minute: he’s going to be late for work if he doesn’t wake up now. Beomgyu’s eyes shoot open, and he sits up.

“Morning, daddy,” Yoonah greets.

Beomgyu doesn’t greet her back. “What time is it?”

Yeona looks at the clock. “Eight something.”

“Frick,” Beomgyu curses under his breath as he pushes the covers off himself. “Angels, you know which clothes I wear to work, right?”

“Of course, daddy,” Yeona replies.

“Take it out of the closet, please,” Beomgyu says as he walks to the bathroom. The twins nod, and Yoonah opens the closet, whilst Yeona climbs on a stool to get the suit from Beomgyu’s closet. She hands it to Yoonah, who places it down on the mattress. Yoonah closes the closet, and Yeona steps down from the stool, putting it away. They’re just in time for Beomgyu to come out of the bathroom with his hair slightly slicked back, his face looking fresher and cleaner than it did earlier. “Thanks, angels.”

Yoonah nods. “We’ll see you downstairs, daddy.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and the twins leave his room. Beomgyu quickly dresses into his suit, deciding to put his tie on properly later. He pulls on some socks and shoes, before grabbing his suitcase and car keys. He jogs out of his room, and down the stairs, where he sees the twins and Jisoo in the living room.

“Bye, everyone,” he says. Beomgyu walks toward the twins, and pecks their foreheads. He just smiles at Jisoo, before running out of the house, closing the door behind him. 

“Mommy, what would happen if daddy was late for work?” Yeona asks.

“He’ll get scolded for being late,” Jisoo explains. “Just like how you guys are scolded by your teachers when you’re late.”

“Will daddy get in trouble?” Yoonah says, slightly frowning.

“No,” Jisoo assures. She closes her makeup mirror once she finishes applying lipstick. “Now, are you guys ready to go to Youngjae-Oppa’s house?”

“Who’s that again, mommy?” Yeona asks.

“Mommy’s friend,” Jisoo replies. 

“Why are we staying with Youngjae-Oppa?” Yoonah says. “Does daddy know?”

“No, which is why we have to keep it a secret,” Jisoo says. She grabs her bag, and slings it on her shoulder. “You guys ready to go?”

The twins nod with a small sigh, so Jisoo grabs their hands, and they walk out of their mansion. Jisoo leads them toward her car, and slightly helps them buckle themselves in, before getting into the driver’s seat.

“Hey, mommy?” Yeona says as she remembers something.

“Yes, sweetie?” Jisoo says as she buckles herself in.

“Where’s Taehyun-ah?”

Jisoo lets out a small smirk as she turns her car on. “He went out for the night.”

“When will he be back?” Yoonah questions.

 _Hopefully never._ “I don’t know, sweetie.” _I’m just glad Beomgyu was too much in a hurry to notice Taehyun is missing._

\--

Beomgyu hurriedly grabs his suitcase and car keys as he tries to hurry to get out of his car. He stuffs his belongings in his arm, and basically runs toward the entrance of his company. Once he gets in, the first-floor receptionist looks up, seeming surprised to see a slightly panting Beomgyu.

“G-good morning, sir,” the receptionist greets as he stands up to bow to Beomgyu.

“M-morning,” he returns. Beomgyu walks toward the front desk. “Can you hand me my badge, please?”

The receptionist nods, and he opens a drawer to give Beomgyu his badge. He thanks the receptionist as he walks toward the elevator. He presses the up button, waiting for the doors to open. They soon do, so Beomgyu steps inside. He presses the highest floor button, and the elevator doors close. Beomgyu takes the chance that he’s alone to place his suitcase down, and put on his tie properly. A minute later, Beomgyu is slightly startled to see the smiling face of his assistant the elevator doors open.

“Hi, Mr. Choi,” she greets as she bows to him.

“K-Kim,” he says, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to come back a week earlier,” his assistant explains. “My wife’s mom is staying with us now, so she can help take care of my wife and daughter. They wanted me to come back, so here I am.”

“W-what about Kim?” 

“She went back to her office,” his assistant informs. “Do you have any more questions, Mr. Choi? You have a pretty busy schedule today, so we better start getting ready.”

“Right,” Beomgyu mutters. “Follow me to my office, then.”

His assistant nods, and they both walk inside Beomgyu’s office. His assistant closes the door behind them, and Beomgyu places his stuff down as he lets his assistant tell him what the day has in for him. Turns out, he _does_ have a packed schedule today, so Beomgyu gets right to work. His first appointment to do today is to go to Jinhae-gu for a meeting with Park Jinyoung, the CEO of Park Industries, and see if they can make any arrangements with their future partnership.

For the rest of the day, Beomgyu and his mind are only focused on getting his work done, so he doesn’t remember about Taehyun, and fails to remember that the younger wasn’t in his bedroom in the morning.

\--

Despite the heavy load of work he had today, Beomgyu gets out of work at nine p.m., and dismisses his assistant at eight-thirty, so she can be with her family. 

“Hello, sir,” his driver greets as he notices Beomgyu heading his way.

“Hi,” Beomgyu returns. His driver already has the backseat door open, and Beomgyu is about to get in when he notices something red on his driver’s wrist. Beomgyu stands up properly, and raises an eyebrow at his driver. “What happened to your wrist?”

His driver looks slightly surprised and confused, so he looks down at his wrist. His eyes widen when he sees the scratches, knowing that it was _Taehyun_ , the love of Beomgyu’s life, Beomgyu’s sunshine, Beomgyu’s _everything_ , and the mother of Beomgyu’s unborn child, who left these scratches behind.

Beomgyu’s driver nervously chuckles, pulling his sleeves down. “N-nothing happened, sir. J-just an unfortunate meeting with a cat.”

Beomgyu slowly nods, not believing his driver. Beomgyu knows his driver is allergic to cats, so there’s no way he’d ever be around one. Even if he did, a cat wouldn’t leave scratches as deep as deep the scratches are on his driver’s wrist.

 _There’s something he’s not telling me, but oh well_ , Beomgyu thinks to himself as he finally gets inside the car, his driver closing the door behind him. _Not my problem._

If only Beomgyu knew that it _is_ his problem, since it has to do with Taehyun.

“Straight home, Song,” Beomgyu orders as his driver gets inside the driver’s seat.

His driver nods. “As you wish, sir.”

\--

Around thirty minutes later, Beomgyu’s driver arrives outside his mansion. 

“We’re here, sir,” his driver announces.

Beomgyu nods, grabbing his stuff. “Have a nice night, Song, and drive safely.”

His driver nods this time, not feeling one bit guilty about what he did to Taehyun, despite Beomgyu’s kind words. “Goodnight, sir.”

Beomgyu doesn’t say anything as he gets out of the car. He closes the door behind him, and walks toward the gate to open it. He walks in, and the gate’s sensors close the gate once they sense no one else is with Beomgyu. The silver-haired male continues walking toward the front doors, and takes the chance to realize he doesn’t see Jisoo’s car in the driveway. Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. Jisoo didn’t tell him the twins, Taehyun, and she were going out for the day. But then again, they don’t really talk to each other anymore, so Beomgyu shrugs it off. He walks inside their mansion after unlocking the door, and immediately walks upstairs to take a bath.

\--

“Would you guys like more cookies?”

After being at their ‘Youngjae-Oppa’s’ place for more than four hours, the twins realize that their Youngjae-Oppa isn’t that bad. He has a nice house, friendly smile, amazing cooking, he treats the twins well, and his laugh is really contagious. The twins wonder why their parents didn’t introduce them to Youngjae-Oppa earlier, but don’t think about it much.

“Yes, please, Oppa,” Yoonah replies with a smile.

Youngjae nods. “Coming right up.”

The twins smile at him, and Yeona waits until Youngjae is out of sight to turn to her twin. “Yoo, don’t you think we’ve had enough candy and sweets?”

Yoonah looks at Yeona confused. “What do you mean, Yeo?”

“We’ve eaten too many candy and cookies,” she reminds. “That’s bad for our teeth and tummy.”

“That’s what mommy and daddy always say,” Yoonah frowns. “Youngjae-Oppa doesn’t care.”

“He isn’t mommy and daddy,” Yeona says pointedly. “Maybe we should stop.”

“Stop being a crybaby, Yeona,” Yoonah says, rolling her eyes.

Yeona frowns, crossing her arms. “I’m not a crybaby.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m not!” Yeona whines. In retaliation, she pulls on one of Yoonah’s braids. Ironically, Yoonah starts crying.

“Woah, woah, what happened?” Youngjae says as he quickly walks inside the living room.

“Sh-she pulled on my braids!” Yoonah wails as she points at Yeona.

“Yeona, why would you do that?” Youngjae frowns as he cups Yoonah’s face, wiping her tears away.

“I want my mommy,” Yeona says, instead of answering Youngjae.

“Yeona, you do your mommy won’t return until ten,” he reminds. “There’s still an hour left.”

Yeona’s bottom lip starts quivering. “I-I want my mommy.”

“Yeo-”

The little girl doesn’t let Youngjae continue as she starts crying. Yoonah and Yeona are now crying, _loudly_ , and Youngjae starts panicking as he looks between them. He doesn’t know what to do to calm them down, and if he tries to call Jisoo, she’ll get mad at him. In case of emergencies, though, Jisoo gave Youngjae Beomgyu’s number, but he’s only supposed to call Beomgyu if the twins are ever hospitalized. However, this is just as important as the twins being hospitalized, so Youngjae grabs his phone, and dials Beomgyu’s number. 

Beomgyu answers a few seconds later. “Hello?”

“I-is this Choi Beomgyu?” Youngjae says, a bit nervously.

“Yes.” Beomgyu sounds stern, but confused. “Who is this?”

“I-I’m Choi Youngjae,” he introduces himself. “I-I’m a friend of Jisoo, and she left me with the twins, whilst she went on an errand. B-but right the twins are crying, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Stupid fucking Jisoo,” Youngjae hears Beomgyu curse under his breath. “Don’t you _dare_ do anything to them, Choi Youngjae. I’ll be right there.”

“O-ok-” Youngjae doesn’t get to finish, since Beomgyu hangs up the phone. Youngjae hopes Beomgyu gets here soon as he faces the crying twins.

\--

Fortunately for Youngjae, Beomgyu arrives fifteen minutes later. Youngjae doesn’t know how Beomgyu got his address, since he never gave it to him, but he can worry about it later. Right now, he’s getting up to open the door once he hears the doorbell ring. Once Youngjae opens the door, he sees Beomgyu outside.

“Where are they?” he demands, looking at Youngjae sternly.

“I-in the living room,” he replies.

Beomgyu pushes past Youngjae, and walks toward the twins. They stopped crying five minutes ago, so now they’re sniffling. Beomgyu sighs in relief once he doesn’t see any type of injury on them, and smiles as he crouches down in front of them.

“Hi, angels,” he greets softly.

The twins’ eyes light up. “D-daddy!”

Beomgyu chuckles as he accepts the twins in his arms. The twins hug him tightly, and he hugs them back just as tight.

“P-please take us home, daddy,” Yoonah whispers. “I-I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“We’re going home, angels,” Beomgyu assures, pulling away. He smiles at them, and wipes their remaining tears away. “Before we leave, though, do you guys know where mommy went?”

“Sh-she said she had to go meet up with a friend,” Yeona mutters, sniffling. “W-we don’t know who, though.”

“God damn it, Jisoo,” Beomgyu curses under his breath. “It’s fine, angels. Let’s go home now.”

The twins nod, and they grab ahold of Beomgyu’s hand. They walk out of Youngjae’s house, and the twins slightly smile at him as they walk out of his house. Beomgyu helps the twins buckle themselves in, before getting inside the driver’s seat. As Beomgyu backs up from the spot he parked his car on, Yoonah remembers the conversation she, Yeona, and her mom had in their mom’s car earlier.

“D-daddy?” Yoonah calls out.

“Yes, angel?” Beomgyu says, glancing at Yoonah through the rearview mirror.

“Where’s Taehyun-ah?” 

Beomgyu’s eyes widen as he remembers the brown-haired male. “W-what do you mean where’s Taehyun-ah? W-wasn’t he with mommy or with you guys?”

Yeona shakes her head. “M-mommy said he ‘went out for the night.’ Whatever that means.”

“Do you know where he is, daddy?” Yoonah asks.

“No,” Beomgyu grumbles, sighing in frustration. _What the fuck did Jisoo do this time?_ “I’m sure your mommy does, though.”


	3. Stay

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up early, which is a surprise. Ever since his fourth month of pregnancy, he stopped waking up early, and takes multiple naps throughout the day. His baby must be really tired all the time, and Taehyun can’t blame them, because he’s tired all the time as well. As he wakes up, he realizes there is barely any sunlight pouring into the room he is in. He is surrounded by plushies, thanks to Hueningkai, but at least they’re comfortable. Taehyun lets out a small groan as he stretches his limbs. He immediately gets up after that, since his baby starts kicking his bladder. He sighs, and pads toward the bathroom, where he does his business.

Once Taehyun is done, he flushes the toilet, and pulls up his pants. He heads toward the sink, and before he turns on the faucet, Taehyun catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He has bags under his eyes, and his face looks tired and swollen. The swollen part on his face that appeared five months ago disappeared after a month, but it comes back here and there. Not only that, but Taehyun also notices some purple and yellow bruises forming by his wrists and ankle. He knows it’s from Beomgyu’s driver and the other guy, which makes him a tad bit angry.

Nevertheless, Taehyun shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, and washes his hands, before leaving the bathroom. He walks out of Kai’s bedroom, and notices that the rest of the apartment is empty. Taehyun can see Hueningkai sleeping on the couch, his blanket tangled around his legs, but he’s hugging his plushies tightly to his chest.

Taehyun smiles at the sight, and quietly walks toward the kitchen. He turns the light on, and turns to see if that woke up Kai. Fortunately, it doesn’t, so Taehyun quietly starts working on their breakfast. After all, it’s the most he can do, since Hueningkai accepted him into his place with no hesitation.

Once Taehyun finishes making their breakfast, Kai still doesn’t wake up, so Taehyun cleans up the kitchen. When he is done with that, he cleans the dining and living room, since Taehyun doesn’t want to invade Hueningkai’s privacy by going into the other rooms. Still, Kai doesn’t wake up when Taehyun is done cleaning, so Taehyun heads back to the room he was in, and sees if he can try to finish cleaning Hueningkai’s room.

\--

Two hours later, Kai finally wakes up. Sunlight is already pouring into his apartment, so he slightly flinches at the bright light. He hears movement somewhere, so he knows Taehyun is awake. Unless there’s an intruder, but Hueningkai doubts it is, since he left every door and window locked and closed last night. He gets up, and stretches his limbs, letting out a small groan. He turns to fold the blanket he used last night, and tidy up the couch. He grabs the plushies he slept with, and walks toward his room, surprised to see the door open.

But Hueningkai is even more shocked at the fact that his room is all clean and tidied up.

“Oh, morning, Hueningkai,” he hears a familiar voice say.

Turning to it, Hueningkai sees the same beautiful brown-haired male he saved a few months ago. “M-morning, Taehyun. W-what’s all this?”

“A small thank you for you letting me sleep at your place,” he explains. “I-it’s not much, but it’s the least I can do for now.”

“‘Not much’?” Kai repeats in disbelief. “Taehyun, this is _amazing_. Really. Thank you. Oh my god, I don’t think my apartment’s ever been this clean before.”

Taehyun chuckles. “Your room, bathroom, dining room, living room, and kitchen are clean. The other rooms I didn’t go in, since I didn’t want to invade your privacy. Oh, and I also made us some breakfast.”

“Whatever-your-last-name-is Taehyun, you are a saint,” Hueningkai says. “This is… Wow.”

Taehyun smiles. “By the way, I…grabbed some of your sweets, since my baby was craving them. I…might’ve finished them, too.”

Kai’s smile slightly falters. “Y-you what?”

Taehyun notices Hueningkai’s smile faltering, and he starts to panic. “I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to! I-I swear I won’t touch any of your stuff! M-my baby was just so hungry, I-I didn’t know what to do. I-I’m sorry!”

“I-it’s fine,” Kai says with a slightly forced smile on his face. _My sweets…_ “Let’s go eat breakfast now, yeah?”

Taehyun nods in agreement, not knowing whether Hueningkai is annoyed with him or not. The two walk toward the kitchen, and Taehyun gets out the food from the fridge. He places it in the microwave, whilst Kai gets out the utensils, cups, and milk. Once the microwave starts beeping, Taehyun takes the food out, and places it down on the counter.

“I made some pancakes and eggs,” he tells Hueningkai. “I hope that’s okay.”

“That sounds delicious,” he mutters. “God, I’m starving.” That makes Taehyun giggle, which makes Kai let out a small smile. “You wanna eat in the living room? There’s a Powerpuff Girls marathon going on, and I don’t want to miss it.”

“Okay,” Taehyun agrees.

“Thank you,” Hueningkai squeals as he grabs his plate, and runs toward the living room. He places the plate down on the coffee table, grabs his utensils and cup of milk, before running back to the living room. He happened to grab Taehyun’s stuff as well, so he hands it to him. The brunette thanks him, and Kai smiles at him, before grabbing the TV remote control, turning the TV on.

\--

Since he wasn’t rushing, ignoring red lights, or stop signs this time, Beomgyu and the twins arrive at their mansion thirty minutes later. Beomgyu parks his car, and he helps the twins unbuckle themselves. He helps them jump down from the car, and grabs their hands as he leads them up the stairs toward the front doors. He takes out the keys, and pushes one of the doors open. The twins run inside, whilst Beomgyu closes the door behind them.

“Twins, your shoes,” he reminds as he takes them off by the door.

“Oh, right,” Yoonah mutters. She and Yeona take their shoes off by the door, before running back to the living room.

“Hey, don’t turn on the TV,” Beomgyu calls out as he catches Yeona reaching for the remote control. “We still need to talk.”

“About what, daddy?” she asks innocently.

“About what happened at Choi Youngjae’s house,” Beomgyu says. He motions for them to sit down as he sits down across from them. The twins do, looking at their dad. “To start, why were you two crying?”

“Yeona was being mean,” Yoonah immediately says. “She pulled on my braid.”

“Yoonah called me a crybaby,” Yeona shoots back. _“She_ started it.”

“Well, only because she said we couldn’t have any more sweets and cookies,” Yoonah huffs, crossing her arms.

“I only said that because Youngjae-Oppa was feeding us too many candies and cookies,” Yeona defends herself. “You and mommy have told us to never eat too many sweets, because that might hurt our teeth and tummy. I tried to tell Yoonah that, but she just called me a crybaby instead.”

“Yoonah, why would you do that?” Beomgyu questions sternly, but softly, so Yoonah won’t think Beomgyu is mad at her.

“I-I wanted more sweets,” she mutters. “I-I didn’t want to stop eating them.”

Beomgyu sighs. “How many times do mommy and I have to tell you girls that eating too many candies can damage your teeth? You two are _barely_ six years old. You really wanna walk around with no teeth? You’ll look like the troll in the fairy book you both like.”

Yeona makes a disgusted face. “That troll is ugly and mean. I don’t want to be like him.”

“Which is a good thing that you remembered to not eat many sweets,” Beomgyu says. He looks at Yoonah. “Angel, next time your sister tries to tell you something, listen to her. What she told you earlier is for your health. She didn’t tell you it to make you mad. She told you it because she cares about you.”

Yoonah looks at Yeona with tears starting to shine in her eyes. “Y-you care about me, Yeo?”

“Of course I do, Yoo!” she replies with a bright smile. “I love you, since you’re my twin and sister.”

That just makes Yoonah start crying again, and Yeona brings her into a hug. Beomgyu smiles, and he doesn’t get up, since he knows Yeona can handle Yoonah’s crying.

(unless yeona starts crying as well, which would make beomgyu step in.)

“Do you understand now, angel?” he says.

Yoonah nods. “M-m’sorry, daddy. M-m’sorry, Yeo.”

“It’s fine, angel,” Beomgyu assures. “Now this brings me to my next question, how did you guys end up with Choi Youngjae?”

“Mommy dropped us off,” Yeona explains.

“She didn’t explain anything?” Beomgyu asks.

Yoonah shakes her head, her crying coming to a stop. “Sh-she just told us we were going to Youngjae-Oppa’s house, whilst she goes somewhere with a friend.”

“Did she say which friend?”

Yeona shakes her head. “She just told us what Yoo said, daddy.”

Beomgyu sighs. “Did you guys like staying with Youngjae-Oppa?”

“Yeah,” Yoonah replies. “He was very nice.”

“Did he hurt any of you?”

“No, daddy,” Yeona assures. “He just smiled, and made us laugh.”

Beomgyu sighs, standing up. “Well, it’s almost ten now, which is _way_ past your guys’ bedtime. Especially since tomorrow, you guys have school. Come on, let’s go take a bath, so you guys can go to sleep.”

The twins groan and complain, but still follow Beomgyu up the stairs. He lets them choose their clothes, and turns the water on for them. He helps them unbraid their hair, and whilst he is helping Yoonah, Yeona remembers something.

“Daddy, is Taehyun-ah coming back?” she asks.

That makes Beomgyu stop unbraiding Yoonah’s hair, and he looks at Yeona in shock. “R-right, Taehyun. I don’t know, angel.”

“Is he with mommy?” Yoonah says.

“I don’t know, angel,” Beomgyu admits. “Let’s just hope he is.”

Beomgyu mutters the last part to himself, but the twins still hear it. Beomgyu is soon done unbraiding their hair, so he leaves them alone to shower. They’re old enough to shower by themselves, so they don’t need Beomgyu’s or Jisoo’s help anymore. Beomgyu walks toward his office, and he leaves the door open, in case the twins call out for him. He sits down behind his desk, and opens his MacBook to see if he has any other work he missed.

Around twenty minutes later, Beomgyu can hear the bathroom door open, and it isn’t long before he hears the twins walking toward his office. They arrive in the doorway, their hair wet, and dressed in matching onesies.

“Daddy, we’re done!” Yoonah announces.

“Did you guys brush your teeth?” Beomgyu asks as he stands up.

Yeona nods proudly. “We did, daddy.”

“Good job, angels,” he praises. Beomgyu walks toward the twins, and he leads them toward their room. Beomgyu helps them lay down on their bed, and pulls the sheets up to their chin.

“Daddy, can you read us a bedtime story?” Yoonah questions, before Beomgyu can leave.

Beomgyu looks between the twins in surprise. “You guys want me to read a bedtime story?”

The twins nod in unison.

“Yeah,” Yeona says. “We miss it, daddy.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Fine, then.” Since the twins are getting older, they stop asking Beomgyu or Jisoo to tell or read them a bedtime story, so Beomgyu is surprised they asked this time. He brings a chair over, grabs a random fairy tale book from the twins’ book cabinet, and starts reading the tale. It isn’t long before the twins fall asleep, and Beomgyu smiles at the sight. He sighs, and gets up, putting the book away. He kisses the twins’ forehead, puts the chair away, before he walks out of the twins’ room, closing the door and turning the light off behind him.

\--

Almost three hours later, the Powerpuff Girls marathon is over, which makes Hueningkai pout. He sighs, and leans back against the couch.

“You okay, Hueningkai?” Taehyun inquires.

Kai nods. “I’m just sad it ended.”

“Everything will be okay,” Taehyun says. He pats Hueningkai’s arm, before getting up. He reaches for Kai’s plate, but Hueningkai is quick to grab his wrist. “Hey, it’s my turn to clean up everything. You already did it earlier. You also have to get some rest. Your baby probably kicks a lot when you move.”

“They do,” Taehyun mutters. “Are you sure you don’t want my help?”

“I’m sure,” Kai says. He stands up, grabbing his and Taehyun’s plates. “Just sit back and relax, Taehyun.”

“I can’t relax yet, Hueningkai,” he says.

Kai looks at him confused. “Why not?”

“I still need to go back to my house,” he reminds. “I-I can’t stay here.”

“I don’t mind, Taehyun,” Hueningkai says.

“I know, but I don’t want to bother you anymore,” Taehyun says. “Besides, I’m giving birth in three or two months. I don’t want you to worry about me. That’s what I have my masters for. You’ve done enough for me, Hueningkai. It’s time for me to go back to my house.”

“If you say so,” Kai sighs, placing the dishes in the sink. “I’ll give you my phone, so you can try to call your masters again.”

“Thank you,” Taehyun says.

Hueningkai nods, and he walks toward his room to grab his phone. He comes back, and hands his phone to Taehyun. The brunette thanks him, and unlocks the phone, dialing Jisoo’s number. Taehyun bites his lip as he _hopes_ Jisoo will answer this time. Taehyun presses the green call button, and the line starts ringing.

_Please, please, please, answer the phone…_

Seconds later, nothing happens.

No one picks up the phone.

Taehyun’s heart drops.

Hueningkai seems to notice, and quickly tries to bring up Taehyun’s mood. “M-maybe she isn’t awake?”

Taehyun shakes his head, tears springing in his eyes. “W-why won’t she answer?”

“Do you remember anyone else’s number?” Kai asks.

“N-no,” Taehyun mutters. “N-noona’s was the only one I remembered.”

“Can I see the phone?” Hueningkai says, reaching for the device. Taehyun nods, and he hands it to Kai. The younger thanks him, and goes to his contacts. “I’m going to call out each name I have on my contacts, and see if you recognize any of them.”

Taehyun nods again, and Kai begins. Taehyun just keeps shaking his head, not recognizing any of the names Hueningkai gives him. By the time, Kai is done, Taehyun gives up hope.

“That’s it,” he mumbles. “I-I’m never going back home.”

“Y-you don’t recognize anyone?” Hueningkai assumes.

Taehyun shakes his head, his tears starting to fall. “N-no.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you, Taehyun,” Kai sighs as he runs his finger through his raven locks. 

“What am I going to do, Hueningkai?” Taehyun groans as he puts his face in his hands. 

“Well, you _could_ always stay with me,” Kai says pointedly. “I wouldn’t mind. If you stay up to the point where you have to go into labor, I’ll make sure to do my best to take care of you and your baby. You don’t have to pay me back.”

“N-no, Hueningkai, I-I can’t-”

“Hey, no offense, but where else _can_ you go?” he points out. “You’re a slave, too, Taehyun. You don’t have that many options.”

Taehyun bites his bottom lip. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he knows Kai is right. Taehyun is a slave, and he lives in a country that is _ruthless_ to slaves like him. Especially if they find out he’s pregnant. 

“F-fine,” he finally agrees. “B-but only until my masters come for me.”

Hueningkai smiles. “Deal.”

\--

Once Beomgyu walks out of the twins’ bedroom, he walks downstairs toward the kitchen. He’s a bit hungry, and walks toward the kitchen to make himself a snack. As he opens the fridge to see if he can find anything, that’s when he hears keys jingling by the door. Beomgyu sighs, knowing the keys that are jingling are Jisoo’s. He returns to the fridge, but after five minutes, he still hears the keys jingling by the door. Beomgyu sighs again, and he places down his chopsticks and bowl of ramen to head to the door. He unlocks it, and indeed sees his ‘wife’ outside the door.

But Jisoo is _drunk_ , struggling to insert the keys into the keyhole, and she keeps stumbling.

“Jisoo?” Beomgyu says in confusion. He takes a step closer toward her, and gags at the scent of alcohol. “God, Jisoo, did you drink? You _reek_ of alcohol.”

Jisoo giggles. “I-I didn’t drink. Th-that was my mom.”

“Your mom lives forty minutes away,” Beomgyu states. “You hate her guts, too.”

“N-no I don’t,” Jisoo frowns.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, and grabs Jisoo’s wrist. “Just come in here already.”

Jisoo giggles, letting Beomgyu pull her inside their mansion. “I-I remember telling you to ‘just come in’ when we were conceiving the twins.”

Beomgyu makes a disgusted face. “Really, Jisoo?”

“B-Beomie,” she whines. “I-I’m needy.”

“Okay?” Beomgyu says. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Y-you don’t care?” Jisoo pouts.

“Not really,” Beomgyu mutters as he pulls Jisoo toward the living room. He sits her down on the couch, and Jisoo lets out a groan as she leans her head back against the couch. Beomgyu shakes his head at Jisoo, before turning to walk toward the kitchen. He grabs some aspirin from the cabinet, and serves a glass of water. He heads back to the living room, and hands the two to Jisoo. “Drink.”

“Y-yes, Oppa,” she says as she swallows the pill, and gulps down the water.

“Don’t call me that,” Beomgyu says as he places the glass on the coffee table. “Where were you, Jisoo? Why did you leave the twins with a stranger?”

Jisoo looks at Beomgyu in confusion. “W-what twins?”

 _“Our_ twins,” he says. “You know, our _daughters.”_

“O-oh, right!” Jisoo laughs. “F-forgot about them.”

“You really are mother of the year,” Beomgyu mumbles sarcastically. “You know what, I’ll ask you questions later. You’re too drunk to answer any of them.”

“W-what about Taehyun?” Jisoo says with a smirk.

At the mention of Taehyun, Beomgyu turns toward Jisoo. “W-what do you know about Taehyun?”

Jisoo smiles smugly, and she stands up. She grabs the collar of Beomgyu’s shirt, and pulls him down slightly to her height. “I-if you show me how to have some fun tonight I’ll tell you.”

Beomgyu scoffs, grabbing Jisoo’s hands, and taking them off his collar. “What did you do to him?”

Jisoo laughs. She laughs for what seems for hours, but Beomgyu doesn’t find this one bit funny. He just glares at Jisoo, until she finally decides to stop laughing.

“I-I got rid of him,” she says. “W-we don’t need him anymore. H-he was a burden. Th-that slut. W-we have each other now, Beomie. W-we’re all we ever needed.”

“W-what do you mean you got rid of Taehyun?” he demands in a low voice, anger starting to rise in him.

“I-I paid someone to get rid of him,” Jisoo explains. _“Two_ people, actually.”

“Jisoo…what the _fuck_ did you do?”

“I _killed_ Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu,” Jisoo says, without stuttering this time. She looks at Beomgyu with a dark look. “I killed him, and the baby growing inside his stomach.”

Beomgyu’s heart drops. “B-baby?”

“Oh, I forgot you didn’t know,” Jisoo chuckles. “The slut’s pregnant, and he’s pregnant with your baby. He is- _was_ six months pregnant. You should’ve seen his face when he found out. How excited and nervous he was to tell you. Too bad he never got the chance-”

Jisoo stops talking when she is greeted with a loud slap across her face.

“You did _what_ to my babies?” Beomgyu grits out.

“What the fuck, Beomgyu?” Jisoo exclaims, holding the cheek that was slapped. “Why’d you slap me?!”

“You _killed_ Taehyun!” Beomgyu reminds. “Did you forget?! _Why_ would you kill him?! Especially since he was pregnant with _my_ baby.”

“He was a burden to our relationship!” Jisoo screams. “I loved you, but you loved Taehyun instead! I-I wanted our relationship back, Beomgyu! Back to how it was before that _slut_ came around!”

“Kim Jisoo, stop talking about Taehyun like that, or I’ll slap you again,” Beomgyu threatens. “You have to get it through your thick head that I won’t and _never_ will love you again. Especially after what you did. Fuck _you_ , Kim Jisoo. Someday this week, I’m getting divorce papers, so we can be divorced once and for all. I’m going to find Taehyun, whether he’s dead or alive, and get back with him if he’s alive. God _forbid_ Taehyun is dead, because if he is, Jisoo, I’m going to put you through hell. Do you understand, or does that also not get through your thick head?”

Jisoo glares at Beomgyu, but she knows better than to talk back at the younger when he’s furious like this. “I…I understand.”

“Good,” Beomgyu says. “Since you bought this place with your money, I’m taking the twins with me, and we’re leaving. Call me when you’re feeling sane. You’re lucky enough I’m not calling the cops on you.”

Beomgyu doesn’t spare Jisoo another glance as he jogs toward the stairs. He climbs them up, and jogs toward his room. He grabs a duffel bag, and stuffs everything he can find of his in it. He is soon finished, so he goes to the twins’ room, and does the same. The commotion causes Yoonah to wake up, and she looks at Beomgyu in confusion.

“D-daddy?” she calls out. “W-what are you doing?”

“We’re leaving,” Beomgyu announces. “Wake up your sister.”

Yoonah can tell by her dad’s tone that he’s more than furious, so she doesn’t ask any questions. She gets up from her bed, and shakes Yeona awake. The two help Beomgyu grab their stuff, and the three soon leave the twins’ room. As they walk downstairs, the twins’ eyes light up when they Jisoo in the living room, and Beomgyu lets them go to her.

“Mommy!” the twins squeal.

Jisoo’s face gets up from her hands, and it’s obvious she’s been crying. Beomgyu doesn’t feel bad at all. “Hi, girls.”

“Momma, were you crying?” Yeona asks softly.

“No,” Jisoo lies. “I’m just tired.”

“Oh, okay,” Yoonah says. “Bye, then, mommy. Yeo and I are going with daddy.”

Jisoo nods, and she lets the twins hug her. She pulls away first, and she smiles at the twins, before they walk back to Beomgyu. The male doesn’t look at Jisoo as he leads the twins toward the front door. He lets them walk out first, before he closes the door behind him, and leads the twins toward his car.

“Daddy, where are we going?” Yeona questions.

“We’re going to Kang Yeosang’s house,” Beomgyu replies, even though he knows the twins don’t know who that is. “We’ll be staying over there for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're mad abt gyu slapping jisoo, she deserved it 🙄


	4. Friends

“For the hundredth time, Taehyun, I’m sure,” Hueningkai says with a small chuckle, looking at Taehyun. “I’m sure, a hundred percent _positive_ that I’m _fine_ with you staying here. I have a job that is enough for both of us, and I can request more hours once your little one comes.”

“Why would you do that, though?” Taehyun asks with a small frown. “I’m a stranger. I barely know you, you barely know me. Why would you do all of this for me?”

“You would do the same for me, right?” 

“Of course I would.”

“There you go,” Hueningkai says. “Perks of having a kind heart, Taehyun. Now if you don’t want to live with me, you’re free to walk out the door. But it’s better if you stay here with me.”

Taehyun is _still_ hesitant about living with Kai. The younger is going to be doing _so much_ for him. All they know about each other is their name. Taehyun doesn’t know Hueningkai’s birthday, and Kai doesn’t know Taehyun’s birthday, either. Hell, Taehyun doesn’t even know if ‘Hueningkai’ is Hueiningkai's real name. Despite all this, Taehyun can sense and see how Hueningkai really _does_ want Taehyun to live with him, since he has nowhere else to go. You’d have to be crazy to accept a stranger in your house, but it’s okay if the stranger is pregnant, right?

Taehyun hopes Kai doesn’t end up killing him.

“F-fine,” he finally agrees. “I’m sorry for doubting you, Hueningkai. I just can’t believe all this.”

“It’s okay,” he assures with a smile. Kai looks away from Taehyun to look at the clock; 9:07 in the morning. Unfortunately, Hueningkai has work at ten today, so he’s going to have to leave Taehyun alone. “Um, are you okay with being alone for a few hours?”

Taehyun looks at Kai in slight confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“I have to go to work in less than an hour,” he explains.

“Oh,” Taehyun says. “Where do you work?”

“At the Target twelve minutes away from here,” Hueningkai says. “They pay me seventeen dollars an hour, and I work Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I have school on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so I don’t work on those days.”

Taehyun nods. “How many hours do you work?”

“Around ten hours,” Kai replies after thinking for a bit, making Taehyun’s eyes widen.

_“Ten hours?”_

“Yeah,” Hueningkai says. “It’s not that bad, Taehyun. I like working over there, too. All of my coworkers are basically my besties.”

“If you say so,” he mutters. “Shouldn’t you start getting ready, then?”

“I should,” Kai agrees. “Are you going to be okay with being by yourself for ten hours?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun answers, even though he isn’t that sure.

“Okay,” Hueningkai says. “My parents bought me a spare phone, since they didn’t know I already had one. I’ll give that one to you, so you can call me if you need anything.”

Taehyun nods. “Thank you.”

Kai smiles at Taehyun, before walking away. Taehyun sighs, and leans back against the couch. Fortunately, he doesn’t have morning sickness anymore now that he’s six months pregnant. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have the rest of the symptoms, though, so he can’t wait until it’s September, which is when he’s giving birth to his baby.

Whilst Taehyun waits for Hueningkai to get ready, he decides to watch the TV. Kai has already cleaned and washed everything they used for their breakfast, so Taehyun wouldn’t have to do anything. Once he turns on the TV, he flicks through the channels until he lands on one that shows k-dramas, and stays on there.

Ten minutes later, Taehyun can hear the door of Kai’s room opening, and Hueningkai soon appears in the living room. He’s dressed in a black shirt and faded gray pants. His raven hair is damp, which means he probably took a shower. He has a bag around his frame, and Taehyun can notice the red shirt inside Hueningkai’s bag. 

“Here you go,” he says, handing Taehyun an iPhone. Or what seems like it. “You know how to turn it on?”

“Yeah,” he assures. “Thanks, Hueningkai.”

The younger nods. “I’m going to be leaving now. The phone doesn’t have a password, and you can do anything to it. Just don’t break it. I’ll be back around eight o’clock, and there’s food in the fridge. This is your new home, Taehyun, so do as you please. Just don’t mess anything up. I’ll be back soon.”

Taehyun nods. “See you at eight, then, Hueningkai. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” he tells Taehyun with a smile, before leaving his apartment, closing the door behind him. 

Now that he is alone, Taehyun lets out a sigh. He’s used to being alone back when Beomgyu would go to work, Jisoo was on her ‘business trip’, and the twins would go to school. But now Taehyun is probably more than three hours away from his home, and no one, not even Beomgyu, knows where he is. Who would even do this to him? Soobin, Yeonjun, and Eunji are long gone, so who can it be? 

Sighing, Taehyun decides to try to forget about that as he grabs the control, and switches the original TV screen to Netflix.

\--

Since Kang Yeosang, one of Beomgyu’s old friends, lives in Yeonsu-gu, Incheon, the trip there takes around thirty-five minutes. If you count the time it takes to drive to the gas station, since the twins needed to go to the bathroom, and then wanted a small snack. Once they arrive in Yeosang’s street, Beomgyu looks around for Yeosang’s house, until he finds it around the corner. He parks outside, and takes out his phone to dial Yeosang’s number.

A few seconds later, Yeosang picks up. “Hello?”

“Hi, hyung,” Beomgyu greets. “Are you home right now?”

“Yeah,” Yeosang replies. He and Beomgyu barely talked with each other yesterday, since they bumped into each other on the street whilst getting lunch. They caught up with each other for a bit, before Beomgyu had to go back to work. They gave each other their numbers, and separated ways. “Why?”

“We need a place to stay for a few days,” he says.

“By ‘we’, do you mean you, Jisoo, and the twins?” Yeosang asks.

“No. Just the twins and I.”

“Oh, okay,” Yeosang says. “You want to stay at ours, then?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “If you guys don’t mind of course.”

“Of course not,” Yeosang assures. “Jongho’s been _dying_ to have someone else play video games with him, since I always beat him.”

Beomgyu chuckles. “Yeah, okay. Oh, and we’re outside, by the way, hyung.”

“Oh, wow, really?” Yeosang says. “Okay, I’ll come outside to help you with your stuff.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says, before he and Yeosang end their call.

“Daddy, who was that?” Yoonah asks.

“Daddy’s friend,” Beomgyu says. “You guys are going to meet him right now.”

“You’re not going to leave us with him, right, daddy?” Yeona says hopefully.

“No,” Beomgyu says. “I’m not like your mom.”

Yoonah and Yeona seem relieved, and Beomgyu gets out of the car. He opens the backseat door, and helps the twins get out. As they turn around, Beomgyu notices a familiar brown-haired male heading toward them, and Beomgyu smiles at him.

“Hi, Beomgyu,” he says as he opens his arms for a hug.

Beomgyu smiles, and he wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist as Yeosang does the same to his neck. “Hi, hyung.”

“Long time no see,” Yeosang says as they pull away, even though they saw each other yesterday. Yeosang looks away from Beomgyu, looking at the twins. He gasps at how _cute_ they are. “OMG, are these your daughters, Beom? They look so _cute_!”

Unlike her extremely shy sister, Yoonah smiles at Yeosang. “Thank you. I’m Yoonah, and I’m older than my twin!” 

“Hi, Yoonah,” he says, waving. “I’m Yeosang, but you can call me Yeo or Sangie.”

Yeona’s eyes light up. “M-my nickname is Yeo, too!”

“Twinsies!” Yeosang squeals, and he holds his hand up for a high five. Yeona smiles slightly shyly, and she high-fives Yeosang.

“I-I’m Yeona, and I’m the younger one,” she says.

Yeosang bows. “Nice to meet you, Yeona.”

The twins smile, and they bow back to Yeosang.

“Is Jongho and your guys’ son inside?” Beomgyu asks.

“Yeah,” Yeosang replies. “But they’re both too lazy to come out, so I’m the only one available.”

Beomgyu chuckles. He and Yeosang walk toward the trunk of the car, and Yeosang grabs Beomgyu’s bag, whilst Beomgyu grabs the twins’. Yeosang leads them toward the front door, where he opens it, and lets them walk inside after him.

“Wow, hyung, you have a nice house,” Beomgyu says as Yeosang closes the door behind them.

“Thanks,” he says. “Jongho, Han, come down! We have guests!”

“Coming, Sangie!” Jongho calls out.

Yeosang shakes his head, and he places Beomgyu’s and the twins’ bags down on the couch. “Are you guys hungry? I was finishing making dinner when you called me.”

“Why would you make dinner at nearly eleven in the night, hyung?”

“We had a lot of appointments today, and we didn’t have time to eat anything,” Yeosang explains. “So, you guys hungry?”

“Angels, you girls hungry?” Beomgyu asks, looking down at the twins.

“Starving, actually,” Yoonah mutters.

Yeosang chuckles. “I’ll serve you guys some plates, then.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “Do you need any help?”

“I’ll be fine,” Yeosang says. “Just go wash up.”

“Where’s the bathroom?” Beomgyu questions.

“Down the hall to the right,” Yeosang says as he walks into the kitchen.

Beomgyu nods, and he leads the twins toward the bathroom. He helps them wash their hands, before doing it himself. They walk out of the bathroom, and head back toward the kitchen. Once they arrive, they see a silver-haired male around his early twenties and a four-year-old boy. They must be Yeosang’s husband, Choi Jongho, and their son, Choi Han.

“Hi, Jongho-hyung,” Beomgyu says.

At his name and familiar voice, Jongho turns around, a smile forming on his face once he recognizes Beomgyu. “Hi, Beom. Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” he agrees as he and Jongho slightly hug each other. Beomgyu motions to the twins as he and Jongho pull away. “Hyung, these are my twin daughters: Yoonah and Yeona.”

“Hi,” they greet in unison.

“Hi,” Jongho returns. He motions toward Han. “Guys, this is our son, Han.”

“H-hi,” he says, a bit nervously.

“Hi, Han,” Beomgyu says with a smile. “Angels, say hi to Han.”

“H-hi,” the twins say in unison, a bit nervously.

Han lets out a small smile, before hiding behind Jongho’s leg. 

“Dinner’s served, everyone,” Yeosang calls out.

“Food!” Han squeals, before he runs toward the dining room, the twins running behind him.

“Do you think they’ll get along well?” Yeosang asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says.

The three adults walk toward the dining room, and sit next to their children. The six eat and converse, and around twenty minutes later, they’re done. Beomgyu helps Yeosang pick up the plates and table, and the twins go with Han to the living room. Beomgyu starts washing the dishes, even though Yeosang doesn’t want him to. Yeosang and Jongho then put away the dishes.

“Not that we mind, but why do you need a place to stay, Beom?” Jongho asks as he puts away the cups.

Beomgyu sighs. “It’s a long story.”

“We have time,” Yeosang says as he checks the time. “It’s only eleven-thirty.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes playfully. “Well…Jisoo and I got into an argument.”

“Oh,” Jongho says. “Why?”

“Are you guys sure you want to hear this?” Beomgyu questions.

“Positive,” Yeosang replies.

“Fine, but after the kids go to sleep,” Beomgyu says. “I don’t want them overhearing.”

The other two nod, and wait until the children start feeling tired. It takes time, but an hour later, the twins walk into the kitchen feeling sleepy, Han walking behind them.

“D-daddy, m-m’sleepy,” Yoonah mutters as she and Yeona walk toward Beomgyu.

“Hyungs, do you guys have a spare room?” he asks, picking up the twins as they rest their heads against his shoulder.

“We have a guest bedroom,” Jongho says, picking up Han.

Beomgyu nods, and he follows behind Jongho up the stairs. Jongho places Han down in his room first, before leading Beomgyu toward their guest bedroom. Beomgyu notices that there is a king-sized bed in the room, so he and the twins can all fit on it. He places them down on the bed, and pulls the covers over them. Beomgyu kisses their foreheads, before he follows behind Jongho out of the room and downstairs.

“I made us some tea,” Yeosang announces as his husband and Beomgyu walk into the living room.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says as he sits down on the couch.

“So, you ready to explain why you’re here?” Jongho asks as he sits down next to Yeosang, grabbing his cup of tea.

Beomgyu nods, grabbing his as well. He explains partially everything: how he and Jisoo got a slave, how that ‘slave’ is Taehyun, and partially everything that happened after he and Jisoo bought Taehyun. He explains up to where Jisoo got ‘rid’ of Taehyun, and left the twins at a stranger’s house, so she could be out with her friends.

“-and before I left with the twins, I told her we were getting a divorce,” Beomgyu finishes. “She’s messed up in the head, hyungs. I don’t know what happened to her.”

“Did she show any psychotic symptoms whilst you guys were dating?” Yeosang questions.

“Not really,” Beomgyu mutters. “Well, she does tend to like a lot, sometimes she’s socially irresponsible, and sometimes she violates the rights of her workers. But that’s normal.”

“Beomgyu, that is _not_ normal,” Jongho says. “That is _far_ from normal.”

“Those are signs that someone is psychotic,” Yeosang adds. “Beomgyu, I think Jisoo might need some help.”

“She can go help herself,” he grumbles. “I’m not doing shit for her after what she did to Taehyun.”

“You really care for Taehyun, huh?” Jongho says.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu softly says. “He’s like you guys. He’s the Jongho to my Yeosang, and the Yeosang to my Jongho.”

The married couple smiles.

“That’s really cute, Beom,” Yeosang comments. “But I don’t think you’d ever be able to marry Taehyun. He’s a slave, after all. They’re only allowed to marry other slaves, not their masters.”

“Well, the law has to make an exception for me,” Beomgyu huffs. 

“Or you guys could just elope,” Jongho says.

Beomgyu’s eyes light up. “That’s a brilliant idea, hyung!”

Yeosang rolls his eyes. “Do what you have to do, Beom, but make sure you’re safe. We’ll be here to support you.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Thanks, hyungs.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jongho says. “By the way, is there another reason why you want to marry Taehyun?”

“Well…he _is_ pregnant with my child,” Beomgyu mutters. 

Yeosang’s eyes widen. “He’s _pregnant?!”_

Beomgyu nods. “Y-yeah. Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

“Why do you say that?” Jongho asks.

“He’s six months along,” Beomgyu explains. “I never even noticed his bump.”

“Some people can hide their pregnancy very well,” Yeosang tries to console. “Wait, you said Taehyun was _missing_?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu sighs. “Jisoo apparently got ‘rid’ of him.”

“Do you know where he might be?” Jongho questions.

Beomgyu shakes his head. “No, which is so stupid. I want to find him already.”

“Did Jisoo get rid of him herself?” Yeosang says.

“No,” Beomgyu frowns. “She hired two people to do it.”

“Do you know who those two people could be?” Jongho inquires.

“No clue.”


	5. News

Taehyun spends the next few hours alone in Hueningkai’s apartment. Taehyun tries to entertain himself by watching the TV, fooling around with his new phone, and walking around Hueningkai’s apartment. Taehyun of course doesn’t walk into the rooms that are closed, since he doesn’t want to invade Kai’s privacy. On the other hand, though, Hueningkai _can_ be holding people captive and many other illegal things inside the rooms. Taehyun tries not to think much about it, and patiently waits for Kai to come home.

Two hours after Hueningkai left for work, Taehyun is looking through the cupboards in the kitchen, since his baby is craving something, but he doesn’t know what is it they’re craving. As he makes a mess in the cupboard, Taehyun suddenly hears the doorbell ring, and he stops in his tracks, making sure to not make _any_ type of noise. He freezes, and doesn’t move until he can hear whoever rang the doorbell go away.

Taehyun sighs in relief, and hopes that who rang the doorbell wasn’t the authority, or else he and Kai would be in pretty big trouble.

An hour after the doorbell ‘incident’, Taehyun is reading a random book he found in Hueningkai’s bedroom, when suddenly, he hears his new phone start ringing. He jumps at the sudden noise, but sighs as he places the book down. He grabs the phone, and checks the caller ID to see who’s calling him. He doesn’t recognize the number, so he hesitantly answers the call.

“H-hello?”

“Hi, Taehyun.” Fortunately, it’s just Kai. 

“O-oh, hi, Hueningkai,” Taehyun says. “Shouldn’t you be working right now?”

“I’m on my break,” Kai explains. “What are you doing?”

“Reading a book,” Taehyun says. “Why’d you call?”

“Oh, well, I remember how you told me you had your gender reveal for your baby appointment today,” Hueningkai says. “I said I would take you to it, but obviously, it isn’t nine anymore. Are you still up for the appointment?”

“The doctor’s office closes at five, Hueningkai,” Taehyun sighs. “You get out of work at eight.”

“I have lunch,” Kai reminds. “That gives me a whole hour. I know a doctor not far from here. He can help us.”

“Are you sure?” Taehyun asks. “You don’t have to do this, Hueningkai.”

“Well, I want to,” he says. “If you want to change, there are some clothes in my closet. That reminds me, we have to take you shopping…”

“Hueningkai, you don’t have to-”

“I get off for lunch at two,” he interrupts. “I’ll pick you up ten minutes after two. Be ready, Taehyun.”

“Hueningkai-”

“I have to go back to work,” he cuts off. “See you in an hour.”

Kai then ends their call, which makes Taehyun sigh. Nevertheless, a small smile forms on his face, and he places the phone down. He remembers Hueningkai’s words about changing, and Taehyun immediately gets up. He hasn’t showered in two days, and he doesn’t want to go to the doctor smelling like garbage. He walks toward Kai’s room, before he remembers he didn’t ask Hueningkai if he’s okay with Taehyun showering.

 _He probably is_ , he tries to assure himself. _He doesn’t have a problem with you wearing his clothes, so he probably won’t have a problem with you showering. If he did, that’d be weird._

Taehyun nods to himself at those words, and grabs some clothes from Kai’s closet, before heading toward the bathroom. He places the clothes down on the sink, undresses, and turns on the water. He takes a quick, warm shower, before changing into the clothes he chose. As he walks out of the bathroom, Taehyun checks the time; one-eighteen p.m. Just forty-two more minutes until Hueningkai arrives.

\--

Fortunately, those forty-two minutes don’t take too long, and before Taehyun knows it, he hears his phone ringing. Without having to check, he knows it’s Kai who’s calling him.

Taehyun grabs his phone, and answers the call. “Hello?”

“Hi.” Indeed, it is Hueningkai. “I’m outside.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” 

“M’kay,” Kai says, before he and Taehyun end the call.

Taehyun sighs, and he walks out of Hueningkai’s apartment, making sure to lock and close the door behind him. He takes the elevator to walk out of the building, and soon notices Kai’s car nearby. A small smile grows on Taehyun’s face, and he walks toward the car, getting into the passenger’s seat.

“Hi,” he greets, closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” Hueningkai returns. “Ready to go?”

Taehyun nods, putting his seatbelt on. Kai makes sure Taehyun is ready, before he starts driving them toward the doctor he mentioned earlier. As they drive there, Taehyun is calm, a bit nervous about finally finding out what the gender of his baby is, before he remembers something: he can’t go to the doctor. He doesn’t have his medical information slaves need to have. Only slaves’ masters have that information, and Taehyun isn’t with Beomgyu or Jisoo. How is he going to get through the doctor? The doctor will obviously see his tattoo, and he and Hueningkai will probably get into a lot of trouble. Taehyun starts to panic.

“H-Hueningkai, turn the car a-around,” he says.

Kai looks at Taehyun in slight confusion. “What? Why do you want me to do that?”

“I-I can’t go to the doctor,” he says. “I-I don’t have my medical information, and that’s what slaves have to have if they go to the doctor. If they don’t, they’ll get in trouble.”

“Taehyun, we’ll be okay,” Hueningkai assures.

“H-how?” Taehyun frowns.

“The doctor we’re going to isn’t really a doctor, per se,” Hueningkai explains. “But he has a medical degree, and he's like a father to me. We’ll be fine, Taehyun.”

“W-what if we aren’t?”

“We will be.”

Taehyun still isn’t fully assured, but for now, he decides to trust Kai. They soon arrive outside a modern house, and Taehyun grows a bit confused. Nevertheless, he unbuckles himself when Hueningkai does it, and gets out of the car as well. As they meet outside the car, Kai smiles at him, and Taehyun can’t help but smile back. Hueningkai leads him toward the front door, where he rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later, a brown-haired male opens the door, smiling at the two. “Kai!”

“Hi, hyung,” he greets as he and the brunette engulf each other into a hug.

“Oh, wow, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other,” he says as the two pull away. “What may I do for you, Kai?”

“Um, this is Taehyun,” he says, motioning toward Taehyun.

The pregnant brown-haired male smiles at the other brunette. “H-hi.”

“Hi,” he returns. He extends his hand. “I’m Jung Hoseok.”

Taehyun nods, and he shakes Hoseok’s hand. “N-nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” he says. “Come in, guys.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hueningkai says as he steps inside Hoseok’s house after Taehyun.

“What may I do for you guys?” Hoseok asks as he closes the door behind the younger two.

“You’re a doctor, right, hyung?” Kai says.

“Yeah,” Hoseok says. “Why?”

“Well, as you can see, Taehyun is pregnant,” Hueningkai starts.

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” Hoseok mutters as he looks at Taehyun. “How long are you, Taehyun?”

“Six months,” he replies with a small proud smile, his hand immediately going to his bump.

“Congratulations,” Hoseok says. “Let me guess—you guys are here to find out the gender of the baby?”

“Yeah,” Kai agrees. “Can you do that for us, hyung?”

“Of course,” Hoseok assures. “Nelly and the kids are out, so we’re alone for now. Follow me, you two.” Taehyun looks at Hueningkai, and the younger smiles at him, before grabbing his hand. Taehyun is a bit surprised, but he lets Kai pull him behind Hoseok. They arrive in a sort of huge room, a cot with a mattress on top in the middle, along with other medical equipment in the room. “Sorry for the mess. I haven’t gotten the chance to clean it yet.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Hueningkai says.

“Taehyun, can you lay down on the bed for me?” Hoseok asks as he softly pats it.

Taehyun nods. He lets out a shaky sigh, before he walks over toward the bed, and lays down on it. His hands slightly start shaking, and Hueningkai is quick to notice, so he grabs Taehyun’s hands. 

“It’s going to be okay, Tae,” Kai whispers. “Just take deep breaths.”

Taehyun nods, taking deep breaths. Hoseok soon returns with the sonograph machine Taehyun saw Sunmi have six months ago, and he has the same control and gel with him as well.

“You probably already know this, but the gel is a bit cold,” he warns as he sits down on a swivel chair.

“I-it’s fine,” Taehyun says, a bit nervously.

Hoseok nods, and he pulls some gloves on. He spreads some gel on Taehyun’s bump, which makes Taehyun flinch at the slight cold. Hoseok smiles apologetically, and he grabs the control, hovering it above Taehyun’s bump. Hoseok turns the screen on, and Taehyun recognizes the black and white screen. But his eyes widen when he sees a _baby_ instead of the small gray blob he saw with Sunmi a few months back. 

(of course, the baby isn’t a _real_ baby—it looks… _unique_ , so it doesn’t look like a real baby.)

(yet.)

(it will in three months.)

“Th-that’s my baby?” Taehyun asks, shocked.

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirms. “Taehyun, when was your last ultrasound?”

“S-six months ago,” he replies.

“You need to have one every month to see if your baby is healthy or not,” Hoseok says. He looks at the screen. “Well, lucky for you, Taehyun, the baby _does_ look healthy.” Hoseok looks at Kai, and notices his and Taehyun’s intertwined hands. “Is Hueningkai the father?”

Taehyun’s and Kai’s eyes widen.

“N-no, hyung!” he exclaims, turning red. “I-I’m not the father!”

“Oh, okay,” Hoseok chuckles. “Just checking. Do you know who _is_ the father, Taehyun?”

“Yeah,” he replies as if it’s obvious. “It’s not like I’d spread my legs to some stranger.”

“Alright,” Hoseok says, finding Taehyun’s response amusing. “You guys said you wanted to find the gender of the baby, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Hueningkai says.

“Okay,” Hoseok mutters. “This might take a while.”

“I-is everything okay?” Taehyun asks worriedly.

“Everything’s fine,” Hoseok assures. “This just usually takes a while.”

Taehyun and Kai nod. They let Hoseok do his thing, and a minute later, a smile appears on his face. He looks back at the younger two, and they look back at him a bit nervously.

“D-did you find anything, hyung?” Hueningkai questions.

“I did, actually,” Hoseok replies. He smiles at the younger two, but mostly at Taehyun. “Congrats, Taehyun, you’re having a baby girl.”

Taehyun stares at Hoseok blankly until the words Hoseok told him finally hits him, and his eyes widen. His mouth drops in shock, and he feels his eyes starting to water. Eventually, he lets out a sob, before breaking down into a sobbing mess. He feels someone pulling him into a hug, and he rests his head against their chest as his body shakes.

“I-I’m having a _girl,”_ he sobs as he pulls away from Hueningkai’s chest. “I-I’m having a _daughter.”_

“That’s amazing, Taehyun,” he says with a smile.

“A-are you sure the baby’s a girl?” Taehyun inquires, looking at Hoseok. “A-are you sure she isn’t a boy instead?”

“I’m sure, Taehyun,” he says. “Congrats.”

Taehyun smiles, sniffling. “Can I have a picture of the ultrasound?”

“Of course,” Hoseok says. He wipes the gel off Taehyun’s stomach, and Taehyun pulls his shirt down. Kai helps him up, and Taehyun stands next to Hueningkai. They both wait patiently for the ultrasound picture, and Hoseok soon hands it to Taehyun. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he says as he smiles down at the picture. “Beomgyu is going to love this.”

“Choi Beomgyu’s the father of your baby?” Hoseok, who seems to have heard Taehyun, asks.

“Y-yeah,” he hesitantly replies. “Y-you know him?”

“Everyone knows him,” Hoseok reminds. “He’s famous in Korea.”

“R-right,” Taehyun mutters. He was hoping Hoseok knew Beomgyu, so Hoseok could give them Beomgyu’s number. “Th-thanks again, hyung.”

“Yeah, of course,” he says. “Is that all, then?”

“Yeah,” Kai answers. “Thanks, hyung.”

Hoseok nods. “Have a good day, you two.”

Taehyun just smiles at Hoseok, too excited, nervous, and a bit disappointed all at the same time to return the ‘good day’ to Hoseok. Hueningkai returns it to the brunette, so the three say bye to each other one last time, before Taehyun and Kai leave Hoseok’s house. They get back inside Hueningkai’s car, and Kai starts driving Taehyun back to his place, since he has to go back to work.

“Th-thanks for taking me to learn the gender of my baby, Hueningkai,” Taehyun says, looking at the younger. “I-I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Tae,” he assures. “Anything to help a friend. Besides you’re having a _daughter_ now, so your focus should be on her.”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun agrees. He places his hand on his bump, smiling when he feels his _daughter_ kick against his hand. Taehyun grins, and he rubs his bump softly. He can’t wait to see how happy Beomgyu’s face will be when he finds out he’s having another daughter. 


	6. Not As Sweet As Candy

Keeping his promise, Beomgyu indeed gets the divorce papers from his lawyer to give to Jisoo. He gets them whilst he's at work, and the twins are at school. Fortunately, Yeosang and Jongho don’t live too far away from the twins’ elementary. Beomgyu and the twins just have to get up earlier now. Anyway, he leaves the papers at Jisoo’s mansion, and leaves her with them. He warns her that if she rips or does anything to get rid of them, he’ll continue bugging her with the divorce, and won’t let her hang out with the twins. Unfortunately, Jisoo is stubborn, so it takes time, but two days after Beomgyu gave her the divorce papers, she signs them. Obviously, their divorce goes viral on the internet and everywhere else, so everyone knows Choi Beomgyu and Kim Jisoo are now single.

Still, people don’t try to get with them, because they know they’ll get rejected in a snap. That doesn’t stop the love letters Beomgyu and Jisoo get, though. The twins don’t know about their parents’ divorce, but they do know they don't talk to each other anymore now. 

Thankfully, Yeosang and Jongho are kind enough to let Beomgyu and the twins stay over at theirs for as long as they like. Sure, Beomgyu is rich enough to buy his own island, so obviously, he has houses that are his own. But those places are known by everyone, and anyone can just show up randomly. They can also stay at a hotel, but it wouldn’t be long before some obsessive fans would show up. The paparazzi only know about Beomgyu’s ‘friendship’ with Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun, so they don’t know about the rest of Beomgyu’s friends. They’re safe for now.

Surely, Beomgyu doesn’t forget about Taehyun. Beomgyu does everything in his power to find the younger, but nothing he does makes him find his lover. Beomgyu eventually finds out his driver was one of the two people that sent Taehyun away, so Beomgyu fires his driver. He would’ve thrown him in jail if his driver didn't have a family to keep under a roof and feed. Unfortunately, he hasn’t found out who the other person is, but has people helping with that.

Finding Taehyun would be so much easier if Beomgyu remembered about his old best friend, whom he hasn’t seen ever since eighth grade, which was twelve years ago. 

Speaking of Hueningkai, the raven-haired male still has Taehyun over at his place. The two get closer each day that passes, and eventually become like best friends by the time a week passes. Kai takes Taehyun on a shopping spree, and buys whatever Taehyun wants, as long as it is under a thousand dollars. They also buy baby girl stuff for Taehyun’s baby, and Hueningkai even suggests having a nursery, but Taehyun denies, saying it’d be too much. His daughter can just sleep in the same room as him.

As much as he doesn’t want to leave Kai, getting too attached to the younger now, Taehyun wants to go back home. He wants to see the twins again, missing their cute little faces, their giggles, their smiles, and the way they always love being around him. But he _especially_ wants to see Beomgyu again. Taehyun misses Beomgyu, and just wants to be in his arms again. He wants Beomgyu to be there when he goes into labor, and he wants him and Beomgyu to witness their baby girl coming into the world.

Taehyun of course does everything he can to try to find Beomgyu. He tries every day to remember the older’s number, and dials Jisoo’s number as well, hoping she’d pick up. She never does, but Taehyun hasn’t lost hope yet. 

Speaking of Jisoo, Taehyun is surprised when he finds out Beomgyu and Jisoo got a divorce. He and Hueningkai were watching TV whilst eating dinner when they saw it. They happened to be on the news channel, and when it returned from the commercials, a picture of Beomgyu and Jisoo appeared with a red X on top of it. The news reporter explained why they got divorced, but he just says that Beomgyu and Jisoo were too busy to spend time with each other anymore. Taehyun knows it’s _more_ than that, because the two have _children_ together. He knows it’s because of his and Beomgyu’s affair, being pregnant with Beomgyu’s child, and probably another reason Taehyun doesn’t know about.

Even though the news about a divorce isn’t something to be happy about, Taehyun is happy about Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s divorce. Taehyun knows he probably shouldn’t be, but he and Beomgyu can finally be together. Sure, their relationship isn’t legal here in Korea, but maybe they can move somewhere else. They can do that, _or_ Beomgyu can just set Taehyun free from being a slave. Masters have the power to do that, but it isn’t free. It costs _at least_ a million dollars, and that’s only the fee for a _baby_. For an adult? Probably around more than two hundred million dollars.

Beomgyu and Taehyun continue staying with Yeosang and Kai for the rest few months, since Yeosang and Jongho have accepted Beomgyu and the twins, and not only does Taehyun enjoy being with Hueningkai, he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. 

Currently, today is September twenty-sixth. Taehyun is now _nine_ months pregnant, and his due date is tomorrow, September twenty-seventh. Since Taehyun nor Kai know any other doctor as friendly as him, Hoseok is going to be delivering Taehyun’s baby, along with two other nurses. He told Taehyun his due date will be around the last and first week of September and October, but Taehyun doesn’t care which one it is. He wants his baby girl out of him. As much as he’ll miss having his bump, her kicking his ribs as hard as she can every five seconds, the nausea, the mood swings, the food cravings, the urge to pee every five seconds, Taehyun wants to see his baby already.

Hopefully, Beomgyu will be there for her birth.

(it’s a low chance, but taehyun can hope, right?)

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Hueningkai asks as he and Taehyun walk out of a shop. They are shopping again, and since today is Kai’s day off—he barely got the news that he has Tuesdays and Thursdays off—he offered to take Taehyun shopping. Taehyun agreed, and even though he should be cautious about being outside because he’s a pregnant slave, he knows he’s safe as long as he’s with Hueningkai.

“I’m sure, Kai,” Taehyun says. The younger has been asking him if he wants to go home every time they leave a shop, in case Taehyun feels sick or his water suddenly breaks. “I wanna continue shopping.”

“Okay,” Hueningkai says. “Where do you want to go next?”

“Um…” Taehyun scans the shops that are near them, before his eyes land on a baby store. His eyes light up, and he points to it. “I want to go there.”

Kai looks toward Taehyun points, and lets out a chuckle, not surprised. “Alright, let’s go.”

Taehyun lets out a small squeal, and despite having a big belly, he walks in front of Hueningkai, arriving inside the store first. As they walk inside the store, Taehyun notices mostly pregnant females, but there are other pregnant males, or the fathers with their pregnant partner. There are a few people who are here alone, and one of them is a raven-haired male wearing a white shirt underneath a white unbuttoned button-up and black blazer, and black pants. As he and Kai pass the ravenette, Taehyun can’t help but think the male looks familiar, but Taehyun doesn’t know whom the ravenette reminds him of.

Sighing, Taehyun shrugs it off, and pulls Hueningkai around the store, squealing and rambling about how _cute_ the baby stuff in the store is. Kai chuckles at Taehyun, and lets the pregnant male put whatever he wants in their cart. Minutes later, Taehyun and Hueningkai are separated, Taehyun by the bottles and bibs, whilst Kai is by the clothes and shoes. The bottles and bibs are close to the register, and that’s where the same familiar ravenette Taehyun saw earlier today is.

“Will that be all for you today, sir?” the cashier asks as he rings the ravenette up.

“Yeah,” he replies, taking out his wallet.

At first, the voice doesn’t strike Taehyun as familiar, before he realizes it _does_ sound familiar, and he knows the voice by the back of his hand. He gasps, and drops the bib he’s holding, turning around so quickly, he almost snaps his neck. Indeed, the ravenette male Taehyun thought was familiar is _Beomgyu_ , and the now raven-haired male is smiling at the cashier, grabbing the bag that has the stuff he bought, and walking out of the store.

Taehyun doesn’t follow after Beomgyu for two reasons:

One: he’s too shocked and in disbelief.

Two: his water just broke.

When he finally snaps back to reality, Taehyun realizes his _water just broke_ , and he looks down at his pants. He feels as if he just peed himself, before he starts feeling pain in his lower region. He lets out a groan, making the cashier look at him.

“Sir, are you okay?” the cashier asks.

“I-I think my water just broke,” Taehyun mutters.

The cashier’s eyes widen, and he is quick to grab the landline phone. “H-hold on, sir. I-I’m calling an ambulance.”

Taehyun can only nod, forgetting that he's supposed to go _only_ to Hoseok. It isn’t long before he feels someone next to him. He looks up, noticing Hueningkai telling him something, but Taehyun can’t hear what it is.

“K-Kai?” he says faintly.

“T-Tae,” Hueningkai says nervously. “Y-your water just broke?”

“Apparently,” Taehyun mumbles.

“O-oh my god,” Kai says. “I-I need to get the baby bag from your room. F-fuck.”

“Go,” Taehyun allows. “Meet me at the hospital.”

“What?” Hueningkai says in disbelief. “No. I need to come with you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Taehyun assures. “The baby bag is more important now. If you leave now, you’ll probably be able to follow behind the ambulance.”

It's obvious Kai is nervous, more than that, but he nods, trying to calm himself. “O-okay. I-I’ll be with you soon.”

Taehyun nods this time, and Hueningkai rubs his bump softly, running his thumb across Taehyun’s belly button, before running out of the store. Taehyun is now alone, so he leans against the wall, trying to take deep breaths as he accepts the help people give to him. Ten minutes after Kai left, the paramedics finally arrive, and they help Taehyun to the ambulance. They help him cope with the pain, and they start driving toward the hospital. Once they arrive, they help Taehyun onto a wheelchair, and the nurses take him to the nearest ready for delivery room.

“Sir, we’re going to need you to change into a gown,” one of the nurses announce as they arrive.

“O-okay,” Taehyun says.

The nurses nod, and they help Taehyun get up. They help undress him, and one of them is handing Taehyun the hospital gown, when she and the other nurse notice something on his waist.

_His slave tattoo._

“I-is everything okay?” Taehyun asks, noticing the nurses’ silence.

“E-everything’s fine, sir,” one of them lies, giving the other a look. She hands the gown to Taehyun. “Here. Sorry for the wait.”

Taehyun changes into the gown, and the nurses help him lay down on the hospital bed.

“Dr. Kim Yugyeom will be here to help you shortly,” one of them informs. “Is the father going to be attending?”

Taehyun tenses at the mention of Beomgyu, and his heart drops when he realizes that no, Beomgyu _isn’t_ going to be attending his third daughter’s birth. 

“N-no he won’t,” Taehyun mutters.

The nurses nod, so they leave Taehyun alone. Once he hears the door close, Taehyun tries taking deep breaths. The only thing that's keeping him sane is the fact that Hueningkai will be here soon. Taehyun’s fists clench the bedsheets under him as he feels an immense pain hit him, and he lets out a groan. Fortunately, it’s over a _long_ minute later. Taehyun pants, sweat already dripping down the sides of his head. Not even five minutes later, he hears the door open, a frantic Kai appearing.

“T-Tae,” he says, relieved to see that the older is okay. “I-I’m back.”

“Oh my god, Kai,” he says in relief. “H-help. I-it hurts so much.”

Hueningkai lets out a small smile, and he places the baby bag down nearby. He walks over toward Taehyun, and grabs his hand. “Everything’s going to be okay, Tae. Your baby girl’s going to be here soon. That’s all that matters. Just focus on that, not the pain.”

Taehyun nods, finding Kai’s words comforting. Hueningkai keeps his hand around Taehyun’s, even when Dr. Kim arrives. He pulls on some gloves, and orders that Taehyun keeps his legs spread at all times. 

“Well, Taehyun, you’re barely a centimeter so far,” Dr. Kim informs.

“I-is that a good thing?” Taehyun asks. He’s never been pregnant before—of course, he doesn’t know anything about this.

“It isn’t, but it’s not a death situation thing,” Dr. Kim assures. “You need to be at ten centimeters to be able to push, and it looks like you’ll be in the next centimeter in the next hour.”

“W-what happen until then?” Kai says.

“Contractions,” Dr. Kim replies, which makes Taehyun groan.

“Those hurt like a bitch,” he grumbles.

Dr. Kim chuckles. “They do, but it’ll all be worth it in the end, Taehyun. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Taehyun and Hueningkai nod, and Dr. Kim leaves the room. Taehyun sighs, before another contraction hits him. He grips Kai’s hand as if his life depends on it, and Hueningkai lets Taehyun grip his hand, even though it feels as if Taehyun is breaking it instead. 

“W-what time is it?” he asks after his contraction is over.

Kai is surprised Taehyun doesn’t look too tired after his third contraction, but what else can you expect from _the_ Kang Taehyun? Hueningkai looks down at his watch to check the time. “7:36.”

“S-so by the time I’ll be at ten inches, it’ll be four a.m.,” Taehyun says. “G-great. Th-that’s great.”

“Well, at least you’ll know your baby’s birthday is going to be September twenty-seventh,” Kai says. “By the way, have you decided a name for her yet?”

Taehyun shakes his head, a bit solemnly. “I-I kinda want to wait for Beomgyu, so he and I can decide what her name will be.”

Hueningkai sighs. He knows Taehyun will probably never see Beomgyu again, and knows Taehyun knows that, too. However, Kai doesn’t want to ruin Taehyun’s hope, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

Over the next nine hours, Hueningkai sticks to Taehyun’s side. The nurses threaten to kick him out at first, before Taehyun tells them that if Kai isn’t here by his side, he’ll personally chop off the nurses’ toes, force-feed it to them, and their children if they have any. The nurses, getting scared of Taehyun, reluctantly agree to let Hueningkai stay, and do their hourly check-ups on Taehyun with Dr. Kim. Neither of the two sleep or eat for the next nine hours, waiting for Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s baby girl to finally come out. Taehyun is practically _drenched_ in sweat by the time the tenth hour arrives, panting since he experienced multiple painful contractions. Now his cervix is wide open, ready for his baby girl to come out.

“A-am I at ten inches now?” Taehyun questions as Dr. Kim checks how far he is.

“Yup,” Dr. Kim replies, checking his watch. “And at 4:45 AM. Right on the dot. Ready to give birth now, Taehyun?”

“I-I was born ready,” he mutters, determination written across his face.

“As you should, Tae,” Hueningkai preaches.

“Alright, let’s get it,” Dr. Kim says as he pulls a pair of gloves on. He orders something to his nurses, and they nod, before they leave the room. They come back with two male nurses, but Taehyun and Kai don’t really pay attention to them. Dr. Kim sits down in front of Taehyun’s legs, makes sure the tools are next to him, before he looks up at Taehyun. “You ready to give birth, Taehyun?”

“As I said,” he says sternly, “I was _born_ ready. Hurry up, Dr. Kim, and deliver my baby already.”

Dr. Kim chuckles. “Alright. On the count of three, start pushing.” He wants to ask Taehyun if he’s ready, before remembering Taehyun’s words. “One… Two… Three. Start pushing, Taehyun.”

That's what the brown-haired male does. Taehyun pushes, holding onto Kai’s hand as if his life depends on it. Taehyun pushes, squeezing his eyes shut as he concentrates on pushing. He pushes with _all_ his might, but his baby never comes out in the span of the next ten minutes, which tires him out.

“O-oh my god,” he mumbles, panting.

“Come on, Taehyun, keep pushing,” Dr. Kim encourages. “I can see her head starting to crown.”

 _“Starting?”_ Taehyun repeats in disbelief. “Damn it, I thought she’d be out by now.”

“Pushing a baby out isn’t so easy, Taehyun,” Dr. Kim reminds. “You ready to continue pushing?”

“You can do this, Tae,” Hueningkai whispers, before the brunette can declare he can’t do this anymore. “I believe in you. If Beomgyu were here, he’d believe in you, too.”

At Kai’s words, Taehyun’s eyes slightly water. If Beomgyu were here, he’d be holding Taehyun’s hand, whispering encouraging words to him. Telling him he can do this, and that Beomgyu is so proud of him. Taehyun lets a tear fall, and he nods.

“I-I’m ready,” he announces.

“Good,” Dr. Kim says. “Start pushing again, Taehyun.”

The brunette does just that. Taehyun pushes and pushes with all his _might_ , _strength_ , imagining how Beomgyu would support him. Imagining the smile on both of their faces when they see the beautiful face of their newborn baby girl. Soon, he hears cheers when Dr. Kim announces the baby’s head is crowning, before her neck, shoulders, and stomach show as well. Before her legs are out, Taehyun lets out a groan, falling back against the pillow. He takes a few deep breaths, not ready to give up on his baby just yet. Before anyone can ask him if he’s okay, he goes back to pushing, squeezing his eyes shut. All he feels is pain, but he _wants_ to push his daughter out. _Wants_ to finally see her. 

“O-oh my god,” Hueningkai whispers a minute later, and that’s when Taehyun knows.

Knows he finally brought his baby girl into the world.

“Congratulations, Taehyun, the baby’s a girl!” Dr. Kim cheers as he grabs the baby, cutting her umbilical cord.

Taehyun smiles, panting as he falls back against the pillow. His eyes start to droop, his body drenched in sweat. His vision is blurry by how tired he is, but he can see Kai smiling above him, brushing his sweaty bangs back.

“You did it, Tae,” Hueningkai says with a smile. “You brought your baby girl into the world.”

Taehyun smiles, and his eyelids start to droop heavily. The last thing he sees is a small body in Dr. Kim’s arm, before he passes out.

\--

Five hours later, Taehyun wakes up. He feels better than he did five hours ago, but he feels pain and soreness in his lower region. At least it feels better than it did hours ago.

When Taehyun’s eyes finally get used to the bright lights of his hospital room, he notices Kai sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He looks as if he’s staring off into space, a frown on his face, and his eyes narrowed. Taehyun is confused why Hueningkai looks like that, since he just became an uncle, but he can ask him about it now.

“H-hey,” Taehyun calls out.

At Taehyun’s voice, Kai immediately looks at him, standing up. “H-hey. You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Is everything okay? Why do you look…mad and worried?”

“Don’t worry about that for now,” Hueningkai says. “Are you ready to meet your princess now, Tae?”

“Oh my god, yes,” he replies. “Bring her to me, please.”

Kai chuckles, and nods, before leaving Taehyun’s room. Hueningkai returns with a small body in his arms, but along with Dr. Kim and the two male nurses from earlier. However, instead of being dressed in nurse uniforms, they’re dressed in suits. 

Suits males at _slaves’ headquarters_ use.

Fortunately, Taehyun is too in awe at the sight of his baby to realize.

“Taehyun, meet your baby girl,” Kai says with a smile, handing the tiny body to Taehyun.

“O-oh my god,” he sobs as he accepts the tiny thing in his arms. Taehyun makes sure the baby’s head is secure, and he looks down at her. She’s sleeping, a pink blanket around her, and a _tiny_ beanie on her head. She looks so fucking _adorable_ , which of course makes Taehyun start sobbing in joy. “Sh-she looks so beautiful.”

“You are her mother, after all,” Hueningkai says.

Taehyun smiles up at Hueningkai, before he finally notices Dr. Kim and the other two males. 

“D-Dr. Kim?” Taehyun says in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Taehyun, this is Mr. Choi and Mr. Jung,” Dr. Kim says as he motions to the two males. “They’re from slaves’ headquarters.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “W-what are they doing here?”

“You’re a slave, Kang Taehyun,” ‘Mr. Choi’ reminds. “Because of that, your baby is a slave, too. We have the right to take her away.”

“N-no!” Taehyun exclaims, pulling his daughter closer to his chest. “Y-you get away from my baby and I! I-I’m supposed to have her for five years!”

 _“If_ the father was a slave as well,” ‘Mr. Jung’ says. “Is the father a slave as well, Kang.02?”

Taehyun sighs, fighting back his tears. “N-no.”

“Then we have the right to take your baby away,” Mr. Choi says. “You can’t get her back until you show us who the father is.”

“I-it’s Choi Beomgyu!” Taehyun blurts out. Anything to save his baby being taken away from him. But instead of saving his baby, Taehyun just got himself into deeper trouble.

“The father of your baby is Choi Beomgyu, your _master_?” Mr. Jung asks, raising an eyebrow.

 _Fuck, Taehyun, what were you thinking?_ “N-no. I-it’s another Choi Beomgyu.”

Mr. Choi nods to Mr. Jung. “Take the infant.”

“N-no!” Taehyun screams, tears starting to fall out of his eyes. “P-please.”

“Give your baby to us, Kang.02, or we’ll execute you,” Mr. Jung threatens.

Taehyun lets out a quiet whimper. He doesn’t want his baby to live without parents. If he refuses, they’ll execute him, killing his daughter’s mother. His daughter’s father doesn’t know she’s even born, so she’ll be without a father as well. Taehyun looks at Dr. Kim with helpful eyes, but Dr. Kim looks away. 

“P-please don’t,” Taehyun whispers.

“You should’ve thought about that before spreading your legs, Kang.02,” Mr. Choi says. 

Mr. Jung snatches the baby out of Taehyun’s arms, and since his yelling somehow didn’t wake her up, being snatched away from her mother’s arms certainly did, and she starts crying. The workers from the headquarters sigh, before they bow to Dr. Kim, and walk away.

“M-my baby!” Taehyun shouts. His scream holds so much that pain that it breaks Hueningkai's and Dr. Kim's hearts. He looks at Dr. Kim. “W-why would you do that?!”

“I-I’m very sorry,” he mutters, before bowing his head, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Taehyun lets out a scream, and starts sobbing heavily. Hueningkai is still here, and he quickly heads toward Taehyun, wrapping his arms around the older. Taehyun cries, sobs, wails, whimpers, and screams into Kai’s chest, clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly.

“I-I want her back,” Taehyun whispers, shaking against Hueningkai.

The younger frowns. “I-I’m not sure you ever _will_ get her back, Taehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik it takes way longer than a day to get divorced, but this is fiction, so it doesn't matter
> 
> also i've never given birth, nor have i been w someone whom has, so idk how the whole birth process works, so feel free to correct me if anything's wrong


	7. Out

Ever since Beomgyu learned that Taehyun was pregnant, he promised himself he’d start buying baby stuff. The first and second week he couldn’t, because of the trending news of his and Jisoo’s divorce. The third week, however, Beomgyu could. He obviously doesn’t know whether the baby is a boy or girl, so he gets boy, girl, and even gender-neutral materials for his baby. He keeps all the things he buys in a suitcase in the closet of his and the twins’ new room, and even though he knows he probably might never see Taehyun again or their baby, he has hope in his heart that they’ll see each other one day, and reunite with one another.

Speaking of Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s baby, the twins are _ecstatic_ now that their father knows about Taehyun’s pregnancy as well. They’ve been _dying_ to talk about it with him, and that’s what they do whenever they can. The twins go shopping with Beomgyu for the baby’s things most of the time. Beomgyu doesn’t mind bringing them with him, and he and the twins bond over what to get their daughter/baby sister.

_“Can you believe it?” Yeona said once as she, Yoonah, and Beomgyu walked back to Beomgyu’s car._

_“Can we believe what, Yeo?” Yoonah asked._

_“I’m not the youngest anymore,” Yeona said. “I’ve always been the baby of the family, since Yoo was born a minute earlier than me, but now I’m not.”_

_“You’re right,” Beomgyu realized. “You’re a big sister now, angel.”_

_“I-I’m a big sister now,” Yeona whispered to herself. Her eyes lit up. “I-I’m a big sister now!”_

_Beomgyu smiled, but he held back the urge to tell Yeona that she and Yoonah might never meet their baby sister._

Three months later it is September. Beomgyu has done the math, and knows September is his third baby’s birth month. He doesn’t know what _day_ in September will be their birthday, but he’s just miserable about the fact that he won’t be there for their birth, nor the fact that he might never know when their birthday is.

If only Beomgyu had turned around on September twenty-sixth whilst he was in the baby store at the mall, he would’ve finally found Taehyun, and been there for his daughter’s birth.

He probably would’ve even stopped his daughter from being taken away.

“Well, it’s now October,” Beomgyu says in a sarcastic happy tone as he puts on his tie properly whilst walking down the stairs. “And who missed the birth of their new baby? Me.”

“Aw, Beom, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Yeosang says as he places down the plates full of breakfast. “You know missing the birth isn’t your fault.”

“It is, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “If I had found Taehyun months ago, I’d be by his and my child’s side.”

“You’ll find him soon, Beomgyu,” Yeosang assures. “Don’t give up hope just yet.”

“What’s the point?” Beomgyu grumbles. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes. He and Beomgyu always have this conversation about Beomgyu not being able to find Taehyun every morning, and it seems as if it’s worse now that Taehyun has given birth to their baby. Maybe if Beomgyu knew Taehyun doesn’t have their baby in his arms right now then he’d feel better.

(he'd probably feel worse instead, though.)

“What time do you get out of work today?” Yeosang asks.

Beomgyu checks his watch. “At nine.”

“Okay,” Yeosang says. “If you’re leaving at an earlier time, why don’t you get off earlier, too?”

“I don’t know,” Beomgyu admits. “The system’s weird. Thanks for breakfast, hyung.”

“Mhm,” Yeosang says, before he heads back to the kitchen.

Currently, it is five in the morning, and usually, Beomgyu wouldn’t leave this early for work. But he has around twelve important business meetings to attend today, and one of them starts at six a.m. Yeosang’s and Jongho’s house isn’t that far away from Beomgyu’s company, but it does take longer to get there now, which is why Beomgyu woke up at five in the morning to start getting ready.

At first, Beomgyu was going to skip breakfast, since he figured he wouldn’t have time to, but Yeosang, being the overly nice friend that he is, woke Beomgyu up, and made him breakfast. Because of Yeosang’s amazing hospitality, Beomgyu makes himself a note every day to buy Yeosang at least a country one of these days as a thank you.

“Can you guys take the twins to school today?” Beomgyu asks. “If you can’t, that’s okay.”

“I think Jongho can,” Yeosang says. “He’s dropping Han off, too.”

Beomgyu nods. “Thanks, hyung. I owe you and Jongho-hyung big time.”

Yeosang waves Beomgyu off. “It’s no biggie, Beom.”

“Of course it is,” he says. “I’ll buy a country for you one of these days.”

“You better,” Yeosang says jokingly.

Beomgyu and Yeosang laugh, and minutes later, Beomgyu finishes eating. He has enough time to wash his plate, and that’s what he does, before going to brush his teeth. He returns downstairs, says bye to Yeosang, before leaving for work. Beomgyu gets inside his car once he unlocks it, places his stuff on the passenger’s seat, and turns the car on. He buckles himself in, and starts driving toward his company. 

Beomgyu’s company is around forty minutes away from where Yeosang and Jongho live, so it does take a bit of time to get there. Once Beomgyu is done parking his car in his parking spot, he gets out. He walks toward the entrance with his stuff in his hands, and doesn’t even notice the huge amount of people crowding the entrance until he looks up.

“Choi Beomgyu!” 

“Choi Beomgyu, over here, please!”

“How are you feeling right now?”

“Can you care to explain the situation?”

“What is your opinion on this?”

“How are you still going to work?”

Beomgyu is bombarded with microphones and cameras shoved into his face, and he glares at the press reporters. He always hated them, since they’re so noisy. 

He sighs. “Security!”

“Please, Choi Beomgyu, answer this question!”

“Jisoo and I got a divorce,” he states. “That’s all I’m going to say.”

“Kim Jisoo? This isn’t about her.”

Beomgyu looks at the reporter who said that in confusion. “Then what are you guys talking about?”

“The situation with your new daughter.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he feels his suitcase drop from his hands. “M-my daughter?”

“Your new one,” a reporter says. “How do you feel about the situation with her?”

Beomgyu shoves the fact that he now has a third daughter to the back of his head. “W-what situation?”

“She’s in slaves’ headquarters right now,” another explains. “Didn’t you know this, Choi Beomgyu?”

“W-what do you mean my daughter’s in slaves’ headquarters?” he demands.

“Her mother _is_ a slave, after all,” another reminds.

“They’re holding my baby girl _captive_?”

“Yes,” a reporter replies. “The slave you bought over a year ago, Kang Taehyun, is the mother of your child, and since a relationship between a master and a slave isn’t allowed here in Korea, your daughter has been taken away.”

Beomgyu stares at the reporter in confusion, before he feels someone grabbing his arm. Looking up, he realizes it’s one of the guards, and he starts pulling him inside the company. The other guards keep the press company, whilst Beomgyu is escorted inside.

“Mr. Choi, please go up to your office for your safety,” the guard says.

All Beomgyu can do is nod, too shocked to say or do anything. Eventually, he gets out of it, and walks toward the elevator. He steps inside once the doors open, and presses the highest floor button. The elevator starts descending, and seconds later, he arrives on his floor. He walks to his office, and walks inside, still in disbelief that his daughter is being held _captive_ in slaves’ headquarters.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

Snapping out of his shock completely this time, Beomgyu grabs the landline phone on his desk, and dials his assistant’s number. She takes a while to answer, but she eventually does.

“H-hello?”

“Hi, Kim,” Beomgyu greets. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“S-sir!” His assistant sounds surprised, and she clears her throat to get rid of her morning voice. “G-good morning, sir! I-I’m not late, am I?”

“No,” Beomgyu assures. “Did you know?”

“D-did I know what, sir?”

“About the situation with me.”

“N-no, sir,” his assistant replies. “I-is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Beomgyu sighs. “Never mind. Sorry for waking you again.” He places the phone back in its place and sighs, running his fingers through his now black hair.

(he had dyed it a few days ago, feeling as if he needed a change.)

Beomgyu sits down on the chair behind his desk, and turns on his computer. He waits for it to load up, and he checks the time as he does; 5:52. He has his first meeting in eight minutes, but he’s sure they can wait for him if he’s a few minutes late.

Beomgyu signs in once his computer is finished loading up, and goes to Google. He clicks on the search bar, and types his name into it. Many links, results, websites, and photos of him pop up on the screen, the recent photo of him being outside his company just a few minutes ago. Beomgyu looks through the news headlines his name is in, until his eyes land on one:

_Choi Beomgyu Having An Affair With His Slave, Kang Taehyun, But Kang.02 Gets Knocked Up As A Result. What Will Happen To Their Baby?_

Beomgyu’s eyes narrow, and he clicks on the link to the horribly named headline. The website soon finishes loading, and the article pops up. A photo of Beomgyu appears underneath the headline, as well as a gray box next to him with a question mark on it. Sighing, Beomgyu starts reading the article:

_Choi Beomgyu is known as the CEO of Choi Industries, but he is also known as being the [former] husband of Kim Jisoo, the future CEO of Kim Inc. As much as we absolutely adore Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s relationship, it is unfortunately over. They got a divorce, claiming they were too ‘busy’ to be able to see and spend time with each other._

_But they have children—six-year-old identical twins. We’ve all seen how Beomgyu, Jisoo, Choi Yoonah, and Choi Yeona are with each other, so would Beomgyu and Jisoo really divorce over not having enough time for each other?_

_Of course not, because there was actually someone ruining their marriage._

_Kang Taehyun, born on February 5th, 2002. He was born to Kang Jun-woo and Kang Chaewon, two people who belong to Daechi-dong’s slaves’ headquarters. Which of course would mean Kang Taehyun is a slave as well._

_Kang.02, a.k.a. Kang Taehyun, was purchased on February 19th by Choi Beomgyu and Kim Jisoo, as the Chois’ new slave. However, it wasn’t long before Beomgyu and Kang.02 became_ too _close to each other, especially whilst Jisoo was on her business trip. Months after their affair Kang.02 ends up pregnant, and Beomgyu and Jisoo get divorced._

_Coincidence?_

_I think not._

_Fortunately for us, the people who still want Beomgyu and Jisoo together, Kang.02 is a slave, so his baby would be a slave as well. Unless Beomgyu declares it isn’t, but he hasn’t done that, and I don’t think he ever will._

_And just yesterday, Kang.02 gave birth, and his baby was taken away. She was taken away for being a slave, and Kang.02 was stupid enough to reveal that the father is Choi Beomgyu. Spicy!_

_Can Kang.02 get any stupider?_

_Now, all we can hope is that Beomgyu and Jisoo get back together, and fulfill our wishes and hearts once again._

Beomgyu scoffs once he finishes reading. Half of what the article says isn’t true, and he would _never_ get back together with Jisoo, especially after what she did to Taehyun. Beomgyu shakes his head, and is about to get off the website when he notices that the article has one comment.

**_Kai Kamal Huening_** _commented: “half of this isn’t true, you fucking liar. get your facts straight, before you go spreading false rumors.”_

_‘Kai Kamal Huening’?_ , Beomgyu thinks to himself. _That name sounds familiar…_ He continues thinking about where he heard that name, before his eyes widen. Kai Kamal Huening was Soobin’s, Yeonjun’s, and Beomgyu’s best friend back when they were in preschool, kindergarten, elementary, and middle school. The five were stuck to the hip, before Huening had to go back to the United States for his father’s job.

There are barely any people in South Korea named ‘Kai Kamal Huening’, so Beomgyu knows this person is Hueningkai, his dearest best friend whom he misses so much. Before Beomgyu can do anything else, something hits him: how does Kai know half of this is false? They haven’t seen each other in more than twelve years, and Beomgyu knows Hueningkai would never believe anything on the web. So, how _does_ Kai know this?

He shouldn’t.

 _Unless_ …he knows the background story.

Beomgyu knows Hueningkai is too shy to have any female friends, so he and Jisoo can’t be friends. But Kai is bold enough to make male friends, and apparently, he’s back in Korea now. Could…?

 _No, that’s impossible_ , Beomgyu thinks to himself. _How would Kai and Taehyun even meet? Kai probably lives hours away from Seoul, too._

Beomgyu sighs, biting on the thumb of his nail, until he realizes, Taehyun and Hueningkai _could_ have met each other. Maybe the only reason Beomgyu can’t find Taehyun is because Taehyun is living with Kai, the only person Beomgyu didn’t know of until now. Obviously, Beomgyu doesn’t know where Hueningkai lives, but he’s sure he knows someone who does.

But before Beomgyu can grab his phone to dial the person’s number, he hears his landline phone start to ring, and he jumps in his seat. He checks his watch, and his eyes widen when he realizes it is six-twenty. He's twenty minutes late for his first meeting of the day.

“Fuck, I’m late,” he mutters to himself, grabbing his things. Beomgyu looks at his computer, knowing he’ll forget to call the person he knows that can get him to Kai. Quickly, Beomgyu grabs a Sharpie from his desk, and scribbles ‘call kai later’ on his arm, before leaving his office.

\--

Finally, six hours later, Beomgyu’s lunch begins. He’s been in meetings all day that he barely cares about, but he goes through them in order to end the day already. When his last meeting finishes, he doesn’t bother getting lunch, and goes back to his office.

“Mr. Choi, will you like anything for lunch?” his assistant asks, once she notices that Beomgyu doesn't have any food with him.

“I’m fine, Kim,” he says. 

His assistant nods, and bows to him before leaving. Beomgyu sighs, and walks inside his office. He closes the door to his office, and places his briefcase down. He takes his phone out, and goes to his contacts, scrolling through them until he finds the one he’s looking for: ‘Jimin-hyung.’ Beomgyu presses on the raven-haired male’s contact, and waits for Jimin to pick up.

Luckily, Jimin picks up a few seconds later. “Hello?”

“H-hi, hyung,” Beomgyu greets, a bit nervously. “Are you busy right now?”

“A bit, but it’s fine,” Jimin says. “What’s up, Beom?”

“Do you know anyone who might know Kai Kamal Huening?” he questions. Jimin knows _everyone_ , has contacts with _everyone_ , and can link anyone with anyone else. He’s the guy to go to if you need help finding someone, or getting their contact information.

“Kai Kamal Huening?” he repeats, more to himself than to Beomgyu. “Do you mean Hueningkai?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Do you know anyone who might have his information?”

“Luckily for you, I do,” Jimin says. “Jung Hoseok. You remember him, right?”

“How can I not, hyung?” Beomgyu chuckles. Jung Hoseok was his dance mentor back in college when Beomgyu was thinking about becoming a dancer, instead of studying to become a CEO. Unfortunately, the two parted ways when Beomgyu’s parents forced him to study business, and they haven’t seen each other since. “Can you send me his information?”

“Sure,” Jimin says. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you need it for?”

“I need to find Hueningkai, hyung,” Beomgyu explains. “It’s important.”

“Oh, okay,” Jimin says. “There, I sent you hyung’s information.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “I owe you one.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Jimin says. “I have to go back to work, Beom.”

“Okay, hyung,” he says. “Thanks again.”

“Yeah,” Jimin says, before he ends their call.

Beomgyu brings his phone back to his eyesight again, and he sees the message Jimin sent him. He presses on it, and the message shows Hoseok’s contact information: his phone number, email address, and even his personal address. Beomgyu takes a deep breath, before he presses the call button, and the line starts ringing.

A few seconds later, Hoseok picks up. “Hello?”

“H-hi, hyung,” Beomgyu greets with a smile.

“Who is this?”

“Choi Beomgyu.”

There’s silence for a bit on the other line, before Hoseok squeals. “Beom! Oh, it’s so nice to hear your voice again! How have you been? Oh my god, we have _so_ much to catch up on.”

“We sure do, hyung,” Beomgyu agrees. “Are you busy right now?”

“I was just signing some papers, but no,” Hoseok says. “Why?”

“Do you happen to know Kai Kamal Huening?” Beomgyu asks, a bit hopefully.

“Oh, you mean Hueningkai?” Hoseok says. “Yeah, I know him.”

Beomgyu sighs in relief. “Oh, thank god. Can you pass me his phone number?”

“Sure,” Hoseok says. “Why do you need it, though?”

“I need it for something important, hyung,” Beomgyu partially explains. “I promise I’ll explain everything once we catch up, but I really need Kai’s number, hyung.”

“Oh okay,” Hoseok says. “I sent you it.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “I’ll call or text you to see when we can catch up.”

“You better,” Hoseok warns jokingly. “See you later, Beom.”

“Bye, hyung,” he says, before he and Hoseok end their call. Beomgyu checks the message Hoseok sent him, and indeed it is Hueningkai’s contact information. This time, it is only his phone number and email address. Beomgyu figures calling him will be easier.

Taking a deep breath, Beomgyu presses the call button, and anxiously starts waiting for Kai to pick up. 


	8. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: ateez's "promise"

Hueningkai picks up after what seems like a decade, but really, after a few seconds. “Hello?”

Beomgyu’s mouth goes dry. He can’t believe he’s talking with his old best friend, whom he hasn’t seen in forever. Out of anything that might’ve brought them back together again, it is _Taehyun_ who brought them together again. Fate really does work in weird ways.

“Hello?”

Beomgyu snaps out of his shock, remembering he hasn’t said anything. “H-hi, Kai.”

“W-who is this?”

“I-it’s me. Choi Beomgyu.”

The other line stays silent for a few seconds, before Hueningkai gasps and lets out a squeal at the same time. “H-hyung!”

“Hi,” Beomgyu says with a smile.

“O-oh my god,” Kai whispers. “I-is this really you?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu chuckles. “It’s really me.”

“Oh my god, hyung, I missed you,” Hueningkai says. “H-how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” Beomgyu replies. “You?”

“M-me, too,” Kai says. “W-wait. How did you get my number? I changed it twelve years ago.”

“Hoseok-hyung gave it to me,” Beomgyu explains. “Why did you even change your number, though?”

“I got a new phone from a new company,” Hueningkai sighs. “The company was American, so I had to change my number to an American one.”

“That sucks,” Beomgyu comments. “Are you busy right now, Kai?”

“I’m at work, actually,” he replies. 

“What time do you get off?”

“At eight.”

Beomgyu checks his watch. “So in eight hours?”

“Yeah,” Hueningkai sighs. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“I guess,” Beomgyu mutters. “Kai, do you know anyone named Kang Taehyun?”

“Taehyun!” Hueningkai says, as if he’s remembering something. “Right, I forgot about him. Oh my god, hyung, we…we need to talk.”

“It’s about the baby, isn’t it?” Beomgyu guesses.

“Yeah,” Kai says. “Um, I’ll try to see if I can get off work. I’ll send you my address. That’s where Taehyun is. He’s been dying to see you again, hyung.”

“Trust me, I’ve been dying to see him, too,” Beomgyu says as he grabs a piece of paper and a pen. “What’s your address, Kai?”

“Ah, right,” he mumbles. Hueningkai gives Beomgyu his address, and he writes it down, so he won’t forget. “I’ll see you there soon, hyung.”

“Okay,” he says. “Thanks again, Kai.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Bye, hyung.”

“Bye,” Beomgyu returns, before he and Hueningkai end their call. Beomgyu doesn’t waste any more time, before he pockets his phone, and rips the paper out of its notebook. He stuffs it into his pocket, and leaves his stuff in his office. He jogs out of there, and grabs his phone as he heads toward the elevator. He dials his assistant’s number, and waits for her to pick up.

“Assistant Kim speaking,” she says once she does.

“Kim, are you heading back now?” Beomgyu asks, pressing the down button of the elevator.

“N-no, sir,” his assistant replies. “Why? Do you need me back?”

“No,” Beomgyu says. “I’m going to leave early. It’s a family emergency. I left everything in my office, and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“But, sir, what about your meetings?” 

“Reschedule them,” Beomgyu orders, stepping inside the elevator. He presses the first-floor button, and the elevator doors start to close. “Where I need to go now is more important.”

“O-okay, sir,” his assistant says. “Have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, Kim,” Beomgyu says, before he hangs up. 

The elevator doors soon open, and Beomgyu walks out of the elevator. He takes off his badge, and places it down by the front desk. He doesn’t say anything to the receptionist as he jogs outside toward his car. Unsurprisingly, there are a few press reporters, but he passes by them as he heads toward his car. He gets inside the vehicle, and turns it on whilst putting on his seatbelt. He backs out of his parking spot, and dials Yeosang’s number to tell him the news.

A few seconds later, Yeosang answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “Are you busy right now?”

“Um, I’m at work, so yeah,” Yeosang answers.

“Okay, I’ll make it quick,” Beomgyu says. “I’m heading to Taehyun. I finally found out where he is.”

Yeosang almost chokes on his own saliva. “R-really? Where is he, then?”

“He’s been staying with an old friend of mine,” Beomgyu partially explains. “I got his number from another friend, and I’m heading to his place right now." He is silent for a few seconds, digesting the fact that he can now see his world again. "H-hyung…I-I finally found Taehyun!” Tears spring into his eyes, and he lets out a small sob. “I-I found Taehyun, hyung.”

Yeosang smiles. “See, I told you you were going to find him.”

“Y-yeah,” Beomgyu says, wiping a tear that managed to fall from his eye away. “Th-thanks for making me have hope, hyung.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Yeosang says. “You go kiss the life out of Taehyun, okay? Make him know how much you missed him.”

“I will, hyung,” Beomgyu chuckles. “I’ll leave you to go back to work now. I just wanted to tell you the news.”

“Okay,” Yeosang says. “Thanks for telling me. Good luck, Beom.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he says, before Yeosang ends their call.

Beomgyu places his phone down, and taking the opportunity that he’s at a red light, he puts Hueningkai’s address in the GPS, following where the automatic voice tells him to go.

\--

Around two hours later, Beomgyu arrives in Busan. He passes by the sign that welcomes tourists into Busan, and he glances at the GPS. Just twenty more minutes until he arrives where Kai lives.

Twenty minutes later, Beomgyu finds himself arriving outside of an apartment complex building. It looks pretty nice, nicer than what Beomgyu thought Hueningkai would have enough money to live in. But Beomgyu doesn’t care about that. All he cares about is being able to see Taehyun again.

Beomgyu parks in the nearest parking spot he can find, and gets out of his car. He walks inside the building, and heads toward the elevator. Kai sent him a message earlier, saying that he lives on the second floor in apartment two hundred forty. Beomgyu walks inside the elevator after its doors open, and he presses the second-floor button. The elevator doors soon close, and the elevator starts descending. It doesn’t take long to reach the second floor, and the doors open again. 

Beomgyu steps out of the elevator, and checks two apartments to see which way goes up to the forties. The left way goes up to fifty, so Beomgyu starts walking toward the left. His eyes drift toward the apartment numbers, getting more anxious the higher the numbers go. Eventually, the numbers reach the forties, and it isn’t long before he sees apartment two hundred forty. 

Beomgyu stops outside the apartment, staring at the white color of the door. He stares at the plaque that has the number ‘240’ on it, somehow not being able to ring the doorbell, or knock on the door. Beomgyu is frozen in his spot, until he, fortunately, hears music down the hallway, and snaps out of his trance. He takes a deep breath, and raises his hand to ring the doorbell. He waits for a few seconds, but nothing happens. No one opens the door.

Although finding it a bit weird, Beomgyu tries again. Nothing happens this time, either. He lets out a small frown, and rings the doorbell again. Thankfully, he starts hearing footsteps nearing the door, and he hears the door being unlocked. Seconds later, it is open, revealing a familiar brown-haired male whom Beomgyu has missed _so_ , _so_ , **_so_** much, looking annoyed.

“H-hi, Tyun,” Beomgyu greets with a soft smile.

Taehyun’s eyes widen at the familiar voice, and he looks up, locking eyes with Beomgyu. “G-Gyu?”

“Hey.”

Tears well up in Taehyun’s eyes, and he basically throws himself on Beomgyu, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck tightly. Beomgyu starts crying as well, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s slim waist, hugging him back just as tightly. The two stand in the doorway, not wanting to let of each other. Eventually, Beomgyu lets out a sob, which makes Taehyun let out a sob as well. They start sobbing, and Taehyun digs his face in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck, slightly standing on his tippy toes to be able to do so. Finally, after what seems like years, the two pull away, smiling at each other whilst sniffling.

“I-it’s really you,” Taehyun whispers, his hand softly cupping Beomgyu’s cheek.

“Yeah,” he says, grabbing Taehyun’s hand, and softly kissing it. “I missed you like crazy, Kang Taehyun.”

The brunette smiles, wanting to cry again. “I-I missed you like crazy, too, Choi Beomgyu.”

The raven-haired male smiles, and he steps inside Hueningkai’s apartment, closing the door behind him. Taehyun pulls him toward the couch, where they sit down, and Taehyun pulls Beomgyu into a kiss. Beomgyu practically moans against it, and he cups Taehyun’s face, kissing him back. Their kiss doesn’t get heated or anything—it’s just full of pure love, the love Beomgyu and Taehyun missed giving to each other for three months. 

When they pull away, they pull away at the same time. They smile at each other, and lean their forehead against each other’s. They stay in silence, only listening to the breathing of the other person. 

Eventually, Taehyun speaks up first. “H-how did you find me?”

“I-I found Kai’s comment on an article, remembered him, called Jimin-hyung, he gave me Hobi-hyung’s number, Hobi-hyung gave me Kai’s number, I called him, and he told me where he lived,” Beomgyu explains. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you until now, beautiful.”

“I-it isn’t your fault, Gyu,” Taehyun reminds. “I-I tried finding you, too, but I couldn’t.”

“It’s okay, Tyun,” Beomgyu says with a smile. “At least we found each other now.”

Taehyun nods. “D-do you know who did it?”

Beomgyu feels anger boiling inside of him at the mention of Jisoo, but he holds it back for Taehyun’s sake. “Yeah. I divorced her already.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen. _“J-Jisoo-noona_ did this?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu frowns. “I thought you knew already, Tae.”

“I-I didn’t,” he says. “No wonder she would never pick up.”

“Why would you call her?” Beomgyu asks.

“I-I could only remember her number,” Taehyun admits. “But no matter how many times I called her, she would never pick up.” He looks down at his lap, biting his lower lip. “Now I know why she wouldn’t. D-do you know why she kicked me out?”

“She still loved me,” Beomgyu sighs. “She wanted us to go back to normal. She even suggested kicking you out, so we could ‘love’ each other again, but I told her off once she said that. I’m so stupid. I should’ve seen her intentions earlier.”

“It isn’t your fault, Gyu,” Taehyun reminds. “It’s…noona’s for being so obsessive. W-where is she now?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Beomgyu replies. He smiles at Taehyun, and grabs his hands. “All I care about now is you.” Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Beomgyu again. Beomgyu kisses back, and he lets go of Taehyun’s hand with his left one, drifting his hand down Taehyun’s sides until it stops at his small waist. Beomgyu runs his hand over Taehyun’s tummy, and he pulls away when he doesn’t feel the slight curve anymore.

And that’s when Beomgyu remembers Taehyun already gave birth to their baby, and she has been taken away. 

“B-Beomgyu…” Taehyun says nervously, slowly taking Beomgyu’s hand off his stomach. “D-don’t.”

“Taehyun, where is she?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun knows Beomgyu is talking about their daughter, and guilt immediately washes over him. He holds back a sob, looking down at his lap. “I-I don’t know. Sh-she was taken away because of me. I-I don’t know where she is. I-I’m sorry, Beomgyu. Th-this is all my fault.”

Beomgyu frowns, feeling guilty for being too harsh on Taehyun. Beomgyu pulls the younger onto his lap, and wraps his arms around Taehyun’s tiny waist. Taehyun leans against Beomgyu’s chest, trying to hold back his sobs.

 _“Nothing’s_ your fault, Taehyun,” Beomgyu says. _“Nothing_ is, so don’t blame yourself. It’s the stupid fucking government’s fault, because they made you into a slave, which would make our princess into a slave. You have nothing to do with this, and nothing is on you. We’re going to find her, and we’re going to get her back.”

“B-but what if we can’t?” Taehyun says, his voice cracking at the end. “W-we’d never see her again, w-we’d never see her grow up, a-and she’d live without parents. D-do you know how _hard_ it is to live like that?”

“No, but I know you do, Tyun,” Beomgyu says. He grabs the younger’s face from his chest, and wipes his tears away. Beomgyu kisses Taehyun’s forehead, smiling at him softly. “We’re _going_ to find her, Taehyun. We’re not going to let them take her away from us. We’re going to be the best parents we can ever be to her and the twins, and let them grow up with each other. I’m not letting any of my babies be slaves, and that includes you.”

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu in surprise. “W-what do you mean?”

“I’m getting the papers from headquarters, and I’m going to sign you free, Taehyun,” Beomgyu explains. “You, Kang Taehyun, won’t be a slave anymore.”

“D-do you know how expensive that’s going to be?” he frowns. _“At least_ two hundred million dollars.”

“I can get that money by Monday,” Beomgyu says, which is in three days.

“W-what if it’s too late?” 

“It won’t be. I’m going to make sure of that.”


	9. Back

“Boss, where do you want Kang.09 #302?” the worker asks as she grabs the cubicle the baby is in.

“Did you say Kang.09?” her boss says.

The worker looks down at the baby’s file, indeed seeing that the baby’s last name is Kang, since her mother’s name is Kang Taehyun, and that she was born on September twenty-seventh. “Yes, sir.”

“Let me see,” her boss says.

The worker pulls the cubicle toward her boss, and he inspects the baby in it. The infant is awake, blinking every minute up slowly. She’s dressed in a pink onesie, a _tiny_ fluffy beanie on her head. She’s barely the size of someone’s palm, and she looks _adorable_. The boss smiles down at her, but it isn’t long before the baby starts crying. The worker’s eyes widen, and she immediately starts trying to make the baby stop crying. Her boss _hates_ it when he hears a baby start crying.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” the worker apologizes.

“It’s fine,” her boss says with a forced smile. He looks down at the crying baby. “I’ll get my revenge on her soon. Put her in room three hundred nine.”

The worker’s eyes widen. “B-but sir, that’s the restricted area.”

“Yeah, because I live on the third floor,” her boss says. “The baby will be close to me. Go put her up there.”

“A-as you wish, sir,” the worker mutters, before she bows to her boss, and starts walking away. She doesn’t fail to notice how her boss keeps staring at Kang.09 #302, which sort of creeps her out. She never took her boss as a pedophile, but maybe he’s starting to be one.

The worker shudders, and tries to get rid of that thought. She continues pushing the cubicle until she reaches the third floor. Room three hundred nine is in the far corner, despite being in the first nine numbers after three hundred. She eventually reaches room three hundred nine, but opens three hundred eight on accident. Once she does, she notices Ms. Park, the CEO of this slaves’ headquarters, on a bed, someone thrusting inside of her. The worker immediately closes the door, now traumatized.

“What the fuck was that?” she mutters to herself.

Not only did the worker just witness the boss of everyone having sex, but she witnessed her cheating on her husband, and having sex in a room full of babies. The worker shudders, and finally opens room three hundred nine. The room is empty, but it makes the worker feel bad for the baby. She thinks every baby should be with their parents, whether they’re slaves or not. It’s not like she can do anything about it, though, so with a sigh, she leaves the baby in the room alone, and walks out of there, closing the door behind her. 

The worker walks back toward the first floor, where she still has to transport babies. She passes by her boss, and figures asking him a question won’t hurt. She heads toward him, and he turns toward her.

“Is everything okay, Choi?” he asks.

“Why did you want me to put Kang.09 #302 on your floor?” she says.

“I can get a lot of money from her,” her boss explains. “Do you know who her father is?”

The worker shakes her head. “No. Who’s her father?”

“Choi Beomgyu,” her boss replies. “The CEO of Choi Industries. The richest man in Korea. Do you know much money he’ll be willing to give to get his daughter back? Or how much money I’ll get for selling his daughter as a slave?”

“Isn’t that against the law?” the worker slowly questions.

“Yeah,” her boss frowns. “So what? It’s none of your business, Choi. Go back to work.”

The worker sighs, and leaves her boss’s side to continue transporting babies. She would quit her job, but she doesn’t have anywhere else to go. She hates this job, especially her boss. He’s so selfish and greedy. If only she could meet Beomgyu, and give him his daughter, so she wouldn’t be sold.

\--

“W-what if you can’t?”

“Taehyun, I’m going to make sure I can,” Beomgyu says. “I’d do anything for you, and I’d do anything to get our baby girl back. Even if takes _years_ , I’m making sure we get her back, no matter the cost.”

“B-but-”

“Hey, no more buts,” Beomgyu cuts off. “We’re getting her back, Taehyun. You just have to hope, okay?”

“Okay,” he mutters, and leans his head against Beomgyu’s chest again.

“Do you like living with Kai?” he asks, changing the subject to a hopefully happier one.

“Of course I do,” Taehyun replies. “But I want to go back home. I wanna go back to living with you and the twins. I’m going to miss him…”

“We could always come visit him,” Beomgyu says. “I want to introduce him to the twins, too. He could always come visit us, too.”

“True,” Taehyun mutters. “How _did_ you and Kai meet?”

“Well, we all met each other back in first grade,” Beomgyu starts.

“Who’s ‘we’?”

Beomgyu hesitates, before he answers, “S-Soobin, Yeonjun, Kai, and I. We all met each other back in first grade.”

“O-oh,” Taehyun says in a small voice, regretting that he asked. 

“We turned out to have the same class,” Beomgyu continues. “We were seated at the same table, and…Yeonjun, being the talkative six-year-old that he was, started talking, and that’s when we became friends. We would always hang out with each other, and be stuck to each other’s sides. That was how we were until eighth grade.”

“Why?”

“Kai moved away,” Beomgyu sighs. “He had to for his father’s job. After he did, Soobin, Yeonjun, and I kind of started drifting away from each other. We still talked, but we weren’t best friends anymore.”

“So, Kai was your guys’ glue,” Taehyun realizes with a small smile. “That’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “I’ve missed him.”

“Yeonjun-hyung told me you guys all met in third grade,” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Yeonjun-hyung was known for being a good liar. That’s one of the reasons why I drifted away from him and Soobin-hyung. They’d always lie.”

“So, everything hyung told me was a lie?” Taehyun asks.

“Probably,” Beomgyu sighs. “What did he tell you?”

“How he had a crush on you, how he started dating Soobin-hyung, how he didn’t like Jisoo, how he didn’t care if you and I had an affair, and many other things, too.”

“How did he say he had a crush on me?” Beomgyu questions.

“He said all this when we were on the plane for Singapore,” Taehyun says. “He said he didn’t like Jisoo, because she got with you whilst he had a crush on you. That’s when Soobin-hyung stepped in, though, so his crush on you vanished, and he started dating Soobin-hyung.”

“If Yeonjun had a crush on me, I would know,” Beomgyu says. “He’s made it obvious whenever he has a crush on someone. He’d always stare at them for a long time, and he never did that to me. He never had a crush on me, Tyun. What did he say about Jisoo?”

“H-he said that she was addicted to drugs and an alcoholic,” Taehyun hesitantly says. “He said she had to go to rehab to get better.”

“Really?” Beomgyu scoffs. “Tyun, how could you believe him? Jisoo hasn’t ever even _smoked_ in her life, and she barely likes drinking champagne.”

“I only believed Yeonjun-hyung, because I thought he was my friend back then,” Taehyun mutters.

“I’m just glad he’s gone,” Beomgyu says.

“Me, too,” Taehyun agrees, even though he does miss having a friend other than Beomgyu and Hueningkai.

Speaking of which, the two suddenly hear keys jingling by the door. It isn’t long before it is pushed open, a familiar raven-haired male stepping inside his apartment. His eyes roam the place, until they land on Beomgyu, and a huge smile spreads across his face. Beomgyu’s eyes light up, and without having to be told, Taehyun gets off his lap. Beomgyu runs toward Kai, and the two engulf each other into a tight hug, almost falling to the floor by how hard they run to each other.

“Hyuka!” Beomgyu squeals as he tightly hugs the youngest.

“Hi, hyung,” he greets, hugging Beomgyu just as tight.

“Oh my god, I missed you, Huening,” he mutters. “Don’t ever leave my side again.”

Hueningkai smiles, feeling tears spring into his eyes. “I promise I won’t, hyung.”

Beomgyu lets out a small sniffle, which is the breaking point for Hueningkai. He starts sobbing against Beomgyu, and the older smiles, letting out another sniffle. He rubs Kai’s back comfortingly, until he decides to stop crying.

“Feel better now?” Beomgyu asks softly as he pulls away to inspect Hueningkai’s face.

Kai nods. “M-mhm. I-I really missed you, hyung.”

“I missed you, too, Kai,” Beomgyu returns. 

“W-where’s the rest?” Hueningkai asks.

Beomgyu looks at Kai in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“S-Soobin and Yeonjun hyung.”

Beomgyu slightly tenses up, and he lets go of Hueningkai, letting out a sigh. “They’re… They’re bad news, Kai.”

The youngest looks at Beomgyu in confusion. “W-what do you mean?”

“Why do you think Taehyun’s arm was in a sling, and his leg was in a boot when you saw him?” 

“I-I thought he had fallen or something,” Hueningkai mutters.

Beomgyu shakes his head. “Soobin and Yeonjun beat him up pretty good, which broke his leg, bruised his ribs, sprained his wrist, and made the left side of his face swollen. It’s a miracle the baby didn’t die.”

Kai’s eyes widen. “They did all that whilst Tae was still pregnant?”

Taehyun nods. “Y-yeah. S-sorry I didn’t tell you before, Kai.”

“I-it’s fine,” he says. “W-why would they do all that for?”

“To ‘protect’ my marriage with Jisoo,” Beomgyu grumbles. “All they did was hurt Taehyun, and did jack to my marriage. I’m just glad they’re long gone by now.”

“Th-they’re gone?” Hueningkai says.

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Kai says in surprise. “Because I saw Soobin and Yeonjun hyung earlier.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “Y-you did? W-where?”

“They were walking down the street,” Hueningkai explains. “There was a middle-aged woman with them, too. At first, I thought it was Beomgyu-hyung’s mom, but I decided it wasn’t after.”

“Y-you don’t think they know I’m here, right?” Taehyun says, looking at Beomgyu.

“Hopefully they don’t,” he mumbles. “Did they see you, Kai?”

“I don’t think so,” he replies. “If they did, they didn’t say hi or anything.”

“W-what if they come by here someday?” Taehyun asks, licking his lips nervously.

“That’s why we’re going back home,” Beomgyu says. 

“I-I don’t want to leave Kai, though,” Taehyun frowns.

“I thought you wanted to go back home, Tae,” Hueningkai says.

“I-I do, but I don’t want to leave you,” Taehyun says quietly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll always come visit,” Kai promises. “And besides we’ll see each other soon.”

“Where?” Taehyun questions.

“At the trial,” Hueningkai replies. “There has to be one if you guys want your daughter back.”

“Right,” Beomgyu mutters. “I still have to call my lawyer.”

“Your lawyer won’t be good for this case, hyung,” Kai says. “Get Kim Namjoon instead. He’s perfect.”

“K-Kim Namjoon?” Beomgyu repeats, a bit nervously.

“Yeah,” Hueningkai says. “You know him?”

“W-we were in the same classes in high school and college,” Beomgyu mutters. “He got real buff in college, and he’s intimidating now.”

Taehyun giggles. “I thought nothing scared you, Gyu.”

“No _thing_ ,” he agrees. “But Namjoon-hyung isn’t a thing. He’s some _one_ , and I’m dead scared of him.”

“You’ll be fine, hyung,” Kai assures.

“Why can’t I have the lawyer I have right now instead, then?” Beomgyu asks.

“They don’t know how to deal with these types of cases,” Hueningkai explains. “Namjoon does. He’s won millions of these cases. Trust him, hyung. I can even give you his number.”

“Okay...” 

Kai nods, and he grabs something from his bag. He hands it to Beomgyu, and he looks down at it. It’s a business card with the law firm Namjoon works with on it. 

“Call him,” Hueningkai says. “He’s outstanding, and he won’t disappoint you. He’ll for sure get you guys your baby back.”

Beomgyu nods, and he stuffs the business card in his pocket. “Thanks, Hyuka. I really owe you one.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” he assures. “Anything for my best hyung.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he hugs Kai again. Hueningkai hugs him back, and they let Taehyun join in their hug. The three soon pull away, and they smile at each other.

“Tyun, you ready to go?” Beomgyu questions.

“I-I still need to pack my stuff,” Taehyun replies. 

“We’ll help you,” Kai offers.

Taehyun nods, and they walk toward Taehyun’s room, which will now be Hueningkai’s room again. Beomgyu grabs a suitcase from the closet, and he, Taehyun, and Kai start packing Taehyun’s stuff in it. They make light conversation whilst they do, and minutes later they’re done. Taehyun doesn’t have that much stuff, anyway.

“Is that everything?” Beomgyu inquires as he zips the suitcase closed.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies softly. “That’s everything.”

“I’m going to miss you, Tae,” Hueningkai frowns.

“I’m going to miss you, too, Kai,” Taehyun returns.

The younger two engulf each other into a hug, and tears threaten to spill out of their eyes, but they hold them back for each other’s sake. They soon pull away, and smile at each other.

“You’re always free to come visit,” Hueningkai says.

“And you’re always free to come visit me,” Taehyun says. “I’ll miss you.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, starting to feel jealousy boil inside of him. “You guys are being dramatic. No one’s dying.”

“A part of me is,” Kai mutters.

“Yeah, yeah, you two will see each other again,” Beomgyu sighs as he walks toward Hueningkai.

“Are you jelly, hyung?” he asks with a small smirk, accepting Beomgyu into his arms.

“Me?” Beomgyu scoffs. “Never.”

Taehyun and Kai give each other a look.

“Whatever you say, Gyu,” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu smiles. “It was nice seeing you again, Hyuka. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, hyung,” he returns. “If you dare leave my side, I’m coming for you.”

“Please do,” Beomgyu says as he and Hueningkai pull away. “Thank you for taking care of Taehyun and our daughter. I’ll take you to dinner one of these days, and I still have you to pay you back.”

“You better take me somewhere expensive,” Kai says jokingly. 

“Of course,” Beomgyu says. “So we can see each other again, when all of this over, maybe you can come visit us, Hyuka, and meet the girls.”

“Oh, right, I forgot you have twins of your own,” he says. Hueningkai lets out a small squeal. “You bet your ass I wanna meet them.”

Beomgyu smiles. “I’m sure they’ll want to meet you, too.”

Kai smiles. “Yeah.”

“Bye, then, Kai,” Taehyun says. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Tae,” Hueningkai says. 

The three hug each other again, before they say bye to each other, and Beomgyu and Taehyun leave Kai’s apartment.


	10. Miss

With some giggles, laughs, and a sort of deep conversation on the way, Beomgyu and Taehyun drive back to Yeosang’s and Jongho’s apartment. It is around five p.m. now, and the twins got out of school five hours ago. Yeosang, being the overly nice friend that he is, went to go pick the twins up with Han, since Jongho has work until five. 

“How many friends do you have?” Taehyun asks as they arrive in Incheon. 

“A lot more than you might think,” Beomgyu chuckles. “We sort of drifted apart once we got into college, but we still talk. One of them even helped me get you your parents for Christmas.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “Really? Wow. I’d love to meet them one day.”

“I’m sure they’ll come by hyungs’ house one of these days,” Beomgyu says. 

“Is he married?” Taehyun questions.

“No,” Beomgyu replies. “He has a boyfriend, though. Jung Wooyoung. They’ve been dating for three years, and they’re _so_ cute together. It was pure torture watching them pine for each other.”

Taehyun lets out a small giggle. “Do they have any kids yet?”

“No, but they’re thinking about it,” Beomgyu says. “You’ll love them, Tyun. They’ll love you, too. They’re extremely nice people.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Taehyun mutters, making Beomgyu roll his eyes. “So you’ve been living with Choi Yeosang and Choi Jongho for the past three months?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “I-I was only planning to move out, and buy a house for us if…I ever found you again. I-I thought I’d never see you again, so I didn’t really invest into that plan.”

Taehyun smiles, and he reaches to grab Beomgyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Well, now you can. We’re back together again, and _I’m_ making sure we’re never separated again.”

Beomgyu chuckles, which makes Taehyun grin at the sound. He presses a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s knuckles, softly running his thumb across the skin. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s hand, and does the same to him. The younger feels a blush creep up his neck, and he does nothing to hold it back. Ten minutes later, they arrive in the block Yeosang and Jongho live in. Five minutes later, they arrive outside a modern two-story house, Beomgyu parking the car nearby.

“You ready to see the twins again?” he inquires, unbuckling himself.

Taehyun nods eagerly, doing the same. “More than ready.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he and Taehyun get out of his car. Beomgyu opens the trunk of the car, and gets Taehyun’s suitcase out. Beomgyu sets it down on the ground, and pulls the handle up. He heads toward Taehyun, and intertwines their fingers. Taehyun smiles, and he slightly stands on his tippy toes to peck Beomgyu’s lips. When they pull away, the two smile at each other, before heading toward the front door. Since he’s lived here for more than two months, Beomgyu has the key to Yeosang’s and Jongho’s house, so he takes it out, unlocking the front door. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun step inside the house, and Taehyun is surprised at how _nice_ , _cozy_ , and _pretty_ the place is inside. They hear slight chatter in the kitchen, and Beomgyu knows everyone else is home, including Jongho.

“You ready to meet everyone?” Beomgyu asks quietly, so no one hears them.

Taehyun nods, but he feels a bit nervous. Beomgyu squeezes his hand, before he leads him toward the kitchen. Once they arrive, they’re surprised to see not only Yeosang, Jongho, Han, Yoonah, and Yeona, but Choi San with his boyfriend Jung Wooyoung. The two are with the children, playing dolls with them. Beomgyu lets out a small smile. He and Taehyun were just talking about San and Wooyoung before they arrived.

“Hey, everyone. We’re back.”

Yeosang looks up with a smile. “Hi, Beom-” He stops talking, his jaw dropping slightly in shock when he notices Taehyun, who is Beomgyu’s boyfriend (?) that has been _missing_ for months, next to Beomgyu’s side.

Yeosang isn’t the only one who notices Taehyun. The twins do as well, and they let out a loud squeal as they get off their chairs to run toward the brown-haired male.

“Taehyun-ah!”

The brunette smiles, and he crouches down to accept the twins into his arms. The twins practically tumble Taehyun to the ground by how fast and hard they run toward him, and unsurprisingly, start crying against his chest. Taehyun has tears rolling down his cheeks, but he doesn’t start sobbing for the twins’ sake. He hugs the twins back just as tightly, and the three don’t feel like letting go of each other. Eventually, they do, though, and the twins’ eyes are red and puffy, tears still streaming down their cute faces.

“W-where were you, Taehyun-ah?” Yoonah questions.

“W-we missed you,” Yeona adds.

“I was with a friend of your daddy,” Taehyun says, which isn’t a lie. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

“I-it’s okay, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah says with a sniffle. “W-we know it’s mommy’s fault.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “N-no it isn’t. W-why do you guys say that?”

“It’s, um, a long story,” Beomgyu steps in. “Hi to you, too, twins.”

Yeona smiles sheepishly. “Hi, daddy.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he helps Taehyun and the twins get up. The twins stick by Taehyun’s side, and Beomgyu has no other choice but to introduce Taehyun to the others, with the twins in his arms.

“Tyun, this is Choi Yeosang and Choi Jongho,” Beomgyu starts, motioning to the two. “Hyungs, this is Kang Taehyun…” Beomgyu then realizes he and the brunette never really discussed if they were a couple or not. All they know is that they love each other, but what's their label for each other?

“I’m the mother of his child,” Taehyun finishes. He has trouble doing so, since he’s carrying the twins, but he manages to extend his hand.

Yeosang smiles, shaking Taehyun’s hand first. “Hi, Taehyun. Nice to meet you. I’m Yeosang.”

“And I’m Jongho,” he says, shaking Taehyun’s hand next.

“Nice to meet you,” he says with a smile.

“And this is Choi San and Jung Wooyoung,” Beomgyu says, motioning to the two. “Hyungs, this is Kang Taehyun, the mother of my child.”

“Hi,” San greets, shaking Taehyun’s hand. “I’m Choi San.”

“And I’m Jung Wooyoung,” he adds, shaking Taehyun’s hand as well. “It’s finally nice to meet you, Taehyun.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” San says. “Good things of course.”

Taehyun nods, and he bows as much as he can whilst carrying the twins. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Are you guys hungry?” Yeosang asks. “I was just making dinner.”

“We’re starving, actually, hyung,” Beomgyu mutters. “Um, Taehyun, the twins, and I will be back.”

Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, and Jongho nod, so the four head upstairs. Beomgyu leads them toward his and the twins’ room, which will now be his, the twins’, and Taehyun’s, until they move out.

“You guys sleep in the same room?” Taehyun questions.

“Yeah,” Yoonah replies. “It’s the only spare room Yeosang and Jongho Oppa have.”

“The bed’s pretty big, so I’m sure we can all fit,” Beomgyu says, placing Taehyun’s suitcase by the wall. “Tyun, do you want to shower or change before dinner or?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I haven’t showered ever since last week.”

Beomgyu nods, guessing why Taehyun hasn’t showered. “Okay. Well, the bathroom is in that door over there. For hot water, turn it to the right. For cold, turn it to the left.”

Taehyun nods this time. He places the twins down on the floor, and they hesitantly let go of him. Beomgyu and the twins leave him, so he can shower in peace, closing the bedroom door behind them. Taehyun is now left alone, so he walks toward his suitcase. He takes out a pair of boxers, a hoodie, and sweatpants, before closing his suitcase. He walks into the bathroom, and places his clothes on the toilet. He slowly undresses, being careful of the stitches around his stomach. He turns the water of the shower on, and waits for it to heat up.

Once it does, Taehyun steps inside the shower, sliding the door closed behind him. He lets the hot water drench him, and he stands there, thinking about the white pleated skirt he saw. He promised himself he would show it to Beomgyu once they reunited, and they _have_ reunited, even though it’s barely been two hours. But they miss each other.

To that thought, Taehyun opens the shower door, steps outside, opens the bathroom door, and walks outside of the bathroom. He pads toward the bedroom door, opens it, before he calls out, “Gyu! Can you come here for a sec?!”

“I’ll be right there!” he calls back. Taehyun is then quick to close the bedroom door, run back to the bathroom, get inside and in the shower. He waits until he hears the bedroom door open, and eventually the bathroom door. “Tyun?”

“I-I’m in here,” he says.

Beomgyu walks toward the shower, not opening the door, since he doesn’t know whether Taehyun wants him to see him naked or not. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” he says quietly. So quietly Beomgyu had trouble hearing him. “Open the door.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.”

Slightly confused, Beomgyu opens the door. He has trouble, but he keeps his eyes on Taehyun’s face. “Is everything okay, Tyun?”

“Everything’s fine,” he repeats. 

“Then-”

Beomgyu is shut up when Taehyun wraps his arm around his neck, and pulls him down into a kiss. Beomgyu’s eyes slightly widen, but he figures Taehyun just wants a _chaste_ kiss, so he kisses Taehyun back, placing his hand on the curve of Taehyun’s slim waist.

Turns out, Taehyun _doesn’t_ want a chaste kiss, since he plunges his tongue inside Beomgyu’s mouth. All Beomgyu can do is let Taehyun’s tongue invade his mouth as Taehyun pulls Beomgyu into the shower, the water starting to drench him as well. Finally, when he hears Taehyun moan, Beomgyu pulls away.

“Hey, why did you pull away?” Taehyun frowns, slightly panting.

“Taehyun, are you okay?” Beomgyu asks, brushing his hair back, since it gets into his eyes. Little does he know, that only turns Taehyun on more.

“No,” he admits. “I want you to fuck me, Beomgyu.”

The older almost chokes on his own saliva. “Y-you barely gave birth a week ago, Taehyun. Shouldn’t you wait at least one more week before we have sex?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Taehyun says. “Please, Gyu. I miss you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says softly.

“You won’t,” Taehyun assures, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “Please?”

Beomgyu sighs in defeat, before he nods. Taehyun smiles, and he presses his lips against Beomgyu’s again. Beomgyu kisses him back with no hesitation this time, and presses Taehyun firmly against the wall of the shower. Taehyun entangles his fingers in Beomgyu’s raven locks, which are getting wetter by the second. 

“We better do this quick,” Beomgyu whispers. “The rest are waiting for us downstairs.”

Taehyun wanted to take his time with Beomgyu, but he figures they can save that for another time. “O-okay. Are you going in raw?”

“I was going to prep you,” Beomgyu mutters. “Unless…you want me to go in raw.”

Taehyun thinks about it. On one hand, if Beomgyu _does_ go in raw, it’ll take less time. Beomgyu can fuck him quick, and they’ll be done. The water will wash everything away. On the other hand, Taehyun has heard that having sex raw hurts like hell, and people would _not_ suggest it. On _another_ hand, Beomgyu would be going in _raw_. Which means no prep, lube, condom—nothing. If Beomgyu doesn’t pull out in time, or doesn’t pull out at all, Taehyun could end up pregnant with Beomgyu’s baby again.

(not that taehyun would mind.)

(but giving birth hurts like hell, too.)

(and he and beomgyu would have to take care of _four_ children instead of three, if taehyun does get pregnant.)

(not to mention the twins aren’t even teenagers, and the baby they have now is barely two _weeks_ old.)

(but what’s the worse that can happen, right?)

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees, nodding. “G-go in raw.”

Beomgyu’s eyes slightly widen, and he stares at Taehyun in shock. “Are you sure?”

Instead of answering, Taehyun pulls Beomgyu down into a heated kiss. Beomgyu takes that as a yes, and he pulls away, harshly turning Taehyun around to face the wall. Taehyun finds Beomgyu’s dominance _hot_ , and he lets out a drawled moan of Beomgyu’s name. Beomgyu presses kisses against the wet tan skin of Taehyun’s shoulders, kissing down until he reaches the curve of Taehyun’s back. Beomgyu grips Taehyun’s small waist, and pumps his cock until it’s hard. He leans his chest against Taehyun’s back, and leans in toward his ear, ghosting his hot breath against it.

“You ready, baby boy?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun nods eagerly with his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Beomgyu grips Taehyun’s tiny waist harder, and aligns his cock with Taehyun’s hole. He slowly pushes himself inside, and the water helps making the slide easier. Taehyun’s eyes blow open at the pure pain that bolts inside of him. People are right—this _does_ hurt like hell. But Taehyun isn’t a bitch, so he endures the pain. He feels tears burning in his eyes, but he holds them back. Beomgyu pushes all of him in, and doesn’t move to let Taehyun adjust. Taehyun’s fist is clenching and unclenching by the wall, and he takes deep breaths to help himself focus on something other than the pain. 

Finally, he says, “M-move.”

Beomgyu nods, and he slowly starts thrusting inside of Taehyun, letting out a small moan at how tight the younger is. Taehyun definitely forgot how big Beomgyu is, and how he feels inside of him, but luckily Beomgyu is here to remind him. Gripping Taehyun’s hips, Beomgyu slams himself in harder and deeper by the minute, making Taehyun moan. The sound of the water falling helps hide how loud his moans are, so Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, Jongho, Han, and the twins don’t hear them.

As he thrusts inside of him, Beomgyu places kisses by Taehyun’s shoulders and collarbones, making sure to mark them. Taehyun lets him, knowing he missed Beomgyu’s marks on him. Beomgyu reaches down, and he intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers, before pinning Taehyun’s hands to the wall above his head. Taehyun pushes back against Beomgyu, and lets out a loud whimper when the ravenette hits his prostate right on. Beomgyu knows that he hit Taehyun’s prostate, so he continues hitting that spot.

Eventually, Beomgyu turns Taehyun around, and wraps Taehyun’s legs around his waist. Taehyun wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, hugging him tightly as he digs his head in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. Beomgyu starts kissing down Taehyun’s neck, sucking and biting hickeys onto there. Gradually, Beomgyu’s thrusts get deeper, rougher, and quicker, which overwhelms Taehyun. He lets out a loud moan mixed with a whimper, before he cums, spilling white onto his and Beomgyu’s chests.

Beomgyu is quick to follow minutes after.

The two then just stand there, panting as they try to come down from their high. Beomgyu places Taehyun down on the floor, but makes sure to keep a tight grip on his slim waist, so he won’t fall to the ground. 

“Y-you ready to continue showering now?” Beomgyu questions.

Taehyun nods, still slightly panting. Beomgyu smiles, and he turns the showerhead to them, so he and Taehyun can continue showering, and join the others downstairs. 


	11. First Day

Around twenty minutes later, Beomgyu and Taehyun finish showering. Since Taehyun brought his clothes with him, he changes into them in the bathroom. Beomgyu, though, has to go outside to change, since he didn’t bring any clothes with him. 

“Just choose something already, Gyu,” Taehyun says, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what to choose, though,” Beomgyu frowns. “All my good clothes are in the laundry already.”

“Do you want to borrow some of mine?” Taehyun offers.

“No,” Beomgyu denies. “They’re probably too short for me.”

“Hey, I am not that short!” Taehyun complains, glaring at Beomgyu.

“Sure you aren’t, babe.”

It’s Taehyun’s turn to frown this time. “Yah, that’s rude.” 

Beomgyu chuckles, finally deciding on a white plain shirt and gray sweatpants. He pulls them on, before walking toward Taehyun, and wrapping his arms around the younger’s slim waist. “You know I love you, right?”

“No, I don’t know, because I’m too short,” he grumbles, pushing Beomgyu away from him.

“Stop being such a baby, and come here,” Beomgyu says as he pulls Taehyun into his arms.

Taehyun doesn’t push Beomgyu away this time, and wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, hugging him back. Taehyun is a bit sore from his and Beomgyu’s ‘session’ in the shower, but he’s sure it’ll go away soon. 

“I love you, too, Gyu,” Taehyun whispers after a few seconds of silence. “I hope you know that.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s head. “I do.”

Taehyun’s face heats up, and if it weren’t for everyone else waiting for them downstairs, he would’ve stayed in Beomgyu’s arms forever. Taehyun pulls away, and clears his throat.

“I think everyone’s waited for us long enough,” he says.

Beomgyu nods, and he grabs Taehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers. The two leave the room, and finally head downstairs. Since everyone got tired of waiting for them, they already started eating. Unlike the children, who are too innocent and young to know what’s going on, Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, and Jongho know why Beomgyu and Taehyun took long to come downstairs. 

“About time you guys arrived,” Yeosang comments as they see Beomgyu and Taehyun sitting across from each other, Taehyun wincing a bit once he sits down.

“Taehyun, honey, you okay?” San asks, sounding worried, but he’s holding back a small smirk.

Taehyun can hear the smugness in San’s voice, though. “Y-yeah I’m fine. Just a bit sore.”

Wooyoung nods. “Wonder why.”

“Hey, don’t act as if you don’t cause San-hyung to feel the same way,” Beomgyu retorts.

“At least we don’t take long, and make everyone wait to start eating,” San shoots back.

“Well, at least we’re not as loud as you guys are-”

“Guys, that’s enough,” Yeosang interrupts. “We’re eating, and there are children around.”

“Taehyun-ah, did daddy hurt you?” Yoonah asks with a small frown.

“He just called me short,” Taehyun replies with a fake small smile. “That’s all. No hurt was done. Right, Beomgyu?”

Jongho shakes his head. “You did the wrong thing by calling Taehyun short, Beom.”

“You _never_ call your partner short,” Wooyoung adds.

“I should know,” San sighs.

“What’s the worse Taehyun can do?” Beomgyu says. “Jump to reach me?”

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu!”

The raven-haired male laughs, smiling sheepishly at Taehyun. “Sorry, Tyun.”

The brown-haired male rolls his eyes. “I’m getting my revenge on you one day.”

“Whatever you say, Tyun.”

The brunette rolls his eyes again. Eventually, Wooyoung laughs, and says something else to change the subject. The nine continue laughing and talking with each other for the rest of their dinner, until they finish. San and Wooyoung help Yeosang pick up the plates, whilst Taehyun offers to do the dishes. Yeosang denies, but Taehyun starts doing them either way. Twenty minutes later, after everyone is done cleaning up, they all sit down in the living room, deciding to watch a family-friendly movie, since the kids are still awake.

Thirty minutes into the movie, the children fall asleep. Han falls asleep in his father’s arms, Yoonah falls asleep in her father’s arms, and Yeona falls asleep in Taehyun’s. The three excuse themselves to put their children up in their room, and Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung nod. Jongho, Beomgyu, and Taehyun leave, before heading upstairs to Han’s and Beomgyu’s, the twins’, and Taehyun’s room. They place the children down in their bed, before heading downstairs.

“What movie do you guys wanna watch now?” Jongho asks.

 _“The Purge_?” Beomgyu suggests.

“You wanna watch a _scary_ movie at seven in the _night_ , Gyu?” Taehyun says, raising an eyebrow.

Beomgyu shrugs. “Yeah. So what?”

“You sure you won’t be…scared?” Yeosang questions teasingly.

“No,” Beomgyu says. “How about we make a deal? Whoever gets scared first, gets to be someone’s maid for twenty-four hours.”

“What if no one gets scared?” San says.

“Then no one wins or loses.” The others look at each other, before they nod in agreement. Wooyoung grabs the DVD from the movie rack Yeosang and Jongho have, takes it out of its box, before putting it in the DVR. The credits start rolling, and the movie starts playing. Jongho gets up to bring them snacks, despite all of them having eaten an hour ago, and they continue watching the movie. At the end of the movie, the six looks at each other, realizing no one indeed got scared. “See, I said I wouldn’t get scared.”

“No one got scared, Beom,” Wooyoung says. “You guys wanna watch another movie?”

The rest nod, so Jongho puts another movie in. The six watch that one as well, before San checks his phone for the time, looking up at Wooyoung. 

“I’m sorry, guys, but Woo and I have to leave,” San announces. “We have to open up the shop early tomorrow.”

“You guys own a shop?” Taehyun asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung says. “We own a coffee and flower shop.”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Taehyun says.

“Thanks,” San says with a smile. The six then start saying bye to each other, and when San gets to Taehyun, he surprises the younger by bringing him into a hug. Taehyun smiles, though, and hugs San back. When they pull away, the two grin at each other. “It was lovely meeting with you, Taehyun. We should definitely start hanging out more. I’d _love_ to be friends with you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Taehyun agrees. “It was lovely meeting you, too, hyung.”

San smiles, showing his pretty dimples. Taehyun has the urge to poke them, but he holds himself back. He says bye to Wooyoung as well, and Wooyoung tells him the same thing San said to him. San and Wooyoung then say bye to everyone all together, before they leave Yeosang’s and Jongho’s house, closing the door behind them.

“If you want, Taehyun, we can take you to San and Wooyoung hyungs’ shop someday,” Jongho offers.

“Okay, thanks,” Taehyun says.

Yeosang nods. “We should go to sleep, too.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, though,” Beomgyu says.

“Yeah, but I have an early meeting tomorrow, and Yeo’s tired,” Jongho says. “Goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight, hyungs.”

Yeosang and Jongho smile at Beomgyu and Taehyun, before they walk upstairs to their bedroom. Beomgyu and Taehyun are now left alone, and they turn to each other.

“Do you want to go to sleep, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“I’m not tired yet,” Taehyun replies. “Do you?”

Beomgyu shakes his head. “I’ll bring some more snacks and blankets.”

Taehyun nods, and Beomgyu gets up to do so. He returns with more snacks and a huge blanket for him and Taehyun, before the two discuss what movie they want to watch. They decide on a children’s movie this time, and as Beomgyu puts _Despicable Me 3_ in the DVR, Taehyun realizes Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, nor Jongho ever asked him about how life was as a slave. Beomgyu is the only rich one out of all six of them, since the Jongsang and Woosan couples are middle class. 

“Gyu?” Taehyun calls out as the male grabs the control.

“Yeah?” he says, looking at Taehyun.

“Do hyungs know that I’m a slave?”

Beomgyu wasn’t expecting that question, and he stays quiet. He gets up, and walks toward the couch, sitting down next to Taehyun. The movie starts playing, but Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s attention is on each other. Taehyun stares at Beomgyu as the older gets situated next to him, pulling him onto his lap. Taehyun doesn’t feel cuddly right now, and he isn’t in the mood to cuddle, but he still lets himself be pulled onto Beomgyu’s lap.

Finally, Beomgyu looks Taehyun in the eye. “Only Jongho and Yeosang hyung know.”

The brunette was expecting Beomgyu to say that, but at the same time, he wasn’t. “Are you going to tell San and Wooyoung hyung?”

“If I do…they’ll call slaves’ headquarters, Taehyun.”

"W-wouldn't Yeosang-hyung deny it?" he says slowly.

"They would, but you know how the authority is, Tyun," Beomgyu says. "Even if San and Wooyoung hyung didn't mean to, you'd still be taken away."

Taehyun feels his skin turn cold. “W-what are we still doing here, then? They’re going to see my slave tattoo sooner or later whenever they come over, Beomgyu, and I don’t think I’m going to remember to cover it up every time they do.”

Beomgyu sighs in defeat. “Fine. I’ll start looking into houses tomorrow.”

Taehyun nods, before he realizes what he sounded like. “Oh, I’m sorry, Gyu. I-I didn’t mean to sound so harsh.”

“It’s fine, Tyun,” he assures, kissing his forehead. “You’re right. We need to move.”

(sure, beomgyu is taehyun’s master, and they’re both together, which is legal, okay, but san and wooyoung know that taehyun is the mother of beomgyu’s third child, which is forbidden, against the law, and that san got taehyun’s parents to visit him, which is also against the law.)

(san and wooyoung won’t hesitate to call slaves’ headquarters if they find out taehyun is a slave.)

(let’s just hope beomgyu, taehyun, and the twins move out, before the woosan couple find out taehyun is a slave.)

Taehyun nods, and despite what he felt earlier, he cuddles against Beomgyu’s chest. Beomgyu smiles softly, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s small waist as they start watching the movie.

\--

The next morning, Beomgyu is up first. Taehyun knows he is, because once he wakes up, he doesn’t feel Beomgyu against his back anymore, and Beomgyu slept behind him hours ago. Taehyun sighs, and he gets up, careful of not waking up the twins. Obviously, he’s used to waking up early, so he doesn’t find it weird. But he’s not used to Beomgyu waking up earlier than him. After checking the bathroom in their room and the hallway, Taehyun walks downstairs. He doesn’t see Beomgyu in the living room, which is connected to the stairs, so he’s either in the kitchen or dining room.

After checking the dining room, Taehyun walks toward the kitchen, slightly surprised to see Beomgyu sitting on the kitchen island, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a cup of what seems to be coffee next to him, a notebook, pen, highlighter, and his MacBook in front of him. Taehyun didn’t think Beomgyu would bring his MacBook with him, but then again, he hasn’t gotten the full story of how Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s divorce went down, so maybe it has to do with that.

“Hey,” Taehyun softly greets, scaring Beomgyu.

“Shit, Tyun, you scared me,” he mutters. “What are you doing up?”

“I’m always up early,” Taehyun reminds. “What are _you_ doing up?”

“I’m looking into houses,” Beomgyu informs. “The earlier we move out the better, right?”

“Gyu, I didn’t mean to rush you into anything,” Taehyun says with a small frown. “If you don’t want to move out now, we don’t have to.”

“I know, but the twins and I have stayed here for almost four months now,” Beomgyu says. “We’ve overstayed our welcome. Plus, we have you back, and I know you don’t like being around strangers. Especially if you know they can rat you out to headquarters. Besides, I want to live in a new house already. It’s about time, too.”

Taehyun chuckles. “You sure? I can always hide my tattoo if you want.”

“I’m sure,” Beomgyu says. “Besides, we’re going to need a separate nursery for our princess once we get her back, and Yeosang and Jongho hyung only have one spare room.”

Taehyun had almost forgotten about his and Beomgyu’s daughter, which makes his blood slightly turn cold. He gulps, licking his lips nervously. 

“H-how are we going to do this?” he asks.

Beomgyu looks at him in confusion. “Do what, Tyun?”

“Get her back,” he says. “How are we going to?”

“Well, first thing at eight a.m., I’m going to headquarters,” Beomgyu says. “I’m going to see if they can give her back, and if they can’t or won’t, I’ll set up a trial. I’ll call…Kim Namjoon, and get everything settled. I’m going to get her back, Tyun, no matter what it takes, or how much it costs. I’m also setting you and our princess free from slavery.”

“How much money are you going to get ready?” Taehyun hesitantly questions.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Tyun,” Beomgyu says.

“I want to,” Taehyun counters. “How much money are you going to get ready?”

Beomgyu sighs. He knows Taehyun is too stubborn to drop this, so he has no other choice but to answer. “Around…eight hundred million dollars.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen. He wants to yell, but he keeps his voice down. _“Eight hundred million dollars?”_

“Um…yeah?”

“Beomgyu, why so much?” Taehyun demands. “You only need three hundred million.”

“I know, but what about the house?” Beomgyu reminds. “I need money for that, too.”

“The house won't cost that much.” 

“Just in case, then.” 

Taehyun nods. “Do you really think we can have our daughter back?”

“I _know_ we will, Tyun,” Beomgyu assures. “We’re getting her back.”

Taehyun nods again, even though he sort of doubts they’ll never see their daughter ever again. 


	12. Headquarters

Around two hours after Beomgyu and Taehyun wake up, Jongho wakes up next. He makes light conversation with the younger two, Beomgyu making sure to hide the tab that shows the houses available for sale, until Jongho has to leave for work. He says bye to the couple (?), before leaving the house, and closing the door behind him. Up until Yeosang is next to come down the stairs, Beomgyu and Taehyun continue browsing for houses. They haven’t decided on one yet, and figure to continue it later when Yeosang arrives in the kitchen.

“Morning,” he greets with a smile. “I didn’t expect you guys to be up so early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Beomgyu says, which isn’t technically a lie. “How was your sleep, hyung?”

“It was fine,” Yeosang replies. “Are you guys going out today?”

“I’m going to head-” Beomgyu quickly stops himself, before he’s able to say ‘headquarters.’ He knows Yeosang and Jongho wouldn't rat them out, but they are best friends with San and Wooyoung. They might accidentally spill something about Taehyun, and Beomgyu doesn't want to risk that. “I’m going to this new store called Heads.”

“There’s a store called ‘Heads’?” Yeosang asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu lies. “I need to buy some more baby clothes.”

“Speaking of which, where is your guys’ baby?” Yeosang says. “She’s not with you guys.”

“Oh, I left her at the hospital,” Taehyun lies this time. “She had a few health problems, and I should be able to pick her up today. If not, we’ll see her soon another time.”

“Ah, okay,” Yeosang says, nodding. “Well, hopefully, everything goes well.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “Are you going out with Han today?” 

“Yeah,” Yeosang says. “We’re going to the mall to buy a few things. Would the twins like to come?”

“They would, but I’m taking them out with Taehyun today,” Beomgyu says. “You know, like a ‘family’ trip.”

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu in slight surprise, but feels a smile crawling onto his face.

“Aww, that’s nice,” Yeosang says softly. “Well, Han and I will leave around ten, since that’s when the mall is the least busy. You guys are free to stay or leave.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu and Taehyun say in unison.

Yeosang nods, and he continues serving himself some breakfast. Taehyun made some earlier, since he was hungry, and he made more than usual for the rest. Beomgyu turns back to his MacBook, and checks the time; eight-nineteen in the morning.

“Oh, shit, I’m late,” he curses.

“Where do you need to be?” Yeosang asks.

“Work,” Beomgyu says.

“I thought today was your day off.”

“Yeah, but I have something to take care of first,” Beomgyu says. “Tyun, would you like to come?”

Taehyun knows Beomgyu isn’t really going to work. He’s going to slaves’ headquarters to try to get their daughter back. Taehyun won’t waste an opportunity like that.

“O-okay,” he says. “What about the twins?”

“We’ll take them, too,” Beomgyu assures.

Taehyun nods, and he and Beomgyu ignore the sort of weird look Yeosang is giving them. They climb up the stairs to get dressed, and wake up the twins, so they can get ready as well. The four are soon ready, and Beomgyu grabs the keys to his car. The four walk downstairs, where they see Yeosang and Han eating breakfast.

“We’ll be back, hyung, Han,” Taehyun announces. “Twins, say bye.”

“Bye, Oppas,” they say in unison, smiling.

“Bye, everyone,” Yeosang says, waving back. “Have a nice trip.”

Beomgyu smiles, grabbing onto the twins’ hands. “Thanks, hyung. We’ll be back soon.”

Yeosang nods, and Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins walk out of Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s house. Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins walk toward Beomgyu’s car, and Beomgyu unlocks the vehicle. Taehyun gets in the passenger’s seat, whilst Beomgyu helps the twins buckle themselves in the backseat. He soon gets in the driver’s seat, and turns the car on.

“Daddy, where are we going?” Yoonah asks.

“We’re going on a small trip to Daechi-dong,” Beomgyu explains. 

“What’s that?” Yeona says, tilting her head in confusion.

“That’s my hometown,” Taehyun says. “That’s where I was born.”

Yeona’s eyes light up. “Are we going to see your parents again, Taehyun-ah?”

The brown-haired male’s eyes slightly widen. He realizes Yeona has a point. If they’re going to the headquarters in Daechi-dong, they might be lucky enough to see his parents. 

“Hopefully, Yeo,” he replies. “But if not, hopefully, we’ll be able to meet your baby sister.”

Yoonah gasps. “Where is our baby sister?”

“She’s in Daechi-dong for a small checkup,” Beomgyu partially lies. “You guys are excited to meet her, right?”

The twins eagerly nod, which makes Beomgyu and Taehyun smile. Mostly in relief. Beomgyu shifts the gear to drive, and starts driving toward the nearest and quickest route to Daechi-dong.

A long fifty-five minutes later, they arrive outside a tall building. It has the words ‘HEADQUARTERS’ in big, bold letters at the top of the building. The building itself is painted a boring brown, and it looks dull; boring, and as if it barely has any life inside. In reality, Taehyun knows it’s holding a ton of lives captive in there. Babies' lives as well, and his baby daughter is one of them.

“Are the twins going to stay here?” Taehyun whispers as Beomgyu parks in an empty parking spot.

“Do you think they can come with us?” he whispers back.

“I think so,” Taehyun says. “If not, where else are they going to stay?”

“Right,” Beomgyu mutters in agreement. He turns toward the twins. “Come on, angels, let’s go.”

The twins nod eagerly, taking off their seatbelt. They get off their seats, and Beomgyu helps them jump down from the car. Yoonah grabs onto Beomgyu’s hand, whilst Yeona grabs onto Taehyun’s. The brunette looks at Beomgyu a bit nervously, and Beomgyu sends him a small smile, which immediately calms him down a bit. Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he walks behind Beomgyu into the entrance of the headquarters.

The entrance has double doors that open automatically, when they sense people outside. Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins step inside, the doors closing behind them. Once they’re inside, they’re greeted with cold fresh air, and the air inside smells dull; bland. There’s barely any color inside, the walls splashed with boring gray paint, and the floor is covered in dust. The building looks old, but new at the same time. There’s no one at the front desk, which means Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins can go anywhere. But they know the law, and they have to wait for someone to arrive to help them.

Luckily for them, four minutes later, a blonde-haired male dressed in white scrubs arrives. He has a badge around his neck with an ID card hanging from it. It has his name on it, but neither Beomgyu nor Taehyun care enough to see what it is.

“Good morning,” the blonde greets, not even trying to pretend to be perky. He sounds dull, just like the building is. He scans Beomgyu’s and the twins’ faces, raising an eyebrow, before his eyes land on Taehyun. “Kang.02. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hi, .07,” he says, a bit wearily. Only workers in slaves’ headquarters are addressed with .whatever month they were born in. No one can say their last or first name, since they’d get in big trouble if they do.

“What are you doing here, Kang.02?” the blonde asks.

“I’m here to pick up my baby girl,” Taehyun says, trying to not make his voice waver.

“I’m sorry, but you need to see your supervisor,” the blonde says.

“Who’s my supervisor, then?” 

“The person who dropped you off at your master’s place,” the blonde explains. He checks the computer, clicks a few things, before he lands on Taehyun’s file. “For you, it is… Ah, looky here, it’s Ms. Park!”

Taehyun holds back a groan. “Can it be someone else?”

“Sorry, but no,” the blonde says. “Luckily for you, I can get her here. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, .07,” Taehyun mutters.

The blonde nods, and he grabs his phone, dialing a number. He presses the phone against his ear, and waits for the person to pick up. Seconds later, they do, and the blonde starts speaking: “Hi, Ms. Park. We need you down here on floor one, please. Kang.02 #144 is here to see you.” The blonde waits for a few seconds, before he places the phone back in its place. “She will be here in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, .07,” Taehyun says.

“Of course.” 

Taehyun turns toward Beomgyu, the two locking eyes. They don’t say anything, and the twins don’t, either. They soon hear the sound of heels clicking against the floor, and they look up, seeing a familiar female. But this time, her hair is all tousled up, as well as her makeup. She’s stumbling a bit, too, and Beomgyu and Taehyun immediately know why she’s acting like that.

“A-ah, Taehyun, nice to see you again,” she says. CEOs and people who are big business in slaves’ headquarters are the only people who are allowed to call slaves by either their first, last, or full name. 

“Hi, Ms. Park,” Taehyun says, holding back a scowl. “You’re not busy right now, are you?”

“O-of course not,” Ms. Park says. “What may I do for you?”

“I’m here to pick up my daughter.” 

“A-ah, right, your daughter,” Ms. Park mutters. “She’s Beomgyu’s daughter, too, isn’t she?”

“N-no-”

“Taehyun, don’t even try lying to me,” Ms. Park giggles. “It’ll end up bad for you.”

“Can we have her back or not?” Beomgyu steps in, glaring at Ms. Park.

The female looks at Beomgyu, smiling flirtatiously at him. “Hi, Mr. Choi. It’s _very_ nice to see you again.” She looks down at the twins, who are currently hiding behind their father’s legs. “Oh, looky here, these are your twins, aren’t they, Mr. Choi? They look _adorable.”_

“Can we get our daughter back or not?” he snaps.

Ms. Park lets out a small smirk, raking her eyes up and down Beomgyu’s body. “If you show me how to have a fun time tonight, then yes.”

“This isn’t how it works, and you know that, Ms. Park,” Taehyun says, anger and jealousy starting to boil inside of him.

Ms. Park rolls her eyes. “Fine. Follow me to my office, then.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other, before deciding that they have no other choice but to follow behind Ms. Park. They follow her until they arrive in her office. But once they arrive, they’re surprised to see a familiar purple-haired female, blue-haired male, and pink-haired male. 

_“Jisoo?”_

_“Soobin?”_

_“Yeonjun?”_

The three look up, smiling once their eyes land on Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins.

“Hi, Beom,” Jisoo greets. “I was dying to see you again.”

“We’re divorced, Jisoo,” Beomgyu reminds. “Get over it.” He feels someone tugging at his pants, and he looks down, seeing that it is Yoonah. “Yes, angel?”

“Can we go say hi to mommy, daddy?” she asks.

Beomgyu sighs. He doesn’t want the twins to say hi to Jisoo, but they deserve to, since she’s their mom. “Fine. But quickly.” The twins nod, and they let go of Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s hands to go greet Jisoo. The female smiles, and accepts the twins in her arms. They say hi to each other, before Beomgyu pulls the twins back. Jisoo rolls her eyes, and frowns at Beomgyu and the twins. “What are _they_ doing here, Ms. Park?”

“We were just discussing about you, Taehyun, and your guys’ daughter,” she explains. “Weren’t we, guys?”

Soobin nods. “Yeah.” His eyes drift toward Taehyun, smirking at him. “Very nice to see you again, Tae.”

“Fuck off,” he scowls.

“Look, Binnie, Tae got his voice back,” Yeonjun says in fake awe. “Never knew you could talk back, Tae.”

“Fuck off, Yeonjun.”

The pinkette chuckles, a dark look appearing in his eyes. “Make me.”

Taehyun glares at Yeonjun, and moves to pounce on him, but Beomgyu grabs his wrist before he can.

“Tyun, calm down,” Beomgyu whispers.

“Aww, your boyfriend is protecting you,” Soobin coos. “He always has, since you’re so useless, Taehyun.”

The brunette scowls at Soobin, and _desperately_ wants to show the older a lesson with his fist, but he holds himself back for Beomgyu’s and the twins’ sake. The twins are too young to see what Taehyun is capable of, anyway.

“Soobin, Yeonjun, shut up,” Ms. Park says, and for once, Taehyun feels grateful that she spoke up. “We’re here to discuss over Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s daughter. Not so you five can argue, especially in front of children.”

“The twins should leave, then,” Jisoo grumbles. “They’re useless, after all.”

“Kim Jisoo!” Beomgyu exclaims.

“What?”

“D-daddy, why did mommy call us useless?” Yeona whispers.

“What does ‘useless’ mean?” Yoonah adds.

Beomgyu sighs. “Don’t worry about it, angels, okay?” He takes out his backup phone he always carries with him, and a pair of separate earphones for the twins. He takes out an aux cord that has two holes for the twins to put their earphones in. He hands the phone, earphones, and aux cord to the twins. “Here. Listen to some music or something, whilst I talk with the others.”

“Is everything okay, daddy?” Yeona asks.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Beomgyu assures. “Just go sit down in the corner.” The twins look at their father with a small frown, before going to sit down in the corner. Beomgyu turns back to the others, relieved that their hands are to themselves. “What is the deal with my daughter, Ms. Park? Can we have her back or not?”

“You would’ve with a small fee if these three didn’t show up,” she says, motioning to Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun.

“Okay, then what do we have to do?” Taehyun questions. “I want my daughter back, Ms. Park. She deserves to be with her parents.”

“And Jisoo-noona deserved a happy marriage with Beomgyu,” Soobin speaks up. “Did that happen? No, because _you_ stepped in, Kang.”

“Shut the fuck up already, Choi,” he snaps. “No one asked you.”

“Stop,” Ms. Park says sternly. “Continue fighting, and no one’s getting what they want.”

Beomgyu exhales angrily. “What’s the _deal_ , Ms. Park?”

“You have to go into trial with Kim Jisoo, Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun,” she finally explains. “You five will fight in court, and whoever wins gets the baby girl.”

“Why do _you_ guys want my daughter?” Taehyun frowns.

“Payback,” Yeonjun replies, shrugging nonchalantly. “If Jisoo-noona can’t be happy, then neither should you guys.”

“Okay, but what do you and Soobin have to do with this, Yeonjun?” Beomgyu demands.

“She’s our friend of course,” Soobin says. “We don’t leave friends in the dark.”

“Back in eighth grade, you guys left _me_ in the dark,” Beomgyu reminds. “Right after Hyuka left. Remember the pact we made to each other? Even if one of us moves away, we’d continue being friends. You guys promised Hyuka you would FaceTime him every day, and did you? No, you didn’t. Hyuka and I lost connection, because he changed his number. If he hadn’t, we would’ve still been friends. I saw Hyuka the other day, and he said he missed you guys. Why be loyal to Jisoo, who’s only been friends with you guys for six years, and not to Hyuka, who’s been friends with you guys ever since first grade?”

“The connection we have with him is now gone, Beomgyu,” Soobin says sternly. “Too bad, so sad. Noona was there for us when Hueningkai wasn’t, so too bad for him if he misses us. He can rot in a hole, for all we care.”

Soobin is then greeted with a punch to the face.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Beomgyu mutters.

“Oh, you bastard,” Soobin snarls.

Soobin moves to pounce onto Beomgyu, but Ms. Park stands between them. “One more violent outburst from you two, and there’s no deal. Control yourselves. You’re adults, for god’s sake.”

Soobin and Beomgyu glare at each other, before Soobin sits down again.

“When is the trial, Ms. Park?” Taehyun asks.

“In three days,” she replies, “which is Tuesday.”

Beomgyu has two important meetings on Tuesday, but he’s sure he can reschedule them to another day. “What time?”

“Three-thirty sharp,” Ms. Park says. “Arrive on the dot, and you’ll have a better chance of winning. If you don’t, you’ll start losing. Understood?”

The others nod.

“Are there any rules?” Yeonjun questions.

“Normal trial rules in court, and no cheating,” Ms. Park says. She takes out a piece of paper attached to a clipboard, and on top, it says, ‘Court Rules and Regulation.’ It has five lines at the bottom. She places two pens on each side of the clipboard. “Sign in the lines, please.”

Jisoo and Beomgyu grab the pen first, and they sign. Soobin, Yeonjun, and Taehyun sign next, before sliding the clipboard in Ms. Park’s direction.

“Is that all?” Beomgyu inquires.

“Yes,” Ms. Park replies, grabbing the clipboard. “See you all on Tuesday.”


	13. Namjoon

As soon as Ms. Park grabs the clipboard, Beomgyu turns around to get the twins. He doesn’t want him, Taehyun, and the twins to be around Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun anymore, so the faster they leave, the better. 

“Come on, angels, let’s go,” Beomgyu mutters, helping them up.

“Are we leaving now, daddy?” Yoonah asks.

“Yes,” Beomgyu replies. He turns, locking eyes with Taehyun. “You ready to go?”

Taehyun actually wanted to see if he could visit his parents, or at least say hi, but he figures Beomgyu doesn’t want him to stay here any longer. To be honest, he doesn’t want to stay here any longer, either.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready,” he says.

Beomgyu nods, and he picks up Yeona, letting Taehyun pick up Yoonah. “Let’s go, then.”

“Wait, daddy, can we say bye to mommy?” Yeona questions.

Beomgyu stops in his tracks. He glances at Yeona, before glancing at Jisoo. The purple-haired female is talking with Soobin and Yeonjun, grabbing her things. Beomgyu is quick to look back at Yeona.

“I’m sorry, angel, but mommy’s busy right now,” Beomgyu says. Technically, he isn’t lying, since Jisoo is too busy talking with the Yeonbin couple. “We have to leave now, too.”

Yeona frowns, but she understands. Kind of. The four leave Ms. Park’s office, and start walking out of the slaves’ headquarters building. They luckily get to Beomgyu’s car with no interruptions, but before they can get in, they hear someone calling out Taehyun’s name.

“What do you guys want now?” he groans. Taehyun doesn’t even have to turn around to know Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun are behind them.

“You know, leaving without saying bye is considered rude,” she says pointedly. “Especially to your elders.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu states. “Do you want us to care or something?”

“Well, we just wanted to let you know we’re _winning_ the trial on Tuesday,” Soobin says with a small smirk. “Prepare to never see your guys’ daughter ever again.”

“What do you know, Soobin?” Taehyun scoffs. “Worry about your own daughter.”

It’s obvious Soobin and Yeonjun tense up at the mention of their daughter, Byeol. Tears well up in Yeonjun’s eyes, but he blinks them back.

“Shut up, Kang,” he scowls. “What do you know?”

“Exactly,” Taehyun says. “If you don’t have anything better else to say, we’ll be leaving now.”

Thankfully, Jisoo, Soobin, nor Yeonjun say anything. They just frown, huff, before walking away from Beomgyu’s car. Beomgyu and Taehyun sigh in relief, and they get inside Beomgyu’s car.

“I’m glad they’re gone now,” he mutters as he buckles himself in.

“Me, too,” Taehyun agrees. “Are you going to call Kim Namjoon?”

Beomgyu slightly tenses up at the mention of the older. “R-right. Kim Namjoon…”

“Are you still scared of him?” Taehyun chuckles.

“No… He’s just intimidating.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes.

“Daddy, where are we going now?” Yoonah asks.

“We’re going home,” Beomgyu says, glancing at the twins through the rearview mirror. “Why? Do you guys want to go somewhere else?”

“McDonald’s!” Yeona replies excitedly.

Yoonah gasps. “I wanna go, too, daddy!”

Beomgyu chuckles, shaking his head. He looks at Taehyun. “You want McDonald’s, too, Tyun?”

The brown-haired male looks back at Beomgyu, even though the older looks at the road again. Taehyun has never been to this ‘McDonald’s’, but by guessing how excited the twins are to go there, it doesn’t seem like a bad place. He _hopes_ it isn’t. 

“Um, sure.”

\--

An hour and ten minutes later, the four are back at Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s place. They don’t see Yeosang’s nor Jongho’s car outside their house, so the three are still out for the day. Beomgyu and Taehyun unbuckle themselves, before getting out of the car to help the twins. The girls happily carry their Happy Meal, eager to eat it already. They walk toward the front door, and Beomgyu takes out the keys, unlocking the front door. He pushes it open, and they all step inside.

“Daddy, can we eat our Happy Meal now?” Yeona asks excitedly.

“Sure, angels,” Beomgyu allows.

The twins squeal, before they run toward the living room. Taehyun smiles at them, the bag that has his and Beomgyu’s order in his hands. He turns toward Beomgyu.

“Are you going to eat, too?” Taehyun says.

“Um, later,” Beomgyu replies. “I need to call Namjoon first, and continue browsing houses.”

“I thought we were going to do that together,” Taehyun mutters.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Tyun, I forgot,” Beomgyu frowns. “I’ll call Namjoon, and come join you and the twins. Okay?”

Taehyun nods, and Beomgyu smiles at him, pecking his lips, before walking toward the kitchen. Taehyun feels his heart flutter at the kiss, and a blush forms on his cheeks. He walks toward the living room, where he sees the twins giggling and squealing over their Happy Meal toys.

Beomgyu walks into the kitchen, and takes out his phone. He grabs the business card he still has of Namjoon, and dials the number on the card onto his phone. He takes a deep breath, hesitates, before pressing the green call button.

A few seconds later, Namjoon answers. “This is Kim Namjoon speaking.”

“H-hello,” Beomgyu greets. “My name is Choi Beomgyu, and I need to speak with you, Mr. Kim.”

“Beomgyu?” he repeats, more to himself than to the younger. “Ah, Beomgyu! We were classmates in high school and college, right?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“Wow, how have you been?” 

“I’ve been good, thanks,” Beomgyu replies. “How about you, Mr. Kim?”

“I’ve been fine,” he says. “You can call me Namjoon or hyung, Beomgyu. ‘Mr. Kim’ sounds too formal between us.”

Beomgyu nods, even though Namjoon can’t see it. Beomgyu wonders what he was so scared of, since Namjoon is being so kind to him now. “I need your help, hyung.”

“As a lawyer or?”

“Lawyer. Can you help me?”

“Of course,” Namjoon assures. “What’s this about?”

“It’s a long story, but my daughter was taken away from me,” Beomgyu starts. “The trial’s on Tuesday with slaves’ headquarters.”

“Are you saying your daughter is a slave, Beomgyu?” Namjoon asks. “I thought you didn’t own any slaves.”

“W-well, I bought one last year in February,” Beomgyu explains.

“Are they…the mother of your daughter?”

“…Yeah.”

“Okay,” Namjoon says, thankfully not sounding too judgemental. “What’s your slave’s name, Beomgyu?”

“Kang Taehyun.”

“Okay,” Namjoon repeats. “We’re going to have to meet in person to discuss things over. Who gave you my number, by the way?”

“Kai Kamal Huening,” Beomgyu replies, making a mental note to himself to call Hueningkai later. “He said you were an amazing lawyer, and you’d help me get my daughter back.”

“He’s not wrong,” Namjoon chuckles. “When are you free to meet up, Beomgyu?”

“Whenever’s fine, except Tuesday.”

“Okay,” Namjoon mutters. “How about we meet tomorrow at nine a.m.? If you can't, we can meet up at a later time.”

“Nine a.m.’s fine,” Beomgyu says. “Where are we meeting up, hyung?”

“I was thinking at your office, since that’s the most private place,” Namjoon answers. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Beomgyu says. “So, tomorrow at nine.”

“Yeah,” Namjoon confirms. “See you then, Beomgyu.”

“Yeah,” he mutters. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Of course,” Namjoon says, before he hangs up.

Beomgyu sighs in relief as he puts his phone away. He walks out of the kitchen, seeing Taehyun and the twins fooling around in the living room. They’re mostly playing around with the toys from the twins’ Happy Meal, and Beomgyu smiles at the smiles that are on the twins’ faces. Knowing that Taehyun is the cause of them makes Beomgyu know that Taehyun will be an amazing mother to their child.

\--

Hours later, it is 6:03 PM. The twins are upstairs in their room that they share with Beomgyu and Taehyun, whilst the two are downstairs. Yeosang, Jongho, and Han aren’t back yet, which means Beomgyu and Taehyun can have some fun of their own, or continue browsing for houses. Neither of them seems to be in the mood to have some fun, because of what happened at headquarters, so Beomgyu grabs his MacBook, walks back to the kitchen, and Taehyun cuddles against his chest as Beomgyu places the laptop on top of it.

“Didn’t we look over this page earlier?” he asks.

“Yeah, but I wanted to show you something,” Beomgyu says. He clicks on one of the houses, and it appears in a bigger picture, along with more details about it. It’s not a mansion, but it isn’t a regular house, either. It’s a fancy two-story modern house, with a garage, movie theater, and a pool in the backyard. Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s old house was a mansion, so it had more than a garage, movie theater, and pool, but Beomgyu always thought having more than those three were too much. Now he has the opportunity to get a house of his choice—along with Taehyun’s—and he isn’t about to waste it. “I like this house.”

“It looks nice,” Taehyun comments. He looks at the price. “It costs around nine hundred thousand, though, Gyu.”

“I know, but I have enough money, remember?” he says. “Look, it’s nice, fancy, and it looks cozy. It has its own garage for two cars, five rooms, six bathrooms, and a pool in the backyard. It’s on sale right now, too, for seven hundred thousand.”

“What if it’s a scam?” Taehyun frowns.

“Tyun, if it was, the website wouldn’t even be up,” Beomgyu chuckles. “It has five-star reviews from mostly everyone, so it’s not a scam. What do you think?”

Taehyun sighs, looking at the house. It _does_ indeed look fancy and beautiful, but he thinks Beomgyu shouldn’t be spending that much on a house. But then again, they _do_ have a newborn daughter, and Taehyun wants her to have the best childhood. As well as the twins. Maybe this house can be one of the reasons why they have one.

But is seven hundred thousand dollars really worth it?

“Are you sure you want to invest this much money?” Taehyun asks, looking at Beomgyu.

“I’m sure,” he says. “Besides, I’m Choi Beomgyu, CEO of one of the most famous companies here in South Korea. I can buy _six_ of these houses if I wanted, Tyun.”

The brunette sighs in defeat. “Fine. We’re going to need two spare rooms for our princess and guests, anyway.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he presses a kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. “Thank you, Taehyun. I promise you’ll love this house.”

“Is it close to the twins’ school?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu assures. “I made sure to put the zip code that’s the nearest to the twins’ school.”

Taehyun nods. “We have a new house to live in, Gyu.”

“We do, don’t we?” he says softly. “I’ll contact the real estate agent, and I’m sure we’ll be able to move in by Monday.”

“Will hyungs be okay with it?” Taehyun inquires.

“I’m sure they will be,” Beomgyu says. “They probably want us out of the house already.” Obviously, he’s only joking about this part, but Taehyun still lightly smacks his arm.

“Don’t be so modest, Beomgyu,” Taehyun lightly scolds.

Beomgyu chuckles, and he kisses Taehyun. “I was just kidding, Tyun.”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Do you think the twins will like it?”

“Tsk, of course,” Beomgyu says. “Especially since it has a pool. Everything’s going to be fine, Tyun.”

“If you say so,” he mutters, before cuddling more against Beomgyu’s side.

\--

The next day, Beomgyu is up at eight a.m. Yeosang, Jongho, and Han didn’t return last night, since they had somewhere important to go. They told Beomgyu the news, and he assured them it was okay. Currently, Beomgyu is walking down the stairs, putting his tie on properly, whilst Taehyun prepares him a small breakfast and a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

“You done, Tyun?” Beomgyu calls out, arriving in the kitchen.

“Almost,” Taehyun replies, placing everything in a bag. He serves the coffee into a thermos cup, and hands the bag and cup to Beomgyu. “You have everything ready?”

“Mhm,” he says, holding up the folder he has in his hand. Beomgyu grabs the bag and cup Taehyun is handing him. “Thanks, Tyun.”

The younger nods. “Have a safe trip. Good luck.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and he and Taehyun quickly peck each other’s lips, before pulling away. “Tell the twins I’ll be back.”

Taehyun nods again, so Beomgyu walks out of the house. He walks toward his car, and unlocks it. He gets inside, placing his things on the passenger’s side. He gets situated, and buckles himself in, turning the car on. He shifts the gear to reverse to get out of the driveway, before shifting the gear to drive to start driving toward his company.

Minutes later, Beomgyu arrives. He parks in his spot, grabs his things, and walks toward the entrance of his company. He checks his watch; 8:23. Only thirty-seven more minutes until Namjoon arrives. This allows Beomgyu to get some work done. He walks inside his company, grabs his badge, before heading toward the elevator. Two minutes later, Beomgyu arrives on his floor. He immediately sees his assistant waiting for him outside the elevator, and he smiles at her.

“Hi, Kim,” he greets. 

His assistant smiles, bowing to him. “Good morning, Mr. Choi. You have a few paperwork to sign, before your meeting with Mr. Kim Namjoon. The rest of the day is just filled with other meetings and more paperwork.”

“Okay, thanks,” Beomgyu mutters. “Have you eaten breakfast yet, Kim?”

“Yes, Mr. Choi,” she assures. “Have you?”

Beomgyu holds up the bag and thermos cup. “My…” Before he can address Taehyun as ‘boyfriend’, Beomgyu realizes he and Taehyun _still_ haven’t talked about their relationship status. _I should really ask Tyun to be my boyfriend now. It's about time,_ _too._ “My boyfriend made it for me.”

“Aw, that’s nice, Mr. Choi,” his assistant says as they stop outside his office. “I’ll alert you once Mr. Kim arrives.”

“Thanks, Kim.”

The female nods, bowing to Beomgyu, before the CEO walks inside his office. Beomgyu closes the door behind him, and walks toward his desk. He sits down behind it, and places his stuff down on the desk. Since he’s starving, he opens the bag of breakfast Taehyun made him, and digs in. Beomgyu turns on his computer to start working on the things he needs to do.

Thirty-two minutes later, Beomgyu finally gets the alert from his assistant that Namjoon has arrived.

“Let him in, Kim,” Beomgyu allows.

“Yes, Mr. Choi,” his assistant replies. “Mr. Kim is coming in right now.”

Beomgyu nods, even though no one can see it. He soon hears his door open, and he looks up, locking eyes with a familiar silver-haired male.

“Beomgyu,” he says with a smile. “Nice to see you again.”

Beomgyu smiles back, and he stands up to properly greet Namjoon. The two shake hands. “Likewise, hyung. Please, sit down.”

Namjoon nods, and he sits down on one of the chairs in front of Beomgyu’s desk. “In order for me to understand everything, and be able to help your case more, Beomgyu, I’m going to need you to explain everything from the start. There’s no judgment here, so don’t worry about anything. I’m here to help.”

Beomgyu lets out a shaky sigh. “Are you sure? It’s sort of a long story.”

“I’m all ears.”

Beomgyu isn’t so sure if he’s ready to explain everything to Namjoon, but then again, the older _does_ need to know the full story and background, in order to help Beomgyu, as he said. Taking a deep breath, Beomgyu starts telling what has happened ever since Taehyun became his and Jisoo’s slave.

It takes a _long_ time, but Beomgyu finally finishes explaining everything that happened. All Namjoon did is nod here and there, but he never spoke up, which Beomgyu is sort of thankful for. If Namjoon _did_ speak up, Beomgyu would’ve felt too nervous to continue.

“-and we left Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun at headquarters,” he finishes. “We didn’t feel like saying anything else to them, so we left.”

“That’s good,” Namjoon says. “Both sides aren’t allowed to talk to each other until the trial.”

“Right, we forgot about that,” Beomgyu mutters. “So, can you help me, hyung?”

“Let me get this straight first,” Namjoon says. “Not only do you want to get your daughter back, but you impregnated your own _slave_ , cheated on your wife of six years, and want to set your daughter and slave free from slavery?”

“Yes,” Beomgyu confirms. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I’m sure I want to do this, hyung. I’m in love with Taehyun, and I don’t want to be with anyone else that’s not him.”

“Beomgyu, you _do_ realize that your affair with Taehyun began when he was still underage, right?” 

“Yes,” Beomgyu sighs. “Does that matter?”

“Of course it does, Beomgyu!” Namjoon says. “It’s practically pedophilia what you did. You’re lucky no one has reported you for being with a minor.”

“That part doesn’t help my case, does it?” 

“Not really,” Namjoon mutters. “But don’t worry. I’ll help you through this. You said Kim Jisoo’s your wife, and Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun were your old friends?”

“Yes,” Beomgyu says. “We can use what they did to Taehyun against them, right?”

“Of course,” Namjoon assures. “They have a lower chance of winning if we do.”

Beomgyu sighs in relief. “That’s a relief. Is everything okay, then?”

“Yeah,” Namjoon says. “You do have to remember, though, Beomgyu, that they can take _both_ Taehyun and your guys’ daughter away from you. You’re lucky they’re not taking the twins away as well. What you did with Taehyun is _extremely_ illegal here in Korea.”

“I know,” Beomgyu mumbles. “That won’t help my case, either, will it?”

“No,” Namjoon says. “But we just have to wait and see at the trial. Do you have anything else you need to tell me? Any questions?”

“Sorry if I sound rude, but are you as good as people say you are?” Beomgyu asks.

“Of course,” Namjoon says. “Unless Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun bring a better lawyer than I am, which isn’t possible, we’re not losing, Beomgyu. I’m getting you your daughter back. I don’t know if I can help you set her and Taehyun free, but I’m sure as hell going to try. I got you.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Thanks, hyung. That means a lot.”

“Of course,” Namjoon says. He checks his watch. “Well, I guess that’s it, then. I’ll call or text you if I have any questions, or if you need anything else. We’ll see each other on Tuesday.”

Beomgyu nods, and he stands up to shake Namjoon’s hand. “Thanks again, hyung.”

“Yeah, of course,” he says. “Have a nice day, Beomgyu.”

“You, too, hyung.”


	14. Knowledge

Hours later, Beomgyu returns home. Ever since he fired his driver for what he did to Taehyun—he still has to find out who the second guy is—Beomgyu has been driving himself mostly everywhere. He doesn’t partially mind, but sometimes he wishes he had a driver, since he doesn’t always have time to walk toward his car, open the car door by himself, put his stuff down, turn the car on, buckle himself in, shift the gear to reverse if he needs to back up from the parking spot, or shift the gear to drive. Luckily, he mostly always has time to do all that, but sometimes he doesn’t.

It is 9:04 PM when Beomgyu arrives. He sees both Yeosang’s and Jongho’s cars parked in the driveway, so he knows the two are home. Taehyun hasn’t texted or called him asking if he could go out with the twins, so Beomgyu knows they’re home as well. He gets out of his car, grabs his stuff, and locks his car behind him. He walks toward the front door, and to his surprise, it is opened already.

“I’m home!” he calls out, a bit uncertain, as he closes the door behind him.

“Daddy!” he hears the twins squeal.

Beomgyu smiles, and he slightly crouches down to accept the twins into his arms. “Hi, angels.”

“Daddy, San and Wooyoung Oppa are here!” Yoonah informs as she and Yeona pull away.

“Oh, wow, really?” Beomgyu says. Now he knows why the door was left unlocked. “Where is everybody?”

“They’re in the kitchen,” Yeona says. “Taehyun-ah’s upstairs taking a shower, though.”

Beomgyu nods. “Okay. Let’s go to the kitchen, then.” 

As he follows behind the twins toward the kitchen, Beomgyu only expects to greet his hyungs and Han, before going upstairs to greet Taehyun. But once they arrive in the kitchen, he’s surprised to see Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, and Jongho all gasping in excitement, engulfing each other into a hug.

“Congrats, guys!” Yeosang squeals as he pulls away.

“Hi, everyone,” Beomgyu speaks up, a bit startled and confused. 

“Beom, we’re so glad you’re home!” San says happily.

“What’s wrong?” Beomgyu asks, a bit worriedly.

“San’s pregnant!” Wooyoung tells.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops. He looks at San. “You are?”

The blonde nods excitedly. “Woo and I are having a baby, Beom!”

“Oh, congrats, hyungs!” he cheers. Beomgyu heads toward San and Wooyoung, engulfing them in a hug. “When did you guys find out?”

“Well, I’ve been feeling sick for the past week, and I looked up the pregnancy symptoms online,” San starts. “I had most of them, so Woo took me to the doctor, and she told us I have a baby growing inside of me.”

“Oh, congrats again, hyungs!” Jongho says. “That’s amazing news!”

“Mommy, what does ‘pregnant’ mean?” Han questions.

“‘Pregnant’ means having a baby growing inside of you,” Yeosang explains. “Just like you grew in my belly five years ago.”

“Wow,” Han says. He looks at San. “You’re pregnant, then, hyungie?”

“I am, Hannie,” he confirms.

“Wow,” Han and the twins this time say in unison.

“How far along are you?” Beomgyu inquires.

“He’s about two weeks so far,” Wooyoung replies, wrapping an arm around San’s slim waist, whilst his free hand goes to his still flat stomach.

“Congrats, hyungs,” Jongho says with a smile.

“Where’s Taehyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“Oh, I think he’s showering upstairs,” Yeosang replies. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. Yeosang nods, and Beomgyu leaves them in the kitchen to go upstairs. As he walks up the stairs, he hears the shower running in the bathroom in their room. He arrives, and walks inside the room, heading toward the bathroom. He knows he doesn’t have to knock, and everyone’s downstairs, so he opens the door. “Tyun? You in here?”

“Knocking would be nice, Gyu,” he says sarcastically.

Beomgyu chuckles, stepping inside the bathroom. “You do the same, too, so stop whining.”

 _“You_ stop whining,” Taehyun grumbles. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, and he closes the door behind him. He figures it’s a nice time to shower, especially since he’d be showering with Taehyun. Beomgyu undresses, placing his clothes in the basket of laundry they keep in there. He opens the shower door, which doesn’t surprise Taehyun. The brunette is naked of course, and he’s currently rinsing his hair underneath the shower. Beomgyu smiles, and he steps inside the shower. He grabs the showerhead from Taehyun, which makes the younger open his eyes. He glares at Beomgyu. “Hey, I was using that!”

“I need it now, though,” he says with a small smirk, starting to wet his hair.

Taehyun frowns, lightly smacking Beomgyu’s stomach. “You’re rude.”

“And you’re not?”

“Whatever,” Taehyun mutters. “Give it back.”

“I’m almost done, you small baby.”

“Choi Beomgyu!”

The raven-haired male smiles, and he puts the showerhead back in its place. Taehyun rolls his eyes, and he turns to continue rinsing his hair, but Beomgyu surprises him by grabbing his slim waist, and pulls him closer.

“Hi to you, too, Tyun,” Beomgyu says with a smile.

“Ew, you’re dirty, I’m clean,” Taehyun frowns, but does nothing to push Beomgyu away.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, and he presses his lips against Taehyun’s. The brunette immediately kisses back, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. Their kiss is chaste, and they soon pull away. They only look at each other after that, not speaking a word.

That is, until Beomgyu says: “Be my boyfriend.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and he starts choking on his own saliva. Beomgyu lightly chuckles, and he starts patting Taehyun’s back to help him stop. Eventually, Taehyun does, and he looks up at Beomgyu with watery eyes.

“W-what?”

“Be my boyfriend,” he repeats. “I’ve realized we never really had a label to call each other, and I never asked you out on a date, or asked you to be my boyfriend. So, Kang Taehyun, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?”

Taehyun still gapes at Beomgyu, before he snaps out of his shock, and realizes what Beomgyu said. Taehyun smiles, and he pulls Beomgyu into another kiss. Beomgyu obviously kisses back, and they soon pull away.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Choi Beomgyu,” Taehyun says softly.

Beomgyu smiles, and he slightly leans down to softly kiss the scar underneath Taehyun’s eye. Taehyun’s eyes widen once he realizes what Beomgyu did, and his eyes soon water. No one’s ever done that to him—not even his own parents. It might seem silly, but Beomgyu just kissed a flaw that will be with Taehyun forever, and that means a lot to him.

“I love you,” Beomgyu says.

Taehyun smiles. “I love you, too.”

Beomgyu lets out a small squeal. “Hurry up, though. I wanna finish showering already. Do you know the news about San and Woo hyung?”

“No,” Taehyun says. “What’s the news?”

“San-hyung’s pregnant,” Beomgyu informs.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “Wow, really? That’s good for them.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “I wonder if the baby’s going to be a boy or girl.”

Taehyun nods, turning back to the water. All this talk about the Woosan couple’s new baby is making Taehyun miss _his_ baby, which makes him want to drop the subject. Beomgyu seems to luckily notice, so he changes the subject, and asks how Taehyun’s day went.

Twenty minutes later, the two finish showering, and change into new clothes. They then walk downstairs, seeing the others still there.

“Congrats, hyungs,” Taehyun says once they arrive. “Beomgyu told me the news.”

“Thanks, Taehyun,” San says, bringing the younger into a hug.

Taehyun smiles, and he hugs San back. Taehyun then hugs Wooyoung as congrats, before the two pull away. 

“Any new news about you two?” he asks.

“Um, well, I just asked Taehyun out to be my boyfriend,” Beomgyu replies.

“Didn’t you ask him that question months ago?” Yeosang says.

Beomgyu smiles sheepishly. “No.”

“Dumbass,” San mutters.

“Yah, you and Woo-hyung pined for each other for months,” Beomgyu reminds. “At least I wasn’t too shy to make a move on Taehyun.”

“Whatever,” San grumbles.

“Anyway, we have some other news, too,” Beomgyu says, changing the subject. “Tyun, you wanna tell them?”

“You guys are pregnant, too!” Wooyoung says, before Taehyun can say something.

“No,” Beomgyu scoffs, but he’s surprised that Taehyun doesn’t say anything. Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he looks at Taehyun. “Tyun, are you…?”

“No, no!” he exclaims. “Sorry, I was zoning out.”

Beomgyu nods. “You had me there for a sec.”

“If you were pregnant, Tae, then you and Beom would have _four_ children,” Jongho chuckles.

“Heh, yeah,” Taehyun mumbles. “A-anyway, then, the new news we have is that…Gyu, the twins, and I are going to be moving out.”

“Wow, really?” Yeosang says with slightly wide eyes.

“We are?” Yoonah, who happens to appear with Yeona and Han, says, her doe eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “We’re going to move into a new house.”

“With mommy?” Yeona’s eyes light up.

“Sorry, but no, twins,” Taehyun says. “We’ll have our own house, even with your baby sister.”

“Wow, congrats, guys,” San says. “Where will you guys be moving?”

“Back in Daegu, but close enough to the twins’ school,” Beomgyu replies. 

“Will our new house have a unicorn?” Yeona asks hopefully.

“Sorry, but no, angel,” Beomgyu chuckles. “It’ll have a pool, though.”

“Yay!” Yoonah cheers.

Beomgyu smiles. The nine continue walking with each other until San and Wooyoung decide to leave again. They congratulate each other again, before the Woosan couple leave. The other seven continue talking for a bit, before Yeosang, Jongho, and Han decide to head upstairs to get ready for bed. 

“Do we have to shower, too?” Yoonah whines.

“Do you guys want to?” Taehyun says.

“I do,” Yeona says.

“I don’t,” Yoonah frowns.

“Then you don’t have to, angel,” Beomgyu assures. “Yeo, you can go shower if you want. Yoo, make sure your sister stays safe.” Yoonah nods with a small sigh, and she and her twin walk upstairs. That leaves Beomgyu and Taehyun alone. Beomgyu turns toward Taehyun. “You wanna shower, too, Tyun?”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “We already showered, Beomgyu.”

“Hehe, I know,” he snickers. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Taehyun questions.

“I’m meeting up with the real estate agent,” Beomgyu informs. “I’m buying the house tomorrow, and the agent told me we could start moving our stuff in tomorrow. Do you want to?”

“Sure,” Taehyun says. “Do you?”

“Of course,” Beomgyu says. “I want to live in my own house already with my girls and my boyfriend.”

Taehyun’s face slightly heats up, and he smiles at the mention of being Beomgyu’s _boyfriend_. “What about Kim Namjoon? What’s the deal with him?”

“He agreed to help me,” Beomgyu assures. “We’re meeting again on Tuesday, which is the day the trial is on, and he promised he’d get us our baby girl back.”

Taehyun doesn’t want to be negative, especially today, but they do have to look at another perspective. “What if he fails?”

“He won’t, but if he does, then I’ll do everything in my power to get her back,” Beomgyu says. “We’re getting her back, Taehyun. I’ve told you that already.”

“I know, but I can’t help but doubt everything,” he frowns. “She was taken away from me. Do you know how many times I cry each day because I miss her? I went through all the pain, morning sickness, food cravings, dizziness, nausea, having to go pee a lot, carrying her for nine months, being in labor for eleven hours, and giving birth to her, just so she could be taken away from _me_. I’m her _mother_ , Beomgyu.” At this point, Taehyun has tears rolling down his face, but he does nothing to wipe them away. “I-I’m in pain every day, and god, I miss her so much. I-I…I just want her back in my arms already.”

Beomgyu frowns. Even though he never met his third daughter, and never even experienced seeing her grow in Taehyun’s stomach, Beomgyu misses her, too. She’s his third daughter, for god’s sake. He loves her just as much as he loves the twins. He just wants them to be a happy family, and hopefully, they’ll get the chance to be one soon.

“I want her in my arms, too, Taehyun,” Beomgyu says. “Trust me. We’re getting her back, no matter what. Even if the government doesn’t want to give her back, I’m getting her back. Even if I have to steal her. We’re seeing her again, she’s going to be with us until she’s old enough to decide when to move out, and she’s going to be a part of our family. Nothing’s going to stop that, Taehyun. We’re getting her back on Tuesday, and that’s final. You understand me?”

Taehyun nods, even though he has a feeling something will go wrong. 


	15. Up No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i've never been to court, and even tho i've seen multiple caso cerrado episodes (if u don't know what that is, search it up), cuz i'm hispanic, idk how court and trials rlly work, so if yk, and u see sumn wrong, feel free to correct me :) this is also fiction, so this trial will only last a few hours
> 
> chapter title: twice's "up no more"

Being the first to always wake up the earliest—sometimes—Taehyun is downstairs in the kitchen by the time Yeosang arrives there. Taehyun is just staring off into space, but comes back to life when he hears Yeosang’s footsteps.

“Morning, Taehyun,” he greets, still dressed in his pajamas.

“Morning, hyung,” Taehyun returns. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Yeosang replies. “You?”

“I slept…okay,” Taehyun partially lies. “I was about to make breakfast, but that’s when I started zoning off. Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Yeosang assures, which makes Taehyun relieved. Yeosang smiles at him, and grabs a pan to put it on the stove.

"Do you need help making breakfast?" Taehyun offers, getting off the counter.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Yeosang says. But by now he knows how helpful Taehyun is, so he's quick to add, "But if you want to help, that's okay with me."

Taehyun smiles, before helping Yeosang with the breakfast. The twins are the next to wake up, and they eat breakfast with Taehyun and Yeosang. The next to wake up is Han, then Jongho. The last person to wake up is Beomgyu, even though he has an appointment with the real estate agent at eleven a.m., and it’s nearing nine. Their new house is three hours away.

“Shouldn’t Beom be up by now?” Yeosang asks as he checks the time.

“Yeah,” Jongho agrees. “His appointment’s in two hours.”

“Ooh, can Yeo and I go wake him up?” Yoonah says excitedly.

“Sure, twins,” Taehyun allows. “I’ll come with you.”

The twins nod, and they slide off their chairs. Taehyun follows behind them up the stairs, before they soon reach their shared bedroom. They quietly open the door, expecting to startle Beomgyu, but they’re surprised that the raven-haired male is already up, buttoning his white shirt.

“Aw, man,” Yeona pouts.

Beomgyu looks up, smiling at Taehyun and the twins. “Morning. Why the pouts, guys?”

“We wanted to scare and wake you,” he explains. “But you’re awake now, so what’s the point?”

“Oh,” Beomgyu says. He then sets a fake scared look on his face. “Ah! You guys scared me!”

Yoonah decides to play along, a smug look on her face. “Hehe!”

“Are you going to eat breakfast, daddy?” Yeona asks. “Taehyun-ah and Yeosang Oppa made some for us.”

“Sorry, but since I woke up late, I don’t have time,” Beomgyu says apologetically.

“Where are you going, daddy?” Yoonah says.

“He’s going to buy our new house, twins,” Taehyun says.

“Ooh, can we go, too?!” Yeona pleads.

“Sorry, angels, but I can’t take you with me,” Beomgyu says. “I’ll come back soon, though, so we can start moving in.”

“Okay!” Yoonah says excitedly. “Good luck, daddy!”

Beomgyu smiles, and he finishes dressing. “Thanks, angels.” He grabs his stuff, and turns back toward the others. He crouches down to kiss the twins goodbye, before pressing a long, soft kiss on Taehyun’s lips. The two smile at each other, before Beomgyu pulls away. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Gyu,” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu smiles at them, and the other three follow behind him down the stairs. He says goodbye to the rest, before he leaves Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s house. 

“Do you think Beom will be able to buy the house?” Jongho asks, looking at Taehyun.

“I’m sure he will.”

-

Beomgyu lets out a sigh as he gets inside his car. He puts his stuff in the passenger’s seat, before putting his seatbelt on. He turns his car on, and starts driving. His hopefully new house is two to three hours away, so he’ll probably get there on time. He doesn’t have time to buy himself breakfast, so he’ll just get it on the way back.

To entertain himself, Beomgyu decides to put on some music, and turns on the radio, which immediately connects to his phone. Taking the chance that he’s at a red light, Beomgyu puts play on his music, Chungha’s “Gotta Go” starting to play.

It usually takes three hours and fifteen minutes to get from Incheon to Daegu, but Beomgyu arrives in three hours and _ten_ minutes, since he ignored some stop signs, and speeded up at some yellow lights. Five minutes later, he arrives in front of his new house, thankfully getting there right on time. He walks toward the front door with his stuff in his hands, and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, a raven-haired male wearing a suit opens the door.

“Hello!” he cheerfully greets. “Nice to finally see you in person, Choi Beomgyu.”

The ravenette smiles, and he shakes hands with the real estate agent. “Likewise, Mr. Kim.”

“You have everything ready?” he questions, inviting Beomgyu inside the house.

“Yeah,” he replies, holding up the folder in his hands. Beomgyu looks away from Mr. Kim, the real estate agent, to look around the house. “Wow. This place is beautiful.”

“Right?” he agrees. “As the website says, it has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a pool in the backyard, and a movie theater. There are other cool features as well, like a huge backyard, a beautiful front yard, the floors are covered in marble, and you can even turn one of the rooms into a game or family room.”

“Great,” Beomgyu says. “How much will the house cost?”

“Around eight hundred thousand dollars,” Mr. Kim answers. 

“I thought it was seven hundred,” Beomgyu says.

“It was, but it went up for taxes,” Mr. Kim explains. “So, what do you think, Mr. Choi?”

“Can I take a tour of the house first?” 

“Of course,” Mr. Kim allows. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Beomgyu nods, before he walks away. He walks into the living room to check its condition, and does the same for the rest of the rooms. They’re all in great shape—even the pool is clean and a healthy shade of blue. Everything is so neat and clean, which makes Beomgyu want to buy the house even more. Finally, he checks the master bedroom, which will be his and Taehyun’s new bedroom. It’s a pretty large space, with a bathroom and closet. Beomgyu checks the bathroom, before checking the closet. After deciding everything is good, he walks back downstairs.

“Everything looks amazing, Mr. Kim,” he tells him. “There aren’t any roaches, or anything like that, right?”

“No,” he assures. “This is a rich environment. Things like roaches aren’t accepted here. If you move in, though, and there are roaches or other flaws, you’ll get a hundred thousand dollars back.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu agrees. “You have a deal, Mr. Kim.”

The agent smiles. “So, you buying the house?”

“Yup,” Beomgyu replies. “Do you want me to pay in check or cash?”

“Either way is fine,” Mr. Kim says. “Let’s do the payment in the kitchen.” Beomgyu nods, and he follows Mr. Kim to the kitchen. They discuss some more things over, before Beomgyu hands Mr. Kim a check for $890,909.13. They shake hands, and thank each other. “-and before you leave, you and your family are allowed to move in now,” he finishes. “Thank you once again, Mr. Choi.”

“Thank _you_ , Mr. Kim,” he returns. “It was nice doing business with you.”

“Likewise, Mr. Choi.”

The two bow to each other, before Beomgyu packs all his things, and leaves the house. He walks back toward his car, and gets inside. He places his stuff on the passenger’s seat, and puts his seatbelt on. He turns his car on, before starting to drive back toward Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s house.

Around three hours later, Beomgyu arrives. He parks outside of the house, and gets out with his stuff. He locks his car behind him as he walks toward the front door. He unlocks it, before pushing it open.

“Everyone, I’m back!” he calls out, closing the door behind him.

“Daddy!” the twins cheer, running toward him.

“Hi, angels,” he greets. 

Taehyun is the next one to appear. “Welcome back, Gyu. Did you buy the house?”

“Yup,” he replies happily. “We’re moving in!”

“Congrats, guys!” Yeosang cheers. “Do you want us to help?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, but you guys are free to do so, hyungs,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks.”

\--

Eight hours later, it is eleven-nineteen p.m. Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins indeed did get Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s help moving in. The four don’t have that much stuff, since they had limited space at the other Chois’ place. But now that they’re living in their own house, they can surely buy more things for them. The other Chois leave once the clock strikes ten, and Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins stay in their new house, continuing to unpack. The twins fall asleep around ten-fifty, so Taehyun bathes them, and he and Beomgyu tuck the twins in.

Currently, Beomgyu and Taehyun are in the kitchen, packing away the small number of kitchen materials they had at the other Chois’ house. By the time they’re almost done, it is eleven-thirty, and Taehyun is struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Maybe we should go to sleep now, Tyun,” Beomgyu suggests, noticing how sleepy the younger is.

“Hm, okay,” he mutters. Taehyun reaches his arms up, wanting Beomgyu to pick him up. Beomgyu chuckles, and he places his hands underneath Taehyun’s thighs, picking him up. Beomgyu carries Taehyun up toward their bedroom, which fortunately already has a mattress. Beomgyu placed some bedsheets and pillows on the bed earlier, so he places Taehyun down on the bed.

“Do you wanna shower before you sleep?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun shakes his head. “M’too tired to.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says, closing their bedroom door. “I’ll be back soon, then.”

“No,” Taehyun whines. “Don’t leave me.”

“Tyun, I’ll be back,” Beomgyu chuckles. “I won’t take long.”

“Gyu,” Taehyun continues to whine. He extends his arms for Beomgyu as a baby would, and Beomgyu rolls his eyes. He walks toward Taehyun, and raises an eyebrow down at him, but Taehyun pulls him down on top of him. He immediately brings Beomgyu into a kiss, and he already knows what Taehyun has in mind. Beomgyu wants it, too, though, since the last time they had sex was days ago. 

(they couldn’t really have sex when they shared the same bedroom with the twins.)

“I thought you were too tired,” Beomgyu mumbles against Taehyun’s lips.

“I’m never too tired for you… _master.”_

Beomgyu lets out a small groan, and he pulls on Taehyun’s bottom lip. “You’re going to be the death of me, Kang Taehyun.” The brown-haired male giggles, and Beomgyu lowers to start kissing down his neck. Taehyun extends it, so Beomgyu can have more access. Beomgyu continues kissing down Taehyun’s neck, sucking and biting softly on the skin. Again, they can’t go rough on each other, even though they want to, since the twins are only a few rooms down the hall. Taehyun is _very_ vocal, especially when it comes to his and Beomgyu’s lovemaking, so he’d wake up the twins.

“Remember to be quiet, Tyunnie. We don’t want the twins waking up, now do we?”

“N-no, master,” he replies, letting out a quiet moan when Beomgyu sucks a certain spot on his neck.

Beomgyu lets out a small smile, and he continues trailing his kisses down Taehyun’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones, leaving marks over them as well. Beomgyu takes off Taehyun’s clothes, leaving him naked. Since he’s too impatient to wait, Beomgyu ignores Taehyun’s dick, and spreads his legs instead.

“Raw or prep?” Beomgyu asks, starting to take off his own clothes.

“R-raw.” 

“You liked it last time?” Beomgyu says, looking at Taehyun with slightly raised brows.

Taehyun looks away, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “I-it felt nice, master.” Beomgyu chuckles, and he finally takes off his boxers. He pumps his cock until it’s hard, before aligning it with Taehyun’s hole. Beomgyu grips Taehyun’s hips, but before he can start inserting Taehyun, he stops him. “W-wait.”

“What’s wrong?” he questions worriedly. “Is everything okay? Do you want to stop? It’s okay if you do, Tyun. We can watch a movie, or go to sleep-”

“I-I want to ride you, master.” 

Beomgyu stops his rambling, looking at Taehyun in surprise. “Y-you do?”

Taehyun nods, and he sits up, pushing Beomgyu off him. Beomgyu lays down on the bed, and Taehyun straddles him. Taehyun places his hands on Beomgyu’s chest as he aligns his hole with Beomgyu’s cock. Taehyun slowly starts lowering himself down on it, wincing at the burn. Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them back. He doesn’t want Beomgyu to worry that he’s in pain, because he’s not. He’s just not used to it yet. 

Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he raises and lowers himself down again. He continues at a slow pace, until he’s comfortable enough to fasten it. Beomgyu grips his hips to help him move, and Taehyun bites his bottom lip _hard_ to hold back his moans. He bites his lip so hard, it starts to bleed. The crimson liquid starts to slide down his chin, but Beomgyu holds his jaw with a dominant grip, wiping the blood away. Taehyun lets out an audible moan at that, and Beomgyu smirks, engulfing him into a kiss. He kisses back, continuing to bounce on Beomgyu’s cock. 

Taehyun eventually gets tired, and Beomgyu notices, so he thrusts upwards to meet with Taehyun’s bounces. Beomgyu hits Taehyun’s prostate in the process, making him let out a loud moan. Beomgyu shakes his head, and stuffs a cloth in Taehyun’s mouth. Beomgyu continues thrusting upwards, until he and Taehyun feel heat pooling in their stomach.

Taehyun cums first, muffling a loud moan mixed with a whimper behind his cloth. He pants heavily, sweat rolling down his body, making him look as if he’s glowing. Beomgyu is next to follow, slightly panting less heavier than Taehyun. The two pant, trying to come down from their high.

“You tired now, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun nods. “M-mhm.”

“Too bad you have to shower,” Beomgyu says teasingly as he pulls himself out of Taehyun.

The brunette glares at Beomgyu, too busy to realize cum is dripping out of his hole, which means Beomgyu came _inside_ of him. “Sh-shut up.”

\--

The next day, which is Monday, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins continue unpacking. Beomgyu leaves the house at some point to buy more items for them, but they continue putting stuff away. The house is too big for them to fill _every_ room with furniture, so they only fill the rooms they will use with it. Beomgyu and Taehyun also keep themselves busy unpacking to help try to distract them from tomorrow, which is when they go to trial to win their baby girl back.

Two hours after the twins go to sleep, Beomgyu and Taehyun finally head upstairs to shower. This time, they don’t have nasty plans in mind—they just want to sleep. As Taehyun picks out the pajamas he wants to wear, something hits him. He turns to Beomgyu.

“Hey, Gyu?”

The ravenette turns to look at Taehyun. “Yeah?”

“Where are the twins going to be?” 

“What do you mean?”

“During the trial thing,” Taehyun explains. “Are they allowed to come with us?”

“I think there’s a place for kids,” Beomgyu mutters. “I don’t know. I’ve never really been to court before, Tyun.”

The brunette’s eyebrows slightly raise. “Wow, really? I thought because you’re a CEO that you have. Maybe a client or worker pulled a Karen on you.”

“No,” Beomgyu chuckles. “This is my first time.”

“Oh,” Taehyun says. “Where are the twins going to go, then?”

“Maybe I can ask Yeosang and Jongho hyung if they can take care of the twins,” Beomgyu says. “I’ll call Namjoon-hyung later to ask him.”

Taehyun nods. “Are you nervous?”

“About tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Obviously I’m nervous, Tyun,” Beomgyu replies. “We’re going into trial with _three_ awful people. Who knows what they have in mind for tomorrow.”

“What if they win?” Taehyun frowns. “We’d lose her.”

“We can steal her from them,” Beomgyu says pointedly. “She’s our daughter, after all. Not theirs.”

“True, but what if we’re not allowed?”

“That’s where the stealing part comes in, Tyun.”

\--

Despite it nearing one a.m., the three-week-old baby girl starts crying. She’s in the god-awful room that the worker put her in the other day, and she’s surrounded by three other babies. They’re older than her, but none of them are a year old yet. If they were, they wouldn’t be here. Hearing her start to cry, they wake up, and start to cry as well. All the commotion makes the door open, an angry and ugly-looking man in his forties appearing.

“God, I hate babies,” he grumbles. “What y’all crying about this time? All you bitches do is cry and cry. Geez, so fucking annoying.”

“They’re babies, Son,” his wife, Ms. Park, the second CEO of Daechi-dong slaves’ headquarters, reminds.

“So?” the man says. “They’re fucking annoying. Thank god you had a miscarriage. I would’ve killed the baby myself if it were _this_ annoying.”

Ms. Park sighs, used to her husband saying things like these. That's why she's cheating on him, anyway. “Why do you keep the babies in here, then?”

“Why are you so stupid, Park?” her husband snaps. “Do you know who their parents are? Especially the baby girl with the pink beanie? I’m going to be _rich_ once their parents come back for them.”

 _“If_ their parents come back for them,” Ms. Park corrects. 

“Shut up, Park,” her husband scowls. “You ruin everything.”

“And you don’t?”

Her husband rolls his eyes. “Shut up, before I abuse you in front of these…things. Keep them quiet, or I’ll do worse to them than I’ll do to you.”

“Why don’t you just do it already?” Ms. Park frowns. “That’s all you say, and you never keep your promises. What a liar.”

“You know if I do, I’ll get in trouble,” her husband says.

“Then shut the fuck up,” Ms. Park says. “I’ll report you to Ms. Im myself if you keep this attitude up.”

Her husband rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Park. Just keep them quiet.” He walks out of the room, grumbling about something under his breath.

Ms. Park rolls her eyes this time, and she starts making the bottles for the babies. She checks which ones have a heavy diaper, changes them, before heading back to the bottles. Fortunately, Choi Beomgyu’s and Kang Taehyun’s baby is just hungry, so Ms. Park heads to her first. She picks the baby up, and makes sure her tiny head is secure. Ms. Park starts feeding the baby, and smiles down at her. She wishes she had a baby of her own. Her husband practically killed her baby when it wasn’t even born yet, and she would divorce him if he wasn't blackmailing her.

“When did my life come to this?” she mutters under her breath. Ms. Park looks down at the baby girl, seeing Taehyun in her. Especially in her eyes. “Maybe I can keep you to myself, little one. It’s not like your parents are going to win, anyway. Neither will Jisoo, Soobin, or Yeonjun, though. I’m going to be your new momma.”

The baby was starting to fall asleep, but as if she could hear what Ms. Park is saying, she starts crying, fussing around in Ms. Park’s arms. The baby throws the bottle out of her mouth, and wails _loudly_. Ms. Park curses under her breath, and is quick to start quietening the baby.

\--

The next morning, Taehyun is again the first one to wake up. Beomgyu doesn’t take long to wake up after. Once Taehyun walks out of the bathroom, he’s surprised to see Beomgyu getting up from their bed.

“What are you doing up?” Taehyun asks, a bit groggily.

Beomgyu turns, locking eyes with Taehyun. “I couldn’t sleep that well. I’m too anxious to.”

“I am, too,” he agrees with a sigh. “Can’t we just steal her, so we don’t have to go through all this?”

“Taehyun, that’s our plan B,” Beomgyu reminds. “We have to go through all this first.”

“Fine,” Taehyun sighs in defeat. “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat breakfast.” Beomgyu nods, and he and Taehyun walk downstairs to eat. As they pass by the living room, Beomgyu checks the time; six-sixteen a.m. They didn’t wake up too early at least. They walk into the kitchen, and Taehyun serves them both cereal. “Is Namjoon coming over?” he questions, handing Beomgyu’s plate to him.

The ravenette thanks Taehyun, sitting down on the kitchen island. “Yeah. He’s coming at eleven-thirty.”

Taehyun nods. “How far is Daechi-dong?”

“Around three hours away,” Beomgyu replies. “We’ll have to leave at eleven or so.”

“What about the twins?” 

“I’ll see later what’s going to happen with them.”

Taehyun nods. He and Beomgyu continue eating breakfast, before cleaning up the place they ate at. The twins wake up an hour later, and they eat breakfast as well. The four start getting ready, Beomgyu helping the twins shower. Taehyun showers in the bathroom of his and Beomgyu’s bedroom, before changing into a black and white striped long-sleeved button-up, french tucked into dark blue jeans. He leaves his brown hair as it is, drying it a bit, before applying a bit of makeup. By the time Taehyun is done getting ready, Beomgyu is out of the shower. He dries himself a bit, before changing into a white long-sleeve shirt underneath a black short-sleeved button-up, tucked into black jeans with a black belt tied around his waist. He does the same as Taehyun.

Currently, the brunette is checking on the twins, helping Yoonah change into a maroon red turtleneck french tucked into blue jeans, and puts socks and white shoes on her feet. Taehyun then helps Yeona put on a hoodie and black pants, before styling their hair into a braided ponytail and two braids.

“Thanks, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah says as the brunette finishes tying her ponytail.

“You’re welcome, twins,” he says. “Let’s go downstairs now. I think your daddy’s friend arrived.”

“Who’s daddy’s friend?” Yeona asks as the three of them walk out of the twins’ room.

“His name is Kim Namjoon,” Taehyun says. “He’s going to help us with where we’re going.”

“Is he nice?” Yoonah says.

“I hope so, Yoo,” Taehyun mutters. The three arrive downstairs, seeing Beomgyu and a male the same height as him talking. Taehyun can see the dimples on the man’s face, which makes him hope the man is kind. “W-we’re here.”

Beomgyu turns around, smiling at the sight of the three people he loves the most. He looks at Namjoon. “Hyung, this is my family. This is my boyfriend, Kang Taehyun, and these are my twins, Yoonah and Yeona.”

“Hi,” Namjoon greets. He extends his hand to Taehyun. “Nice to meet you. My name is Kim Namjoon.”

“H-hi,” Taehyun nervously returns, shaking the older’s hand. 

Namjoon smiles at him, before looking at the girls. “Hi, twins. My name’s Namjoon.”

“Wow, you’re very tall,” Yeona notes, staring at the oldest in awe.

“Thanks,” he chuckles. Namjoon looks back at Beomgyu. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I have everything in my car already.”

“Let’s go to court, then.”

Three hours later, Namjoon, Beomgyu, and Taehyun arrive at Daechi-dong’s slaves’ headquarters. Namjoon told Beomgyu that the twins can’t come with them, so Beomgyu calls Yeosang, and he agrees to take care of the twins. They leave at 11:48 AM, so they arrive around two-fifty p.m. Unfortunately, Beomgyu recognizes one of the cars in the parking lot as Jisoo’s, so he knows she, Soobin, and Yeonjun are already here.

“What’s with the sour look, Gyu?” Taehyun asks as they get out of the car.

“Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun are here,” Beomgyu informs. He points to Jisoo’s car. “That’s Jisoo’s car.”

“Maybe she’s the only one here,” Taehyun says pointedly.

“Hopefully,” Beomgyu mutters.

“We’re still a bit early,” Namjoon says as he heads toward the younger two. He checks his watch. “There are only around forty minutes until the trial starts. I’ll wait for you guys inside if you wanna go somewhere.”

Taehyun’s eyes light up. “S-since we’re at Daechi-dong, can I see my parents?”

“Are your parents slaves?” Namjoon questions. Taehyun nods. “Um, if you get permission you can.”

Taehyun sighs in relief. “Okay. Thanks, hyung.”

Namjoon nods this time, before walking inside the dull headquarters building.

“You wanna see your parents first, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun replies. “I haven’t seen them ever since my birthday.”

“Well, let’s go get permission, then.”

Taehyun nods, and he eagerly walks inside the building, Beomgyu following behind him. They walk toward the front desk, fortunately seeing the same blonde from the other day.

“Oh, Kang.02, you’re back,” he notes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for a trial, but it won’t start for another forty minutes,” Taehyun explains. “Um, I was wondering, .07, if I could go visit my parents. Just for a small while.”

The blonde sighs. “Fine. But you’ll only have ten minutes with them. Any longer, and you won’t be able to attend your trial.”

Taehyun nods. The blonde hands him and Beomgyu a visitor’s pass to the slaves’ quarters. Taehyun thanks him, and he and Beomgyu head toward the elevator. They walk inside, and Taehyun presses the sixth-floor button. 

“What if they’re not here, Tyun?” Beomgyu questions.

“They have to be,” Taehyun frowns. “I didn’t wait more than seven months to not see them again.”

Beomgyu nods, figuring Taehyun has a point. They soon arrive on the sixth floor, and they walk out of the elevator. The blonde gave them directions to where they can find Taehyun’s parents, and they arrive a minute later. Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he knocks on the brown wooden door, waiting for someone to open it.

A few seconds later, Taehyun’s dad, Jun-woo, appears. His eyes seem dull, as well as his face, but once he realizes Taehyun, his _son_ , and Beomgyu, his future son-in-law, are on the other side, his face lights up.

“T-Taehyun? B-Beomgyu?”

“Dad!” Taehyun squeals, basically throwing himself on Jun-woo.

The male smiles, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun. Tears well up in Jun-woo’s eyes, and he lets a few fall. He and Taehyun hug for a while, until Taehyun pulls away. He has to have time to hug his mom as well, and speak with his parents for a while, before their time runs out.

“Oh, Tae, I missed you,” his dad says, cupping Taehyun’s face. “God, how have you been?”

“I’ve been okay,” he replies. “How about you, dad?”

“I’ve been fine,” he says. “We just missed you a lot.” Speaking of ‘we’, Jun-woo looks away from Taehyun, looking at Beomgyu. Jun-woo smiles, and he engulfs Beomgyu into a hug as well, surprising him. “I missed you, too, Beomgyu.”

The ravenette smiles, hugging Jun-woo back. “I missed you, too, Jun-woo.”

“Where’s mom?” Taehyun asks once Jun-woo and Beomgyu pull away. Before Jun-woo can answer, they hear a gasp behind them, something falling to the floor. They look behind Jun-woo, seeing Taehyun’s mom, Chaewon, her hands covering her mouth in shock. “Mom!”

“My baby!” she sobs as she accepts Taehyun in her arms.

The two hug longer than Taehyun and Jun-woo did, but Taehyun remembers to pull away. He smiles at his mom with teary eyes.

“I missed you, mom.” 

“I missed you, too, Tae,” she returns. Chaewon looks away from Taehyun, locking eyes with Beomgyu. “Oh, Beomgyu, you’re here, too?”

“Hi, Chaewon,” he greets.

Chaewon smiles, and she brings Beomgyu into a hug as well. “Oh, it’s so nice to see you guys again. What are you doing here, though? You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Well, we thought we could come visit,” Taehyun says.

“You can’t just because you want to, Tae,” Jun-woo reminds. “What’s the occasion?”

Beomgyu and Taehyun glance at each other.

“It’s a long story, but we came here to win a trial against your guys’ granddaughter,” Beomgyu explains.

It takes a few seconds, but Chaewon’s and Jun-woo’s eyes widen when they realize what Beomgyu said.

_“Granddaughter?”_

“U-um, yeah,” Taehyun says nervously. “I-I got pregnant.”

Chaewon gasps, her hands rising to cover her mouth again. “W-we have a…granddaughter?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies softly. “She’s barely three weeks old.”

“Well, what happened?” Jun-woo asks.

“She was…taken away when I gave birth to her,” Taehyun hesitantly says. “I’m a slave, and since Beomgyu wasn’t there when I went into labor, the workers from here claimed she was immediately a slave.”

“Why weren’t you there for Taehyun’s birth, Beomgyu?” Chaewon demands, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I-it’s a long story that we don’t have time to explain,” he says nervously. “B-but I didn’t leave your son alone on purpose, trust me. I would never do that.”

“We believe you,” Jun-woo assures. 

Taehyun nods, looking down at the timer the blonde gave them. They only have a minute left with his parents. “Th-there’s only a minute left, so we have to leave.”

“Th-that’s fine,” Chaewon mutters. She pulls Taehyun into a hug, holding him tightly. “You win your daughter back, Tae, and you kiss her for me.”

Taehyun smiles, feeling his eyes starting to water. “I-I will, mom.”

The two pull away, before Taehyun says bye to his dad. Beomgyu says bye to Taehyun’s parents as well, before they leave their room. Taehyun feels his heart drop now that they have to leave his parents, but hopefully, they can see them again. He and Beomgyu arrive down on the first floor again, yet they stop in their tracks when they see three familiar people.

“Ugh, not them again,” Beomgyu groans.

“Maybe if we walk away they won’t-”

“Oh, look who we have here.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun curse under their breaths.

“We’re not supposed to talk until the trial, so bye,” he says with a fake smile.

“Well, we’re in the court already,” Jisoo reminds, “which means we can talk now.”

“Yeah, but we’d rather not,” Beomgyu says.

“Why not, Beomie?” Soobin says. “Come, talk with your old friends.”

“If you guys really were my friends, you would’ve never done anything to Taehyun,” Beomgyu says pointedly, glaring at them.

“What’s in the past is in the past,” Yeonjun scoffs. “Can’t we be friends still?”

“No, because you guys forced us to have a trial for our own _daughter_ ,” Taehyun steps in. “Real friends don’t do that.”

“What do _you_ know about real friends, Kang?” Jisoo snaps. “You never had any.”

“Well, at least I had Hueningkai, Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s old _friend_ , who took care of me for nine months, when what I thought were my real friends kicked me out of my own house.”

“You’re welcome,” Soobin says with a smile.

“Wait, that was you?” Beomgyu asks, raising an eyebrow. _“You_ were the second guy who helped kick Taehyun out, Soobin?”

The now raven-haired male shrugs with a smug smile. “So what? At least I kept that _burden_ away from you and noona for a while.”

Beomgyu holds himself back from pouncing onto Soobin. “Which did jack to our marriage. We ended up getting divorced.”

“Whatever,” Yeonjun derides. 

“Are you guys done wasting our time?” Taehyun asks. “We have a trial to go to.”

“Yeah, we’re done,” Jisoo mutters.

Beomgyu and Taehyun roll their eyes, and turn to start walking toward the building’s courtroom. They hear footsteps behind them, so they know Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun are following behind them. They arrive inside the courtroom, and head toward their podiums.

“Do you see Kai anywhere?” Beomgyu questions.

“Kai?” Taehyun says in confusion, looking at Beomgyu. “Why- Oh, right. He said he was going to be here.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “Do you see him?”

“Um…” Taehyun looks at the small crowd of people sitting a few feet away from them. He scans their faces, seeing if he can recognize Hueningkai’s. Fortunately, he soon sees the younger, the two locking eyes. “He’s right there in the blue shirt.”

Kai waves at them, making Beomgyu notice him. The three wave to each other, before they hear the judge arrive. The clock on the wall strikes three-thirty, and the rooms turn quiet. Cold, even. The nametag plaque on the judge’s desk reads ‘Judge Kim’, and he stacks his papers to get ready. He clears his throat, and slams his gavel down on the desk.

“Today, we are gathered here to discuss the case of Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, Kim Jisoo, Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun,” he announces. Judge Kim looks from his papers to look at the five standing at the podiums. “One of you, please discuss why you’re here.”

“Your Honor, my clients are here to win their daughter back from the hands of Daechi-dong’s slaves’ headquarters,” Namjoon speaks up, being first to do so than Jisoo’s, Soobin’s, and Yeonjun’s lawyer. “They were originally going to pay a small fee for getting her back, before Kim Jisoo, Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun stepped in.”

“Okay,” Judge Kim says. He turns to the other three. “Is this true?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Jisoo’s and Yeonbin’s lawyer replies.

“Alright,” Judge Kim mutters. “Ms. Kim, Mr., and Mr. Choi, would you three like to explain why you want to take Mr. Choi’s and Mr. Kang’s baby away from them?”

“Your Honor, my clients-”

Judge Kim raises his hand. “I was asking your _clients_ , Ms. Yoo.”

“Your Honor, we want to take Choi Beomgyu’s and Kang Taehyun’s baby away from them, because their relationship is illegal,” Jisoo reminds. “Choi and Kang.02 started dating whilst Beomgyu and I were still married, even though Kang.02 was still a minor.”

“Choi Beomgyu, you couldn’t wait until Kang Taehyun turned eighteen?” Judge Kim asks.

“No, Your Honor,” Beomgyu answers truthfully. “We loved each other too much to wait.”

“That’s not an excuse, but okay,” Soobin grumbles.

“Mr. Choi, please shut up,” Judge Kim says, giving Soobin a look. Judge Kim turns back to Beomgyu and Taehyun. “You two ‘dated’, even though you _both_ knew having an affair with each other was illegal?”

“Y-yes, Your Honor,” Taehyun responds this time. “We knew it was illegal, but…we eventually fell too deep in love to care anymore. Besides, Kim Jisoo went on a ‘business trip’ for _months_ , when in reality, she was having an affair with Park Chaeyoung.”

“Yeah, but at least our affair wasn’t illegal,” Jisoo retorts.

“Ms. Kim, please shut up,” Judge Kim sighs. “So, both you and Mr. Choi had an affair, which means you both cheated on each other, correct?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” 

The judge sighs. “Alright.” He looks between the two teams against each other. “Do any of you have proof, witnesses that this happened?”

“My clients do, Your Honor,” Namjoon replies. 

“My clients do as well, Your Honor,” Ms. Yoo says.

“Bring them in,” Judge Kim calls out. The security guards nod, and they motion for a few people in the crowd to get up. Hueningkai is one of them, and Taegyu’s, Jisoo’s, and Yeonbin’s lawyers bring their evidence to the judge. The witnesses stand by the crowd near the podium, waiting for the judge to let them speak. He soon looks up, looking at the first witness, which is Kai. “Who are you, and who are you defending?”

“Your Honor, my name is Kai Kamal Huening, and I’m here to defend Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun.”

“Okay,” Judge Kim says. “What do you have to say, Mr. Kamal?”

Both Soobin and Yeonjun look surprised to see Hueningkai, especially at the fact that he’s defending Beomgyu and Taehyun, instead of them.

“I’m here to say that I took care of Kang.02 for nine months, whilst he was pregnant,” Kai starts. “I took care of him, because Kim Jisoo, Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun kicked him out of Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s house. They kicked him out in the _night_ when he was _pregnant_ , and he had two broken bones, bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist. They left him alone, with nothing to defend himself and the baby inside of him. Luckily, he found the way to my apartment, and I took care of him. Beomgyu searched hard to find him, and when Kang.02 tried to call Jisoo for help, she never answered.”

“Isn’t she known for always answering her phone?” Judge Kim asks.

“Your Honor, my client has a reason why,” Ms. Yoo steps in. 

“What is the reason, then, Ms. Yoo?”

“She never had time to answer her phone,” she lies.

“Objection,” Namjoon accuses. “Everyone in here knows Jisoo always answers her phone, no matter what. Your Honor, Kim Jisoo always keeps her phone charged, and always keeps it with her. She’s a light sleeper, so her phone ringing _can_ wake her up. She _chose_ to not answer Kang.02’s call, because she _wanted_ him gone.”

“Your Honor, my client only wanted her marriage to return to normal,” Ms. Yoo says. 

“Even when she knew Beomgyu was too in love with Kang.02 to love her again?” Namjoon shoots back, raising a brow. “No wonder they got a divorce.”

“As much as all of this is true, Choi Beomgyu and Kang.02 can’t be together, Your Honor,” Ms. Yoo reminds. “It’s illegal. It’s punishable by law. Beomgyu can spend life in prison, and Kang.02 can get executed.”

“The rules change when slaves get pregnant,” Namjoon says.

“With another slave’s baby,” Ms. Yoo says. “Kang.02 got pregnant with _Choi Beomgyu’s_ baby, a CEO, who was already _married_ when he knocked up Kang.02.”

Judge Kim sighs, slamming his gavel loudly. “Enough. Who announced their daughter is a slave?”

“Mr. Jung with Mr. Choi, Your Honor,” Namjoon replies.

“Are they here?” Judge Kim asks, looking at the guards. They nod. “Bring them in.”

The guards nod again, and they soon bring Mr. Jung and Mr. Choi in. Taehyun turns, recognizing them as the two buff males that took his baby away from him. He glares at them as they stand by Hueningkai and the rest. “Were you two the ones who announced Choi Beomgyu’s and Kang Taehyun’s baby as a slave?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Mr. Jung says. 

“Why did you?” Judge Kim demands.

“Mr. Choi wasn’t there for Kang.02 whilst he was giving birth, Your Honor,” Mr. Choi explains. “It’s the law to announce babies as a slave when their rich father isn’t there for their birth.”

“Objection,” Namjoon speaks up. “That’s only _if_ the rich father doesn’t want the baby.”

“Yeah, but Mr. Choi wasn’t there _at all,”_ Mr. Jung says. “We have the right to, Mr. Kim.”

“Where is the baby now?” Judge Kim asks.

“She’s on the third floor, Your Honor,” Mr. Choi replies.

“Bring her in,” Judge Kim orders, making Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s eyes widen.

One of the guards nod, and he leaves to bring the baby girl in. He soon returns, carrying a baby girl in his arms. She’s awake, slightly fussing around in the guard’s arms. Taehyun lets out a small gasp, his eyes tearing up when he sees his baby girl. He hears Beomgyu gasp next to him, squeezing his hand.

“T-Tyun, is that…?”

Taehyun nods, holding back a sob. “That’s our daughter, Gyu.”

“O-oh my god.”

“Aw, she’s very adorable,” Judge Kim coos as he walks toward the guard who has the baby in his arms. He looks up from the baby to look at Taehyun. “She has your eyes, Taehyun.”

The brunette smiles. “Th-thank you, Your Honor.”

“Now, why do _you_ guys want the baby?” he questions, looking at Jisoo and Yeonbin.

“Your Honor, my clients lost their daughter in an accident,” Ms. Yoo explains, making Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s eyes widen. “They were hit by a drunk driver a month ago, and unfortunately, their daughter, Choi Byeol, didn’t make it.”

“So, you think taking away Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s baby is going to resolve everything?” 

“N-no, Your Honor,” Soobin replies. “B-but they should at least know how it feels like to lose a child. They’re not allowed to have their daughter, anyway. It’s against the law.”

“Everything’s against the law these days,” Judge Kim sighs. He looks at the guard who brought the baby. “Take her back, please.”

“Yes, Your Honor,” he mutters, bowing before walking away.

Judge Kim walks back to his chair, and sits down. “What Beomgyu and Taehyun have done might be illegal, but what you three did is more illegal. You guys ruined a semi-perfect relationship, _abused_ Taehyun so much he got a broken wrist, broken leg, bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist, threw him out into the dark _alone_ and _pregnant_ , made him live with a stranger, which thankfully turned out to be an angel, and now want to take their daughter away. Any of that seem fair to you?”

“Your Honor, my clients-”

“I don’t give a _damn_ about your clients’ or your explanation, Yoo,” he interrupts. Judge Kim smacks his gavel down on the desk once Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun start yelling. “Shut up. You three are already in enough trouble as it is.”

“Your Honor, what will be your decision?” one of the juries ask.

Judge Kim sighs, and he looks at Namjoon. “Mr. Kim, what do _you_ think your clients deserve?”

Namjoon is a bit taken back. Normally, judges don’t ask lawyers that question—they ask their jury or juries. “Y-Your Honor, I think you should give Beomgyu and Kang.02 their baby girl. They know what they’ve done is wrong, and are ready to face the consequences, unlike Ms. Kim, Mr., and Mr. Choi over here.”

“You have a good point, Mr. Kim,” Judge Kim praises. “Alright, I think I’ve made my decision.”

“What is it, Your Honor?” another jury questions.

“I will give the custody of Kang.09 #302 to Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun,” Judge Kim decides, which makes a _tsunami_ of relief fall over the two. “For Kim Jisoo, Choi Soobin, and Choi Yeonjun, although you three deserve more than this, you will spend four years in prison for what you did to Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun. _Especially_ to Kang Taehyun. I _am_ deeply sorry for what happened to your daughter, but making Beomgyu and Taehyun face the consequences for that is stupid.”

“Y-Your Honor-”

“One more word from you, Yoo, and you’re joining your clients,” he warns. “Let Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s love story come to a happy ending. Your clients don’t deserve one. As for Mr. Choi and Mr. Kang, please stay back after the courtroom is empty.”

“Y-yes, Your Honor,” Beomgyu stutters.

Judge Kim slams his gavel. “Court is adjourned.”

Everyone that joined the trial is dismissed from the courtroom, and as he walks out, Hueningkai mouths ‘good luck’ to Beomgyu and Taehyun, before frowning at Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun, and walking out of the courtroom. Eventually, everyone is gone from the room, leaving Namjoon, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Judge Kim in the room alone.

“You wanted to speak with my clients, Your Honor?” Namjoon says.

“Yes,” Judge Kim replies. He steps down from his desk, walking over toward them. “Please leave the room for a bit, Mr. Kim.”

“As you wish, Your Honor,” he says, bowing to the judge before leaving.

Once they’re alone, Judge Kim turns to the couple. “Congratulations on winning the case, you two.”

“Th-thank you, Your Honor,” Taehyun says. “W-we wouldn’t have known what we would’ve done if we lost.”

(obviously, that’s a lie, but the judge doesn’t need to know that.)

“My pleasure,” he says. “But you guys _do_ know that you’re facing some consequences as well, right?”

Beomgyu takes a deep breath. “Yes, Your Honor, and we’re ready to face them.”

“I do love a good romance story, so I won’t do anything to separate you two,” he says with a small smile. “I don’t want to do anything, since you guys have been through so much, but I have to, since I might get fired. Kang Taehyun, I hereby declare that you as a slave for two more weeks.”

Taehyun looks at Judge Kim in slight confusion. “What do you mean by that, Your Honor?”

“Your lawyer told me,” he explains. 

“I-I still don’t understand, Your Honor.”

“Beomgyu was planning to set you and your guys' baby free,” he reminds. “I don’t like how people are forced to be slaves, and I don’t think you and your daughter deserve to be, Taehyun. In two weeks, come back with your daughter, and I’ll sign the papers to set you guys free from being slaves.”

Taehyun’s mouth drops. He had forgotten about Beomgyu’s plan. Taehyun would hug the judge, but he holds himself back, in case it’s too unprofessional. “Th-thank you, Your Honor.”

“Of course,” he says. “Anything happens between you and Ms. Kim, Mr., and Mr. Choi, come to me. I’ll deal with it.”

Beomgyu lets out a soft chuckle. “Thank you. We will, Your Honor.”

The judge smiles. “Good. Now I’ll come with you to get your daughter.” Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, trying to hold back their excitement and nervousness. They follow behind Judge Kim to where the guard from earlier put their baby girl in, but when they arrive, they’re surprised to see that their baby girl isn’t alone. “Park, Son, what are you two doing here?”

Ms. Park and her husband immediately turn around, guilty looks on their faces.

“Y-Your Honor, what are you doing here?” she asks, before noticing Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“I came here to give Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun their daughter,” Judge Kim says. “What are you two doing here?”

“Th-the baby’s just so cute, you know,” Ms. Park’s husband mutters, staring at the baby girl with want and love in his eyes.

Judge Kim gags. “You’re disgusting. Get out of here, Son.” The male rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told. He leaves the room, leaving Beomgyu, Taehyun, their _baby girl_ , Judge Kim, and Ms. Park alone. “What are you doing here, Park?”

“I came to make sure my idiotic husband wasn’t doing anything to the baby,” she explains. Ms. Park looks at Beomgyu and Taehyun. “She’s your guys’ daughter, huh?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “Why do you care, Ms. Park?”

“We would have _loved_ her as a slave,” she says, a bit too desperately.

“Get out of here,” Judge Kim scoffs.

“But-”

 _“Now.”_ Ms. Park sighs, and she walks out of the room. Judge Kim rolls his eyes, and he turns toward the couple. “Here’s your guys’ baby.”

“C-can we grab her?” Taehyun asks hopefully.

“Duh,” Judge Kim replies. Taehyun smiles, and tears start to fall out of his eyes. He slowly picks up his and Beomgyu's baby girl, who's sleeping, and smiles down at her. Because of her mother’s touch, the baby wakes up, looking up at Taehyun. The brunette smiles down at her, kissing her forehead. He hands her to Beomgyu, who is also starting to cry. “I’ll leave you guys alone. Congrats again.”

“Th-thank you, Your Honor,” he says, sniffling. Judge Kim nods, and the three bow to each other, before the judge walks away. Beomgyu and Taehyun spend a bit of time with their baby, relieved they can finally have her in her arms, before they remember where they are. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun, wrapping his arm around him. “You ready to go home now, Tyun?”

“Yeah,” he answers, wiping his tears away, and looking down at their daughter, who’s in his arms. “Let’s go home, Gyu.”


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: bts' "home"

“Do you think we should go to the store to buy more things for her?” Beomgyu asks as they head toward the exit of the building. 

“Later,” Taehyun replies. “I wanna be with her, and I’m a bit too tired to still be out. We need to pick up the twins, too.”

Beomgyu nods. He still has his arm around Taehyun’s slim waist, in case someone tries to pull Taehyun away or something. Once they arrive outside the building, they notice Jisoo, Soobin, Yeonjun, and their lawyer a few feet away from the entrance. They’re talking amongst themselves, but Yeonjun is sobbing. His eyes are red and puffy, tears rolling down his face. Soobin has a frown on his face, his arm wrapped around Yeonjun as if to comfort him.

“What are _they_ crying about?” Beomgyu mutters.

“They did lose Byeol, after all, Gyu,” Taehyun reminds. He sighs, looking down at his daughter. “I can’t believe how much pain they feel.”

“Why should we care?” Beomgyu scoffs. “Look at what we’ve been through because of them.”

“I know…” Taehyun bites his bottom lip. He knows he shouldn’t because of all the things Jisoo, Soobin, and Yeonjun did to them, but he feels bad. Soobin and Yeonjun lost their daughter, for god’s sake. She was six when she died, too. Taehyun was in extreme pain when he was away from his daughter, but at least she didn’t _die_. He can’t imagine how much pain Soobin and Yeonjun might be in.

“You wanna talk to them, then?” Beomgyu questions, noticing the frown on Taehyun’s face.

“No,” he sighs. “We’ll probably just end up fighting, and they don’t need to go through that right now.”

Beomgyu nods. Although he won’t admit it out loud, he feels bad for Soobin and Yeonjun as well. He was friends with them for practically all his life. They’ve been through a lot with each other, and Beomgyu can’t imagine what he’d do if he lost his twins and his newborn daughter. He knows the pain of losing a child, but at least he got his daughter back. Soobin and Yeonjun won’t ever see Byeol again, and that’s just…sad.

“Come on, let’s go, then,” Beomgyu mumbles.

Taehyun nods this time, and he follows behind Beomgyu. Taehyun makes sure to watch where he’s going, since he doesn’t want to trip, especially since his daughter is in his arms. As he walks toward the passenger’s side of Beomgyu’s car, Taehyun looks up, locking eyes with Yeonjun. The now blue-haired male is still crying, only pain written across his face. Taehyun frowns, and he mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to Yeonjun, before getting inside the car.

“Where do we put her?” Taehyun asks, motioning to their baby girl.

Beomgyu looks at her, smiling at her cute tiny face. She indeed does look like Taehyun. “Just carry her in her arms. I’ll buy her a car seat later.”

Taehyun nods. He puts on his seatbelt, making sure he’s holding tightly onto her after. “We really need to come up with a name for her.”

“We’ll decide with the twins,” Beomgyu says. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun says. “They’re sisters, after all.”

Beomgyu nods. He turns on his car, and starts driving toward Yeosang’s, Jongho’s, and Han’s house. Around thirty-five minutes later they arrive, fortunately seeing Yeosang’s and Jongho’s cars in the driveway. Beomgyu parks the car nearby, before turning it off. 

“You ready?” he questions, looking at Taehyun and their daughter.

Taehyun nods, and he carefully gets out of the car. He figures Beomgyu can carry their daughter now, so he hands her to him. Beomgyu smiles, and he carefully grabs his daughter, making sure her head is secure. He smiles down at her, and she looks up at him through her doe wide eyes, courtesy of Taehyun. The two walk toward the front door, and the brown-haired male rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, Yeosang opens the door.

“Oh, hey-” Yeosang stops speaking when he notices the small body in Beomgyu’s arms. Yeosang’s eyes widen, and he looks between Beomgyu, Taehyun, and their baby girl. “I-is that…?”

Taehyun nods with a smile. “Hyung, meet our baby girl.”

“Oh, she’s so cute!” Yeosang coos. “What’s her name?”

“We…haven’t decided a name for her yet,” Beomgyu admits, a bit sheepishly.

“Oh, okay,” Yeosang says. “It’ll come to you guys sooner or later. Come in.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Taehyun says as he and Beomgyu step inside the house.

“Where are the twins?” he asks. 

“They’re playing video games with Han and Jongho upstairs,” Yeosang explains. “I was working on a paper for work down here, since they were making too much noise. You want me to call for them?”

“Please, hyung,” Taehyun says.

Yeosang nods. “Twins, come down! Your daddy and Taehyun arrived!”

Not long after, the three hear the twins squeal, before footsteps rushing down the stairs. The twins appear, huge excited smiles on their faces.

“Daddy! Taehyun-ah!”

“Careful, twins,” he warns, before they can ambush Beomgyu. “Daddy’s carrying your baby sister.”

Yoonah’s eyes widen. “H-he is?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu confirms. Taehyun helps the twins climb on chairs, since they’re too short to see what’s in Beomgyu’s arms, and Beomgyu can’t crouch down with the baby in his arms. He shows the baby to the twins, making them gape in awe at their new baby sister. “Twins, meet your baby sister.”

“She’s so cute!” Yeona squeals. “Her eyes are wide.” She looks up, noticing that Taehyun’s eyes are wide as well. “Like Taehyun-ah’s eyes!”

“I’m your baby sister’s mom, after all,” he says.

“Does that make you our mom, Taehyun-ah?” Yoonah questions.

“No,” Taehyun replies. “Your real mommy is Jisoo.”

“She was mean to us the other day,” Yeona frowns. “I don’t like her.”

“Angels, don’t say that,” Beomgyu says softly. “She’s your mommy. She was just feeling a bit off that day. She still loves you with all her heart.”

“Then she has to say sorry,” Yoonah huffs. “Mommy makes us say sorry when we do something wrong, so she should, too.”

Taehyun chuckles. “Okay. We promise we’ll tell her.”

Yeona nods, wanting to stop talking about her mom. “What’s baby sister’s name?”

“We haven’t decided on one yet,” Beomgyu informs. “Taehyun-ah and I were hoping you guys would help us decide.”

“Okay!” Yoonah agrees. “When?”

“Once we get home, maybe,” Taehyun replies. “Is that okay?”

The twins nod. “Yeah!”

“Are you guys ready to go home now?” Beomgyu asks. “I’m sure baby sister and Taehyun-ah are.”

“I want to go home now, daddy,” Yeona says. “Let’s go.”

“What about your stuff?” Taehyun says.

“We didn’t bring anything, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah says. “We’re ready to go home.”

Beomgyu nods, and he turns toward Yeosang. “Hyung, can you call Jongho-hyung and Han down? I want to introduce them to our baby girl.”

“Sure,” Yeosang says. “Jongho, Han, come down!”

“Coming, Sangie!” Jongho calls back. The six hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and Jongho and Han appear. They look a bit confused, and Jongho opens his mouth to say something, before he notices the baby in Beomgyu’s arms. Jongho gasps, and he looks between Beomgyu and Taehyun. “Is that your guys’ daughter?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “Hyung, meet our baby girl.”

“Oh, she’s _adorable,”_ Jongho says. “She really looks like you, Taehyun. She has your eyes.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Is this your baby sister?” Han asks, looking at the twins.

“Yeah,” Yeona says proudly. 

“She’s cute,” Han says, looking at the baby in awe. “Her cheeks are chubby.”

“She was just like you three when you guys were babies,” Beomgyu says. 

“Wow,” the children say in unison.

“Well, I think we should leave now,” Taehyun announces, wanting to go home already. “Thanks for taking care of the twins, hyungs.”

“Anytime, guys,” Yeosang says.

The seven say bye to each other, before Beomgyu and Taehyun thank Jongho and Yeosang again. Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins walk out of the house with the baby in Beomgyu’s arms, heading toward Beomgyu’s car. Once they arrive, he hands the baby to her mom, and Taehyun accepts her in his arms. They all get in, and Beomgyu starts driving them toward their house.

\--

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, the five arrive at their house. It is nine-thirty p.m. by the time they arrive, and Taehyun is extremely exhausted. Their daughter only cried once, but that was only because her diaper was full. Somehow, Beomgyu had some diapers in the trunk he forgot to take out when he went baby shopping weeks ago, and handed one and wipes to Taehyun. The brunette doesn’t know how to change diapers yet, and since Beomgyu already took care of babies six years ago, he changed their baby’s diaper. 

“Ugh, I’m tired,” Taehyun mutters as they walk inside their house. “I feel like I can sleep for hours.”

“Let’s decide a name for the baby first, Tyun,” Beomgyu says, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Oh, right,” Taehyun mutters. They walk toward the living room, where they sit down on the couch, the baby still in Taehyun’s arms. “What name do you guys want hers to be?”

“Well, the two names I’ve always loved are already the twins’ names,” Beomgyu says.

“Ooh, what about Peppa?” Yoonah asks, her eyes lighting up.

“Yoo, we can’t name your sister after a cartoon pig,” Taehyun states.

“Aw, that’s boring,” Yeona frowns.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Ooh, what about Hyejin? I saw it in a movie once, and I've fallen in love with it since.”

“That's a unique name,” Taehyun mumbles. “I love Hyejin. Twins?”

“Hyejin sounds okay,” Yoonah says. “I like Peppa better.”

“Okay, what about her last name?” Beomgyu questions. “Should it be yours, mine, or both?”

“Yours,” Taehyun decides.

“Why not both?” Beomgyu says. “Choi Kang Hyejin, or Kang Choi Hyejin sounds nice.”

“It does, but it’s a bit long,” Taehyun says pointedly. “Besides, I’m sure I’m going to have your last name sooner or later, so Hyejin should be Choi, too.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Are you asking me to marry you, Tyun?”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “Not right now, obviously. But…maybe in the future, we could get married. I don’t know.” Taehyun mutters the last part to himself, starting to feel shy.

Beomgyu smiles, and he pecks Taehyun’s lips. “Choi it is, then.”

“So, Choi Hyejin is baby sister’s new name?” Yeona asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies. “Your baby sister has a beautiful name, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” Yoonah agrees. “Daddy, Taehyun-ah, what does ‘married’ mean?”

“Why do you ask, angel?” Beomgyu questions.

“You and Taehyun-ah were talking about it,” Yeona reminds. “What does it mean?”

“Oh, well, getting married is when you agree to be with the person you love for the rest of your life,” Taehyun explains. “And it’s for real. You want to live with them, sleep in the same bed as them, and wake up to their face every morning. You love them so much that you want to be with them forever. It’s pretty cute.”

“Are you and daddy getting married, then?” Yoonah inquires.

“Maybe in the future, angel,” Beomgyu says. “Right now, we have Hyejin to care about.”

“Speaking of which, she’s already asleep,” Taehyun says as he looks down at their daughter. He smiles, feeling tears well up in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he witnesses his baby falling asleep in his arms. He lets out a quiet sob, and feels Beomgyu wrapping his arm around him. The twins soon come to him as well, and he tries to hold his sobs back, but they keep coming. Eventually, he stops, sniffling as he wipes his tears away. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay, Taehyun-ah,” Yeona says softly. “Why were you crying?”

“Y-your baby sister’s just so cute,” Taehyun partially lies. That’s one of the reasons why he was crying.

Beomgyu smiles, kissing Taehyun’s forehead, knowing the _real_ reason why Taehyun was crying. “Alright, angels, I think it’s time for Hyejin and Taehyun-ah to go to sleep. They’re very tired.”

“Where is Hyejin going to sleep?” Yoonah asks.

“With us, for now,” Taehyun replies. “We still need to get her room ready.”

“Where will her room be?” Yeona says.

“Next to ours,” Beomgyu says. “If you guys have any more questions, save them for later, ‘cause Taehyun-ah and Hyejin need to go to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah bids.

Taehyun smiles, getting up with Hyejin in his arms. “Thanks, twins. Don’t stay up too late.”

The twins nod, and Taehyun kisses their forehead as a goodnight, before kissing Beomgyu on the lips. As they pull away, Beomgyu bids Taehyun a well-rested sleep. Taehyun thanks Beomgyu, before he walks upstairs, so he and his daughter can get a well-rested sleep.

\--

The next day, Taehyun wakes up in Beomgyu’s arms. Fortunately, Taehyun can see their daughter in front of them, which means they didn’t land or fall asleep on her.

(hopefully.)

The baby girl is still asleep, and she somehow didn’t cry at all last night. She slept soundly, and didn’t wake anyone up. Taehyun was prepared to help her go back to sleep, in case she woke up, but she never did. Taehyun shrugs it off, thinking nothing of it. He checks on Hyejin, seeing that her eyes are still closed. He smiles, and softly kisses her forehead, before getting up from the bed. He walks out of his and Beomgyu’s room, before heading toward the twins’ room to check on them. As he walks toward their room, Taehyun passes by the room that will be Hyejin’s nursery. At first, he thinks nothing of it, until he sees that there are letters spelled on the door.

‘HYEJIN’ is spelled in wooden letters painted in pink paint, and since the door is painted in white, Taehyun notices the twins’ writing almost completely down on the door: “this is baby sister’s room so stay out if you’re not daddy, taehyun-ah, yoo, or yeo :(“ Taehyun smiles, finding it cute. Out of curiosity, he pushes open the door, his jaw dropping slightly when he notices that the room doesn’t look empty anymore.

The walls are painted in purple, lavender, and white with a printed picture of Hyejin already placed in the middle of the wall. There’s a black lantern hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is covered in floor tiles instead of white marble. By the wall is a white crib with a pink and white striped blanket and white pillow. Next to the crib is a white bassinet. The windows are covered with pink curtains. On the other side of the wall has Hyejin’s name written in cursive with paint, but with her full name: ‘Choi Hyejin.’ There are a few other paintings of animals, like giraffes and bunnies underneath and beside her name. The crib has a few small stuffed animals, and there’s a rocking chair by the corner, so Beomgyu and Taehyun can rock Hyejin asleep, or help her calm down.

“You like it?”

Taehyun slightly jumps at the voice, turning around. He locks eyes with his boyfriend, and he walks inside the room, wrapping his arm around Taehyun’s small waist.

“Y-you did this?” he asks.

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah. The twins helped until they fell asleep around eleven. I did the rest on my own.”

“W-where did you get the paint and baby things?” Taehyun says.

“Before we found each other, I found out you were pregnant, since Jisoo told me,” Beomgyu starts. “I promised myself to buy baby materials if we ever find each other again, and I saved the things I bought back in the closet in our old room. Once we packed to move here, I secretly put the things in the truck, so you wouldn’t see them. I wanted to surprise you. I put them in good use last night, and this is what resulted from them.”

Taehyun smiles. “You’re amazing, Choi Beomgyu.”

The raven-haired male smiles proudly. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes playfully, and he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “Really, though. You’re an amazing father to the twins, and now you’re an amazing father to Hyejin. You’re an amazing friend, and an amazing boyfriend.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s tiny waist. “Hopefully, ‘boyfriend’ turns into ‘husband’ soon.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” he agrees, before slightly going on his tippy toes to press his lips against Beomgyu’s. The older kisses Taehyun back, and their kiss is chaste; sweet. They pull away a few seconds later, staring into each other’s eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

Beomgyu softly chuckles, and he softly kisses Taehyun’s scar. “I know. I love you, too, Tyun.”

The brunette smiles, before he leans in to kiss Beomgyu again.


	17. Idea

After they part away, Beomgyu and Taehyun smile at each other. They would’ve stayed in that position forever if it weren’t for them hearing Hyejin starting to cry in their room. Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other, before they quickly leave Hyejin’s nursery, rushing back to their room. Once they arrive, they see Hyejin fussing around on the bed, crying louder by the second.

“She’s probably hungry,” Beomgyu mutters as he lets Taehyun lead the way.

“Oh, my poor baby,” he coos, picking up Hyejin. Taehyun feels her diaper, and it doesn’t feel full or wet. Beomgyu must be right. Taehyun turns to him, softly patting Hyejin’s back to help her stop crying. “Should we make her a bottle?”

“I’ll go make it,” Beomgyu says. “Try to make her calm down a bit.”

Taehyun nods, and Beomgyu leaves the room. Taehyun sits down on his and Beomgyu’s bed, leaning against the headboard. He sits Hyejin down on his lap, placing his hand behind her head. She continues to cry, and Taehyun frowns, slightly bouncing his legs to try to make Hyejin stop. He strokes her back softly, placing kisses on her small head. 

“Please stop crying, sweetie,” he mumbles, stroking her hair softly. “Mommy’s here. There’s nothing to be crying about.”

Since this is Taehyun’s first time being a mom, he doesn’t know much about parenting. Sure, he’s seen Beomgyu and his masters being parents to their kids, but he never really learned from them. Taehyun never paid enough attention. He just smiled at the affection the kids got, and moved on. He wishes now that he had paid attention in the past. Taehyun sighs, and continues bouncing Hyejin softly on his lap, until Beomgyu _finally_ shows up almost five minutes later, holding a bottle.

“Here,” he says, handing the bottle to Taehyun.

“Thank you,” he says in relief, grabbing the bottle. Fortunately, Taehyun has seen videos on how to carry your baby when you’re feeding them during his pregnancy, so he doesn’t have much trouble. He places the bottle in Hyejin’s mouth, and her crying comes to a stop. Her eyes are glossy, but she starts sucking on the bottle. Taehyun sighs in relief, and he leans his head back against the headboard.

“You okay?” Beomgyu asks, noticing the stress on Taehyun’s face.

“No,” he admits, blinking back tears. “I couldn’t even keep her quiet for one second. I’m her mom, for god’s sake. Aren’t I supposed to calm her down when she’s crying?”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Beomgyu says softly, sitting beside Taehyun. Beomgyu grabs the younger’s hand, squeezing it. “You’re doing great. This is your first child, so of course, you don’t know anything yet. I was the same way when the twins were born. Trust me, Tyun, you’ll get the hang of it soon.”

“You sure?” he frowns.

Beomgyu nods, kissing Taehyun’s forehead. “I’m sure. Look, you already know the correct way to hold her when feeding her.”

“Only because I saw videos about it during my pregnancy,” Taehyun mutters, looking back at Hyejin.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Even so, you’re still going to be a great mom, Taehyun.”

“You really think so?” he asks, looking at Beomgyu with hopeful eyes.

“You’re already great at everything else,” he says. “Being a mom just adds to the list of great things you can do.”

Taehyun smiles, and he leans his head against Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Thanks, Gyu.”

The older nods, kissing Taehyun’s head. Taehyun stays against Beomgyu’s side as the two stare at their daughter. Hyejin must’ve been pretty hungry, because she finishes her entire bottle. Taehyun softly pulls it out of her mouth when she’s done, and his eyes slightly widen when he realizes that it’s empty.

“She must’ve been hungry,” Beomgyu muses.

“She didn’t eat anything last night,” Taehyun reminds. “Maybe that’s why.”

Beomgyu nods, and he grabs the bottle from Taehyun’s hand to place it on the nightstand. As Beomgyu turns around, he’s just in time for the three of them to hear their bedroom door open. Looking up, Beomgyu and Taehyun see the twins in the entrance of their room, still dressed in their matching pajamas.

“Morning, angels,” Beomgyu greets.

“Morning, daddy!” Yoonah says excitedly. “Morning, Taehyun-ah! Morning, baby sister!”

“Sorry, twins, I was about to go get you, but Hyejin started crying,” Taehyun says apologetically.

“It’s okay, Taehyun-ah,” Yeona says as she and Yoonah walk inside Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s bedroom. She and Yoonah walk toward Taehyun, and he helps them as much as he can to climb onto the bed. The twins sit between Beomgyu and Taehyun, smiling at the sight of their baby sister.

“She’s so cute,” Yoonah mutters.

“She is, isn’t she?” Beomgyu agrees. The twins nod. The four continue staring at Hyejin as the baby girl only looks at Taehyun. The brown-haired male smiles down at his daughter as she slowly blinks up at him every minute. Eventually, Beomgyu is the first to break out of his trance. “You guys hungry?”

“Starving,” Yeona says. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Cereal is the only thing we have right now,” Taehyun says. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Yoonah says excitedly.

They all get up from Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s bed, Taehyun carrying Hyejin in his arms. He slowly walks down the stairs, so he doesn’t drop Hyejin, and walks toward the kitchen. Beomgyu serves them cereal, and Taehyun keeps Hyejin in his lap as he eats. 

“Taehyun-ah, have you seen Hye’s room?” Yeona asks.

“I have, actually,” Taehyun replies. “It’s very beautiful.”

“Yeo and I helped daddy decorate it!” Yoonah says excitedly. “I put the stuffed animals in the crib, Yeo helped daddy put the letters on the door, and we both wrote on the door for people to keep out of Hye’s room, in case they’re not you, daddy, me, or Yeo.”

“Wow,” Taehyun says. “Thanks for doing that, twins. I loved the room, and I’m sure Hyejin will love the room, too.”

“Thanks, Taehyun-ah!”

\--

As the days pass, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins spend more time with Hyejin. The baby gets older each day that passes, and Taehyun hates to admit that she is. Now he understands the pain other moms go through when their children grow up too fast. Since she’s still a baby, Hyejin starts crying almost every night as a baby should. Taehyun wonders why she didn’t the first night she slept in their house, but he shrugs it off sometimes. 

Two weeks pass, and Taehyun made sure to mark the calendar when he, Beomgyu, and the twins got Hyejin back from slaves’ headquarters. Speaking of which, it is finally the day that the judge sets Taehyun and Hyejin free from being slaves.

“Did he say what time we have to leave?” Beomgyu asks as he buttons up his shirt.

“No, but I don’t want to go there when it’s dark,” Taehyun says. He’s already dressed, so he’s dressing Hyejin. “Are the twins ready?”

“They’re just putting on their shoes.” 

Taehyun nods, and he buttons up the dress he put on Hyejin. He helps her up, and holds her, so she won’t fall. He kisses her forehead, smiling down at her. “Let’s leave now, then, if everyone’s ready.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and they grab their stuff. Taehyun has Hyejin in his arms, and he follows behind Beomgyu out of their room. They grab the twins from their room, and head downstairs. Taehyun makes sure he has everything, before he follows behind Beomgyu and the twins to Beomgyu’s car. They all get inside, Beomgyu buckling Hyejin in her seat. He helps the twins as well, before getting inside the driver’s seat. He buckles himself in, and starts driving toward headquarters.

Hours later, they arrive outside of the building. Beomgyu parks nearby, and he nor Taehyun are surprised that the building still looks the same. Since they aren’t going to a trial this time, Beomgyu and Taehyun bring the twins and Hyejin with them. The five head inside the building, seeing the familiar blonde at the front desk.

“Hi, .07,” Taehyun greets, getting the blonde’s attention.

The blonde looks up, looking surprised when he sees Hyejin in Taehyun’s arm. “I never knew you had a kid, Kang.02.”

“Well, I did,” he says, smiling. “Is Judge Kim here?”

“You’re in luck,” the blonde says. “He was about to leave.”

Taehyun sighs in relief. “Can we go see him?”

“Sure,” the blonde allows. He grabs four visitor’s pass, and hands them to Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins. Hyejin doesn’t need one, since she’s still a baby. 

“Thanks, .07,” Taehyun says. “See you later.”

The blonde nods. “The judge is in room ten down the hall.”

“Thanks.”

The other five head toward room ten, and Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door is opened, revealing Judge Kim. He smiles once he recognizes Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hyejin.

“Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, nice to see you two again,” Judge Kim says. His eyes drift toward Hyejin and the twins, smiling at them. “I assume these sweet girls are your guys’ daughters…?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Beomgyu replies. 

“They’re very cute,” Judge Kim says. He opens the door wider. “Come in.”

“Thank you, Your Honor,” Taehyun says as he and the rest walk inside the judge’s room.

Judge Kim nods, and he heads toward his desk. “You’re here for yours and your daughter’s freedom, right?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Taehyun confirms. “Y-you said to wait two weeks, and I made sure I did.”

“I did say that,” Judge Kim chuckles. He grabs a few papers from his file cabinet, placing them on his desk. He grabs a pen, placing it beside the papers. He looks up at Beomgyu and Taehyun. “Obviously, you’re going to have to sign and read the papers, Taehyun, but so are you, Beomgyu, since you’re Taehyun’s master.”

Beomgyu nods. “That’s fine, Your Honor.”

“Here you guys go, then,” he says, motioning to the papers.

Taehyun nods, and he and Beomgyu sit down on the chairs in front of the judge’s desk. The twins sit on Beomgyu’s lap, and he and Taehyun read over the papers. Once they’re done, they look at each other.

“You don’t want to be a slave anymore, right, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“I don’t want to be a slave anymore, Gyu,” Taehyun agrees. “I don’t want our daughter to be one, either.”

“Then I’ll sign the papers,” Beomgyu says. He grabs the pen, and clicks it open. He signs the first line, before letting Taehyun sign the second one. They hand it to Judge Kim, and he grabs them.

“I hereby Kang Taehyun.02 #144 and…” Judge Kim stops when he realizes he in fact doesn’t know Hyejin’s name. “What’s the baby’s name?”

“Choi Hyejin, Your Honor,” Taehyun replies.

Judge Kim nods. “I hereby declare Kang Taehyun.02 #144 and Choi Hyejin.09 #302 South Korean citizens. They shall never be considered slaves again from the court of law.” He then slams his gavel down on the desk.

Taehyun smiles, _relieved_ that he can now be considered a normal person in Korea, instead of being looked down on as a slave. “Thank you, Your Honor.”

“My pleasure,” he says with a smile. “I wish you guys the best of luck.”

Beomgyu nods, bowing as he stands up. “Thank you, Your Honor. For everything.”

“Of course,” he says. “Have a nice day.”

“You, too, Your Honor.”

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins bow to Judge Kim, before leaving his office. They head toward the exit of the building, and get back inside Beomgyu’s car. As he drives them back home, Taehyun is glad he and Beomgyu can happily get married now.

\--

As the days pass, other friends of Beomgyu’s beside Yeosang and Jongho also meet Hyejin. Hongjoong and Seonghwa meet her, since they invited Beomgyu, Taehyun, the twins, and Hyejin over for Hongjoong’s birthday. Before Hongjoong’s birthday is Halloween, which was Hyejin’s first Halloween. Beomgyu dressed her up as a bear, and the twins dressed up as fairies. 

Days after Hongjoong’s birthday, it is finally Thanksgiving. The twins have the week off for their second-grade Thanksgiving break. Beomgyu and Taehyun just want it to be them and their girls, but then they remember Hueningkai. They occasionally talk with the younger, but they’re close enough for wanting Kai to come over.

“Are you going to call Kai?” Taehyun asks as he returns from Hyejin’s nursery after putting her to sleep. 

“To invite him over for Thanksgiving?” Beomgyu says, changing into his pajamas.

The twins are already asleep as well, so Taehyun closes the door to his and Beomgyu’s bedroom. “Yeah.”

“What if he’s spending it with his parents?” Beomgyu says pointedly.

“He’s going to be alone,” Taehyun says. “His parents are going to his grandparents’ house, which is out of Korea. He didn’t want to go, so he stayed here.”

“Isn’t it a bit too late?” Beomgyu mutters, checking the time; 12:07 AM.

“Just call him, Gyu,” Taehyun sighs.

“Fine,” Beomgyu says. He grabs his phone, and dials Hueningkai’s number. After pressing the call button, Beomgyu waits for Kai to pick up.

Hueningkai does after a few seconds. “Hello?”

“Hi, Hyuka,” Beomgyu greets. “I didn’t wake you up, right?”

“No,” Hueningkai says. “What’s up, hyung?”

“I was just wondering if you want to come spend Thanksgiving with us.” 

“Are you sure, hyung?” Kai asks. “I don’t want to intrude anything.”

“You won’t,” Beomgyu assures. “Just come over, Hyuka. You’ll finally be able to meet Hyejin.”

“Fine,” he finally agrees. “Just send me your guys’ address, and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll send you it, then,” Beomgyu says. “Goodnight, then, Hyuka.”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

\--

A few days after Beomgyu called Hueningkai, it is finally Thanksgiving. Beomgyu and the twins help Taehyun make the food, since he’s also occupied with Hyejin. Beomgyu and Taehyun are sure Kai will bring his own food, but they make extra, just in case. When the food is finally ready, Beomgyu and the twins are already ready for dinner. Beomgyu is dressed in a black and white long-sleeved button-up tucked into black slacks, a black belt tied around the waist. Yoonah is wearing a simple white and black short-sleeved shirt and black pants, and Yeona is wearing a floral dress.

The only ones not dressed are Taehyun and Hyejin, which is why he turns off the stove once he's done, and grabs Hyejin from Beomgyu.

“We’re going to go shower,” Taehyun announces as he grabs his two _months_ old daughter. Just a few weeks ago, Hyejin was only two _weeks_ old.

Beomgyu and the twins nod, so Taehyun carries Hyejin up the stairs. He kisses her forehead, and she lets out a little squeal. She started squealing over a week ago, and Taehyun was the first to hear it. He was bathing Hyejin, and she let out a squeal when Taehyun smiled down at her. When he heard it, Taehyun almost dropped Hyejin out of shock, and he started crying, before calling for Beomgyu and the twins. Beomgyu was happy, but he wasn’t as excited and overwhelmed as Taehyun. Maybe because Beomgyu has already experienced it. The twins were a bit confused, but they kept trying to make Hyejin squeal.

Eventually, Hyejin also started laughing and rolling from her tummy to her back. Again, Taehyun was overwhelmed when he saw it, and started crying again. He doesn’t know what his reaction will be when his baby girl starts crawling, walking, and talking. He’ll probably do more than crying, or cry for a longer time.

“You ready to shower with momma, Hye?” Taehyun says softly as they arrive in his and Beomgyu’s bedroom.

Hyejin lets out a coo, which makes Taehyun smile. He heads toward the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind them. Taehyun won’t actually shower with Hyejin, since she isn’t old enough to stand up by herself, so they’ll bathe together. Taehyun has done it before, so he isn’t worried about accidentally dropping Hyejin, or forgetting about her for a second.

Twenty minutes later, Taehyun and Hyejin are done. Hyejin giggled and squealed the whole time, and was close to crying, since some soap got in her eye, but Taehyun was quick to calm her down, and get the soap out. Taehyun and Hyejin head back outside once they're dry enough, Taehyun turning off the bathroom light. He closes the bedroom door, before changing Hyejin into a red floral dress, putting some matching socks on her tiny cute feet, and a red headband on her tiny head.

“You look so cute, Hye,” he coos, making Hyejin giggle.

Taehyun smiles. He places Hyejin against the pillows, so she won’t fall off the bed, before changing into a red knitted turtleneck sweater, and the white pleated skirt he promised himself he would wear once he and Beomgyu found each other. Hyejin squeals at the sight of her mom, and Taehyun smiles at her. He puts on some tawny orange-colored eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner and mascara, and a layer of red lipstick. He slightly curls his hair, before turning to Hyejin. As if reading her mother’s thoughts, the two-month-old giggles, and Taehyun takes that as ‘yes, you look good, mommy’ from his daughter.

“I knew I could count on you, Hye,” he chuckles, kissing her cheek.

Hyejin laughs, and watches as Taehyun puts on a pair of white shoes. He isn’t ashamed of wearing a skirt in front of Hueningkai, since the younger one went with him shopping. Kai saw Taehyun put the skirt in their cart, and he just smiled. Taehyun isn’t ashamed of wearing a skirt in front of the twins, either, since he knows they won’t mind, and they should learn that clothes are for all genders. After he’s done putting on his shoes, Taehyun grabs Hyejin, and picks her up. He carries her downstairs, where he starts to hear laughter and chatter from the dining room.

Hueningkai is here.

With a smile, Taehyun walks toward the dining room, Hyejin in his arms. Once he arrives, all eyes are on him, and Beomgyu’s eyes widen when he realizes Taehyun is wearing a _skirt_.

“Tae!” Kai squeals as he gets up.

“Kai!” Taehyun squeals back, and, with the arm he isn't using to carry Hyejin, he hugs Hueningkai.

The raven-haired male hugs Taehyun, wrapping his arms around the older’s slim waist tightly. “Ah, I missed you, Tae!”

“I missed you, too, Kai,” he returns as they pull away.

Hueningkai gasps, barely realizing who’s in Taehyun’s arms. “Sh-she’s your guys’ daughter, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirms. “Kai, meet Choi Hyejin.”

“Oh, she’s so adorable!” he screeches. “How old is she?”

“Two months,” Beomgyu says proudly.

“Wow,” Hueningkai gapes. “She’s _adorable_ , guys.” Even though she’s two months old, Hyejin giggles, as if she somehow understood what Kai said. Because of her giggle, Hyejin smiles, which shows the dimple on her left cheek. Hueningkai gasps once he notices it. “Beomgyu-hyung, she has your smile! Even your dimple!”

“She is my daughter, after all,” he chuckles.

Hueningkai smiles sheepishly. “I’m so glad you guys have her back.”

“We’re glad, too,” Taehyun softly says.

“Well, we ready to eat?” Beomgyu asks, changing the subject.

“I was born ready!” Kai and the twins reply in unison.

The six start eating dinner, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Obviously, Hyejin is the only one who isn’t talking, but she does squeal and giggle here and there. Since they’re sitting next to each other, Taehyun can see how much Beomgyu enjoys the sight of him in a skirt—he keeps his hand on Taehyun’s bare thigh for the rest of dinner, if that’s any clue—but he also doesn’t like the fact that Hueningkai is also seeing Taehyun in a skirt. He won’t admit it out loud, but Taehyun likes the fact that Beomgyu is jealous, and makes a mental note to himself to tease Beomgyu about it later.

When everyone is finished eating, Kai helps Beomgyu and the twins pick up the plates. Taehyun excuses himself to go change Hyejin’s diaper—he had learned how to do so the day after they got Hyejin back, thanks to Beomgyu—leaving the ravenette, Hueningkai, and the twins alone.

“Daddy, can Yeo and I watch TV?” Yoonah asks.

“Walk a bit first to help digest your food,” Beomgyu says. “Then you can.” The twins nod, before they leave the kitchen to go to the living room. That leaves Beomgyu and Kai alone, so Hueningkai starts washing the dishes. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Duh, I’m washing the dishes, hyung.” 

“Leave the dishes there,” Beomgyu says. “You’re a guest.”

“Exactly, and it would be rude of me if I didn’t help clean,” Kai says pointedly.

“Hyuka.”

“Hyung.”

Beomgyu sighs. He knows Hueningkai is too stubborn to give up. “Fine, whatever.”

Kai smiles proudly. “You can help drying them.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but still does so. He helps Hueningkai dry the dishes, and when he hands Beomgyu another dish, something strikes him. “Hey, hyung?”

Beomgyu looks up from the dish he’s drying to look at Kai. “Yeah?”

“Have you asked Tae out as your boyfriend?”

“Obviously.” 

“How about on a date?”

Beomgyu stops what he’s doing at that question. He realizes he never did in fact ask Taehyun out on a date. Beomgyu asked Taehyun out as his _boyfriend_ , but not on a _date_. Those are two separate things. You and your partner aren’t really dating if you’ve never gone on at least _one_ date.

“I-I haven’t,” Beomgyu says. “Shit, why haven’t I?”

“Because you’re a noob,” Hueningkai mutters under his breath, but Beomgyu still hears him. Beomgyu tsks, smacking the back of Kai’s head. “Hey!”

“Should I ask him out on a date, then?” Beomgyu asks.

“Have you guys ever gone on one?” 

“N-no,” Beomgyu says. “N-not even when we were living back with Jisoo, and sneaking behind her back.”

“Well, he’s the mother of your third daughter now,” Kai reminds. “Don’t you think it’s time to take him out on a date?”

“I guess,” Beomgyu mutters. “Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

“You are, hyung,” Hueningkai agrees with a smile.

Beomgyu glares at him. “Yah, I’m your hyung. Show some respect.”

 _“You_ should be thanking _me_ for reminding you to take Tae out on a date,” Kai huffs. “Because of me, you guys found each other, too.”

“You were _one_ of the reasons.” 

“Still counts.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Where should I take him, then?”

“What’s his favorite place?” Hueningkai asks.

“I don’t know,” Beomgyu admits. “It’s not like I could’ve taken him out to explore the streets of Seoul before, you know.”

“Why don’t you take him, then?” Kai suggests. “He probably doesn’t even know about the Seoul Tower.”

“I’ll take him around Seoul, then,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks for the idea, Hyuka.”

“Anything for my favorite couple,” he says with a smile.

Beomgyu chuckles, shaking his head. He goes back to drying the dishes, before saying, “Hey, when are _you_ going to get a partner?”

“When the time comes,” Hueningkai says, shrugging. “I’m fine being single now.”

“You’re eighteen now, Hyuka,” Beomgyu reminds. “Shouldn’t you be taken already?”

Kai shrugs again. “Fate works in weird ways, hyung. I’ll find someone soon.”

“Hurry up, then,” Beomgyu says. “You third weel everyone.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Sure you don’t, Hyuka.”


	18. Candy Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up to you guys what taegyu did on thanksgiving when taehyun was wearing the skirt :)

Since Thanksgiving was on a Thursday, Beomgyu spends Friday and Saturday thinking about every detail he should include when he finally takes Taehyun out on their first date. Obviously, Taehyun doesn’t know Beomgyu’s planning on taking him out on a date. The only ones that know are Beomgyu and Hueningkai, and Kai already agreed to take care of the twins and Hyejin whilst Beomgyu and Taehyun are out on their date. Beomgyu makes sure to not forget anything, and even makes his assistant rent a few places in Seoul for him. Since Beomgyu sometimes has Sundays off, he makes sure to have this upcoming Sunday off, so he can take Taehyun out on their date.

Once it is Sunday, Taehyun wakes up when he hears giggling on the baby monitor that is on the nightstand next to him. He feels Beomgyu’s arms around him still, which means Beomgyu probably doesn’t have work today. However, he could, and he just forgot.

“Gyu,” Taehyun whispers, slightly shaking his boyfriend.

Beomgyu lets out a small hum. “Yeah?”

“Do you have work today?”

“No. I have the day off today.”

“Okay. Let me go, so I can go check up on Hye.”

Beomgyu lets out a small groan, but still hesitantly lets go of Taehyun. The brown-haired male thanks his boyfriend, getting up. Beomgyu usually stays sleeping until eleven a.m. or noon on his days off, which is understandable, since he always wakes up around six or seven a.m. when he has to go to work. Taehyun walks out of his and Beomgyu’s bedroom, heading toward Hyejin’s nursery. Once he arrives, he isn’t surprised that the twins are in the room already. Hyejin notices Taehyun first, letting out a giggle once she notices him.

“Morning, Taehyun-ah!” Yoonah greets excitedly, hers and Yeona’s hair in a rat’s nest.

“Morning, sweeties,” Taehyun returns with a smile. “How did you guys sleep?”

“We slept fine, Taehyun-ah,” Yeona replies, smiling back. “How did _you_ sleep?”

“I slept fine,” Taehyun says. He leans down, pressing kisses on the twins’ foreheads, before bending down a little to grab Hyejin from her crib. He kisses her forehead as well, and she lets out an excited coo. “Your sister must’ve woken up in a good mood today.”

“Baby sister was already squealing and laughing when Yeo and I came in,” Yoonah informs. 

“Was she playing with her stuffed animals?” Taehyun asks. If Hyejin wasn’t, it’d be a bit weird as to why she was squealing and laughing. She’d be doing it for no reason, which would be creepy.

Fortunately, Yeona nods. “Yeah. She was playing with the minion daddy bought her.”

“That’s nice,” Taehyun says. “Come on, then, sweeties, let’s go downstairs to eat breakfast. I’m sure we’re all starving.”

“I’ve been starving ever since I woke up,” Yeona mutters as they walk out of Hyejin’s nursery.

Taehyun chuckles. “Me, too, sweetie.”

“Taehyun-ah, is daddy awake yet?” Yoonah questions.

“He’s still sleeping,” Taehyun says. “We should let him sleep. He always wakes up very early to go to work.”

“Why does daddy go to work?” Yeona says, tilting her head in confusion.

“To earn money for us,” Taehyun explains. “Humans need money to survive.”

“That’s a bit boring,” Yoonah mumbles. “Would _you_ ever go to work, Taehyun-ah?”

Yoonah’s question makes the brunette stop in his tracks. Now that he’s not a slave anymore, Taehyun can do whatever he wants that's legal. He has much more freedom now, and he can go to work as well. Maybe he can work as well, so he can help Beomgyu with the bills.

(beomgyu wouldn’t need his help, though, since he’s a millionaire, but the thought still counts.)

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Taehyun admits. “Your daddy has enough money to provide more than enough for us.”

“Then why does he still go to work?” Yeona asks.

“It’s a bit complicated to explain, sweetie,” Taehyun says. “How about we eat some waffles, and watch _Winx Club_?”

“Okay!”

The twins help Taehyun prepare Hyejin’s bottle, whilst he starts making their waffles. As the waffles cook on the waffle maker, Taehyun feeds Hyejin her bottle, and she happily sucks on the bottle's nipple. She doesn’t finish the whole bottle, so Taehyun throws the rest of the formula away. He lets the twins keep Hyejin busy as he finishes making their waffles. Once they’re ready, Taehyun hands the twins their plates, grabs his own, before picking up Hyejin, and walking toward the living room. The four then start watching _Winx Club_ on the TV, whilst eating their waffles. 

Twenty minutes after they started eating, Beomgyu finally walks down the stairs.

“Morning, everyone,” he greets, to let them know he’s awake.

The twins gasp once they hear the sound of their father’s voice, and even Hyejin lets out a squeal. 

“Daddy!” the twins screech as they run toward Beomgyu.

Their father lets out a small ‘oof’ as the twins ambush him. “Morning to you, too, angels.”

The twins smile sheepishly. “Morning, daddy.”

Hyejin starts squirming in Taehyun’s lap, and she even starts crying, since Beomgyu doesn’t get to her soon enough. Although Taehyun spends more time with her, Beomgyu seems to be Hyejin’s favorite parent, and always wants Beomgyu to carry her when the two are in the same room. If Beomgyu doesn’t carry Hyejin at all, she starts crying until he does.

“Gyu, come get your daughter,” Taehyun sighs. “She’s crying for you again.”

“I’m almost there, Tyun,” Beomgyu mutters. He’s having a bit of trouble walking toward Taehyun and Hyejin, since the twins are clinging to his legs. He eventually reaches the other two, and grabs Hyejin from Taehyun. Once she’s in Beomgyu’s arms, Hyejin’s crying comes to a stop. She lets out a giggle, pretending as if she wasn’t just crying a second ago. 

“All your daughters are daddy’s girls, if you haven’t realized, Gyu,” Taehyun chuckles as he picks up his and the twins’ plates from the coffee table.

“Can you blame them?” Beomgyu says as he kisses Hyejin’s cheek, ruffling the twins’ hair. Taehyun rolls his eyes, and starts walking toward the kitchen, but Beomgyu somehow manages to grab his slim waist from behind, and bring him closer. “Don’t forget you’re my favorite boy, though.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes again. “I better be.” Beomgyu smiles, and he brings Taehyun into a kiss. Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Beomgyu back. The twins let out an ‘ew’ sound, whilst Hyejin squeals at the sight of her parents kissing. Once Beomgyu and Taehyun pull away, Taehyun’s face heats up, and he turns to walk away to hide his red face. “Y-you hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Beomgyu says, following behind Taehyun. He has a bit of difficulty with the twins hanging onto his legs, but he manages. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Waffles,” Taehyun replies. “I haven’t made them in a while, and you and the twins say they’re ‘better than heaven.’”

“Your waffles are very delicious, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah says. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Taehyun says with a smile. He starts making Beomgyu his waffles, and Beomgyu takes the chance to lead the twins back in the living room with Hyejin. He places the baby girl down on the couch, making sure she isn’t near any edge.

“Angels, Taehyun-ah and I are going to be talking in the kitchen,” he tells them. “I’m going to leave the three of you here, so _please_ make sure Hye doesn’t fall off the couch. She isn’t too heavy, so you guys can catch her if she starts falling. We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, daddy,” the twins say in unison. They don’t bother asking Beomgyu what he and Taehyun are going to be talking about, since they’ll know sooner or later.

Beomgyu nods, and he kisses his daughters’ foreheads, before heading back to the kitchen. Taehyun is barely taking the waffles out of the waffle maker, placing them on a plate. Beomgyu takes out the utensils, whilst Taehyun gets his plate ready.

“Hey, Tyun?” Beomgyu calls out, nearing the younger.

Taehyun hums, not even realizing Beomgyu is getting near him. “Yeah?”

“Are you going anywhere today?” Beomgyu asks.

“If I wanted to, I would’ve told you,” Taehyun says pointedly. He turns, jumping once he sees that Beomgyu is behind him. “Geez, you scared me.”

Beomgyu smiles apologetically, and he grabs Taehyun’s hand, softly squeezing it. “Go out with me, then.”

“Okay, sure,” he agrees. “Where you gonna take us?”

Beomgyu shakes his head. “Only me and you are going out. The girls are staying home.”

“But they can’t stay alone,” Taehyun reminds. 

“I know,” Beomgyu says. “Hyuka’s coming over to take care of them, whilst we’re out.”

“Then…where are _we_ going?”

“On a date.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “A _date_? W-we’ve never been on one.”

“I know,” Beomgyu says softly, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s small waist. “That’s why I wanna take you on one. We’ve been ‘dating’ for over a year, been boyfriends for around a month, and we haven’t been on one date. So, Kang Taehyun, do you want to go out on a date with me?”

A huge smile spreads across Taehyun’s face, showing his canine teeth and his right dimple, his eyes scrunching up. He nods eagerly, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck to engulf him in a hug. Taehyun reaches slightly on his tippy toes to snuggle his face in Beomgyu’s neck, breathing in his amazing scent.

“I’d _love_ to go on a date with you, Choi Beomgyu,” Taehyun says as he pulls away to look at the older. “I’d love that more than anything.”

The ravenette smiles, and he pecks Taehyun’s lips. “Great. Be ready by five-thirty, because that’s when we’re leaving.”

“Five-thirty?” he repeats. Taehyun glances at the clock on the wall near them; it’s currently 11:35 AM. Which means he only has five hours and fifty-five minutes to get ready. “Why so early?”

“Because where I want to take you is going to take us around three hours to arrive,” Beomgyu explains.

“Where are you taking me?” Taehyun asks.

“You’ll found out soon,” Beomgyu says with a sheepish smile.

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu-”

“Oh, do you hear that?” he interrupts. “The twins are calling.” Beomgyu grabs his plate of waffles, heading toward the living room. “Coming, angels!”

Taehyun sighs, shaking his head as he walks behind Beomgyu to the living room.

\--

Taehyun finds out Hueningkai is going to arrive at their house around five p.m., so Taehyun starts getting ready an hour before five. He makes sure to finish doing his things, before bringing the twins and Hyejin into his and Beomgyu’s room. By now, the twins know Beomgyu and Taehyun are going to go on a date, even though they barely know what a ‘date’ is.

“Okay, sweeties, I’m going to need your help choosing an outfit,” Taehyun mutters as he closes the door behind them.

“Where is daddy going to take you, Taehyun-ah?” Yoonah asks.

“I don’t know,” he replies, “but I still need to dress up fancy.”

“We’ll help you choose an outfit, then, Taehyun-ah,” Yeona assures.

Taehyun smiles at them in relief. “Thanks, sweeties. Let me take the outfits I like so far out, and change into them, so you guys can choose.”

The twins nod. Even though she doesn’t know what’s happening right now, Hyejin stays in Yoonah’s lap as Yoonah leans against the headboard of Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s bed. Taehyun gets out the outfits he likes, and undresses out of his current clothes to change into them. He shows them to the twins, and they choose which one looks the best on Taehyun. When they decide, it seems as if Hyejin agrees with them, since she giggles along with them.

“I like the fourth one, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah says.

“Me, too,” Yeona agrees. Hyejin squeals in agreement.

“I liked that one, too,” Taehyun says. “Thanks, sweeties.”

The twins nod, and Taehyun changes into the fourth outfit, which is a mauvish ribbed long-sleeve turtleneck tucked into black skinny jeans. He pulls on some socks, before a pair of black ankle boots.

“You look beautiful, Taehyun-ah!” Yoonah says with a small squeal. Hyejin coos, as if to agree with her oldest sister.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Taehyun says. “Now time for my hair and makeup.” He puts on purple glitter eyeshadow, white eyeshadow by the corner of his eye, liquid mascara, a bit of liquid eyeliner, and a layer of red lipstick. He then curls his hair slightly, before putting a black beret on top. He looks at his reflection, before looking back at the girls. “So?”

“You look even more beautiful, Taehyun-ah!” Yeona says.

Taehyun smiles, feeling his face heat up. “Thanks, sweetie. Do you think your daddy will like it?”

“He’ll love it!” Yoonah assures. “You look very pretty, Taehyun-ah.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Taehyun says. He gets up, and walks toward the bathroom, where he keeps the two bottles of perfume he has. He walks back outside, and shows the bottles to the twins. “Which one?”

“Can we smell them?” Yeona asks.

Taehyun nods, and he sprays a bit on the twins’ wrists. They smell it, before Taehyun sprays the other perfume on their other wrist. The twins smell it again, their eyes lighting up at this one.

“The second one’s better,” Yoonah says.

Taehyun nods, and he sprays a bit of the second perfume on himself. He sprays a bit on the twins as a small thank you for helping him get ready.

“Okay, I think I’m ready, then,” he announces. “Kai Oppa should be here by now, too.”

The twins’ eyes light up at the mention of Hueningkai. 

“Can we go say hi, Taehyun-ah?” Yeona excitedly questions.

Taehyun nods, grabbing Hyejin from Yoonah. The twins squeal, and they run out of Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s room to head downstairs. Taehyun chuckles, and grabs his stuff, before looking at Hyejin.

“What do you think, Hye?” he says. “Does mommy look good?” Hyejin doesn’t reply. Instead, she lets out a burp, which makes her and Taehyun giggle. “Oh, I love you, my sweet baby,” he coos, placing a fat kiss on Hyejin’s cheek. Hyejin squeals, and Taehyun smiles at her. 

Taehyun is ready to step out of his and Beomgyu’s bedroom, but if he does, that means their date will start. Taehyun doesn’t know if he’s ready mentally. Sure, he’s been waiting for this day ever since he fell in love with Beomgyu, which was more than a year ago, but now that it’s here, he doesn’t know if he’s ready. His heart is beating rapidly against his chest, and he feels his hands start shaking. But Taehyun then reminds himself that he’s going on a _date_ with Beomgyu, the _love of his life_. Nothing’s going to happen, as long as the two are together. To that thought, Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he walks out of their bedroom to head downstairs. He can hear Hueningkai, so a small smile forms on Taehyun’s face.

When he arrives at the bottom of the stairs, Taehyun can hear the voices from the living room, so he heads there. Once he arrives, he sees Kai playing around with the twins, whilst he talks with Beomgyu at the same time. Once Taehyun’s eyes land on Beomgyu, his breath hitches. Beomgyu looks _handsome_ , _hot_ , and _beautiful_ all combined. He’s wearing a white button-up, the first few buttons unbuttoned to show the chiffon turtleneck he has underneath. The shirts are tucked into white slacks, a black belt tied around the waist. To top the outfit off, he has a cream white long coat on top. His hair is slightly curled, and there is a bit of makeup on his face.

“H-hi, everyone,” Taehyun says, to let his presence be known.

Almost immediately, everyone turns to look at him. Once Beomgyu does, his eyes widen when he notices what Taehyun is wearing, but his lips form into a smile.

“Tae!” Hueningkai squeals, getting up to hug the older. “Ah, I missed you so much!”

Taehyun chuckles, hugging Kai back with his free arm. “We literally saw each other three days ago, Kai.”

“I know, but I stilled missed you,” he says, pulling away. Hueningkai’s eyes drift down Taehyun’s body, and he lets out a low whistle at Taehyun’s outfit. _“Wow_ , Tae. You look _amazing.”_

Taehyun smiles. “Thanks, Kai.”

“Hey, don’t flirt with my boyfriend,” Beomgyu says with a small frown, wrapping his arm around Taehyun’s tiny waist protectively.

“I was _complimenting_ him, hyung,” Hueningkai says, rolling his eyes. “You get jealous so easily.”

“No, I don’t,” Beomgyu frowns.

“Yeah, you do,” Taehyun and Kai say in unison.

“Whatever,” Beomgyu mutters. “Tyun, you ready to go?”

“Y-yeah,” he says softly. Taehyun looks at Hueningkai. “Kai, you sure you’ll be able to take care of the twins _and_ Hyejin?”

“Duh,” he says as if it isn’t obvious. “It ain’t my first time taking care of children, Tae.”

“I know,” he sighs. “I just…don’t want to leave my girls alone.”

“We’ll be fine, Taehyun-ah,” Yoonah assures. “You and daddy go have fun.”

“You sure?”

“Tyun, everything’s going to be okay,” Beomgyu reassures, softly squeezing the younger’s slim waist. “We’ll be back soon.”

Taehyun nods, taking a deep breath. “L-let’s go, then. Let me say bye to everyone first.” Beomgyu nods this time, and Taehyun takes his time saying bye to Hyejin and the twins. He kisses them on the forehead, hugging them tightly, before saying bye to Hueningkai. The two hug, before pulling away.

“Have fun, guys,” he bids. “But not too much fun that you end up making baby number four.”

“Hueningkai!”

The raven-haired male laughs. “Use protection, then. Have fun~!”

Beomgyu and Taehyun roll their eyes. They make sure they have all their stuff, before waving at the others. “We’ll be back soon.”

The others except Hyejin wave at them, and Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s hand to lead him out of their house. They both know if Beomgyu hadn’t done that, Taehyun would’ve stayed home. Beomgyu softly pulls Taehyun toward his car after closing the front door behind them, and opens the passenger’s side door for him once they arrive. Taehyun softly thanks him, getting inside. Beomgyu closes the door behind Taehyun, before heading to the driver’s side. He gets in, and closes the door behind him. He turns on the car, pulling on his seatbelt.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Taehyun asks as Beomgyu starts driving.

“I already gave you a hint, Tyunnie,” he reminds.

“You just told me the place is three hours away,” Taehyun whines. He looks at the clock on the car’s radio. “We’ll arrive around eight-thirty.”

“Exactly my plan, Tyun,” Beomgyu says. “I’ve already made reservations for some places I want to take you.”

“Where are you taking me, then?” Taehyun questions, trying to sound less whiny.

“You’ll found out soon,” Beomgyu says, a bit smugly.

Taehyun lets out a huff, leaning back against his car seat. “Can I at least have a hint?”

“Nope.”

“You’re no fun, then.”

“You weren’t saying that the other night when I-”

“Ah, stop!” Taehyun interrupts quickly, feeling his face heating up very rapidly. “Y-you don’t need to remind me. I-I still have memories of that night.”

Beomgyu lets out a chuckle, glancing at the fading hickey he’s able to see on Taehyun’s neck. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Beomgyu brings Taehyun’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“I promise you’ll love where I’m taking you,” Beomgyu says. “You just have to be patient, Taehyunnie.”

The younger sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

\--

Three hours later, Beomgyu and Taehyun arrive. Beomgyu forces—not really, though—Taehyun to put on a blindfold, since he wants to keep the place they're at a surprise. Taehyun sighs in defeat, but agrees to put on the blindfold. Beomgyu wraps a silk blindfold around Taehyun's eyes, and helps Taehyun out of the car. He holds onto Beomgyu’s hand tightly to not trip or fall as Beomgyu starts leading him toward the place. Once Beomgyu stops walking, he smiles at Taehyun, before untying his blindfold, taking it off.

“Where are- Woah.” Taehyun stops talking, realizing where they are. Taehyun had seen the Seoul sign minutes ago, so he knows they’re in Seoul. This must be the Seoul Tower, then. He’s heard about it before, since his past owners always loved coming here with their family. Taehyun wished he could go along, but since he was a slave, he couldn’t. However, he isn’t one anymore, and he’s basically in awe at the huge tower in front of them. “It’s so…pretty.”

“You know who’s prettier?” Beomgyu asks, looking at Taehyun.

“Who?”

“You.”

The brunette tsks, lightly smacking Beomgyu’s arm. “You’re such a flirt.”

Beomgyu laughs, standing behind Taehyun to wrap his arms around the younger’s small waist. “You love my flirtiness.”

Taehyun doesn’t bother denying it. “Yeah, whatever.”

Beomgyu chuckles, pressing a chaste, soft kiss on Taehyun’s neck. Since it is dark already, the lights of the Seoul Tower are on, making it glow in the darkness. Taehyun looks up at it, and gasps and jumps when he hears fireworks starting to go off. Splurges of firework that are red, orange, yellow, green, and purple go off in the sky, and eventually, pink joins them as well. Taehyun’s mouth turns into a small ‘o’, gaping at the fireworks.

Taking the chance that Taehyun is distracted by the fireworks, Beomgyu pulls away from Taehyun, unwrapping his arms from the brunette’s tiny waist. Beomgyu takes out a black box from his pocket, and goes down on one knee beside Taehyun.

“Tyun,” Beomgyu calls out, brushing his hand against the younger’s.

Slightly confused, Taehyun turns to look at Beomgyu. But Taehyun gasps when he realizes the ravenette is on _one knee_ in front of him, holding an _engagement_ ring box in his hands.

“B-Beomgyu, w-what are you-”

“Hey, shh,” he says softly. “Just hear me out first.”

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu through confused, overwhelmed, and teary eyes. But Taehyun nods, letting Beomgyu continue.

“Ever since I met you,” he starts, “I thought you were beautiful. At first, only on the outside, but when you had patience for the twins, and had patience for me, even when I was being a jerk to you, I realized you were beautiful on the inside, too. Getting together with you was the best decision I ever made. Every second I spend with you is my favorite. I know I was a jerk in the beginning, and I’m very sorry for that, Taehyun. We ended up getting together behind my ex-wife’s back, and I’m glad we did, because I would’ve never met the real love of my life. Kang Taehyun, I enjoy being with you, kissing you, hugging you—I enjoy doing anything with you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you during your pregnancy with Hyejin, but I’m here now. I’m glad you’re the mother of my third child, Taehyun. I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Kang Taehyun, will you make the happiest man on earth, and marry me?”

Even before Beomgyu started his sentimental speech, Taehyun started crying. Tears started rolling down his face, and he let out a few sobs here and there. He made sure to try to hold them back, since he wanted to hear Beomgyu’s speech. 

Taehyun smiles through his tears, sniffling. He nods eagerly, whilst letting out a sob. “O-of course I’ll marry you!”

Beomgyu smiles, and he pulls the ring on Taehyun’s left ring finger. Beomgyu might’ve put a ring on someone else’s ring finger before, but he’s sure this one’s going to last. Taehyun surprises Beomgyu by kneeling in front of him, and pulls him into a tight hug. Beomgyu smiles, and he hugs Taehyun back, holding him just as tight. Taehyun sobs against Beomgyu’s chest, not being able to stop. All his life, Taehyun thought he was going to be single forever. He was too rude, bratty, and ‘ugly’ to ever have someone fall for him. He thought he’d die alone, since he was a slave. His only purpose was to serve his master(s), nothing else.

But now, Taehyun has a _fiancé_ , a _daughter_ , _two_ girls that he loves like his own daughters, and he’s _engaged_ to the love of his life.

Taehyun’s life took an amazing turn. He wouldn’t change this for the world, and he’s sure Beomgyu wouldn’t, either. 


	19. Excited

Hours later, Beomgyu and Taehyun return from their date. It’s late at night, around 3:46 AM, when they come back home. Obviously, Hueningkai is still at their house, making sure nothing happens to his favorite nieces. As Beomgyu parks outside their house, Taehyun is struggling to keep his eyes open, but he manages to, so he can walk inside their house by himself. Before the two get out of the car, Beomgyu leans toward Taehyun, and engulfs him in a kiss. Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Beomgyu back. They pull away soon, smile at each other, before they get out of Beomgyu’s car. They meet each other by the passenger’s side of the vehicle, and interlock hands. They walk toward the front door, where Beomgyu gets out his keys to unlock it. He pushes it open once he does.

As Beomgyu and Taehyun walk inside, they aren’t surprised to see Kai in the kitchen eating a bag of chips, whilst playing a game on his phone. The baby monitor is right next to him, just in case Hyejin wakes up, and starts crying.

“Hi, guys,” he greets without having to look up. 

“Hi, Hyuka,” Beomgyu returns. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Hueningkai shrugs, putting his phone down to look at Beomgyu and Taehyun, placing a chip in his mouth. “M’not tired yet, and I wanted to wait until you guys came back. I want all the deets.”

Beomgyu chuckles, shaking his head as he closes the front door behind him and Taehyun. “Of course you do.”

“So, how was your guys’ date?” Kai asks.

Taehyun smiles, and he walks toward the kitchen, Beomgyu following behind him. He makes sure to keep his left hand behind his back, so Hueningkai wouldn’t notice the shimmer his _engagement_ ring makes underneath the lights.

“We…had fun,” he starts, sitting down in front of Kai on the kitchen island. “Gyu took me to Lotte World, and we spent a few hours there. We had the place to ourselves, so we had some…other type of fun.”

Hueningkai laughs. “I knew you guys would. Hyung, did you rent the place for the night?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “It’d be better that way, too.”

Taehyun nods in agreement, and slowly starts taking his left hand from behind his back. “We also…got engaged.”

At first, Kai doesn’t process what Taehyun says. But once he does, the smile drops from his face, and he looks at the other two with wide eyes.

“You guys got _engaged_?!”

“Yup,” Beomgyu says proudly. “I proposed to Tyun in front of the Seoul Tower.”

Hueningkai’s still looking at them with wide eyes, but his jaw drops as well once Taehyun holds up his hand to show the diamond ring on his finger.

“We’re getting married, Kai!” he squeals.

Tears well up in Hueningkai’s eyes. “M-my best friends are getting married! Finally!”

Taehyun squeals, and he, Beomgyu, and Kai engulf each other into a hug. They jump up and down with each other, Hueningkai’s tears starting to roll down his face.

“Hyuka, you okay?” Beomgyu asks, noticing Kai’s tears.

“I-I’m fine,” he assures, sniffling. “I-I’m just happy. You guys are getting _married._ If you don't make me your guys’ best man, I will demand a refund of our friendship.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic, Kai.”

The raven-haired male squeals. “Whatever! Ah, I’m just so happy! When’s the wedding?”

“Hyuka, we barely got engaged,” Beomgyu reminds. “We’re not going to plan the wedding until at least in a few days, or starting tomorrow.”

“Well, we already know a few details,” Hueningkai says. “One, I’m the best man. Two, the twins are going to be the flower girls. Three, Beomgyu-hyung’s the groom, Tae’s the bride. Four, I’m one of the guests.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Taehyun mutters. “But why do _I_ have to be the bride? Can’t Beomgyu be the bride?”

Beomgyu sighs. “Yeah, sure, Tyun. Let’s act like I’m totally the one that got pregnant, always bottoms whenever we have sex-”

Taehyun turns red, glaring at Beomgyu. “Shut up. I get it.”

Kai lets out a small laugh. “Are you guys going to let the twins know?”

“Obviously, Hyuka,” Beomgyu says. “They’re old enough to know, anyway.”

Hueningkai nods, before letting out a small squeal. “Congrats again, guys!”

\--

The next day, which is Monday, Beomgyu and Taehyun decide together to wait until Beomgyu returns from work to tell the twins about their engagement. Beomgyu leaves around seven a.m., and Taehyun wakes up thirty minutes later, since he hears Hyejin start crying from the baby monitor. He’s a bit tired, especially since he and Beomgyu didn’t go to sleep last night until four. Taehyun sighs, and pads toward Hyejin’s nursery to feed and change her.

After Hyejin is changed and fed, Taehyun checks the twins’ room to see if they’re awake and okay. They’re okay, and aren’t awake yet, so Taehyun heads downstairs with Hyejin. He starts his day like he usually does, and when the twins wake up, he lets them entertain Hyejin, whilst he makes them their breakfast. 

Throughout the day, Taehyun spends it with the twins and Hyejin. The day goes on like any other day, and when Beomgyu tells Taehyun he’s coming home hours later, Taehyun grows anxious. Now that Beomgyu is coming home, he and Taehyun will tell the twins about their engagement. Taehyun isn’t nervous about that part, since he knows the twins deserve to know, but what if they don’t accept it? What if they want Beomgyu and _Jisoo_ still together? What if they don’t want Taehyun as their second parent? What if they secretly hate Taehyun? What if they don’t attend the wedding? 

All these negative and doubtful thoughts run through Taehyun’s head, but he tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down. They slightly work, but that doesn’t help Taehyun’s fast heartbeat.

“I’m home!” Beomgyu _finally_ calls out.

Surprisingly, Taehyun is the first to reach Beomgyu than the twins. Taehyun engulfs Beomgyu into a hug, holding him tightly. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I missed you, too, babe,” he says, hugging Taehyun back. Beomgyu pulls away, noticing the nervous and worried look on Taehyun’s face. “Everything okay, Tyun?”

“W-we need to talk.”

Beomgyu is starting to get concerned, but he nods instead of saying anything. “Okay. Let me just go say hi to the girls, and we’ll talk in the kitchen.” Taehyun nods this time, walking toward the said room. Beomgyu heads toward the living room, and arrives in the kitchen a few minutes later. He sees Taehyun pacing, gnawing on his bottom lip. Taehyun only does that when he’s about to have a panic attack. “What do you want to talk about, Taehyun?”

“T-telling the twins about our engagement,” he says. “W-what if they’re not happy with it? What if they don’t accept it? So many things can go wrong, Beomgyu. I-I’m not sure I can get married to you if the twins don’t want us to. What if they still want you to be married to Jisoo?”

Beomgyu lets out a small smile, and he walks toward Taehyun. Beomgyu grabs the younger’s hands, interlocking them. “Taehyun, everything’s going to be okay. The twins are going to be happy with it. They’ve loved you ever since you first came home, and they haven’t stopped loving you. If they still wanted me to be married to Jisoo, they would’ve said so. They would’ve still wanted to be living with her, and would’ve _hated_ the fact that Hyejin is their baby sister. The twins love you _so_ much, Taehyun. Probably even more than me. We’ll tell them, and I’ll bet you they’re going to flip a table over from how excited they are. Everything will be okay.”

“Y-you sure?” Taehyun frowns.

Beomgyu nods. “I’m more than sure. Now come on. Let’s go tell them the news.”

Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he nods. He lets Beomgyu pull him toward the living room, where they see the twins playing with Hyejin. “Angels, Taehyun-ah and I have something to tell you guys.”

“Taehyun-ah’s pregnant again!” Yoonah says excitedly, dropping her dolls on the floor.

“I-I’m not pregnant, sweeties,” Taehyun says, letting out a small, nervous chuckle. “S-sit down. This is kind of important.”

“Is everything okay?” Yeona asks with a small frown.

“Everything’s fine,” Beomgyu assures. “As you know, angels, your mommy and I…we’re not together anymore. Which means…we’re not married anymore.”

“Because you love Taehyun-ah more than mommy!” Yoonah says with a bright smile.

“I do,” Beomgyu agrees, squeezing Taehyun’s hand. “Which is why…I asked him to marry me yesterday.”

Since the twins have heard the term ‘married’ for so long, and never knew what it meant before, they searched it up a few weeks ago. Whilst they don’t have a full understanding of the term, they know what it means better now, and that it’s a _huge_ deal between a couple.

Yeona’s jaw drops. “Y-you guys are getting _married_?”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun says, a bit nervously. He holds up his left hand, showing the diamond ring on his ring finger. “Your daddy proposed to me last night, sweeties. I-I said yes.”

The twins’ jaw drops, but their eyes light up.

“Daddy and Taehyun-ah are getting married!” they squeal to each other. The twins squeal louder, interlocking hands as they start jumping in excitement.

“Are you guys okay with that, angels?” Beomgyu asks.

“Of course we are, daddy!” Yoonah says. “Wait, does that mean Taehyun-ah’s going to be our new mommy?”

“Well, Jisoo’s still your guys’ mommy,” he reminds. “I can’t call you girls my daughters, unless I adopt you both.”

“Adopt us, then!” Yeona says. “I want you to be my new mommy, Taehyun-ah!”

“I want you to be my new mommy, too!” Yoonah agrees. 

Taehyun lets out a smile, feeling his eyes start to water. “Y-you guys really want that?”

“Yeah,” Yeona says. She and Yoonah walk over toward Taehyun, engulfing him in a hug. “It’s about time, too.”

Taehyun laughs, starting to cry. He hugs the twins back. “Okay. Maybe I’ll adopt you guys after your daddy and I get married.”

“Hey, let’s not forget about Hyejin,” Beomgyu says, barely noticing that the baby girl is all alone. “She should be in the celebration, too.”

“Hye, daddy and mommy are getting married,” Yoonah tells Hyejin, even though she can’t understand her. Taehyun holds back a sob when he realizes Yoonah called him ‘mommy.’ Hyejin lets out a giggle at the news, as if she can understand.

“When’s the wedding going to be?” Yeona asks.

“You really did do your research on marriage, angel,” Beomgyu mutters.

“We both did, daddy,” Yoonah corrects. “We’re glad we did, because now we understand more.”

“Well, we don’t know when the wedding’s going to be yet, sweeties,” Taehyun says. “It’s barely December, and we still need to book the ceremony, reception, where they’re both going to be, invite the guests, make invites, buy flowers, buy the shoes, buy the tuxes, buy the rings, buy the flowers, and so many more things.”

“Are you going to invite mommy Jisoo?” Yeona questions.

“No,” Beomgyu immediately replies sternly. 

The twins are a bit surprised at how strict their father sounds, but kind of know why.

“Is Kai Oppa invited?” Yoonah asks hopefully.

“Of course,” Taehyun assures. “We’ll just need a few months to plan the wedding, and then your daddy and I will get married.”

Yeona smiles excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

\--

Throughout the rest of the week, Beomgyu and Taehyun spend it by starting to plan the wedding. They decide that it’s going to be in February, but they’re having trouble deciding which day: either Taehyun’s birthday, or Valentine’s Day. If they ever divorced—which probably won’t happen, but who knows—and get married on Taehyun’s birthday, he’d have that weight on him whenever it is his birthday. If they get married on Valentine’s Day, it’d be cliché and boring, and most of the people they’re going to invite are couples. They’re going to want to spend Valentine’s Day with their partner.

When Thursday strolls by, Beomgyu has work. He wakes up first than Taehyun, but the brown-haired male wakes up once he feels bile rising in his throat. He holds it back, since he doesn’t want Beomgyu to worry. Taehyun helps Beomgyu get ready for work, before the two kiss each other goodbye, and Beomgyu leaves. Once Taehyun hears Beomgyu’s car driving away, he runs toward the bathroom, immediately throws the toilet seat up, and vomits what he ate for dinner yesterday.

The gagging and groaning sounds are loud enough to wake up the twins, who walk into the downstairs bathroom Taehyun is in.

“Mommy…you okay?” Yoonah questions.

Taehyun gets startled, but didn’t even turn toward the twins, since he isn’t used to being called ‘mommy.’ By anyone. He finishes throwing up, before turning toward the twins, who were starting to slowly stroke his back.

“S-sweeties, what are you guys doing up?” he says.

“We heard you throwing up,” Yeona explains. “Are you okay, mommy?”

It warms Taehyun’s heart that the twins are starting to call him mommy, but all he mostly feels right now is fatigue and nausea.

“I-I’m fine, sweeties,” he lies. “I-it’s just a stomach bug or something.”

“Do you want us to make you some soup?” Yoonah offers.

Taehyun gives Yoonah a slightly weird look as he starts to clean the toilet seat, and flush it. “Why do you ask that, sweetie? You nor Yeo know how to cook.”

“I-I know, but you always make us some soup when me or Yeo feel sick,” Yoonah explains with a small frown. “I-I just want to return the favor.”

Taehyun smiles at Yoonah’s cuteness, and would kiss her and Yeona’s forehead, but he doesn’t want them to smell how rotten his breath is from the vomit. “Thanks, sweeties, but I’ll be okay. I’m sure I won’t have to throw up again.”

“If you say so,” Yeona mutters, not really believing Taehyun. She decides to change the subject. “Can we go eat breakfast, then, mommy?”

Taehyun lets out a small smile. “Okay.”

\--

Taehyun turns out to be lying when he said ‘I’m sure I won’t have to throw up again.’ Throughout the rest of the week, he keeps throwing up. But only in the morning, and whenever he catches a ‘weird’ scent coming from food. Not only does he have morning sickness, but his stomach gets bloated, he starts being sensitive toward certain foods, he has to go pee every five seconds, he gets dizzy, and he starts having weird food cravings. He isn’t stupid—he knows what all of this means. 

The same happened to him when he was pregnant with Hyejin, after all.

But Taehyun _can’t_ be pregnant. He and Beomgyu already have _three_ girls to look after. Sure, Beomgyu is rich enough to afford for seventy more babies, but Taehyun isn’t sure if he can look after a _fourth_ baby by himself. Beomgyu goes to work mainly all the time, so he leaves Taehyun alone to take care of the children. Besides, Hyejin is barely about to turn _three_ months old, and if Taehyun _is_ pregnant, by the time he gives birth to their fourth baby, Hyejin would barely be a year old. 

Then, Taehyun also has to think about the possibility that Beomgyu might not want this fourth baby. They’d be a family of six, and Beomgyu already has enough on his plate to take care of. Especially since their wedding is coming up. Taehyun would be two months pregnant by the time it is their wedding. It’s not like Beomgyu hates kids, though, but he can’t just take care of _four_ of them. Maybe Taehyun should just abort the baby.

But then again, this baby would be _his_ second baby. Beomgyu already has two daughters of his own, and if Taehyun ends up pregnant again, he’d have two babies of his own as well. It’d be equal. Maybe that could convince Beomgyu to let Taehyun keep the child?

Not a chance.

Currently, Taehyun is in the bathroom. Today is Sunday, and unfortunately, for Taehyun, Beomgyu has the day off today. Luckily, though, Beomgyu didn’t wake up when Taehyun had to go throw up, so that’s a bonus. With a sigh, Taehyun cleans the toilet seat, and flushes it. He gets up from the floor, walking out of his and Beomgyu’s bedroom. His first instinct is to check on his children, so he checks on Hyejin first, since she’s closer. Peeking in her room, Taehyun sees that Hyejin is already up, letting out small coo sounds. Taehyun smiles, walking into the nursery.

“Morning, Hye,” he greets softly. “How’d you sleep?”

Hyejin lets out a squeal when she hears her mother’s voice. Taehyun smiles, and he walks toward Hyejin to pick her up. He presses a kiss on her cheek, and she giggles. Taehyun smiles, and he walks out of Hyejin’s nursery to check on the twins. He quietly opens the door, seeing that the girls are still sleeping. He lets out a small smile, closing the door behind him. He walks downstairs, where he starts making Hyejin’s bottle.

“You hungry, Hye?” he asks. “If you are, don’t worry, because I am, too.”

Hyejin just lets out small cooing sounds, and Taehyun smiles. He finishes making Hyejin’s bottle, before going to sit down at the dining table. He sits down on one of the chairs, and preps Hyejin against his chest, letting her start sucking on her bottle. As she eats, Taehyun looks down at Hyejin, realizing he wouldn’t mind having a second baby. Hyejin is _beautiful_ , especially since she has both Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s genes. The twins are _beautiful_ , too, though, since they have Beomgyu’s and Jisoo’s genes, and Jisoo is a gorgeous lady.

“Hye, what do you think about having a baby sibling?” Taehyun asks, even though he knows Hyejin won’t answer, or understands him. He lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head at himself. “Who am I kidding? You’d still be a baby once I give birth to your younger sibling. But would you like it? Having a younger sibling? It’d probably be a boy this time, but I wouldn’t mind having a girl again. What do you think, Hye?”

The baby girl just looks at Taehyun from her bottle, slowly blinking her eyes up at him. Taehyun coos at her, softly patting her hip. 

“Do you think your daddy would mind?” he continues. “He shouldn’t, right? He should be happy that he’d be getting another child. Maybe a son this time if we’re lucky. You don’t think he’d be mad, right?”

Hyejin just looks at Taehyun as she sucks on her bottle. Taehyun smiles down at her, starting to realize he’s crazy, since he's kinda talking to himself. 

“Whatever,” he mutters. “At least you won’t judge me, Hye.”

\--

Beomgyu wakes up ten minutes after Taehyun does. Beomgyu knows Taehyun is already up, since he feels an empty space next to him. He lets out a small sigh, deciding to get up to start the day. He heads toward the bathroom, before heading back outside after a while. As he pulls on his slippers, he starts hearing talking coming from the baby monitor. He and Taehyun placed one in every room, in case they leave Hyejin alone to get something from another room.

Beomgyu doesn’t think anything about it at first, until he hears Taehyun mention the words ‘baby sibling.’ Beomgyu stops in his tracks to listen to the baby monitor clearly.

 _“Who am I kidding?”_ It’s Taehyun who’s speaking, but he seems to be talking to himself, since Beomgyu doesn’t hear the twins reply. _“You’d still be a baby once I give birth to your younger sibling. But would you like it? Having a younger sibling? It’d probably be a boy this time, but I wouldn’t mind having a girl again. What do you think, Hye?”_

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. He doesn’t dare say anything, or make a noise, because he knows Taehyun would be able to hear it. _Is…Tyun pregnant again? No, that can’t be. Maybe he’s talking on the phone. But why would he tell someone he’d be giving birth to their younger sibling?_

 _“Do you think your daddy would mind?”_ he continues. _“He shouldn’t, right? He should be happy that he’d be getting another child. Maybe a son this time if we’re lucky. You don’t think he’d be mad, right?”_

Okay, Taehyun has to definitely _be_ pregnant. He’s obviously talking with Hyejin, since the baby is their first priority. Beomgyu’s jaw drops. Taehyun’s pregnant. _Again_. Not that Beomgyu minds, but they’re having a _fourth_ child. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers to himself. “I’m having a fourth kid.”

Although the idea of having _four_ kids is crazy, Beomgyu doesn’t mind. Especially since it’d be with Taehyun.

Beomgyu smiles, and he turns to head toward the door. He’s slightly sure Taehyun doesn’t know whether he’s really pregnant or not, so he’s going downstairs to confront him. Beomgyu walks out of their bedroom, and heads downstairs after he checks on the twins, where he hears Taehyun and Hyejin in the dining room. Once Beomgyu arrives, he sees Taehyun playing and talking with Hyejin.

“Hey,” Beomgyu calls out, making Taehyun and Hyejin jump at the same time.

Immediately, Hyejin starts fussing around. Taehyun sighs, before handing her to Beomgyu.

“She might as well already be glued to your hip,” Taehyun mutters as his fiancé grabs Hyejin.

Beomgyu chuckles, and he kisses Hyejin’s cheek. “Morning, angel.”

Hyejin squeals, seeming excited to see her father early in the morning.

“How’d you sleep?” Taehyun asks, getting up to peck Beomgyu’s lips.

“I slept fine,” he replies, remembering what Taehyun said through the baby monitor. “You?”

“I slept fine, too,” he says. Up until the part where he had to go throw up.

“That’s nice,” Beomgyu says as he follows behind Taehyun to the kitchen. “Hey, Tyun?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you…” Beomgyu licks his lips, feeling his mouth turn dry. He clears his throat, adjusting Hyejin in his arms. “Are you really pregnant?”

Taehyun stops in his tracks at Beomgyu’s question. Taehyun feels his blood turn cold, and his heart drops. He was really hoping Beomgyu wouldn’t find out, until he told him. Taehyun turns around to face Beomgyu, biting his lower lip.

“W-why do you ask?” Taehyun says.

“I heard you through the baby monitor,” Beomgyu explains.

Taehyun curses under his breath. He should’ve made sure the baby monitor’s microphone in the dining room was off, before he said anything. “I-I’m not sure yet, to be honest. I-I’ve just been experiencing the symptoms all week, and the last time you…you know…in me without a condom was two weeks ago. That’s usually how long it takes for the symptoms to show up.” He gulps, having trouble looking Beomgyu in the eye, but he keeps eye contact. “A-are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad, Taehyun,” Beomgyu laughs, a sweet smile endearing his beautiful features. “I’m happy! I’m getting another child! That’s amazing news.”

“I-I still don’t know if I really _am_ pregnant, so don’t get your hopes up, Gyu,” Taehyun mutters. “But…you’re really happy, then?”

Instead of answering, Beomgyu wraps his free arm around Taehyun’s slim waist, pulling him closer, before engulfing him in a sweet, passionate kiss. Taehyun immediately kisses back, cupping Beomgyu’s face softly. They pull away a few seconds later, smiling at each other.

“Does that answer your question?”

“No,” Taehyun says sarcastically. “I need a verbal answer from you, Choi Beomgyu.”

The raven-haired male rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’m _delighted_ and _excited_ that you are probably pregnant with my fourth child, Kang Taehyun. Hopefully, you are, but if you’re not, then oh, well. Maybe another time.”

“Do you really want to have a fourth child, though?” he asks.

Beomgyu shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind. As long as they look like me and you, I’m fine with that.”

“Should we make an appointment to see if I’m really pregnant, then?” Taehyun suggests.

“Sure,” Beomgyu agrees. “Make it for today, though, so I can come, too.”

Taehyun nods, and does exactly that. 

\--

Around five-twenty p.m., Beomgyu, Taehyun, the twins, and Hyejin are ready to leave. Taehyun made the appointment at six, but they have to drop off the twins and Hyejin at Min Yoongi’s house, who is one of Beomgyu’s multiple friends. 

“Daddy, why do we have to be with Yoongi Oppa?” Yoonah questions for the nth time as they walk out of their house.

“Angel, I already told you,” Beomgyu says. “Taehyun-ah and I have an appointment today at the doctor.”

“Hey, it’s mommy, not Taehyun-ah,” Yeona frowns, crossing her arms.

“Oh, mommy, then,” Beomgyu corrects himself. “Sorry.”

“Why are you going to the doctor, though?” Yoonah inquires. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, sweetie,” Taehyun assures. “Daddy and I just have to do a check-up.”

“Good luck, then, mommy, daddy,” Yeona bids. “No shot, right?”

“No shot.”

Yeona nods in relief, getting inside the car. Beomgyu buckles in Hyejin in her car seat, whilst Taehyun helps the twins buckle themselves in. Beomgyu and Taehyun then get in the driver’s and passenger’s seat, before Beomgyu turns on the car, and starts driving toward Yoongi’s house. They drop off the twins, talk with Yoongi for a bit, before they leave to head to the doctor. Beomgyu and Taehyun nervously hold onto each other’s hands as they near the doctor’s office.

“You ready, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks as he parks the car on an empty parking spot in the parking garage.

“W-what if I’m not really pregnant?” Taehyun says, biting his lower lip.

“Then you’re not,” Beomgyu says. “Whether you are or not, I’ll be happy with whatever the result will be.”

Taehyun nods, locking eyes with Beomgyu. The ravenette smiles at him, and that’s all Taehyun needs to get out of the car. He and Beomgyu meet by the trunk of the car, where they interlock hands. Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he lets Beomgyu lead him toward the entrance of the building. Taehyun checks himself in at the front desk, before he and Beomgyu sit down in the waiting room.

Around twenty minutes later, a brown-haired female nurse in dark blue scrubs comes out, holding a clipboard in her hands. “Kang Taehyun!” she calls out, scanning the room for her patient. Taehyun hesitantly stands up, Beomgyu following him. The nurse’s eyes land on him, and she smiles. “Are you Kang Taehyun?”

“Y-yeah,” he confirms.

The nurse nods, holding the door open for Beomgyu and Taehyun. “Come with me, then.”

The brown-haired male nods this time, and he and Beomgyu walk inside the hallway that leads toward an empty room for Taehyun’s ultrasound. As the nurse leads them toward the room, she asks Taehyun for his information to make sure it is correct, before they arrive in a room with a blood pressure monitor, a scale, and a space in the corner of the room to take a patient’s height.

The nurse takes Taehyun’s blood pressure, which turns out to be a bit higher than usual, weight, and height. Beomgyu makes sure to stay by his side, and the nurse soon leads them into another room. She places a sheet on the bed, before turning to Beomgyu and Taehyun as she grabs her clipboard.

“Please lay here, Taehyun,” she says, patting the bed. “Your doctor will be here soon.”

Taehyun nods. “Thank you.”

The nurse just smiles at them, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Taehyun lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t he was holding, sitting down on the bed. He lays down on it with Beomgyu’s help, and they wait for the doctor to arrive. A long ten minutes later, they hear the door knock, before it is opened, a raven-haired female wearing a white coat stepping inside the dim room.

“Hello,” she greets, closing the door behind her. “Kang Taehyun?”

“Th-that’s me,” he confirms.

“Hi,” the doctor says, shaking hands with Beomgyu and Taehyun. “My name is Dr. Im. Why are you here today, Taehyun?”

“I-I’ve been having pregnancy symptoms all week,” he says, as if Dr. Im should immediately know what he’s talking about.

Dr. Im does, though, since she studied pregnancy to have this job. “So you think you might be pregnant?”

“Y-yeah.”

Dr. Im nods. “Would this be your first time pregnant, Taehyun?”

“No,” he replies. “I already have a baby girl.”

“Oh, congrats, then,” Dr. Im says with a smile. “I’ll be doing an ultrasound to see if you’re really pregnant.” She looks at Beomgyu, smiling at him. “Are you the father?”

“Yeah,” he says.

Dr. Im nods, and she sits down on the swivel chair in the room. She brings the sonograph machine closer to her, and sets it up, before putting some hand sanitizer on her hands, and pulling on a pair of gloves. She grabs a bottle, and looks at Taehyun with an apologetic smile.

“This will be a bit cold,” she warns.

Taehyun nods. Dr. Im pulls up his shirt, and Beomgyu only gets a bit alarmed, since he remembers the doctor has to do it, so she can see Taehyun’s uterus. She spreads a bit of gel on Taehyun’s stomach, before hovering the remote above it. Beomgyu had accompanied Jisoo whenever she had ultrasounds whilst she was pregnant with the twins, so he doesn’t find this strange. Dr. Im looks at the screen, which is black, white, and gray. She searches the screen for something, and a serious look forms on her face. She sighs a minute later, turning to Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“I-is everything okay?” he asks.

“Everything’s fine,” Dr. Im assures. “The sonograph isn’t showing me anything, so I’m going to need you to pee in a cup, Taehyun. Do you need some water to help?”

“No, thank you,” he says with a small smile. “I’ve been holding it in ever since we arrived.”

Dr. Im lets out a small chuckle, wiping the gel off Taehyun’s stomach. He pulls down his shirt, and Dr. Im throws her gloves away. She pulls on a new pair, before grabbing a cup, and handing it to Taehyun.

“The bathroom is three rooms down the hall,” she directs. Taehyun nods, grabbing the cup. He gets up from the bed, and glances at Beomgyu. The ravenette would know if Taehyun wanted him to come with, but Taehyun doesn’t now. Beomgyu stays back, whilst Taehyun goes to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later, holding the now filled cup. He hands it to Dr. Im, who grabs it with a smile. “I’ll be back with the results.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, and Dr. Im leaves the room. Taehyun sits down on the bed again, a small frown on his face. Beomgyu knows Taehyun doesn’t need to hear words right now, so he just interlocks their hands, and squeezes Taehyun’s softly as a reassurance that everything will be okay.

Ten minutes later, there’s a knock at the door, before it opens. It is Dr. Im, and she has a smile on her face.

“Well, I have the results now,” she informs.

“D-did I turn out negative?” Taehyun asks hesitantly.

Dr. Im shakes her head. “Nope! You turned out positive, Taehyun!” 

The brunette’s eyes widen, but they soon well up with tears. He looks at Beomgyu, who is just as shocked as he is.

“I-I’m pregnant?” he says, just to be sure.

“Yes!” Dr. Im says. “Congrats, Taehyun!”

The brunette squeals, and he gets up from the bed to hug Beomgyu. The ravenette hugs him back, the two holding each other tightly. Beomgyu probably starts sobbing, his tears dripping onto Taehyun’s shirt. Taehyun feels like crying as well, but he knows if he does, he’ll start right on sobbing with snot, and Dr. Im doesn’t need to see that. He and Beomgyu pull away, kissing each other passionately and excitedly.

“We’re having another baby, Gyu,” Taehyun says, smiling through his tears.

“We are, aren’t we?” Beomgyu mutters. He places his hand on Taehyun’s still flat stomach. “I’m making sure I’m staying throughout your whole pregnancy. I’m not missing out on anything, unlike last time. And hopefully, the baby’s a boy this time.”

“I wouldn’t mind another daughter,” Taehyun chuckles.

“Me, neither, but the twins and Hye would have a little brother to care for,” Beomgyu says. “That’d be cute, wouldn’t it?”

Taehyun nods. “We just have to wait and see, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all mad abt tae's pregnancy or sumn, stay mad 🙄


	20. Reunited

“Congratulations, Taehyun,” Dr. Im says, breaking the brown-haired male and his boyfriend out of their moment. “Now, since you really are pregnant, I’ll be your obstetrics and gynecology doctor, or OB/GYN. But since you’ve been pregnant before, would you rather be with your old OB/GYN?”

Taehyun looks away from Beomgyu to look at Dr. Im, smiling at her nervously. If Taehyun’s being honest, he didn’t have an OB/GYN when he was pregnant with Hyejin. It was his first time pregnant, he was with Hueningkai, and he was a slave. Taehyun didn’t know anything, except for the fact that he was going into labor at nine months pregnant. He didn’t want to bother Kai with doctor appointments for the baby, since Hueningkai was already doing a lot by taking care of him. Also, since he was a slave, he needed Jisoo at least to have his medical slave papers. 

“N-no, I prefer you,” he says. Taehyun wants to ask what’s even an ‘OB/GYN’, but doesn’t want Dr. Im to scold him. 

“Great,” she says with a smile. “I’ll come back with more details and papers for your next appointment.”

Taehyun nods, and Dr. Im leaves the room. Once the door closes behind her, Taehyun lets out a small frown, looking at Beomgyu.

“Gyu, what’s an OB/GYN?” Taehyun asks.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “What do you mean ‘what’s an OB/GYN’? You don’t know what it is, Tyun?”

“Um…no?”

Beomgyu sighs. “It’s a doctor who focuses on feminine health. They are mainly for women, but men who get pregnant also have them. Dr. Im’s an example of an OB/GYN doctor for male pregnancy.”

“Oh,” Taehyun says, feeling dumb. “I knew that.”

“Of course you did, Tyun.”

Around five minutes later, Dr. Im comes back. She has a few papers stapled together, and she hands them to Taehyun.

“This has all your information, and when your next appointment is,” she explains. “If you don’t have any questions, that’ll be all for you today, Taehyun.”

The brunette nods. “Thank you, Dr. Im.”

“Of course,” she says. “Have a good day.”

“You, too,” Beomgyu and Taehyun return, before they leave the room. They walk toward the front desk to confirm their next appointment, and Beomgyu marks it down on his calendar. They walk out of the building, heading back to Beomgyu’s car.

“Are we going to tell the girls?” he asks, looking at Taehyun.

“About what?”

“About your pregnancy, Tyun.”

“Oh,” he says, forgetting about that. “Duh. They deserve to know.”

Beomgyu nods, both of them getting inside his car. “Let’s go pick them up, then.”

Minutes later, they arrive outside of Yoongi’s house. His car is still in the driveway, so Beomgyu and Taehyun know Yoongi is still home. They get out of Beomgyu’s car, and head toward the front door, where Taehyun rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing Yoongi.

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyun greets.

“Hi, guys,” Yoongi greets back. “How’d the doctor’s appointment go?”

“It went fine,” Beomgyu says. “Tyun’s pregnant again.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen. “He is?”

Taehyun nods, placing a hand on his still flat belly. “I’m a week so far.”

“Oh, congrats, guys!” Yoongi cheers, bringing the younger two into a hug.

Taehyun chuckles, he and Beomgyu hugging Yoongi back. “Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi smiles, pulling away. “The girls are in the living room watching _The Powerpuff Girls_ .” Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, following behind Yoongi to the living room. There they indeed see the twins watching _The Powerpuff Girls_ , Hyejin sitting on Yoonah’s lap. She looks invested in the TV show as well, her little mouth open a bit.

“Girls, your parents are back,” he announces to get their attention.

The twins look away from the TV to look at Yoongi, noticing their parents next to him. Their eyes light up, and Yeona slides down from the couch to go greet Beomgyu and Taehyun. Yoonah would follow behind her, but she has Hyejin in her lap, and she isn’t old or strong enough to carry her.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Yeona squeals, hugging her parents’ legs.

“Hi, angel,” Beomgyu says, picking up Yeona in her arms. He kisses her forehead, before Taehyun kisses it as well.

“How was the doctor?” she asks. “No shot, right?”

“No shot,” Taehyun agrees. “It went okay. We have some news we have to tell you guys, though. But at home. I think Yoongi Oppa wants to rest already.”

“Ooh, what’s the news?” Yoonah says eagerly.

“We’ll tell you guys at home,” Beomgyu assures. He smiles, walking over toward Yoonah. He places Yeona down to kiss his oldest daughter’s forehead, before grabbing his youngest daughter from Yoonah’s arms. “Did you guys behave well?”

Yeona nods. “Yeah! We helped Yoongi Oppa clean the table, since he gave us some cookies.”

“That’s very nice of you two,” Taehyun says, kissing Yoonah’s forehead. Beomgyu knows better than to hand Taehyun Hyejin, so he just kisses her forehead as well. “Let’s go home now, then. Thank Yoongi Oppa for letting you guys stay.”

“Thank you, Oppa!” the twins say in unison.

Yoongi smiles. “Of course. You guys are welcome any time.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “Come on, angels, let’s leave.”

The twins nod, and they walk out of the house, Taehyun following behind them. Beomgyu thanks Yoongi once again, before Yoongi closes the door behind them. The Chois and Taehyun walk toward Beomgyu’s car, and he buckles Hyejin in her seat, whilst Taehyun helps the twins. He and Beomgyu then get in the driver’s and passenger’s seat, before Beomgyu starts driving them back home.

Twenty minutes later they arrive. Beomgyu parks his car in the garage, before getting Hyejin out of her seat. She lets out a coo at the sight of her father’s face, and he smiles at her, pecking her cheek. Taehyun helps the twins get out, before they all walk inside their house, Beomgyu making sure the door stays locked and closed behind them.

“What do you guys need to tell us, mommy?” Yoonah asks as they arrive in the living room.

“Well, as you guys know,” Taehyun starts, “your daddy and I went to the doctor. I haven’t been feeling well all this week, so I made an appointment to go to the doctor. The doctor made some tests, and…” He looks at Beomgyu a bit nervously, wondering if he should really tell the twins the news. Beomgyu nods at him, so Taehyun takes a deep breath. “It turns out I’m pregnant again! You guys are having a baby sibling!”

The twins’ mouths fall open, staring at Beomgyu and Taehyun in shock. 

“B-but baby sister’s barely a baby,” Yeona reminds. “H-how…?”

“I can still get pregnant, sweetie,” Taehyun says. “This will probably be the last time, since there’s already three of you. We’re going to be a family of six soon, instead of being a family of five.”

Yoonah’s eyes light up. “Are we going to have a baby brother?!”

“Hopefully, angel, but if we don’t, then a baby girl is perfectly fine,” Beomgyu says. He looks at Hyejin, smiling at her. “Look at Hyejin. She turned out perfect, just like you guys did.”

Yeona squeals, and she shakes Yoonah next to her. “Yoo, we’re having a baby brother or sister again!”

Yoonah’s mouth is still slightly open, not seeming to believe the fact that she’s going to have _another_ baby sibling. After all, she _is_ the oldest out of her, Yeona, and Hyejin. But in nine months, she’s going to be the oldest out of her, Yeona, Hyejin, and their new baby sibling.

“Sweetie, aren’t you excited?” Taehyun asks, a bit scared.

“She’s just having a bit of trouble believing it, mommy,” Yeona explains. “She’ll come out of it soon.”

Taehyun nods, not sure if he should feel relieved or not. He turns to Beomgyu, who still has Hyejin in his arms.

“What about Hyejin?” Taehyun questions. “How does she feel about it?”

“I don’t know,” Beomgyu mutters with a small smile. “Hye, how do you feel about having a baby sibling?”

As if to reply, Hyejin starts crying. _Loudly_. She starts fussing in Beomgyu’s arms, whining, wailing, and sobbing. Tears start falling out of her eyes. She probably doesn’t like the idea of having a baby sibling, since _she_ wants to be the baby of the family. Well, it’s too late now.

Although she always wants to be with Beomgyu 24/7, Hyejin prefers being with her mama whenever she’s crying. She reachers toward Taehyun, and the brunette immediately grabs her from Beomgyu’s arms. Taehyun sighs, slowly starting to bounce Hyejin in his arms. He feels her diaper, which doesn’t feel heavy. He checks the time; 7:03 PM. Hyejin takes a nap four times each day: one in the morning, another at noon, another one between two or three p.m., and a last one between five and six p.m. She stays awake for around two hours after that, before having a proper sleep. 

“Sweeties, did Hye take a nap at Oppa’s house?” Taehyun inquires, trying to calm Hyejin down.

Yeona smiles sheepishly. “No, mommy. We…kept her up watching Spongebob and Powerpuff Girls.”

Taehyun sighs, shaking his head. “She should’ve gone to sleep, sweetie.”

“Oh, sorry, then, mommy,” Yeona frowns.

“It’s fine, sweetie,” Taehyun says. “Just make sure to do it next time.”

Yeona nods, still feeling a bit guilty.

Beomgyu turns to Taehyun, lightly putting his hand on the younger’s lower back. “Are you going to put Hyejin to sleep?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “She’s going to be moody and keep crying if I don’t.”

Beomgyu nods. “I’ll be here with the twins, then.”

Taehyun nods this time, before he walks toward the kitchen. Hyejin is still crying, and Taehyun tries to calm her down by slightly bouncing her in his arms. That sort of works, her crying becoming a bit quieter. Taehyun tries to quickly make Hyejin’s bottle, shaking the formula in it. Once the bottle is ready, he puts a bit on his hand to make sure it isn’t too hot, before walking toward Hyejin’s nursery. Once he reaches the room, he sits down on the rocking chair. He sets Hyejin against his chest, softly putting the bottle’s nipple in her mouth. Hyejin’s crying finally comes to a stop, and she starts sucking on the bottle.

Taehyun sighs in relief, and he holds the bottle as Hyejin continues sucking on it. By the time it is halfway done, Hyejin’s eyelids slowly start drooping. She takes a deep breath, her sucking becoming slower. Taehyun just keeps the bottle in her mouth, until her eyelids fully close. Her sucking comes to a stop, so Taehyun takes the bottle out of her mouth. He places it on the dresser next to him, before slowly getting up from the rocking chair. He walks toward Hyejin’s crib, and takes off the blanket. He carefully places Hyejin down, putting the blanket over her. He waits a few seconds, in case she wakes up. Taehyun hopes she doesn’t, because if she did, she’d probably never go to sleep until midnight.

Fortunately, Hyejin stays asleep, which makes Taehyun sigh in relief. He smiles down at her, before walking out of her nursery. He turns off the light, before closing the door behind him. He walks downstairs, hearing Beomgyu and the twins in the kitchen.

“I’m back,” Taehyun announces.

“Mommy, we’re making chocolate-covered strawberries!” Yoonah tells him excitedly. “Do you want one?”

“Sure,” he replies with a smile. “Are you over your shock, sweetie?”

“Yeah,” Yoonah says sheepishly. “I’m glad we’re getting a baby sibling, mommy.”

Taehyun smiles in relief, kissing the twins’ foreheads. “Me, too, sweeties.”

“Is Hyejin asleep?” Beomgyu asks, his hands covered in chocolate.

Taehyun giggles as he notices Beomgyu’s hands. “Yeah, she is. You might want to wash your hands, Gyu.” The raven-haired male smiles innocently, before spreading the chocolate on his hands across his face. He grabs Taehyun, slamming their lips together, which gets Taehyun dirty with the chocolate. Beomgyu pulls away with a laugh, leaving chocolate handprints on Taehyun’s shirt where his slim waist is. “Yah, Choi Beomgyu!” he complains. “You got me all dirty!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Beomgyu chuckles, licking some chocolate off his finger.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “I’m getting you back for this.”

“I’d like to see you try, babe.”

\--

The weeks pass, and it is soon January. Beomgyu, Taehyun, the twins, and Hyejin (well, not really hyejin, since she’s still a baby) spend the days planning Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding. They don’t forget about the baby in Taehyun’s stomach, but he just wants to be three months pregnant already, since he hates having morning sickness. 

The five celebrate Christmas and New Year’s together, which makes Taehyun remember how he spent his last Christmas and New Year’s last year. Hyejin was conceived somewhere on the week of Christmas, and Taehyun found out he was pregnant with Hyejin on New Year’s. Not only that, but he got to spend Christmas and New Year’s with his parents. It did make him a bit sad that he couldn’t spend the holidays with his parents this year, but maybe he’ll see them soon.

Now, it is January seventh. The twins have gone back to school, since their two-week Christmas break has ended. Beomgyu has also gone back to work, since his days off are gone now. Taehyun has been staying in the house alone, ever since Monday. Beomgyu drops off and picks up the twins, but he drops them off at their house, before going off to work. He and Taehyun have been talking about teaching Taehyun how to drive, so Beomgyu won’t have to go back and forth between picking up the twins and dropping them off.

It is one-fifty p.m. currently—only twenty more minutes until the twins get out of school. Beomgyu is going to pick them up again, so he’s probably already driving to the twins’ school. Which means Taehyun is at home with Hyejin. The baby girl is sleeping still, since Taehyun put her down for a nap fifty minutes ago. She should be waking up in thirty minutes. Taehyun usually cleans the house when he has nothing better to do, so right now he’s cleaning the dining room table. He’s about to grab the soap when he hears the doorbell ring.

Taehyun sits up, staring at the door. He and Beomgyu weren’t expecting anyone. If Beomgyu were, he would’ve told Taehyun, but he didn’t. Maybe he forgot. Taehyun sighs, and stands up to answer the door.

But he doesn’t expect to see a familiar raven-haired male, along with his blue-haired husband.

Taehyun feels anger rising in him, and he glares at the other two. He doesn’t let them say anything, and slams the door close, making sure to lock it, in case the other two try to come in.

“Taehyun, wait!”

“Go away!” he snaps. “Go away, or I’ll call the cops!”

“T-Tae?”

The brunette stops in his tracks when he recognizes the voice. His eyes tear up, and he checks through the peephole of the door to make sure he heard right. Indeed, his mom and dad stand on the other side, looking a bit confused and scared at the same time. Taehyun is then quick to open the door, smiling at his parents.

“M-mom? D-dad?”

“Hi, Tae,” she greets. 

Taehyun smiles, and he basically jumps on his parents with excitement. He hugs them tightly, and they hug him back just as tight. He starts sobbing, especially since his mood swings have been crazy ever since he got pregnant again. 

(speaking of which, he’s a _month_ pregnant.)

(just eight more to go.)

“O-oh my god, what are you guys doing here?” Taehyun asks as he pulls away from their parents. They have tears rolling down their faces as well, but they weren’t sobbing like Taehyun.

“Th-they brought us here,” his dad, Jun-woo, explains, motioning to Soobin and Yeonjun.

Taehyun’s eyes slightly narrow, slowly pulling away from his parents. “Th-they did?”

“W-we did,” Soobin confirms. “T-Taehyun, we need to talk.”

Taehyun looks at Soobin skeptically. Taehyun doesn’t want to invite Soobin and Yeonjun inside his house, especially since Hyejin is here, and Beomgyu isn’t here yet. But at least he’ll have his parents to accompany him if Soobin and Yeonjun try anything.

“We can talk out here,” Taehyun says, trying not to make his voice waver. But then he realizes he’d be leaving Hyejin in the house alone, and if he did, he’d be a bad mom. What if something happened to her, and he’s not even in the house to realize? He sighs, shaking his head. “Never mind. Let’s talk inside the house. You guys try something, though, and I won’t hesitate to call the cops.”

Yeonjun hesitantly nods. “W-we understand. W-we won’t try anything, Taehyun.”

The brunette gives them a wary look, before he allows his parents, Soobin, and Yeonjun into his house. Taehyun closes the door behind them, and sort of leads the way toward the living room. He lets them sit down, but Soobin and Yeonjun stay standing. Taehyun stays standing as well.

“First things first,” he starts, “why the hell were you guys with my parents?”

“We were in town,” Soobin starts. “It took us a fucking long time to realize, but we realized everything we did to you was messed up. So messed up I don’t think we should even be talking to you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Taehyun agrees. “You guys are supposed to be in prison. With Jisoo.”

“We kinda are,” Yeonjun says. He pulls up his pant leg, showing the metal bracelet around his ankle. “Soobin has one, too. The judge said we can only be in Seoul, but he allowed us to come to Daegu. We explained that we wanted to set your parents free from being slaves as an apology, and he told us we had to pay a lot of money to do so, since your parents are…older than thirty. N-no offense, Mr. and Mrs. Kang.”

“None taken, Yeonjun,” she assures.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “Y-you did what?”

“W-we set your parents free, Taehyun,” Soobin repeats. “Th-they aren’t slaves anymore.”

“They’re right, Tae,” Jun-woo says. He and Taehyun’s mom, Chaewon, hold up their wrists, where their slave tattoos are. But Taehyun notices they aren’t there anymore, which means Soobin and Yeonjun are telling the truth. His parents aren’t slaves. They can live the rest of their life freely.

“H-how much did everything cost?” Taehyun asks.

“A…billion dollars,” Yeonjun replies, which makes Taehyun’s eyes widen. “Soobin and I don’t mind, though, because we deserve to pay more than that. W-we kind of spent all of our money on your parents, Taehyun, but at least they’re free now.”

“I-it’s the least we can do,” Soobin adds. A frown forms on his face. “W-we’re not expecting you to forgive us, but Yeonjun and I are deeply sorry for what we did to you. Nothing we’d say or do will ever make up for that, but we just wanted to let you know we’re sorry.”

Taehyun nods, not knowing what to say. “W-what about Jisoo?”

“She’s still in prison,” Yeonjun says. “She didn’t want to do join us.”

“How do I know you guys are telling the truth?” Taehyun questions.

“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t,” Soobin says pointedly. “Judge Kim made us go through a whole lie test and everything to make sure. W-we have his number if you don’t believe us.”

Taehyun doesn’t, but at the same time, he does. Soobin and Yeonjun went through all this trouble just to set his parents free from being slaves. Sure, they were dicks, more than that, too, to Beomgyu and Taehyun, so they should do _more_ for the two to forgive them. Taehyun opens his mouth to say something else, before they all start hearing crying coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

“I-I’ll be back,” he says instead. Taehyun glares at Soobin and Yeonjun. “You guys do _anything_ to my parents, and I’ll choke you with my bare hands.” Soobin and Yeonjun nod, gulping in fear. Taehyun glances at them, before he finally leaves them to head upstairs. He walks into Hyejin’s nursery, seeing that the baby girl is fussing around in her crib. He quickly heads toward her, and picks her up in his arms. “Shh, Hye. Mommy’s here.”

Hyejin’s crying starts coming to a stop, and a minute later, she’s sniffling on Taehyun’s shoulder. He brings her head from his shoulder, and smiles at her. Hyejin smiles at him back, showing the dimple on her left cheek. Taehyun kisses her forehead, before realizing that his _parents_ are downstairs. They can finally meet their granddaughter. 

“Are you ready to meet your grandparents, Hye?” Taehyun asks softly. Hyejin lets out a squeal, smiling. Taehyun lets out a small laugh. “Let’s go meet them, then. I’m sure they’ll be overwhelmed to see you.”

Hyejin lets out another squeal, and Taehyun smiles at the sound. He carries her downstairs, where he sees that his parents, Soobin, and Yeonjun are still in the living room.

“Mom, dad,” Taehyun calls out, “I have someone I want you both to meet.”

Jun-woo and Chaewon turn around in confusion, before their eyes widen once they realize Hyejin, their _granddaughter_ , is in Taehyun’s arms.

“I-is that…?” 

Taehyun nods. “Mom, dad, meet Choi Hyejin. She’s my daughter, and your granddaughter.”

Tears well up in Jun-woo’s and Chaewon’s eyes, glad they can finally meet their first granddaughter.

“C-can I?” Chaewon says, holding her hands out for Hyejin. Taehyun nods, and he hands the baby to her grandmother. Chaewon smiles, and accepts Hyejin in her arms. Hyejin looks at her grandma through her doe eyes, and Chaewon lets out a small sob. “Sh-she’s so cute.”

“Hyejin’s a lovely name, Tae,” Jun-woo says as he gushes over his granddaughter as well.

“Thanks, Dad,” Taehyun says with a smile. He enjoys seeing his parents gushing over his daughter, especially since they’re meeting her for the first time. Before anyone can say or do anything, though, they hear the door open, two pairs of footsteps stepping inside.

“Mommy, Hye, we’re-”

Yoonah stops talking once she realizes Taehyun’s parents, Soobin, and Yeonjun are in the living room.

“O-Oppas?” Yeona says quietly. She nor Yoonah know what Soobin and Yeonjun did to Beomgyu and Taehyun, so it’s understandable they’re happy to see the two after a long time.

“H-hi, girls,” Soobin says, a bit nervously.

They then hear another pair of footsteps entering the house, and Taehyun curses under his breath when he realizes Beomgyu’s here as well.

“Daddy, look!” Yoonah says, before anyone can stop her. “Soobin and Yeonjun Oppas are here!”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at Yoonah, thinking she’s hallucinating or something, before he looks up. He’s taken back at the fact that Taehyun would let _Soobin_ and _Yeonjun_ in their house, before an angry look spreads across his face.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” he demands, forgetting he can’t curse around the girls.

“G-Gyu-”

“Why would _you_ let them in, Taehyun?” he interrupts, glaring at the brunette. “Both of you, get the fuck out of my house, before I call the cops.”

“B-Beomgyu-”

_“Now.”_

“W-we’ll talk later, Taehyun,” Yeonjun tells him, before he and Soobin leave the house.

“B-Beomgyu, why would you do that?” Taehyun frowns.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten the fact that they’ve betrayed us a lot of times,” Beomgyu says sarcastically. “What the fuck, Taehyun?”

“Yah, don’t curse at me,” he says. “The girls are here.”

Beomgyu exhales angrily. He turns, now surprised that Taehyun’s parents are here, too. “Jun-woo? Chaewon?”

“We’ll leave you guys alone to talk,” he says. Jun-woo grabs the twins’ hands. “Come on, twins, let’s leave your daddy and Taehyun alone.”

The twins are confused about everything, but let themselves be pulled outside. Taehyun wants to go after them, but he’s sure Beomgyu wants to talk. Once the front door is closed behind Taehyun’s parents, the twins, and Hyejin, Beomgyu turns toward Taehyun with a deadly glare.

“What the fuck, Taehyun?” he snaps. “What were you thinking? Why did you let them in?”

“Beomgyu, let me explain-”

“Explain what?” he interrupts harshly. “I don’t need an explanation, Kang. All I need to know and understand is that you let those bastards in, despite what they’ve done to you. They could’ve _killed_ you, for god’s sake, let alone with _Hyejin_ in the house. Are you stupid, Taehyun? What if they did something to Hyejin? Did you think of that? If something happened to Hyejin, it would’ve been on them and _you_. God, I can’t believe you, Kang Taehyun!”

“Choi Beomgyu, let me fucking explain!” he finally yells. Taehyun’s done hearing Beomgyu yelling at him, as if _he_ was the one that did something wrong. All this screaming is especially bad for the baby inside Taehyun’s stomach. “First of all, calm the fuck down. I’m pregnant, for fuck’s sake, if you haven’t remembered. All this yelling is bad for the baby. Second of all, I only let Soobin and Yeonjun in, because they were with my parents. Third of all, no, I’m not stupid. I made sure that they didn’t move anywhere else besides the living room. Fourth of all, they have ankle bracelets from the court. If something happened, the police would know. So _no_ , Choi Beomgyu, I’m _not_ stupid.”

“Seems to me like you are,” he grumbles. “I don’t _care_ if they’re in fucking handcuffs. They should never be allowed inside this house, or do you want to get hurt again, Taehyun?”

“They wouldn’t hurt me-”

“Who says?”

“They wouldn’t hurt me, Beomgyu!” Taehyun exclaims. “They’re sorry for what they did!”

“Are you _defending_ them now?”

“No, but they are sorry,” Taehyun frowns. “They set my parents free as an apology.”

“I don’t care, Taehyun,” Beomgyu repeats. _“I_ could’ve set your parents free. _I_ never did anything to hurt you so bad. They did. Don’t you remember?”

“I do, but they were trying, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says. 

“I. Don’t. Care,” Beomgyu says again. “They can rot in hell. What they did to you was unforgivable, and they should _never_ be allowed in this house. Do you fucking understand, Kang Taehyun, or do you not understand that, either?”

Taehyun glares at Beomgyu. “No, I _don’t_ understand, Beomgyu. I’m not a fucking child for you to talk to me like that.”

“Sometimes you act like it.”

“And you don’t?” Taehyun scowls. “You’re always acting like a fucking child, and whine about everything. Like now. God damn it, Beomgyu, can’t you realize anything? Wouldn’t you give someone a second chance?”

“Yes, but not to Soobin and Yeonjun.”

“Why not? See, this is the problem with you…” Taehyun then starts ranting off in anger, and Beomgyu just wants him to shut up. If Beomgyu tells Taehyun to do so, Taehyun will just get angrier, so Beomgyu comes up with something else: he kisses Taehyun to shut him up. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s cheeks, slamming their lips together. 

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and he wants to pull away. He’s _angry_ at Beomgyu, so he doesn’t feel the need to be kissing right now. But…at the same time, Beomgyu’s lips feel too soft and addicting for Taehyun to pull away. So, he does what a rational person should do, and kisses Beomgyu back the same way he’s kissing him: with need and lust.

Taehyun wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck eagerly, and Beomgyu is quick to wrap Taehyun’s legs around his waist. He takes him to the nearest wall, pushing him up against it. Beomgyu lowers his hands until they reach Taehyun’s ass, and he squeezes it, making Taehyun let out a moan. He entangles his hair in Beomgyu’s soft raven locks, pulling on them. Beomgyu lets out a moan this time, and starts kissing down Taehyun’s neck, making sure to bite and suck harshly on the soft tan flesh. Taehyun continues to moan, and Beomgyu continues marking him until he reaches his collarbone and shoulder. 

Beomgyu then pulls away, he and Taehyun panting slightly. The two look at each other with a heated gaze, before Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s face, and slams their lips together. Taehyun lets out a drawled moan of Beomgyu’s name against the male’s lips as Beomgyu takes him off the wall, carrying him toward the kitchen. Once they arrive, Beomgyu lets Taehyun down, pressing him against the counter. Taehyun knows what Beomgyu has in mind, and wants it, too.

Pulling away from their kiss, Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s small waist in a dominant grip, before turning him around, bending him over the counter harshly, obviously making sure he doesn’t hurt Taehyun’s stomach. 

“B-Beomgyu-”

“Shut up, slut.”

Although Beomgyu called him a ‘slut’, Taehyun doesn’t mind. Instead, he gets even _more_ turned on. Getting degraded was always one of his kinks, especially if Beomgyu degrades him in his sexy, amazing Daegu accent. Taehyun lets out a small whimper, and grips the edge of the counter as Beomgyu pulls down his pants and boxers, exposing his bare ass. Beomgyu doesn’t dare ask Taehyun if he wants prep, since he knows he doesn’t anymore. Beomgyu unbuttons and unzips his slacks, pulling them down, as well as his boxers. His cock is already hard, so he aligns it with Taehyun’s hole, before slamming himself inside.

Taehyun’s eyes grow wide, feeling pain and pleasure mixed inside of him. He lets out a moan mixed with a whimper, his eyes welling with tears. Beomgyu starts moving inside of him, and since he’s going rough and hard, Taehyun knows he’s going to wake up sore later. But does he mind? Of course not.

Beomgyu grips Taehyun’s hips to help him move, and every time he thrusts, it makes Taehyun hit the counter. Beomgyu continues to go roughly, creating skin-slapping sounds in the room. He and Taehyun are glad Taehyun’s parents, the twins, and Hyejin are gone, because they’d hear them. This especially feels so good, since Beomgyu and Taehyun haven’t had sex in so long. 

Taehyun continues to moan, _loving_ the way Beomgyu moves inside of him. Beomgyu soon grabs his wrists, and pins them behind his back. He pins Taehyun’s wrists with one hand, whilst the other wraps itself around Taehyun’s tiny waist, bringing him up to lean against Beomgyu’s chest. As he thrusts, he shoves his fingers inside Taehyun’s mouth, forcing them down to the back of his throat. Taehyun gags, his tears starting to fall. If Taehyun wanted Beomgyu to stop, he would’ve said their code word, which is ‘yellow.’ But he doesn’t, enjoying every second of this.

Taehyun soon starts sucking on Beomgyu’s fingers as he shoves them down his throat. Drool starts falling out of Taehyun’s mouth, dripping down his chin. Beomgyu continues pounding inside Taehyun, eventually hitting the brunette’s prostate. Taehyun’s eyes blow wide, and he lets out a muffled scream against Beomgyu’s fingers. Beomgyu seems to get the hint, and starts abusing Taehyun’s prostate. Overwhelmed, Taehyun starts crying out of pleasure, clenching his walls around Beomgyu’s cock. Beomgyu lets out a moan at that, and in response, slams himself harder, deeper, and rougher.

Taehyun lets out a loud moan, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. Beomgyu lets go of Taehyun, his face cheek rest against the cold granite countertop. Taehyun soon feels heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, and rolls his hips down to help Beomgyu reach his climax as well. Beomgyu can tell Taehyun is close to cumming, since his walls are clenching around his cock, which helps him. The two let out a moan in unison, before they cum: Taehyun’s spilling on the cupboards underneath the counter, and Beomgyu’s spilling inside of Taehyun.

The two then just sit there, panting as they try to come down from their high. Beomgyu is first, as usual, pulling himself out of Taehyun, making his seed fall down the back of the brunette’s thigh. Taehyun still stays bent over the counter, still in a pleasured and overwhelmed daze. Beomgyu lets out a small chuckle, grabbing the roll of paper towels nearby. He cleans him and Taehyun with them, before pulling up their pants and boxers. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s arm to softly pull him off the counter, smiling at him, noticing the tear marks on his cheeks.

“You okay, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for the next few days,” Taehyun mutters.

Beomgyu chuckles, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Taehyun’s lips. “I’m sorry…for the way I acted earlier, and for yelling. I was too mad to think straight.”

Taehyun lets out a small smile. “It’s okay, Gyu. We really need to talk, but later. I’m too tired right now.”

“Let’s get you and the baby to bed,” he says, picking up Taehyun bridal style. Taehyun nods, leaning his head against Beomgyu’s chest. He carries Taehyun upstairs to their room, placing him down on their bed. He pulls the bedsheets over Taehyun’s frame, kissing his forehead softly. “I’ll be back.”

“You better not leave me sleeping alone, Choi Beomgyu,” he warns.

“I won’t,” Beomgyu assures.

“You better.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he walks out of his and Taehyun’s room. Beomgyu walks downstairs, and opens the front door. He doesn’t see anyone in the front yard, so he checks the back, hoping Taehyun’s parents, the twins, and Hyejin will be there. Fortunately, they are, Taehyun’s parents playing with their grandkids.

“Hey, everyone,” Beomgyu greets. He smiles at Jun-woo and Chaewon, bowing to them. “Sorry I didn’t greet you guys earlier. It’s very nice to see you guys again.”

“It’s okay, Beomgyu,” Jun-woo says. He stands up, shaking hands with the younger. Since Hyejin is in her grandfather’s arms, she starts fussing around, whining for her father. Beomgyu chuckles, grabbing Hyejin from Jun-woo. Beomgyu hugs Chaewon instead of shaking hands with her, before they pull away.

“Where’s mommy, daddy?” Yoonah asks.

“He’s upstairs sleeping,” Beomgyu informs. “He’s very tired, so we better let him sleep.”

“Is everything okay?” Chaewon says, concerned.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “He just got tired from his…” He stops himself from saying ‘pregnancy.’ He doesn’t know whether Taehyun wants to tell his parents he’s pregnant again, so Beomgyu keeps his mouth shut. “You know…he just god tired.”

Jun-woo nods, tonguing the inside of his cheek. He can tell by Beomgyu’s messy hair and slightly swollen and red lips that Taehyun did _not_ ‘randomly’ just get tired. Jun-woo knows what his son did with Beomgyu, but it’s not like he can tell Beomgyu to not fuck his son. They’re a couple, after all. 

Yeona nods. “Can we go inside, then, daddy?”

“Of course,” he allows. “Sorry for the long wait.”

\--

Five hours later, Taehyun wakes up. He doesn’t feel sore yet, but he knows once he sits up, he will. He wants to stay in bed forever, since it’s so comfy, but of course, his baby just has to go make him pee. Taehyun sighs, taking a deep breath, before sitting up on the bed. Immediately, pain strikes down his lower back and ass. He lets out a groan, _almost_ regretting the amazing rough sex he had with Beomgyu earlier.

Speaking of the devil, the door to their bedroom opens, Beomgyu appearing.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he greets.

“Shut up,” Taehyun grumbles. “I’m in pain because of you.”

Beomgyu smiles innocently. “Not my fault it got rough.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I have to go pee really badly, thanks to your baby.”

“Hey, it’s _our_ baby,” Beomgyu corrects.

“Whatever,” Taehyun grumbles, limping to the bathroom. He reappears in the room seconds later, glaring at Beomgyu. “Hey, I thought I told you that you had to sleep with me.”

“Your parents and the twins are here, Tyun,” he reminds. “I couldn’t just leave them alone.”

Tears shine in Taehyun’s eyes. “M-my parents are here?”

Beomgyu always forgets pregnant people go through mood swings. “Yeah, they are. They’re downstairs with the twins. Hyejin’s already asleep, though.”

“Oh, my poor baby, how is she?” Taehyun asks, holding back a sob. “How are the twins? Are they doing fine?”

“Everyone’s fine, Tyun,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.” Taehyun nods, fanning himself with the hand that isn’t around Beomgyu’s. They walk out of their room, and Taehyun forces Beomgyu to carry him, since he’s the reason Taehyun is so sore right now. They head toward Hyejin’s nursery to check on her first, before heading downstairs. They see Taehyun’s parents and the twins playing what seems to be Monopoly in the living room, and Taehyun smiles at the scene. “We’re back,” he announces, placing Taehyun down on the couch.

“Mommy!” the twins squeal as they run toward Taehyun.

“Hi, sweeties,” he greets, accepting them in his arms. “How was school?”

“A bit boring,” Yoonah frowns. “Recess was boring, too.”

“I’m sure it gets better,” Taehyun says. 

“Thanks, mommy,” Yeona says with a smile. “You wanna play Monopoly? I’m playing with Yoo, grandma, and grandpa.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. He thought the twins were just playing around by calling him ‘mommy.’ But they’re not. They’re even calling his parents their grandparents. Taehyun smiles at them.

“Um, sure, sweeties,” he agrees. “As long as your daddy doesn’t get to play. He’s a noob.”

Yoonah gasps. “Why? What he do?”

“He made me be in pain,” Taehyun frowns. “That meanie head.”

“Daddy, you’re a meanie head!” Yeona huffs. “How dare you make mommy be in pain.”

Beomgyu shakes his head playfully, sitting next to Taehyun. “I’m sorry, angels. Do you guys forgive me?”

“If you buy us ice cream,” Yoonah says, smiling sheepishly.

“Fine, but tomorrow,” Beomgyu says in defeat. “This is your last round, by the way. It’s nearing your bedtime.”

The twins whine, but they know their father is right. “Fine.”

\--

An hour later, the twins have showered, brushed their teeth, and are now sleeping. That leaves Beomgyu, Taehyun, and his parents. The four are in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea that Taehyun had slight difficulty making because of the soreness in his lower region.

“Now that the girls are asleep,” Beomgyu says, “and not that I mind, but why are you guys here?”

Jun-woo and Chaewon glance at each other. They know if they mention Soobin and Yeonjun, Beomgyu will get mad. But they have to explain everything for Beomgyu and Taehyun to fully understand.

“Choi…Soobin and his husband, Choi Yeonjun, brought us here,” Jun-woo starts. 

Beomgyu clenches his jaw, trying to hide back his anger. “Why?”

“We don’t really know why,” Chaewon admits. “But they explained to Tae that it was their start of asking for forgiveness. I don’t know if they’re asking it from the both of you, but I think right now they’re asking it from Taehyun.”

“And you guys didn’t mind Soobin and Yeonjun, who hurt Taehyun, your _son_ , whilst he was pregnant, wanted to take his daughter away from him, and almost killed him, near you guys?”

“Well, we didn’t really have a choice,” Jun-woo says. “W-we were slaves, Beomgyu.”

“They set my parents free, Gyu,” Taehyun says. “Free from being slaves.” He turns to his parents, squeezing their hands. “Do you guys know how much everything turned out to be?”

“Around a billion dollars,” Chaewon says after thinking for a bit. “The fee for setting slaves free gets higher the older the slave is. Since Jun-woo and I are thirty-eight now, the fee was around eight hundred thousand dollars. But they paid two hundred thousand more dollars for being prison inmates.”

“That’s more than what Soobin makes in an entire year,” Beomgyu mutters.

“Doesn’t he get paid, like, a billion dollars a month?” Taehyun asks. “He’s a CEO, after all.”

“CEOs get paid _at least_ a million dollars a year,” Beomgyu corrects. “Since my company is known all over the world, I’m lucky enough to get paid five million dollars each year. Soobin isn’t so lucky, which is why I’m richer than him.”

“So they really did waste all their money,” Taehyun mumbles.

Beomgyu scoffs. “They probably got a loan or something.”

Jun-woo shakes his head. “Inmates and slaves can’t get loans, Beomgyu. Soobin and Yeonjun paid the fee with their own money. I just wonder how they saved up so much money.”

“I think they really _are_ deeply sorry, guys,” Chaewon says. “I don’t think they’re planning anything, either. If they were, they would’ve stayed instead of fleeing when Beomgyu told them to get out.”

“They could just be acting,” he says pointedly. “They were before.”

“They lost Byeol, Beomgyu,” Taehyun reminds. “I don’t think they want to play games anymore.”

“They lost Byeol?” Jun-woo questions, surprised.

Beomgyu nods with a sigh. “Yeah. They were in a car accident, and…she didn’t make it. God, I forgot she passed. She was the twins’ bestest friend. They were so close. What are we going to tell them?”

“Tell them soon, guys,” Chaewon suggests. “They’ll get angry if you guys tell them when they’re older.”

“Why would they get mad?” Taehyun asks.

“They’d get mad, ‘cause we knew all these years that Byeol, the person they love the most beside us, died, and we didn’t tell them,” Beomgyu explains. “Their hearts will be broken. I-I don’t think they deserve to be heartbroken like that.”

“Well, they have to know sooner or later,” Taehyun sighs. “Sooner’s the better option.”

“I guess,” Beomgyu mutters in agreement. “Anyway, if Soobin and Yeonjun spent all their money on the fee, doesn’t that mean they’re homeless right now? They don’t have enough money to pay their mortgage, and it’s usually due by the beginning of each year.”

“I think they’re staying at a hotel,” Jun-woo says. “A friend of theirs was kind enough to loan them money.”

“Do you still think they’re playing games, Gyu?” Taehyun questions, looking at the ravenette. “If they were, I don’t think they’d be going through this much trouble to ask for forgiveness.”

Beomgyu sighs. “No, I guess not. But that doesn’t mean I’m ready to forgive them. I don’t think I ever will.”

“Me, neither, but at least they’re trying,” Taehyun says. He turns to his parents, remembering the fact that he’s pregnant with his and Beomgyu’s child, and they’re getting married soon. “Anyway, mom, dad, Gyu and I have news to tell you both.”

Chaewon gets intrigued. “Really? What is it?”

“I…asked Taehyun to marry me,” Beomgyu says, catching on to Taehyun's plan.

Jun-woo’s and Chaewon’s eyes widen. 

“Y-you guys are getting _married_?!” he exclaims.

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun says, holding up his left hand, showing the diamond engagement ring on his ring finger. “Beomgyu proposed to me on our first date.”

“‘First date’?” Chaewon repeats. “Haven’t you guys ever been on one before?”

“No,” Beomgyu says. “I took Tyun on our first one a month ago, and decided to pop the question. Luckily, he said yes, so we’re getting married next month.”

Jun-woo’s eyes well up with tears. “Oh, my baby boy’s getting married.”

Chaewon gasps, realizing her husband is right. “Our baby’s getting married, Jun.”

“Congrats, guys,” he says, sniffling. “Have you guys decided which day?”

“Maybe on my birthday,” Taehyun replies. “We don’t know yet, but dad…I was hoping you could walk me down the aisle.”

Jun-woo smiles, and his tears finally fall. “I-I’d love that more than anything, Taehyun.”

“We have some other news to tell you both, too,” Beomgyu says. “Tyun, you want to tell them?”

Taehyun nods, and he looks at his parents with a sort of nervous smile. “I’m…pregnant again. You guys are having another grandchild.”

Jun-woo’s and Chaewon’s jaws drop this time, and Chaewon even lets out a sob.

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” she says as she gets off her chair to hug her son. Chaewon kisses Taehyun’s forehead, before bringing Beomgyu into a hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you guys. _This_ is the happy ending you guys deserve.”

“Thanks, Chaewon,” he says, smiling at her.

“Ah, screw it, we’re going to be in-laws soon, anyway,” she chuckles. “Beomgyu, you can call me ‘mom’ from now on, instead of by my name. You’re going to be my future son-in-law, anyway.”

Beomgyu smiles, but the mention of calling Chaewon ‘mom’ makes him remember about his real mom. He pushes the thought to the back of his head. “O-okay…mom.”

“I-is that all the news you guys have to tell us?” Jun-woo asks, his crying coming to a stop. “I don’t think I can take any more happy news.”

“That’s all, dad,” Taehyun assures. “So, you guys are happy we’re getting married, and having another child?”

“Of course we are, Tae,” his mom says. “We’re your parents. Of course, we’re happy. After all, you guys deserve it after everything you’ve been through.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Are you guys…going to talk with Soobin and Yeonjun?” Jun-woo questions, changing the subject.

“I guess,” Beomgyu sighs. “We don’t have their numbers anymore, though, and which hotel they’re staying at.”

“They’re staying at Hotel Inter Burgo Daegu,” Chaewon informs.

“How do you know, mom?” Taehyun inquires.

“They told us,” Chaewon says. 

“We’ll go first thing tomorrow, then,” Beomgyu decides. “Are you guys going to stay here?”

“Can we?” Jun-woo says. 

“Of course, dad,” Taehyun allows. “You and mom can stay in our guest bedroom.”

“I think we’re going to need a bigger house with more rooms if your parents are going to stay,” Beomgyu mutters, so only he and Taehyun can hear it. Taehyun rolls his eyes, lightly smacking Beomgyu’s knee.

“Can we go upstairs now, then?” Chaewon queries. “We’re pretty tired.”

“Chae- I mean, _mom_ , you don’t have to ask,” Beomgyu says. “You can do whatever you want. You, too, Jun-woo. This is your guys’ house as well now.”

Jun-woo smiles. “Thanks, Beomgyu.”

The ravenette nods. “Of course. Have a nice sleep.”

The four say goodnight to each other, before the older couple head upstairs to their new room. That leaves Beomgyu and Taehyun alone in the kitchen. Beomgyu glances at Taehyun, who’s letting out a sigh. 

“Are we really going to talk with Soobin and Yeonjun?” he asks. “I know how you are, Beomgyu.”

“We’re going, Taehyun,” he says. “We’d have to talk with them sooner or later, anyway, if they showed up again.”

Taehyun nods, looking at Beomgyu. “What if…something happens?”

“We’ll call the cops,” he says. “They can’t do anything, though, because of the ankle bracelet. Everything’s going to be okay, Tyun.”

The brunette just nods again, feeling a bit uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all thought i was going to make yeonbin the bad guys for the whole series, y'all are crazy lmao


	21. l'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chap y'all 😭

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up first than everyone else. Usually, when he’s pregnant, he doesn’t wake up until noon. That is if he’s more than three months pregnant. Whilst he’s one and two months pregnant, he’s always waking up early to go throw up. Curse his morning sickness.

Taehyun gags, throwing away his bedsheets. Beomgyu’s arms are around him, but loose enough for Taehyun to get out of them. He runs toward the bathroom, throws the toilet seat up, before starting to throw up. He eventually feels a soft hand rubbing his back, another one holding back his loose hairs that cover his face. A  _ long  _ minute and a half later, Taehyun is done, panting.

“Y-you feeling okay, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks groggily, cleaning the toilet seat, and flushing the toilet for Taehyun.

The brown-haired male shakes his head. “God, I want your baby out of me already. I keep forgetting how being pregnant is.”

Beomgyu chuckles, turning toward Taehyun. “Hey, it’s  _ our  _ baby.”

“I want  _ our  _ baby out of me already, then,” he corrects himself.

“Just eight more months, Tyun,” Beomgyu reminds as he hooks his arms underneath the younger’s back and knees, picking him up bridal style. Taehyun lets out a small groan, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. Beomgyu carries Taehyun back to their bed, placing him down. “Are you going to go back to sleep?”

Taehyun struggles to keep his eyes open, but lets out a yawn as he shakes his head. “No. Hye’s about to wake up soon, anyway. What time is it?”

Beomgyu glances at the clock on the wall near their bed. “7:44.”

Taehyun groans. “She’s about to wake up in a minute.”

“I can take care of her, you know,” Beomgyu says. “You deserve your sleep, Tyun. I’m sure the baby wants you to sleep, too.”

“They do, but we both know Hyejin won’t calm down until she sees her mama,” Taehyun says. “I have to be the first one she sees in the morning.” Beomgyu nods, just in time for the clock to strike 7:45 a.m. A second later, they start hearing crying on the baby monitor, and Taehyun lets out a sigh, Beomgyu helping him up. They both walk toward Hyejin’s nursery, Taehyun opening the door. They see Hyejin crying and fussing around in her crib, and her parents head toward her. Taehyun smiles, his tiredness washing away once he sees his baby girl’s face. “Morning, Hye. Shh, we’re about to make your bottle.”

“Is her diaper full?” Beomgyu asks, heading toward Hyejin’s changing station.

Taehyun pats Hyejin’s diaper, and it feels damp. “Yeah.”

“I’ll go make her bottle, you change her,” Beomgyu says. “Maybe if you change her, she’ll stop crying.”

Taehyun nods, and Beomgyu walks out of Hyejin’s nursery. Taehyun stays back in the nursery, and carries Hyejin to her changing station. He places the baby down on the soft mat, before taking her onesie off. He unstraps her diaper, grabbing one from the box of diapers. He cleans her, and ties the dirty diaper shut, before throwing it away. He straps the new diaper around Hyejin, and puts her onesie back on. Hyejin stops crying, and for a second, Taehyun thinks she’s going to stop crying. But not even a second later, she starts crying again, and Taehyun sighs.

Taehyun brings Hyejin back into his arms, slightly starting to bounce her. He knows Hyejin will just start screaming if they wait for Beomgyu to come back with her bottle, so Taehyun walks downstairs, seeing that Beomgyu was barely about to come out of the kitchen. Beomgyu smiles at them, and he hands Taehyun Hyejin’s bottle. Taehyun quietly thanks him, before going to sit down at the dining table. He places Hyejin against his chest, and softly shoves the bottle’s nipple in her mouth. Almost immediately, Hyejin stops crying, her little hands going to grab the bottle. 

“She’s so cute,” Taehyun hears Beomgyu mutter as he sits next to them.

Taehyun smiles, looking down at their daughter. “She is. Now we just have to wait for our other little one to come out.” Beomgyu nods, and he brings Taehyun into a kiss. Taehyun kisses Beomgyu back, and they kiss passionately for probably a minute, before Beomgyu pulls away. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Taehyun questions.

“I decided to take the rest of the year off of work,” Beomgyu says. “I wasn’t there when you were pregnant with Hyejin, so I want to be here for our next little one. I want to be here for all of your pregnancy, and going to work won’t let me. I want to be here when our baby starts kicking, when your water breaks, when you go into labor, and when our little one is born. I don’t want to miss  _ anything _ , so I’m not going to work for the rest of the year.”

Taehyun feels his eyes water, and he sniffles. “A-are you sure?”

“I’m more than sure,” Beomgyu says. He places his hand on Taehyun’s barely visible bump. “I’ll do anything to be here for your pregnancy, Tyun.”

The brunette smiles, and he softly kisses Beomgyu. “Thanks, Gyu. I love you.”

The raven-haired male smiles back. “I love you, too.”

\--

“So, you two are really going to talk with Soobin and Yeonjun hyung?”

It is three hours later, and Beomgyu and Taehyun are getting ready to head toward the hotel where Soobin and Yeonjun are staying at. Hueningkai is over to help Taehyun’s parents take care of the twins and Hyejin, whilst their parents are gone. It also allows Kai to finally meet Taehyun’s parents after hearing about them for so long.

“Yeah, we really are going to go, Kai,” he says. 

“Are you going to be okay staying with Taehyun’s parents and the girls?” Beomgyu asks. “Tyun’s parents can take care of the girls themselves if you’re too busy.”

“No I’m fine,” Hueningkai says. “I want to meet them, anyway. How long are you guys going to be out?”

“We don’t know,” Taehyun says. “We’ll keep you and my parents updated, though.”

“Good luck, then, guys,” Kai bids. “Call me if you need anything.”

“We will,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks for your help again, Hyuka.”

The raven-haired male smiles. “My pleasure.”

“If anything happens, call us,” Taehyun says as he and Beomgyu walk out of their house. His parents are still upstairs sleeping, surprisingly. “If my parents ask where I am-” 

“I’ll remind them,” Hueningkai finishes. “I know, Tae. We’ll be fine.”

Beomgyu nods, a bit nervously. “We’ll be back soon, Hyuka.” The youngest of the three nods. Beomgyu and Taehyun smile at him, before fully walking out of their house. Kai closes the front door behind them, and Beomgyu and Taehyun walk toward Beomgyu’s car. Beomgyu opens the passenger's door for Taehyun, and the brunette thanks him, getting inside. Beomgyu gets in the driver’s side, closing the door behind him. He pulls on his seatbelt, turning on the car. He shifts the gear to drive, and Taehyun puts the address of Hotel Inter Burgo Daegu into the GPS. Beomgyu follows where the automatic voice tells him to go, and as he drives, he feels Taehyun intertwining their fingers, and Beomgyu looks at him, squeezing his hand. “You okay, Tyun?”

“N-not really,” he admits. “I’m feeling a bit nauseous, and I’m trying to convince myself it’s because of the baby. But…really, it’s about this. W-what if something goes wrong? W-what if the girls end up growing up without us? They’d be orphans, but maybe Kai can adopt them. But that’ll give him too much work to do, and h-he’s already done enough for us. W-what if we’re really walking into a trap?”

“Tyun, baby, you gotta calm down,” Beomgyu says. “Nothing’s going to happen. I’m going to make sure of that.” He lets go of Taehyun’s hand to place it on his barely visible bump. “Especially to the little one growing inside of you. We’re coming out alive, and I have a feeling Soobin and Yeonjun don’t have anything up their sleeves this time. Besides, they’re not working with Jisoo anymore, and the three were basically stuck to the hip.”

“I-I thought Yeonjun hated Jisoo,” Taehyun mutters.

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. “He told you that?”

Taehyun nods. “Y-yeah.”

“They met each other before he and I met,” Beomgyu says. “They’ve been best friends for longer than you imagined, Tyun. I don’t think they are anymore, though.”

“So, nothing’s going to happen?” he asks.

Beomgyu smiles, kissing Taehyun’s knuckles softly. “Yes, nothing’s going to happen. We’re together, and that’s all that matters.” Taehyun nods, trying to calm himself down for the sake of their baby. He holds onto Beomgyu’s hand for the rest of the ride, and Beomgyu makes small talk to try to distract Taehyun. It sort of works, since the brunette’s anxiety starts lowering. They arrive at the hotel thirty minutes later, and Beomgyu parks his car in the parking garage. He turns off the car, before looking at Taehyun. “You ready to go?”

The brunette slowly nods. “Let’s get this over with.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and he and Taehyun get out of his car. They meet by the trunk, and Beomgyu intertwines their hands. He gives Taehyun a silent ‘are you ready?’, and Taehyun nods. They start walking toward the entrance of the hotel, and walk toward the front desk. Once they arrive, the receptionist gasps, since she recognizes Beomgyu.

(after all, he is pretty known all over the world.)

“O-oh my god, you’re Choi Beomgyu,” the receptionist says. She’s a foreigner, hence the slight accent behind her Korean.  _ Juliette _ , her nametag on her white uniform shirt reads. She clears her throat, fixing her hair, before twirling a strand of it around her finger. “H-how may I help you, Mr. Choi?” she offers flirtatiously.

Taehyun glares at ‘Juliette’, obviously knowing what she’s trying to do: flirt with Beomgyu.  _ His  _ Beomgyu. The  _ father  _ of his daughters and upcoming child. His  _ boyfriend _ . His  _ fiancé _ . The man he’s about to  _ marry  _ next month.

“I want to know the room number of Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun,” Beomgyu says, ignoring Juliette’s poor flirting. Fortunately, he knows Juliette won’t hesitate before giving him the room number.

“Of course,” she says, as predicted, even though it’s against her protocol. “Anything else, Mr. Choi?”

“Just give me their room number,” he says.

Juliette nods, and she types on her computer. She writes a number down on a sticky note, smiling as she softly bites her bottom lip. Taehyun rolls his eyes, wishing the blonde bitch would just hurry up already. She lets out a fake cute giggle, handing the note to Beomgyu.

“H-here you go, Mr. Choi,” she says.

“Thank you,” Beomgyu says. He smiles at Taehyun, and the brunette grabs the sticky note from Beomgyu’s hands, seeing what the note says:

_ choi soobin’s and choi yeonjun’s room number is 451!  _

_ and MY room number is 104 if you want to have a fun time tonight ;) here’s my phone number too 1-641-2157 <3 _

“Oh, that little bitch,” Taehyun scowls. He turns to show Juliette a lesson with his fist, but Beomgyu is quick to grab his arm.

“Tyun, calm down,” Beomgyu says in a warning tone. “It’s not worth it.”

“Who does she think she is?!” Taehyun exclaims. “That whore!”

“Taehyun, calm down,” Beomgyu mutters. “There are people around.” Taehyun lets out a huff, crossing his arms. Beomgyu shakes his head at Taehyun as they walk toward the elevator. Beomgyu presses the up button, and they wait for the doors to open. They soon do, he and Taehyun stepping in. Beomgyu presses the fourth-floor button, glancing at Taehyun. The brunette has a frown on his face, his arms still crossed. Beomgyu shakes his head with a smile, wrapping his arm around Taehyun’s slim waist to pull him closer. “You still mad, Tyun?”

“Yes!” he shouts. “Who does JuLiEtTe think she is? Can’t she see that you’re already taken? That whore. I bet she asks every guy for her number. She doesn’t even talk Korean right. She should take lessons. I would’ve shown her one with my fist if you didn’t hold me back earlier.”

Beomgyu laughs, kissing Taehyun’s temple softly. “Baby, you know you don’t have to worry about girls, boys, or other people flirting with me.  _ You’re  _ the one that I want, ‘cause it’s you.  _ You’re _ Kang Taehyun, and  _ you _ have my heart. No one else does. Well, the twins, Hyejin, and our future baby does, but I mean romantically. I’m marrying  _ you _ , and  _ you’re  _ the mother of my children. I only want to be with you, no one else does.”

Taehyun obviously gets flustered, hence the redness on his cheeks and ears. He looks away from Beomgyu, muttering, “W-whatever.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he squeezes Taehyun’s small waist. The elevator doors soon open, and they step out. They walk toward room four hundred fifty-one, arriving a few seconds later. Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other, nod, before Beomgyu knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing a familiar raven-haired male. His eyes widen when he recognizes Taehyun, and he gulps when he recognizes Beomgyu.

“G-guys?” Soobin says, surprised. “W-what are you guys doing here?”

“We need to talk,” Beomgyu says sternly. “May we step inside?”

“S-sure,” Soobin allows. He opens the door wider for the engaged couple, and they step inside, Soobin closing the door behind them. “S-sorry for the mess. W-we weren’t expecting anyone.”

They then hear a door open, a familiar blue-haired male appearing from the bathroom. But his eyes widen when he notices Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“U-uh, hi,” Yeonjun says nervously. He looks at Soobin, panic in his eyes. “W-what are you guys doing here?”

“W-we need to talk,” Taehyun says. “Can we?”

“O-of course,” Soobin says. He motions to the table. “P-please.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, and they walk toward the table. They sit down, and Taehyun makes sure to stay close to Beomgyu. Soobin and Yeonjun awkwardly stay standing, not knowing what to do.

“You guys can sit down,” Beomgyu says.

“R-right,” Yeonjun mutters. He and Soobin sit down in front of the younger two, but make sure to keep their distance.

“W-what do you guys want to talk about?” Soobin asks.

“W-what happened yesterday,” Taehyun says.

“I would say I’m sorry for kicking you guys out, but I’m not,” Beomgyu says bluntly. “You guys know what you did, and I don’t need to apologize for shit. Especially if it’s kicking you out of my own house.”

“Y-you’re right, Beomgyu, we don’t deserve anything,” Yeonjun agrees. “W-we wanted to at least show up once you got home, so we could all talk, but…we arrived too early, I guess.”

“I’m going to get straight to the point,” Taehyun speaks up. “I’m pregnant again, and if you guys have something else up your sleeve again, you might be stuck for the rest of your life in prison.”

Soobin’s eyes slightly widen, but he rapidly shakes his head. “C-congrats about the pregnancy, Taehyun, but Yeonjun and I don’t have anything up our sleeve. We promise. I-if we did, it would be canceled immediately.” He hesitates, tears shining in his eyes, but he blinks them back. “E-especially since you’re pregnant.”

Beomgyu doesn’t fail to notice the tears in Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s eyes at the mention of Taehyun’s pregnancy. They must be thinking about Byeol.

“The one thing I will apologize for is about Byeol’s death,” Beomgyu sighs. “I-I’m really sorry about that.”

“E-excuse me,” Yeonjun mutters, before he gets up, and heads to the bathroom. They hear a door close soon, and a muffled sob soon after.

“B-Byeol’s death hit Yeonjun the hardest,” Soobin explains, wiping his tears away. “C-can you blame him, though? H-he carried her for nine months, experience a lot of pain for her, gave birth to her after being in labor for twelve hours, and lost his only child when she was barely five years old.” Soobin clears his throat, sniffling. He smiles apologetically. “S-sorry. W-we’re here to talk about you guys, not about Byeol.”

“Soobin, it’s okay,” Taehyun assures. “You can cry, and we can talk about it. Byeol’s death will affect the twins, too.”

Soobin looks at them a bit confused. “Th-the twins don’t know?”

Beomgyu sighs. “No. W-we haven’t told them yet.”

Soobin nods. “I-I see.”

“Are you guys going to hold a funeral for Byeol?” Taehyun asks.

“M-maybe after our time in prison,” Soobin says with a small smile. “E-even if it’s something small, we want to thank her for allowing us to be parents for a small while.”

Taehyun nods, and he feels like crying. Before, he just felt like it. But now that he’s pregnant, and his hormones and mood swings are over the roof, he actually starts crying. Tears start falling down his cheeks at the thought of losing a child. Beomgyu grabs his hand, squeezing it.

“I-I’m sorry for your loss, too, Soobin,” he says. “N-no parent should ever go through that.”

Soobin lets out a faint smile. “Th-thanks, Taehyun.”

“Anyway,” Beomgyu says, clearing his throat, “why were you guys at our house yesterday?”

Soobin sniffles, clearing his throat as well. “I-I’ll explain everything from the start, so you guys can understand better. Jun, noona, and I were in prison a month ago. It was our third month there, and eventually, Yeonjun and I finally realized we were messed up. We did everything for what? Just because Jisoo was our ‘best friend’? She would never do something like that for us.”

“I-I thought you guys were best friends,” Taehyun says.

“We were, but once she got married to Beomgyu, she started acting out,” Soobin explains. “W-we were telling the truth when we said we only acted nice to each other for Beomgyu. But Jun and I still looked at her like a best friend, and wanted to do anything for her. But even after we did all this bullshit, she never appreciated it. Even when Yeonjun and I got married, she didn’t go to our wedding.”

“Right, she didn’t,” Beomgyu agrees. “She claimed she was too busy.”

“Yeah, but she’d never be ‘too busy’ if she was going to Jennie’s, Rosé’s, or Lisa’s wedding,” Soobin sighs. “Yeonjun and I realized everything we did was pointless and so messed up, so we wanted to set things right. We told Jisoo about our plan, but she didn’t want to join us. Yeonjun and I didn’t care, so it took us around two weeks, before Judge Kim agreed to speak with us. We told him our plan, which was to pay the fee for setting your parents free from being slaves, Taehyun, and we’d agree to whatever the conditions were. Judge Kim agreed, and that’s when we paid the billion dollars, and got our ankle bracelets. We got to meet your parents, and they were wary around us, since they knew what we did to…you. But once they found out we set them free, they didn’t mind being around us anymore. They even told us a few stories of your childhood.”

A small smile spreads on Taehyun’s face. “I-I guess they trusted you guys, since you freed them from more years of plain torture and hard work.”

“W-why would they, though?” Soobin frowns. “Yeonjun and I don’t deserve it. E-ever since…Byeol died, I always think it should’ve been Yeonjun and I who died, not Byeol. She never did anything wrong, unlike her parents. God, we were so awful to you guys. Especially to you, Taehyun.”

“Taehyun said you and Yeonjun set his parents free as an apology,” Beomgyu says. “Is that correct?”

“I-it’s a start,” Soobin says. “Paying a billion dollars isn’t good enough. Yeonjun and I deserve to pay more than three trillion dollars for what we did to you guys. I-I don’t know how you two are here talking with us. I-if I was you, I would’ve beat me to death a long time ago.”

“Trust me, I want to,” Beomgyu chuckles. “But…I guess everyone deserves a second chance. You guys already paid a billion dollars, are penniless, and have to spend four more years in prison. Although I feel you should spend more than four years in prison, I guess four years are good enough.”

Soobin lets out a weak smile. “Y-you're never forgiving us, right?”

“W-we’re still thinking about it, Soobin,” Taehyun says. “But…I don’t think we’d ever forgive and forget what you and Yeonjun did to us.”

“I-I completely understand,” Soobin says. He sighs, biting his bottom lip. “I-I’m really sorry. If I could take back what we did, I would. I’m really, deeply sorry, guys.”

“Hopefully, you really are,” Beomgyu says. “If you are, then you should be, Soobin.”

The ravenette nods. They then hear the bathroom door open, Yeonjun stepping out. His eyes are red and puffy, and his hair looks as if someone was pulling harshly on it. There are tear marks on his cheeks, but he manages to fake a smile toward Beomgyu and Taehyun, sitting next to Soobin.

“S-sorry I was gone,” Yeonjun apologizes. “I-I should’ve been here.”

“Yeonjun, it’s okay,” Taehyun assures. “You were a mom, and lost your child. We completely understand.”

Yeonjun nods, holding back a sob at the mention of losing Byeol. “Th-thank you.” He sniffles, and hides his face in Soobin’s shoulder. Soobin kisses the top of his head, softly stroking his hair. Yeonjun sits up properly, wiping his tears away. “C-congrats on the engagement, by the way.”

“Thanks, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu says. “How’d you know?”

“I’ve been engaged before,” Yeonjun reminds. “I can notice Taehyun’s diamond ring from a mile away.”

Taehyun chuckles. “Thanks, Yeonjun. Old you would never say anything like that.”

“Old me was a completely stupid, idiotic fool,” Yeonjun says. “I-I think Soobin and I would like it if we started over again.”

“O-of course there’s no way we can forget about the past,” Soobin is quick to add, “b-but we were…hoping we could start over.”

“I-I’m okay with that,” Taehyun says with a smile. He looks at Beomgyu. “Gyu?”

“If Taehyun’s okay with it, so am I,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t talk about this ever again.”

“Deal,” Yeonjun agrees. He takes a shaky deep breath, before he smiles at Beomgyu and Taehyun, waving at them. “Hi! My name is Choi Yeonjun.”

“Hi,” Soobin says after. “My name is Choi Soobin, and I’m Yeonjun’s husband.”

“Hi,” Taehyun returns. “My name is Kang Taehyun.”

“Hi,” Beomgyu says as well. “My name is Choi Beomgyu, and I’m Taehyun’s fiancé, and the father of his children.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Yeonjun says. “My husband, Soobin, and I were wondering if you two would like to talk over lunch.”

“That’s okay with me,” Taehyun says. “Gyu?”

“I’m okay with that.”

\--

Beomgyu and Taehyun don’t return home until two hours later. They had a brunch with Soobin and Yeonjun. Surprisingly, Soobin offered to pay for everything, and he had enough money to do so. After that, the four walk back to the hotel where Soobin and Yeonjun are staying at. They chat for a little bit, and Taehyun can see why the older three became friends in the first place.

_ “We’d  _ love  _ to meet your good friend Kai,” Soobin had said. “I think I’ve actually heard that name before.” _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve met him before,” Beomgyu said. “He’s a really good friend, and he’s missed you guys.” _

_ Yeonjun smiled, his eyes threatening to spill his tears he’s been holding back. “W-we’ve missed him, too. P-please, tell him we’re sorry for what we said to him before, and that we’d love to meet up.” _

_ Taehyun nodded. “Will do.” _

After saying bye again to the older two, Beomgyu and Taehyun head to Beomgyu’s car. They get in, before driving back home. As Beomgyu drives, Taehyun looks at him, appreciating his side profile, and how handsome it is. Beomgyu notices Taehyun staring at him, so he glances at him.

“Something on your mind, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“Yeah, actually,” Taehyun admits. “I’m surprised you weren’t mean to hyungs at all.”

“I can see that they really  _ are  _ trying to fix their mistakes,” Beomgyu sighs. “And, I hate to admit it, but…I’ve missed them. Our old bond before Hyuka moved away was amazing, and I miss it. I…miss them, too.”

“I’m starting to miss them, too,” Taehyun agrees. Despite everything Soobin and Yeonjun have done to them, they’ve been through a lot as well. Their own daughter died, for god’s sake. Both Beomgyu and Taehyun can see the older two are trying to fix their mistakes, and are willing to do whatever to make that happen. Besides, Taehyun only became friends with them because he liked how friendly they are. Maybe if they put their past behind them, their old bond can form again. “I know this might sound extreme, but…are we going to invite them to the wedding?”

“I don’t know, Tae,” Beomgyu admits. “Sure, we’re starting over, but that doesn’t mean I want to invite them to our wedding. Why? Do  _ you  _ want to invite them?”

“K-kinda,” Taehyun mutters. “I don’t know why, but it’s up to you, Gyu.”

“I’ll…think about it.”

They arrive home minutes later, Beomgyu parking the car in the garage. They get out of the vehicle, and walk inside their house. Once they’re inside, and the garage door is closed and locked behind them, they see and hear Taehyun’s parents, Hueningkai, the twins, and Hyejin in the kitchen. Beomgyu and Taehyun place their things down, before heading toward the kitchen.

“We’re back, everyone!” Taehyun announces, surprising the rest.

The twins immediately gasp once they notice their parents, and slide down from their seats. “Mommy! Daddy!”

Beomgyu and Taehyun smile, accepting the twins in their arms. The four hug each other, but it isn’t long before Hyejin starts crying, fussing around in her grandfather’s arms. Beomgyu chuckles, and he lets go of Yoonah to grab Hyejin from Taehyun’s father’s, Jun-woo, arms.

“Glad you guys are back,” he says as he hands Hyejin to Beomgyu.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” Taehyun greets. He kisses Yoonah’s forehead as well, before doing the same to Hyejin. The baby giggles at the gesture from her mom, but won’t let go of her dad. Taehyun shakes his head, and as he passes Hueningkai to kiss his parents’ forehead as well, Kai frowns.

“Hey, where’s  _ my  _ forehead kiss?” he says.

“Kai, you’re such a big baby,” Taehyun says.

“I want one, too,” Hueningkai whines.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He walks away from his mom to give Kai a forehead kiss as well, and once he presses his lips against Hueningkai’s forehead, Kai lets out a huge smile. “There. Happy?”

“Yup,” he says. “Thanks for the forehead kiss, Tae.”

“Hey, why does Hyuka get one, and I don’t?” Now it’s Beomgyu’s turn to frown.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “You’re all such big babies.” Despite saying that, he still walks toward Beomgyu to stand on his tippy toes, and give his fiancé a forehead kiss.

“Oh my god, I forgot we’re turning nineteen this year, Tae,” Hueningkai says. “We’re getting old. Especially you.”

“We’re both the same age, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you’re older than me,” Kai says, his mouth in the form of the ‘:0’ expression. “Grandpa.”

“Say that one more time, and I won’t hesitate to slap you.”

Hueningkai smiles sheepishly. “Hi, Tae~”

The brunette rolls his eyes for the nth time that day. “Are you guys barely eating breakfast?”

“Blame your daughters,” his mom, Chaewon, says. “They didn’t wake up until an hour ago.”

“Angels, why did you guys wake up so late?” Beomgyu demands.

“We…didn’t stay up until midnight last night,” Yoonah lies, making Yeona nudge her side.

“What were you guys doing up at midnight?” Taehyun asks.

“P-playing with baby sister…”

“Angels, Hyejin has to sleep,” Beomgyu reminds. “She can’t be up until midnight.”

“She wasn’t awake, daddy,” Yoonah says. “Y-Yeo had a nightmare, and I didn’t know how to comfort her, but we didn’t want to go to yours and mommy’s room, since mommy’s always tired because of baby sibling. So we went to baby sister’s room to calm down Yeo.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, sweeties,” Taehyun says, sniffling.

“W-we’re sorry for being up so late,” Yeona says. “W-we won’t do it again.”

Beomgyu sighs. “It’s fine, angels. Just make sure to come to our room next time you or Yoo have a nightmare. Mommy won’t mind. Right, mommy?”

“I won’t,” he agrees. “I’ll be happy to be with you guys, even if baby sibling wants to sleep.”

“Okay!” Yoonah says happily. “Where did you and daddy go?”

“We went to the store,” Beomgyu lies. “But we didn’t buy anything because everything was so boring.”

“Everything is boring,” Yeona mutters. “Don’t go to the store anymore, daddy. Instead, stay here with us.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

\--

The days pass, and Beomgyu, Taehyun, Hueningkai, and Taehyun’s parents spend them by planning Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding. Luckily, there is enough time for Beomgyu and Taehyun to get their tuxes tailored and fitted, as well as buying the decorations, booking the venue for the ceremony and reception, and buying the flowers and rings. Since he isn’t a slave anymore, Taehyun wants to dye his hair before the wedding. He’s had it a boring shade of brown for all his life, and he wants to add color to it. He’s still deciding if he should go with red, blonde, or black, but hopefully, he’ll decide before it’s his and Beomgyu’s wedding.

Currently, it is two weeks before the wedding. Taehyun is with his mom, Kai, the twins, and Hyejin. Beomgyu is with Jun-woo, since his dad is nowhere to be seen. Both Beomgyu and Taehyun are going to get their tuxes, and show them to the rest. Taehyun is a bit nervous, especially since he doesn’t know whether or not Beomgyu will like his tux, but he’ll just have to wait and see.

“Is this the place?” Taehyun asks as Hueningkai stops in front of a tailor shop. Hyejin is on his lap, the twins next to him, Kai and his mom in the front.

“Yeah,” he says. “You said it’s Choi’s Tailor Shop, so here we are.”

Taehyun nods. He knows they’re at the right place—he’s just too nervous right now. They get out of Hueningkai’s car, and wait for Taehyun to lead them inside. He eventually does, a little bell ringing as soon as he opens the door.

“Ah, Taehyun, welcome again,” the owner of the shop says with a smile as he recognizes Taehyun. “Very nice to see you again.”

Taehyun smiles, and he bows as much as he can with Hyejin in his arms. “H-hi, Mr. Choi. Likewise. I-is my tux ready?”

“Of course,” he says. “It’s in the back, and it’s ready for you to try it on.”

Taehyun nods, and he and the rest follow behind Mr. Choi. He leads them to the back, where he shows them a white tux in a plastic bag. It looks a bit small, but Taehyun hopes it’ll fit him. His tux is white, whilst Beomgyu’s is black. 

“W-wow, Mr. Choi, it looks amazing,” Taehyun says, a bit in awe.

“The best for a groom,” Mr. Choi says. He grabs the bag, taking it off its hook. He hands it to Taehyun, who grabs it with a smile. “There’s a dressing room by the corner.”

“Thank you, Mr. Choi,” he says. The owner nods. Taehyun hands Hyejin to Chaewon, and she grabs her granddaughter carefully. Hyejin lets out a small whine, still wanting to be in her mother’s arms. “It’s okay, Hye. Mommy’s going to be back.”

Hyejin frowns, but at least she doesn’t start crying. Taehyun walks toward the dressing room, and nervously closes the door behind him. He takes a deep breath, staring at the white tux in the bag. He takes the bag off, and carefully places the tux down. He undresses, before starting to put the tux on. Surprisingly, it fits very well, hugging all the right places. It fits him like a glove; just right. He feels comfortable in it, so he lets out a sigh of relief. He takes another deep breath, before opening the dressing room door, and stepping outside. His mom’s, Hueningkai’s, the twins’, and Hyejin’s eyes are on him, their eyes widening once they see Taehyun.

Unsurprisingly, Chaewon starts crying. She covers her mouth, looking at her son with a smile. “O-oh, Tae. You…you look beautiful, Tae.”

The brunette smiles. “Y-you think so, mom?”

Chaewon nods. “G-god, you’re getting  _ married  _ soon.” She looks at Kai. “K-Kai, my baby’s getting married soon.”

“He is, Chae,” he says, wrapping his arm softly around the female. “He’s growing up.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, but feels tears well up in his eyes, too. He looks at the twins, smiling down at them. “Sweeties, how do I look?”

“You look so beautiful, mommy!” Yoonah squeals.

“Yeah!” Yeona agrees. “Can  _ I  _ wear a tux?”

“Sweetie, I thought you wanted to wear a dress,” Taehyun says. “We already bought you it, too.”

“No, for my wedding,” Yeona says. “Can I wear a tux?”

“Oh.” Taehyun’s a bit taken back, but he smiles at Yeona. “Of course you can, sweetie. After all, you’re going to be the one getting married.”

Yeona smiles brightly. “Yay!”

Since she’s also here, Hyejin lets out a squeal, cooing over the way Taehyun looks. Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Hyejin’s forehead softly. 

“Thanks, Hye,” Taehyun whispers. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Is that it?” Hueningkai asks.

“Hey, you didn’t say anything about my tux,” Taehyun frowns. 

“You look amazing, Tae,” Kai says. “Beomgyu-hyung’s going to love it.”

Taehyun feels himself starting to get shy. “Y-you think so?”

Hueningkai nods. “I know so. Is that everything, then?”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun mutters. “L-let me change back in my clothes and pay, so that we can leave.” The others nod, so Taehyun heads back to the dressing room. He changes back into his clothes, putting the tux back in its bag neatly. He reaches for the doorknob to open the door, but before he can do so, his phone starts ringing. A bit confused, he takes it out of his pocket, checking who’s calling him: Beomgyu, and he wants to FaceTime. Taehyun shakes his head, before he answers the call, Beomgyu’s face popping onto the screen. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he returns. “Ooh, are you in the dressing room?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun says. “I was about to get out, so I can pay for the tux.”

“Why don’t you change into the tux for me instead?” Beomgyu suggests with a sheepish smile.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Gyu, you know you’re not allowed to see it before the wedding.”

“I wanna see you in it so bad, though,” he whines. “What if we move the wedding for tomorrow?”

“Beomgyu.”

“Just kidding,” he laughs. “I’ll wait until the wedding, Tyun. I already know you’re going to look amazing.”

Taehyun smiles, feeling his face starting to heat up. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re at the tailor shop still,” Beomgyu informs. “Your dad went to the bathroom, so I’m waiting for them to give me my tux.”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. Beomgyu and his dad left first than Taehyun and the rest did, so Beomgyu should be heading home by now. “You haven’t tried on your tux yet? Beomgyu, you and my dad left first than me and the rest did.”

“I know, but we wanted some ice cream,” Beomgyu explains. “We also got distracted by some birds, and fed them, too.”

Taehyun shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m about to marry a child.”

“Hey, you love my childishness,” Beomgyu huffs. “If that’s even a word.”

“It’s not,” Taehyun says. “You and my dad better hurry up.”

“As you wish, Tyunnie,” Beomgyu says cheekily. They then hear a voice calling for Beomgyu, so he looks back at Taehyun. “Sorry, Tyun, but I gotta leave now. See you at the house.”

Taehyun nods. “Bye, Gyu. I love you.”

Beomgyu smiles. “I love you, too.”

Taehyun smiles back, before they end their call. Taehyun sighs, putting his phone back in his pocket. He walks out of the dressing room, seeing Chaewon and Hueningkai talking with Mr. Choi.

“Hi,” Taehyun greets. He would jog up to them, but he can’t, since he’s pregnant.

(just a few more days until he’s  _ two  _ months pregnant.)

(almost seven more months to go.)

“How did you like the tux, Taehyun?” Mr. Choi asks.

“It fits like a glove, Mr. Choi,” Taehyun says. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Mr. Choi says with a smile. “Would you like anything else, or will that be all?”

“That’ll be all.”

Mr. Choi nods. “Follow me, then.” He rings up Taehyun, and the brunette pays for the tux with Beomgyu’s backup credit card. The card, fortunately, goes through, and Mr. Choi bids Taehyun and the rest a good day, before they leave the shop.

“Are we going home now, mommy?” Yoonah questions.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies. “Hopefully, your daddy’s already home.”

\--

Before everyone knows it, it is the week before Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding. They still haven’t sent out their invitations, even though they probably should’ve already done it a week after they got engaged. Currently, it is 8:35 p.m., and Beomgyu and Taehyun are in the dining room, making the invitations. Taehyun’s parents are surprisingly asleep already, and the twins and Hyejin are asleep as well. The only ones awake are Beomgyu and Taehyun, so they decide to work on the invitations. 

Oh, and they did decide to do the wedding on Taehyun’s birthday.

(if they ever divorced, it’d happen in a billion years, because their love for each other is too strong for a stupid divorce.)

Obviously, they’re going to invite Hueningkai, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and a bunch of Beomgyu’s other friends. Their family is also coming, but it’s mostly Beomgyu’s family. Taehyun’s family are mainly slaves, so they can’t come.

“I think that’s everyone,” Beomgyu mutters as he places another invitation on the stack.

“Yeah,” Taehyun agrees, sighing in relief. But then his eyes widen when he remembers two people. “A-are we going to invite…Soobin and Yeonjun?”

Beomgyu looks at Taehyun. “Do you want to?”

The brunette shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind if they came.”

“I don’t know, Tae,” Beomgyu sighs. “Do you really think they deserve to come?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” 

“Yeah, but they almost  _ killed  _ you.” 

“Beomgyu, you won’t be able to move on if you keep looking at the past,” Taehyun says, grabbing his fiancé’s hand. “What’s done is done. I already moved on. I haven’t forgiven them yet, but everyone makes mistakes. Soobin and Yeonjun are trying to fix their mistakes, and even became poor for it. They set my parents free from being  _ slaves _ , so…I want to invite them.”

“Invite them, then,” Beomgyu says. “It’s your choice this time, Tyun.”

The brunette smiles, and he grabs two invitations, writing Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s names on them, as well as their addresses. Taehyun places them on the stack of invitations, looking at Beomgyu.

“Now it’s  _ my  _ turn to tell you nothing’s going to happen,” Taehyun says, grabbing Beomgyu’s hand again. He intertwines them this time. “Everything’s going to be okay. It’s our wedding, anyway. We’re in charge of it, no one else.”

“Fine, but if they don’t come at all, then we’re never speaking to them again,” Beomgyu says.

Taehyun nods, and he leans over to peck Beomgyu’s lips. “Deal.”

\--

The next following week, it is  _ finally  _ Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding. Taehyun is now  _ two  _ months pregnant, his bump slowly starting to form. It isn’t visible yet, but if you look closely, or Taehyun hugs his shirt to his stomach tightly, you can see the bump. Beomgyu, Taehyun, the twins, and Hyejin always love to touch Taehyun’s bump, especially feel how it’s forming.

Currently, today is Febraury fourth—a day before Taehyun’s birthday, and their wedding. By now, the twins know Febraury is Taehyun’s birthday, and are excited to congratulate him throughout the day. 

Now, Taehyun is getting ready for his hair appointment. He booked it yesterday with the help of Hueningkai, but Beomgyu doesn’t know, since Taehyun wants to keep it a surprise. Beomgyu does know Taehyun is going out, but he thinks Taehyun is just going to accompany Kai to a doctor’s appointment. Taehyun and Hueningkai are the only ones going, since the twins have school, Taehyun’s parents still have anxiety about being around people, and Beomgyu is finishing the touches up for the wedding.

“We’ll be back soon, everyone!” Taehyun calls out as he and Kai head toward the front door.

“Alright, good luck,” Beomgyu calls back. “Tyun, if Hyuka starts crying, record it, and send it to me.”

Taehyun giggles. “I will. Bye, everyone!”

“Bye!”

Since Taehyun’s parents are going to be helping Beomgyu with the wedding arrangements, Taehyun and Hueningkai are going to be taking Hyejin with them. Kai has her baby bag around his frame, in case she fills up her diaper, gets hungry, or starts crying. She’s currently in Taehyun’s arms, and will be until they arrive at the hair salon. Hueningkai opens the front door for the other two, and Taehyun thanks him, walking out of the house. Kai follows behind Taehyun, and unlocks his car. They get inside, Taehyun buckling Hyejin in her seat. 

“Have you decided which hair color you’re getting?” Hueningkai asks as he starts driving toward the salon.

“I already took out black, since it’s just the same as brown, but darker,” Taehyun says. “Now I’m only stuck with red and blonde.”

“Go with red, Tae,” Kai suggests. “Eventually the color will fade away, so you’ll be stuck with blonde, anyway. Unless you redye your hair.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Taehyun mutters. “Red it is, then.”

Hueningkai nods. They soon arrive at the hair salon minutes later, and Kai parks in the parking lot. He and Taehyun get out, Taehyun grabbing Hyejin from her car seat. They walk toward the entrance of the salon, and once they’re in, they only see a few people. One of the workers notices them, and she smiles at them.

“Hello,” she greets, placing her broom down to head toward them. “How may I help you guys today? Cute baby, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Taehyun says. “Um, I’m here for my appointment at twelve-twenty.”

The lady nods, and she clicks and types a few things in her computer, before looking back at Taehyun. “Kang Taehyun?”

“That’s me.”

The lady nods again. “Come with me, then. My name is Chaeyoung, and I’ll be your hairdresser for today.”

Taehyun nods this time, and he hands Hyejin to Hueningkai. “Are you going to be okay with her?”

“Yeah,” he assures, grabbing Hyejin. “We’ll be okay. Right, Hye?”

The baby girl giggles in response.

Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Hyejin’s forehead, before following behind his hairdresser, Chaeyoung. She smiles at him as she motions for him to sit down, so he does. She wraps the coat around him, before adjusting his seat to have access to his hair better.

“What do you want to do to your hair, Taehyun?” Chaeyoung asks.

“I want to cut off the tips, and dye it red,” Taehyun informs. He looks at Chaeyoung through the mirror. “Is that possible?”

“Anything is possible at Kang’s Hair Salon,” she says. “We’ll have you in red hair and cut off tips in no time.”

Taehyun nods, hoping he’s doing the right thing, and that Beomgyu will love his new look.

\--

It takes a way longer time than Taehyun would’ve expected it to take, but finally, Chaeyoung is done doing his hair. She cut off the tips at first, before applying some bleach to his hair. She finishes the whole process of bleaching hair, before applying the red color to Taehyun’s hair. By the time everything is done, it is already 6:32 p.m. Fortunately, Hyejin only cried once, but Hueningkai was quick to make her stop. 

“All done,” Chaeyoung announces as she turns Taehyun’s chair around, so he can see himself.

Taehyun looks at his reflection in the mirror, his jaw dropping once he does. There is no glimpse of brown, or even a sign that he even had brown hair. His hair is now a cherry red, and Chaeyoung was kind enough to curl his hair. 

“O-oh my god,” he mutters. Taehyun smiles at Chaeyoung. “This looks amazing, Chaeng. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, Tae,” she says, taking the coat off him. “You look amazing. I hope your wedding is amazing tomorrow, and thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course, Chaeng,” Taehyun says as he gets up. “Thank you for doing an amazing job.” Chaeyoung smiles. She leads Taehyun toward the cashier, where she takes twenty percent off his total. Taehyun tips her the twenty percent, thanks her again, before turning to look at Hueningkai. “So, how do I look?”

Kai’s mouth drops, and even Hyejin’s little mouth does, too.

“W-wow,” Hueningkai gapes. “I would date you, Tae, if you weren’t getting married tomorrow.”

Taehyun chuckles, and he grabs Hyejin from Kai’s arms. “Speaking of which, are you bringing a date tomorrow?”

“Um, y-yeah,” he replies shyly. “Y-you know the girl I’ve been talking to you and hyung about?”

“Ruby?”

“Yeah,” Hueningkai confirms. “I-I invited her, and she accepted.”

“Good for you, Kai!” Taehyun squeals. “Finally, you get a partner.”

“Shut up,” Hueningkai grumbles, but there’s a smile on his face.

“I’m excited to finally meet her,” Taehyun says. “But I think we should go home now. Hye’s tired.”

Kai nods, and he and Taehyun walk out of the hair salon. They walk back toward his car, where Taehyun buckles Hyejin in her seat, before getting in the passenger’s seat. Hueningkai gets in the driver’s, turning the car on.

“How are you going to hide your hair?” Kai asks as he starts driving back to Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s house.

“Gyu’s going to be sleeping at yours,” he reminds. “The groom can’t see the bride before the wedding, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Hueningkai mutters. “How about the twins and your parents?”

“I’ll show them.” Kai nods. They arrive back at the house minutes later, but since Beomgyu is waiting for Hueningkai to come back, so they can leave together, Beomgyu is still here. Taehyun doesn’t want Beomgyu to see his hair yet, so Kai loans him a cap to hide his hair. “Is this even going to work?” he says as he pulls it on.

“It hides your hair pretty well,” Hueningkai assures. 

Taehyun sighs. “Let’s go, then.”

Kai nods, and he and Taehyun get out of his car. Taehyun takes out Hyejin, and Hueningkai locks his car behind them. They walk toward the front door, where Taehyun unlocks it, pushing it open. They hear chatter and utensils moving in the dining room, so they know the others are eating dinner. As if on cue, Taehyun’s and Kai’s stomach grumbles. Fortunately, Hyejin doesn’t cry, since she already ate earlier.

“Everyone, we’re home!” Hueningkai announces, closing the front door behind them.

“Oppa! Mommy! Hye!” the twins squeal as they run out of the kitchen to the other three. They engulf the three into a hug, making them let out a small ‘oof.’

“Where were you, mommy, Oppa, and Hye?” Yoonah asks as they pull away.

“We went to a doctor’s appointment for your Oppa,” Taehyun lies. Again, he can’t tell the twins the truth, or else they might spill it to Beomgyu. 

“Are you okay, Oppa?” Yeona says, concerned.

“I’m fine, Yeo,” Kai says. 

“Mommy, why are you wearing a cap?” Yoonah questions, barely noticing.

“Uh, I have to for my pregnancy,” Taehyun says. Of course, he’s lying again, but the twins don’t need to know that.

“Oh, okay.”

Taehyun smiles at them, and they walk toward the dining room. Beomgyu and Taehyun’s parents are still seated, laughing at something probably one of them said. Once they notice Taehyun, Hueningkai, and Hyejin, their laughing quietens down, and they look at the three with a smile.

“Welcome back, guys,” Beomgyu says. “Tyun, why the cap? You’re inside the house now.”

“Oh…it’s, um, for my pregnancy,” he says, a bit nervously.

Chaewon nods, knowing why Taehyun is lying. “You guys hungry? I made homemade kimchi and kimbap.”

“I’m starving, Chae,” Kai says, rubbing his tummy.

Chaewon chuckles, getting up. “I’ll serve you, then.”

“No I can do it,” Hueningkai is quick to say. “You’re still eating. I’ll serve myself.”

“You sure?”

Kai nods, so Chaewon sits back down. Hueningkai walks toward the kitchen to serve himself and Taehyun a plate, before heading back. He hands Taehyun his plate, and Taehyun thanks him, sitting down next to Jun-woo. Everyone (except hyejin) continues eating, making light conversation with each other as they eat.

Hours later, Beomgyu is getting ready to leave with Kai. The ravenette is staying at a hotel, since his place is more than an hour away from Daegu. Taehyun is going to stay at his and Beomgyu’s house, whilst Beomgyu stays with Hueningkai, as well as Jun-woo, who's going with them. 

“Can you believe  _ tomorrow’s  _ our wedding?” Taehyun says as he helps Beomgyu pack.

“Nope,” he chuckles. Beomgyu smiles at Taehyun. “It seems just like yesterday we met each other for the first time.”

“Yeah,” he softly agrees. “But now we’re going to have  _ two  _ children together, and we’re getting  _ married.” _

Beomgyu smiles, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s small waist, pulling him closer. Beomgyu pecks Taehyun’s lips, and Taehyun happily pecks Beomgyu’s. “I love you, Kang Taehyun.”

The now red-haired male (his hair is still hidden underneath his cap) smiles back, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “I love you, too, Choi Beomgyu. Hey, now that I realize, starting from tomorrow, my surname will be Choi instead of Kang.”

“Choi Taehyun,” Beomgyu tries. “Sounds right to me.”

Taehyun giggles. “You have everything?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies, pulling away from Taehyun. Beomgyu zips up his suitcase, placing it down on the floor. “Packing makes me remember when we went to Singapore.”

“Oh, yeah,” Taehyun says. “My heel was injured back then.”

“Yeah, and I had to carry you everywhere.”

“Hey, you insisted,” Taehyun frowns. “I told you I could move on my own, but you wouldn’t let me refuse.”

“I know,” Beomgyu says sheepishly. “Hey, do you remember that we rented a car?” Taehyun nods. “Well, the person that brought it to us at the airport asked me if I was with my family. I said not really, and that I was with my twin daughters, my friends, their daughter, and when it got to you, I said you were…my boyfriend.”

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “Y-you did? O-our affair didn’t really start until later.”

“I know, but I knew I had feelings for you,” Beomgyu says. “I don’t know why I was such a dick back then.”

“To be honest, I found your rudeness kinda hot,” Taehyun giggles. “You would always clench your jaw, and I remember I’d always think about going on my knees for you whenever you’d look at me.”

Beomgyu laughs. “You’re so kinky, Tae.”

“And you’re not?”

“Whatever.”

Then, there’s a knock at the door.

“Hyung?” It’s Hueningkai. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. He pulls up the handle of the suitcase, turning to Taehyun. They kiss each other passionately, before pulling away. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s left hand, kissing the spot underneath his engagement ring. “I’ll see you tomorrow at our wedding, my bride.”

Taehyun smiles, feeling his cheeks growing warm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, my groom.”

Beomgyu smiles back, before he opens the door of their bedroom. Kai is standing outside, looking at Beomgyu.

“Ready?”

Beomgyu nods. “Let’s go. Bye, Tyun.”

“Bye, guys.”

Hueningkai waves bye at Taehyun as well, before he follows behind Beomgyu downstairs. Taehyun soon hears the front door opening, before it closes. Taehyun sighs, looking down at his engagement ring. The diamond glows underneath the light, and it makes Taehyun smile. He can’t wait until tomorrow.

\--

Eight long hours later, Taehyun wakes up. He wakes up by himself because of excitement. It’s  _ finally  _ his and Beomgyu’s wedding today! He lets out a squeal as soon as he realizes, glancing at the clock nearby; 6:52 a.m. The wedding will start around five-thirty p.m., so he has around ten hours to get ready, get into the limo, and drive toward the venue where the ceremony is going to be.

Taehyun smiles, but it immediately forms into a frown once he feels bile rising in his throat. He groans, quickly walking toward the bathroom. He throws the toilet seat up, before he starts throwing up. Eventually, he feels soft hands rubbing his back, and he soon stops throwing up.

“You feel good now, honey?” his mom asks as she cleans the toilet seat, and flushes the toilet.

“I-I guess,” Taehyun mutters. “God, I hate having morning sickness.”

Chaewon chuckles. “It’ll be over soon, Tae. All you have to worry about now is your wedding.”

“You’re right, mom,” he agrees. “I’m getting married today.”

Chaewon’s eyes well up with tears. “M-my baby’s getting married.”

Taehyun smiles, and he gets up with the help of Chaewon. “Do you really have to cry every time we remember I’m getting married, mom?”

“Yes,” she huffs. “You’re my son, and my baby. I’m allowed to cry.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Are the girls up yet?”

“No,” Chaewon says. “They’re still asleep.”

As if on cue, they start hearing little cooing sounds coming from the baby monitor. Hyejin’s awake.

“Mom, I’m not going to be able to take care of Hyejin whilst I’m getting ready,” Taehyun reminds as he and Chaewon walk toward Hyejin’s nursery. “Are you going to be fine taking care of her mostly?”

“Of course,” Chaewon assures. “This is your day, Tae. Oh, that reminds me. Happy birthday, my sweet boy!”

Taehyun laughs, hugging his mom back. Tears well up in his eyes, since this is the second time his mom has wished him a happy birthday. He spent his other seventeen birthdays without his parents, so they never got the chance to wish him a happy birthday. He’s turning nineteen now. Next year, he’s going to be twenty.

“Thanks, mom,” he says, pulling away.

“Oh, Tae, why are you crying?” Chaewon asks softly, wiping his tears away.

“I-it’s the second time I’ve heard you tell me happy birthday,” he says with a sniffle. “Last year you told me, and I cried like a baby. M-my other seventeen birthdays I never had anyone tell me anything, so I-I guess I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

Chaewon smiles, kissing Taehyun’s forehead. “Well, I’m here now. I’m going to tell you happy birthday on your birthdays for as long as I live.”

Taehyun laughs. “Thanks, mom.”

The female nods. They walk inside Hyejin’s nursery, seeing the baby girl in her crib, giggling at her stuffed animals.

“Morning, Hye,” Taehyun greets softly. Hyejin starts squealing, and Taehyun smiles, grabbing his daughter from her crib. He kisses her cheek, letting Chaewon kiss her granddaughter. “Hye, mommy and daddy are getting married today. Isn’t that good news?” Hyejin squeals as if in response, starting to giggle as well. Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Hyejin’s cheek again. He and his mom walk out of Hyejin’s nursery, heading toward the twins’ room to check on them. Once Taehyun opens the door, Yoonah wakes up. “Oh, sorry, sweetie.” 

“It’s okay, mama,” she mutters groggily. “Morning, mama, grandma, Hye. What time is it?”

“It’s turning seven right now, sweetie,” Taehyun replies. “You ready to start getting ready?”

Yoonah narrows her eyes in confusion. “Get ready for what, mommy?”

“Daddy and I getting married today, remember?”

Yoonah’s eyes widen once she remembers. “Oh, yeah!” She squeals, getting off her bed. She runs toward Yeona’s bed, starting to intensely shake her younger twin. “Yeo! Wake up! Mommy and daddy are getting married today!”

Yeona groans. “Let me sleep, Yoo.”

“Yeona, mommy and daddy are getting  _ married  _ today!”

“S-” Yeona stops herself. She sits up, staring at Yoonah with wide eyes. “Mommy and daddy are getting  _ married  _ today?”

“We are, sweetie,” Taehyun confirms. “You and Yoo should start getting ready.”

Yeona squeals, looking at Yoonah with wide excited eyes. The two start squealing with each other, jumping up and down. Their commotion soon comes down, and they hug Taehyun and Chaewon. The two hug the twins back, smiling down at them.

“Do you girls need help changing into your dresses?” Chaewon asks.

“Yes, please, grandma!”

Chaewon nods. She turns to Taehyun. “Your stylist is downstairs waiting for you. The twins’, Hyejin’s, and my stylist is going to be here soon.”

“Can you guys take care of Hyejin, then?” Taehyun questions.

“Of course,” Chaewon says, grabbing Hyejin from Taehyun’s arms. “I’ll be down soon, so you can feed her.”

Taehyun nods, and smiles at the others, before walking downstairs to start getting ready for his wedding.

\--

Finally, eight hours later, Beomgyu is ready. He’s dressed in his black tux, looking neat and ready to go. His raven hair is straightened, parted in the middle to show a bit of his forehead. Everything is already ready at the venue of the ceremony, but it seems as if Beomgyu is the only one not ready, despite being the groom.

“Hyung, you ready to go?” Hueningkai inquires, walking inside the room. “The limo’s outside.”

“I-I don’t know if I am, Hyuka,” Beomgyu admits. “W-what if something goes wrong? W-what if Taehyun doesn’t want to marry me? W-what if he doesn’t love me anymore? W-what if we don’t get married at all? W-what if the world ends? W-what if-”

“Hyung, you gotta calm down,” Kai chuckles. He walks over toward Beomgyu, placing his hands on the older’s shoulders. “You’re going to be great, hyung. Nothing will go wrong. I can assure you Taehyun  _ does  _ want to marry you. He’s been probably waiting for this day once you and he got together. He still loves you. Probably more than his own parents. You guys  _ will  _ get married, and that’s final. The world won’t end, hyung. You gotta calm down.”

Beomgyu looks at Hueningkai nervously. “You sure?”

“Positive,” he says firmly. “Now come on. Jun-woo’s waiting for us in the limo.”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu mutters. “H-how do I look?”

“Sexy,” Kai replies, winking at Beomgyu. That makes the ravenette feel better, rolling his eyes at Hueningkai.

“Let’s go, then, before we’re late.”

“That’s the spirit, hyung!”

\--

Now it is Taehyun’s turn to panic. He’s already ready as well: his red hair is straightened slightly, there’s rose gold shimmer eyeshadow, with a bit of brown eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, and a pair of fake eyelashes on his eyes, and a layer of rosewood lipstick on his lips. He has his white tux on, with a pair of black leather loafers on his shoes. He knows his dad, Kai, and Beomgyu are already at the ceremony, as well as the guests. It is five twenty-five p.m. right now, and the guests were encouraged to arrive at five or 4:55.

“Mommy, you ready?” Yoonah asks as she walks inside the room Taehyun is in. Since she and Yeona are the flower girls, they’re both wearing matching beige dresses, their hair up in braided updos, flower crowns in their hair as well. Yoonah has her basket of flowers in her hands, ready to start dropping flower petals down the aisle with her twin.

Taehyun looks at Yoonah from his reflection. “U-uh, I’m just thinking, sweetie.”

“Are you nervous, mommy?” she says, nearing Taehyun.

The redhead male sighs in defeat. “Y-yeah.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, mommy,” Yoonah says.

Taehyun frowns, looking down at the floor. “Easy for you to say. You’re not getting married.”

“I know, but I still know you’re going to do great, mommy,” Yoonah says. “You’re about to be a Choi, anyway. All Chois are amazing.”

Taehyun laughs. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” Yoonah chuckles. “It’s both your wedding and birthday, mommy. Today’s your day to shine. You go walk down the aisle with grandpa, and marry daddy. I’m sure baby sister and baby sibling want the same for you, too.”

Taehyun smiles. He kisses Yoonah’s forehead. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“Anything for you, mommy,” she says with a smile.

Taehyun feels his eyes water, but he blinks his tears back, not wanting to ruin his makeup. He and Yoonah walk out of the room they’re in, heading outside where the limo is. Chaewon, Yeona, and Hyejin are already there, waiting for Yoonah and Taehyun. They soon arrive, and Taehyun accepts Hyejin in his arms. His heart starts beating rapidly, and he starts feeling anxious again. He focuses on Hyejin’s cooing sounds to calm himself down, as well as Yoonah’s words. They work, his anxiety starting to vanish.

They soon arrive outside the venue, seeing Jun-woo waiting for Taehyun outside of the doors. The driver stops outside, and Taehyun and Chaewon thank him as they get out of the limo. Taehyun walks toward his dad with Hyejin in his arms, smiling at him.

“My god, Tae, you look beautiful,” he sobs. “I-I never thought I’d witness my own son getting married.”

“Me, neither, but here we both are, dad,” Taehyun says. 

Jun-woo nods, wiping his tears away. He looks behind Taehyun at Chaewon and the twins. “You girls look beautiful as always.”

“Thanks, grandpa,” Yeona says. “You look handsome, too.”

“Thanks, Yeo,” Jun-woo says. “You guys ready?”

The twins nod. “Yes, grandpa.”

“Mom, can you hold Hyejin?” Taehyun asks.

“Of course,” Chaewon says, grabbing Hyejin from Taehyun’s arms. “Good luck out there, Jun and Tae.”

The two nod, so Chaewon walks inside the venue to take a seat. Taehyun takes a deep breath, before the doors are opened for the flower girls to walk in first. The pianist starts playing the wedding march, and the twins walk down the aisle, letting the petals fall from their hands. Everyone stands up, waiting for the second groom to walk in with his father.

“You ready, Tae?” Jun-woo questions, looking at the redhead.

“Too late to back out now, so yes.”

Jun-woo chuckles, and Taehyun links their arms together, his bouquet of red and pink roses, sunflowers, and baby’s breath in his other hand. He and Jun-woo start walking down the aisle as the twins sit down next to Chaewon. Taehyun scans the people in the crowd, smiling as he locks eyes with Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, Wooyoung, and Jongho. Hongjoong and Seonghwa have their kids with them, whilst San is barely four months pregnant.

As Jun-woo and Taehyun near the arbor, Taehyun catches the eye of Yeonjun. The bluenette is dressed nicely, and he gives Taehyun a soft smile as the two lock eyes. Taehyun smiles back, noticing that Soobin is looking at Beomgyu. But Soobin is quick to look at Taehyun, smiling at him as well.

“I love you, honey,” Jun-woo whispers once it’s time for him to drop off Taehyun. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he whispers back.

Jun-woo smiles, and he leaves Taehyun’s side to sit next to Chaewon and their grandchildren. Taehyun takes a deep breath, before he finally looks up at Beomgyu, the two locking eyes. Beomgyu already has tears rolling down his face, smiling at Taehyun. The redhead smiles back, feeling tears well up in his eyes as well. 

“Y-you look beautiful, Tyun,” Beomgyu says quietly, sniffling. “And your red hair is just… Wow.”

Taehyun giggles quietly. “Thanks, Gyu. You look handsome, too.”

The officiator then starts talking, and Beomgyu and Taehyun soon tell each other their vows. After that, it isn’t long before the officiator gets to pop the question to both of them. He starts with Beomgyu first.

“Do you, Choi Beomgyu, take Kang Taehyun as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Without hesitating, Beomgyu replies, “I do.”

“Do you, Kang Taehyun, take Choi Beomgyu as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Without hesitating, either, Taehyun says, “I do.”

The officiator smiles, taking a small step back. “Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Once the officiator says those words, everyone starts cheering. Beomgyu and Taehyun smile at each other, before they lean in to kiss softly. They remember they’re kissing in front of other people, so they don’t let their kiss escalate. They soon pull away, tears in their eyes again.

“You’re now Choi Taehyun,” Beomgyu utters. “My husband.”

Taehyun giggles. “You’re my husband now, too.”

After everything is done with the ceremony, everyone heads toward the reception. Beomgyu and Taehyun are one of the first people to arrive, but others start arriving soon. The newly wedded couple walk inside the building of the reception, gaping at how fancy and beautiful everything looks.

“Wow, your mom did a good job, Tyun,” Beomgyu says.

“She did,” Taehyun agrees. He scans the place, before noticing the bathroom a few feet away from them. A small smirk grows on his face, and he whispers his idea to Beomgyu. The ravenette nods excitedly, so they walk toward Chaewon, who’s walking toward her table with Jun-woo.

“Mom, Tyun and I will be back,” Beomgyu tells her. “We’ll be in the bathroom.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Chaewon says.

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, before they excitedly walk toward the bathroom. Fortunately, it is a single bathroom, with no other stall in sight. Once Beomgyu closes and locks the door behind them, Taehyun pounces on him, slamming their lips together. Beomgyu eagerly kisses back, his hands going to cup Taehyun’s ass. Beomgyu slams Taehyun against the nearest wall, pushing him up against it. Their fingers entangle in each other’s hair, messing it up. They make sure to not mess it up  _ too  _ much, since they do have a wedding to continue.

They quickly take their tuxes off of each other, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Once they’re fully naked, Beomgyu takes Taehyun off the wall, grabbing his tiny waist in a dominant grip as he makes him walk toward the sink. Taehyun is pushed up against it, hissing at the slight coldness against his skin. He doesn’t really mind, though, letting Beomgyu mark hickeys below and on his collarbone.

Beomgyu gets back up to engulf Taehyun in a heated kiss, before gripping his hips, and harshly turning him around. Beomgyu grabs Taehyun’s jaw, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

“Look at how needy and vulnerable you look,” Beomgyu chuckles in Taehyun’s ear lowly. “Such a cockslut.”

Taehyun moans, feeling Beomgyu’s hand tighten around his throat. “O-only for you, master.”

“Good,” Beomgyu growls. He already knows by now that Taehyun doesn’t need prep, so he aligns his cock with Taehyun’s hole. Beomgyu doesn’t waste a second before he slams inside of Taehyun. The redhead’s eyes go wide, feeling pain and pleasure mix inside of him. He lets out a loud moan, but Beomgyu is quick to cover his mouth with his palm. “Quiet now, baby. You don’t want anyone to know what we’re doing, right?”

“N-no, master,” Taehyun whines, muffled against Beomgyu’s palm.

Beomgyu glares at Taehyun through the mirror, before he starts moving his hips. Beomgyu’s hand is gripping Taehyun’s hip to help him move, whilst the other hand is around Taehyun’s throat, so he can look at himself in the mirror throughout the whole session. This was Taehyun’s idea, anyway.

_ “I want you to rail me in the bathroom, and force me to look at the mirror whilst you’re doing so,”  _ he had whispered in Beomgyu’s ear.  _ “I want to see how much of a cockslut I am for you.” _

Who was Beomgyu to deny?

Taehyun knows better to moan out loud with so many people here, so his moans, whimpers, and screams are muffled behind Beomgyu’s palm. Beomgyu continues pounding inside of him, kissing along Taehyun’s shoulder and collarbone. As he does so, he and Taehyun lock eyes in the mirror. Taehyun has drool running down his chin from how hard Beomgyu’s palm is pressing against his mouth, and he looks  _ wrecked _ : tears are rolling down his pretty cheeks, his cherry hair is all messed up and ruffled, and hickeys are sprawled throughout his shoulder, collarbone, and beneath his collarbone.

Beomgyu loves seeing him like this.

Beomgyu eventually hits Taehyun’s prostate, and he muffles a louder scream behind his palm. Beomgyu continues abusing Taehyun’s prostate, making Taehyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He knows how he looks because of the mirror, and he finds it kind of hot. Looking at himself, whilst he gets railed from behind by Beomgyu. 

Both Beomgyu and Taehyun don’t last long. Taehyun is gone first, his cum spilling onto the sink. Beomgyu’s spills into Taehyun, sucking a hickey on Taehyun’s nape as it does. The two then just stand there, coming down from their high. Beomgyu is the first to come down, and he grabs wipes to clean him and Taehyun.

“Tyun, baby, you okay?” Beomgyu asks.

“M-mhm,” Taehyun says. “Th-that was amazing.”

Beomgyu chuckles. “It was. Now let’s go outside. I’m sure our guests are waiting for us.”

Taehyun nods. He and Beomgyu get dressed back in their tuxes, fixing their hair a bit, before they walk out of the bathroom. Fortunately, there is chatter in the room, but everyone who’s an adult knows what Beomgyu and Taehyun did in the bathroom. Especially from their messy hair. They decide to say hi to their guests before starting the party. They say hi to everyone, congratulating San and Wooyoung on their pregnancy. They eventually say hi to everyone else, and the last two people are Soobin and Yeonjun, who are sitting at the table behind theirs.

“Hi, hyungs,” Beomgyu greets as he hugs Yeonjun, and shakes hands with Soobin. “I’m so glad you guys could come.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Soobin replies. “Congrats on the marriage, by the way.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Taehyun says. “You both look amazing, by the way.”

“Thanks, Taehyun,” Yeonjun says. “We placed your guys’ gift on the gift table.”

“Thanks, hyungs,” Beomgyu says. “Enjoy the party.”

Soobin and Yeonjun nod, before the married couple heads toward their table. The twins are already eating, talking with their grandparents and Hyejin. The baby girl is still dressed in her cute gold-colored dress, a matching floral headband on her head.

“We’re back,” Taehyun announces, sitting down next to Yoonah.

“You guys took forever,” Jun-woo mutters as he lets Beomgyu grab Hyejin from him. Jun-woo eyes Beomgyu and Taehyun, knowing why they took long in the bathroom. He just shakes his head at them.

“Are you guys ready to start the party?” Chaewon questions, getting ready to get up.

Beomgyu nods. “Go ahead, mom.”

\--

After a fun six hours later, the reception is finished. Beomgyu and Taehyun can say they enjoyed themselves, because they did. They danced with other people, with each other, and of course did their first dance with each other. At the near end, they cut into the cake together, throwing frosting at each other, which made them and the guests laugh. Once the clock strikes eleven p.m., people start leaving. They thank Beomgyu and Taehyun for inviting them, and congratulate them on their wedding. They thank their guests of course, and can also now say that their friendship with Soobin and Yeonjun is slowly coming back. Beomgyu got to dance with Yeonjun, Taehyun got to dance with Soobin, before Yeonjun and Taehyun dance with each other, as well as Soobin and Beomgyu. Their dancing allowed them to talk some more, which helped their friendship.

(soobin and yeonjun also got to bond with hueningkai.)

Soobin and Yeonjun were one of the last ones to leave, thanking and congratulating Beomgyu and Taehyun again. Now that everything is over, Beomgyu and Taehyun can now go on their honeymoon.

After discussing it for a long time, Beomgyu and Taehyun decided to go to Maui, especially since Honolulu, the place Kai was born in, is only forty-five minutes away by ferry. Their bags are already packed, and their flight is in two hours, which gives them enough time to say bye to everyone, and drive there in a taxi.

“Do you guys have everything?” Chaewon asks as she walks inside of Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s bedroom.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies, placing his and Taehyun’s suitcase down. “We just need to wait for the taxi to arrive.”

“You guys go have fun on your honeymoon, okay?” Jun-woo says, hugging Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“Thanks, dad, we will,” he says, hugging him back. “Are the girls asleep?”

“Yeah,” Chaewon says. “The twins said they wouldn’t go to sleep until they said bye to their parents, but they’re out like a light now.”

Beomgyu chuckles. “That’s the twins for you.”

“We’ll miss you guys,” Jun-woo says.

“We’ll miss you guys, too,” Taehyun returns. “Are you guys going to be okay taking care of the girls?”

“Yeah,” Chaewon assures. “You guys have nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so,” Beomgyu says. They then hear a honk outside, before any of them say or do anything else. “Well, I guess we should leave now.”

Taehyun’s parents nod, and they hug Beomgyu and Taehyun. The now-married couple hugs the other wedded couple back, before the four pull away.

“Have fun, guys,” Jun-woo bids.

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, thanking him. They walk downstairs, where the rest of their suitcases wait for them. They have Jun-woo’s and Chaewon’s help placing them in the trunk of the taxi, before they say bye to each other again. Beomgyu and Taehyun get inside the taxi, and the driver starts driving them toward the airport. They arrive almost an hour later, and they have the driver’s help getting their suitcases out. They walk inside the airport, and wait for their flight.

Seventeen hours and thirty minutes later, Beomgyu and Taehyun arrive at Maui, Hawaii. It is now the next day, and the clock in Maui's airport reads 8:48 a.m. as Taehyun glances at it. Since he and Beomgyu got first class, Taehyun was able to sleep a bit comfortably. But he wants to sleep on a real bed, and luckily he didn’t have morning sickness today.

“How many more minutes until we get to the hotel?” he asks as he and Beomgyu walk out of the airport.

“An hour away from here,” he replies. “Don’t worry, though, Tyun. We’ll be there soon.”

“We better,” he mutters. Beomgyu and Taehyun find their rented car as soon as they’re out of the airport, and they put their stuff in it. The driver is driving them toward the hotel, before she leaves the car for them. She drives them toward the hotel they’re going to be staying at, which is Maui Kaanapali Villas. They arrive an hour later, and thank the driver, since she helps them load their suitcases in their room as well. “Finally, a real bed,” he says in relief, flopping down on it.

“Tyun, we still have to unpack,” Beomgyu reminds.

“Later,” Taehyun groans. “The baby and I are too tired now.”

“Fine, I’ll unpack, then,” Beomgyu sighs.

“No,” Taehyun whines. “Come cuddle with me.”

“Tyun-”

The redhead looks at Beomgyu with puppy eyes. “Please?”

“Fine,” he sighs in defeat. “Only because you said please.”

Taehyun smiles, and he snuggles against Beomgyu’s chest. Beomgyu smiles, and he wraps his arm around Taehyun’s tiny waist, pulling the bedsheets over them. It isn’t long before the two fall asleep.

\--

Hours later, Beomgyu and Taehyun wake up at the same time. Since they were pretty tired from their flight, they don’t wake up until 5:56 p.m. Beomgyu checks the clock, and once he does, his eyes widen.

“Tyun, the sun’s about to set!” he says excitedly, shaking the younger.

“So?”

“I want to see the sunset,” Beomgyu explains. “Come on, I heard it’s pretty. Especially in Hawaii.”

“Beomgyu…”

“Come on, please?”

Taehyun sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Beomgyu smiles excitedly, quickly changing out of his clothes to change into more comfortable ones. He pulls on some sandals, helping Taehyun change as well. Once they’re ready, they leave their room, Beomgyu closing and locking it behind them. He leads Taehyun toward the beach, and indeed the sky is barely starting to change colors. Beomgyu gasps, gaping at the beautiful scenery of the ocean, the setting sun by its horizon.

“I’m so glad we chose Maui as our honeymoon spot,” he mutters.

“Me, too,” Taehyun agrees. “The sky looks so pretty.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he stands behind Taehyun to wrap his arms around his  _ husband’s  _ slim waist. Beomgyu pulls Taehyun closer until his back touches his chest, and he places his chin on Taehyun’s shoulder. They watch the sky change from its normal blue to pretty hues of pink, yellow, orange, and even purple, the sun setting by the horizon. The sky then turns dark, and Beomgyu smiles. He softly turns Taehyun’s head around, so he can press their lips together. Taehyun smiles, kissing Beomgyu back. 

“I love you,” he says softly once they pull away.

Taehyun beams. “I love you, too.”

\--

Beomgyu and Taehyun are only staying in Maui for two weeks. They have their daughters to get back to in Korea, and not everyone in Maui speaks Korean, since they mostly speak Hawaiian and English. The married couple happily spends the two weeks of their honeymoon together: going to different tourist spots, walking along the beach, swimming in the ocean, and having their own type of fun in their hotel room.

For example:

_ Beomgyu was out to get food for him and Taehyun. The redhead (it was mostly his and beomgyu’s baby, though) was craving some food, even though they ate dinner an hour ago. They planned on watching a movie whilst eating, but Taehyun had some other plans in mind. He realized he never  _ did  _ give Beomgyu his wedding present, so he was ready to give it to him now, especially since Beomgyu was gone to give him time to prepare. _

_ Taehyun grabbed his suitcase, and he took out the outfit he wanted to wear. He changed into it, which was one of Beomgyu’s white button-ups, but Taehyun tied it up, so it could be a crop top. He then changed into a red plaid skimpy skirt, pulled on white stockings up his legs, and tied a black tie around his neck. To finish the look, he placed some glasses on his face to end up looking like a slutty, but nerdy school girl. He knelt down on the bed, waiting for Beomgyu to come back. _

_ Beomgyu did a long five minutes later, closing the door behind him. “Tyun, I’m back! I got your favorite-” He stopped mid-sentence once he saw Taehyun, kneeling on the bed, dressed in what Beomgyu always dreamt about seeing him in. Immediately, Beomgyu grew hard, feeling confined in his jeans. _

_ “Mr. Choi, you’re back!” Taehyun squealed, getting off the bed, and purposely showing Beomgyu the lacy black panties he had underneath the skirt. Taehyun ran toward Beomgyu, smiling up at him. “How was your trip, Mr. Choi?” _

_ “T-Taehyun, what is this?” he asked. _

_ “Your present,” Taehyun replied. “Your wedding present.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “You can do  _ whatever  _ you want to me. I’m giving you my consent.  _ Wreck  _ me, Mr. Choi. I want you to wreck me.” _

_ Beomgyu grew harder at those words, placing the bag of food down on the table. “Oh, I’m going to wreck you alright.” Without letting Taehyun say or do anything else, Beomgyu threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him, and spreading his legs to fit in between them. Beomgyu gripped Taehyun’s thighs possessively as he slammed their lips together. Taehyun let out a whimper against Beomgyu’s lips, but kissed him back with the same amount of need and lust. _

_ Beomgyu pulled away, smirking at the sight of Taehyun’s bitten, swollen, and red lips. Beomgyu went lower, sucking, biting, and kissing harshly on the skin of Taehyun’s neck. Taehyun extended it, entangling his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair. But Beomgyu is quick to slap them away, pinning them above Taehyun’s head instead. The more he lowered, the more Beomgyu’s grip around Taehyun’s wrists weakened. He eventually had to let them go, giving Taehyun a stern look. _

_ “Keep them above your head, or it’ll go bad for you, princess,” Beomgyu warned. _

_ “Y-yes, Mr. Choi,” Taehyun said breathlessly, making sure to keep his arms above his head. _

_ Beomgyu nodded, and threw up Taehyun’s skirt without taking it off him. He marveled at the way the black lacy panties Taehyun wore hugged his hips just right, blending in with his tan skin. Beomgyu hated that he had to, but he slowly took the panties off Taehyun. Yet, it was only below Taehyun's dick and ass. The redhead’s dick leaped up, already leaking precum. Beomgyu chuckled, and he ran his finger across the slit, making Taehyun hiss. He bit back his complaints, knowing that’ll just get him punished. _

_ (not that he would mind, though, but now he just wants to be pleasured, and pleasure his husband.) _

_ Beomgyu knew if he sucked Taehyun off, he would be pleasuring Taehyun instead of himself, and he’s allowed to be selfish right now. So, Beomgyu ignored Taehyun’s dick, and looked at Taehyun instead. Taehyun looked back at him, tears shining in his eyes. _

_ “Why are you crying, princess?” Beomgyu asked. “Overwhelmed already, huh?” _

_ Taehyun nodded, sniffling. “O-only for you, master. C-can I cum?” _

_ “Sorry, princess, but no,” Beomgyu said. “Not until I do.” Taehyun nodded, instead of saying words. Beomgyu glared at him, pressing his hand around Taehyun’s throat tightly, but not too tightly that it doesn’t allow Taehyun to breathe. “Use your  _ words _ , princess.” _

_ “O-okay, master,” he said, gasping for air slightly.  _

_ Beomgyu released Taehyun, making him sigh in relief. Beomgyu smiled, and he leaned down to ravish Taehyun’s lips again. Taehyun allowed Beomgyu, kissing him back the same way. Whilst they intensely kiss, Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun’s tie, untying it from his neck. He placed it in his hands, and lowered his hands until they landed on Taehyun’s hips. Without a warning, Beomgyu turned Taehyun around, so he could lay on his stomach. Taehyun let out a moan, starting to feel Beomgyu tie his wrists together. _

_ “Don’t untie them, princess,” Beomgyu ordered. “You’ll know what happens if you do.” _

_ “I-I won’t, master,” Taehyun assured, even though he wanted to. Just to be sure, Beomgyu tied the tie around the headboard and Taehyun’s wrists together instead.  _

_ By now, y’all should know, too, that Taehyun doesn’t do prep. He doesn’t have time for that. He just wanted Beomgyu’s cock in him already, and Beomgyu wanted it as well. He flipped Taehyun's skirt up, pulled his panties lower, and gripped Taehyun’s hips, bringing them up. Taehyun’s face was smushed against the pillows, whilst his ass was up in the air. _

_ Nice. _

_ Without a warning this time, either, Beomgyu slammed himself in Taehyun, making the redhead let out a loud moan. Beomgyu wasn’t thinking about shutting him up, preferring to hear Taehyun’s delicious, addicting moans to encourage him. Beomgyu started snapping his hips quicker, gripping Taehyun’s cherry red locks. Beomgyu loved the color from the first time he saw it, and always made sure Taehyun knows he loves his new hair.  _

_ As Beomgyu continued snapping his hips against Taehyun’s harshly, he smirked at the tears rolling down Taehyun’s face. “Oh, god, you’re master’s little cumslut, aren’t you?” _

_ Taehyun let out a whimper at those words. “O-oh,  _ yes _ , master. J-just for you.” _

_ Beomgyu snapped his hips harder in response. He seemed to have hit Taehyun’s prostate, since Taehyun lets out a scream. Beomgyu continued abusing Taehyun’s prostate, making sure everyone knew he was fucking his husband into oblivion. Taehyun’s hands gripped the air as he kept letting out moans, whimpers, cries, and screams for his master. Taehyun wanted to cum so badly, but he knew he couldn’t until Beomgyu did.  _

_ Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Beomgyu’s thrusts became sloppy. He gripped Taehyun’s hips, before cumming inside his hole. Taehyun let out a sigh of relief, cumming hardly into the bedsheets underneath him.  _

Fortunately (or not), Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s honeymoon is soon over. They’re excited to go back home, but know they will miss Maui. Currently, they are heading toward the airport, being taken there by taxi. They arrive at the airport, and the driver helps them put their suitcases inside the airport. They pay and thank the driver, before waiting for their flight. They soon get on it, heading back to Daegu, South Korea.

By the time they arrive, it is already 9:54 p.m. It is Friday, so the twins can either be asleep or awake, as well as Hyejin, since she usually goes to sleep by ten. Once they get off the plane, and walk into Daegu’s airport, they don’t have to rent a car to take them back home. 

Hueningkai’s going to pick them up instead.

“Do you see Hyuka anywhere?” Beomgyu asks, looking around in the crowd.

“He’s right there wearing a white shirt,” Taehyun says, motioning to Kai.

Beomgyu nods, and he and Taehyun walk toward the youngest. The three smile at each other once they lock eyes with Hueningkai, and he runs toward them. He engulfs them in a hug, before pulling away to smile at them.

“Oh my god, you guys are back!” he squeals. “How did the honeymoon go?”

“It was amazing,” Beomgyu replies. “Tyun and I had a lot of fun.”

Kai looks at them smugly, grabbing some of Taehyun’s suitcases to help him. “I bet you guys did.”

Taehyun laughs, smacking Hueningkai’s arm playfully. “Yah, Hueningkai, don’t think so dirty.”

Kai laughs this time. “I wasn’t.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

Hueningkai smiles at them sheepishly as he leads them toward his car. He helps place their suitcases in the trunk, before they all get inside his car. Kai turns it on, all of them buckling in their seatbelt. He drives them back to their house, where they arrive minutes later.

“Is everyone still awake?” Beomgyu questions as they unbuckle themselves.

“I think,” Hueningkai mutters.

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod, getting out. They grab their suitcases from the trunk, before walking toward the front door. Beomgyu unlocks it, pushing it open. They walk in, and don’t look up, since they’re placing their suitcases down. But once Beomgyu and Taehyun look up, their eyes widen when they see a ‘Welcome Home!’ banner, as well as other party decorations.

“Welcome back!”

“W-wow, you guys did this?” Taehyun asks, amazed.

“Of course we did, Tae,” Jun-woo says. “You guys did return from your honeymoon, after all.”

“Mommy, daddy!” the twins squeal as they run toward their parents. They ambush them with a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

“Hi, angels,” Beomgyu greets, picking up Yoonah. Taehyun would pick up Yeona as well, but he can’t, since his bump’s in the way. “Mommy and I missed you both.”

“Yeo and I missed you guys, too,” Yoonah says. She wraps her arms around Beomgyu’s neck tightly. “Please don’t leave ever again.”

“We won’t,” Taehyun promises. He kisses Yoonah’s and Yeona’s foreheads, before going to hug his parents. They hug him back just as tightly, and pull away soon. Hyejin starts fussing around in Chaewon’s arms, so Taehyun grabs her. “Hi, my sweet princess. Mommy missed you  _ so  _ much. Did you miss mommy?”

As if to reply, Hyejin squeals, smiling brightly at Taehyun. The redhead smiles, pressing a big fat kiss on Hyejin’s chubby cheek. He hands her to Beomgyu, so he can greet her as well.

“How did your guys’ honeymoon go?” Jun-woo questions.

“It went amazing,” Beomgyu replies. “Maui is  _ beautiful.” _

“Where’s ‘Maui’, daddy?” Yeona says, surprisingly pronouncing ‘Maui’ correctly.

“It’s in Hawaii,” Beomgyu explains. “Also known as where Hueningkai Oppa was born.”

The twins’ mouth drops. “Kai Oppa was born in  _ Hawaii  _ ?”

“I was,” he confirms.

“That’s so cool!”

“Well, except for Taehyun and the girls, we can drink champagne to celebrate that you guys are now  _ married _ , and back from your honeymoon,” Chaewon speaks up. 

“It sucks that I can’t drink alcohol,” Taehyun frowns.

“Tyun, you still can’t, because you’re not twenty-one yet,” Beomgyu reminds.

“I know,” Taehyun sighs. “It still sucks, though.”

Beomgyu chuckles, rubbing Taehyun’s back comfortingly, before they follow behind Taehyun’s parents to the kitchen to celebrate.

\--

The days pass, and it is soon Beomgyu’s birthday. He’s turning twenty-seven this year, even though he looks twenty. He still hasn’t heard from his parents, but whatever. They don’t want anything to do with him now that he ended his and Jisoo’s marriage. Surprisingly, he agrees to invite Soobin and Yeonjun over for his birthday. Once his eyes open, Beomgyu wakes up to his cock in Taehyun’s mouth. Taehyun smiles at him cheekily, wishes him a happy birthday, before continuing to give him one of the most amazing blowjobs he’s ever received. Everyone congratulates him, even Hyejin, who’s six months old now. 

Speaking of Hyejin, she’s now able to string vowels together, which allows her to make sounds when she’s happy or sad. She can also roll front to back, and back to front, starts eating solid food, with one or two tablespoons of baby food two to three times a day, likes to look at herself in a mirror, responds to her name, and sleeps around 11.5 to fourteen hours every day.

Also, speaking of babies, Taehyun is now  _ three  _ months pregnant. Just one more month until he won’t have morning sickness anymore. His bump is slightly bigger now, and Beomgyu, the twins, and Hyejin love to touch it whenever they can. Hyejin especially, since she always loves being placed on Taehyun’s bump.

(just six more months to go.)

Soobin and Yeonjun are surprised that they’re invited to Beomgyu’s birthday, but come bearing gifts. They hug Taehyun and Hueningkai, before nervously hugging the birthday boy. Beomgyu smiles, and hugs them tightly, surprising them. The older two smile, before handing Beomgyu their gift. 

The ten continue spending and celebrating Beomgyu’s birthday together. They eventually cut into the cake, where they push Beomgyu’s face in it. Since Taehyun is the one that pushed Beomgyu’s face the most, Beomgyu forces him into a kiss, covering his face with frosting as well.

The day ends with everyone cleaning up, and Soobin and Yeonjun thanking Beomgyu and Taehyun for inviting them again. The other couple soon leaves, leaving the other eight alone. Taehyun, Hueningkai, Taehyun’s parents, and the twins finish cleaning up, before they all head to sleep. 

As Taehyun snuggles in next to Beomgyu, he wishes the older a happy birthday again, kisses him, before the two fall asleep in each other’s arms.

\--

As the months pass, Taehyun’s bump and Hyejin get bigger. In April, Taehyun is now four months pregnant. He’s more than  _ relieved  _ that the morning sickness now stopped.

(just five more months to go.)

Hyejin is also now seven months old. It’s been seven months since Taehyun’s water broke, he was brought to the hospital, he was in labor, and he gave birth to his first baby girl. Of course, he wasn’t with her for her first two weeks, but at least he, Beomgyu, and the twins have Hyejin back now.

Now that she’s seven months, Hyejin weighs thirteen pounds, has started to learn how to crawl (taehyun  _ sobbed  _ when he saw her), bears more weight on her legs, starts eating more solid food than formula, sees across a room very well, loves to see Beomgyu’s, Taehyun’s, Hueningkai’s, the twins’, Jun-woo’s, and Chaewon’s faces, and also starts teething.

(her little tooth is  _ adorable  _ .)

In May, Taehyun is five months. His feet get swollen, he gets lower back pain, dizziness, nasal congestion—nosebleeds, stuffy noses—’pregnancy brain’—he loses his keys often, doesn’t remember his phone’s password, things like that—has difficulty sleeping because of his bigger belly, and Braxton Hicks contractions—pain in his lower abdomen.

(also, since he can now find out the gender of his and beomgyu’s baby, they both decide to keep it a surprise.)

(just four more months to go.)

Hyejin is also now eight months old. She grows bigger each day, and both Beomgyu and Taehyun hate the fact that she is. Their baby girl is growing up, and she won’t be carried by them anymore soon. Now that she’s a month older, Hyejin weighs seventeen pounds, starts eating more solids, but drinks formula as well, touches and tastes everything, so Beomgyu and Taehyun have to babyproof everything, and sleeps thirteen to fourteen hours a day, including two or three naps.

In June, it is the twins’ eighth birthday. They’re also graduating from second grade to go to third. For their birthday, Beomgyu and Taehyun invite all of Yoonah’s and Yeona’s close friends, except Byeol, since she’s, you know, dead. They invite Soobin and Yeonjun, and they get a bit emotional, but manage to calm themselves down.

Besides the twins’ eighth birthday, Taehyun is also now six months pregnant. Beomgyu has kept his promise so far of staying home, and has been there for Taehyun’s pregnancy. Taehyun’s bump has gotten way bigger, and it is noticeable underneath his shirts. He and Beomgyu even had to buy maternity clothes for him. Taehyun also has heartburn, backaches, hot flashes—making him hot all of a sudden—more dizziness, leg cramps, and a fast heartbeat. The baby also starts  _ kicking _ , and Beomgyu, the twins, and Hyejin always love to put their hands on Taehyun’s bump to feel the kick.

(of course, the baby kicks a lot, so sometimes it doesn’t even allow taehyun to sleep properly.)

(just three more months to go.)

Also, Hyejin is now  _ nine  _ months old. She grows around ten inches, can  _ stand  _ whilst grabbing onto something, takes  _ steps  _ if she’s holding onto Beogyu’s, Taehyun’s, or the twins’ hands, eats finger foods, has not so favorite foods now, can  _ point  _ to items she wants, and  _ waves  _ bye-bye when someone leaves the room. Her baby fat is slowly going away, but it’s still there. Every time he sees her, Taehyun feels like crying, because Hyejin won’t be a baby soon—she’ll be a  _ toddler _ . It seems just as if yesterday Taehyun found out he was pregnant with his and Beomgyu’s baby.

In July, Taehyun’s bump gets bigger, especially since he’s now  _ seven  _ months pregnant. He experiences sciatica—hip or lower back pain, because of his uterus growing with the baby—pelvic pain, constipation, and more Braxton Hicks contractions. He experienced all of these during his pregnancy with Hyejin, but that doesn’t mean he’s used to them. They hurt like a bitch.

(just two more months to go.)

Then, Hyejin is now  _ ten  _ months old. She now weighs eighteen pounds (taehyun can’t carry her anymore, because of his huge belly), stacks her toys, sees colors well, squats down from her standing position, grabs finger foods to feed  _ herself _ , starts to take one nap per day, and last but not least, she starts talking! 

_ “Hye, you can play with your bocks, whilst mommy makes dinner, right?” Taehyun asked, placing Hyejin down in the corner of the kitchen. Beomgyu has made dinner ever since Taehyun was five months pregnant, but Taehyun wanted to do it today. _

_ Hyejin cooed, and she started playing with her blocks. Taehyun sighed in relief, and stood up properly to start making dinner. As he mixed the ingredients in a pot, he heard Hyejin babbling to herself. At first, Taehyun thought nothing of it—Hyejin always did that, so Beomgyu, Taehyun, and the twins let her babble. But as Taehyun moved to grab salt from the spices corner, he heard Hyejin say: “M…ma…” _

_ Taehyun’s eyes widened, and the container of salt dropped from his hands, falling to the floor. The loud smashing noise made Beomgyu appear, concern written all over his face. _

_ “Tyun, you okay?” he questioned. _

_ Taehyun looked at his husband with wide eyes. “I-I think Hye just said…’mama.’” _

_ Beomgyu’s eyes widened. “You sure?” _

_ “Yes!” Taehyun exclaimed. He turned toward Hyejin, and their daughter looked back at them. “Hye, baby, can you say ‘mama’ for me?” _

_ Hyejin smiled. “Mama.” _

_ Beomgyu’s jaw dropped, and he looked at Taehyun. The redhead got emotional, covering his mouth in shock.  _

_ “Tyun, H-Hyejin just said mama!” _

_ “She said mama!” Taehyun sobbed. _

_ Beomgyu smiled, and he engulfed Taehyun in his arms. As if knowing her parents liked it, Hyejin kept saying ‘mama.’ Even until the twins came in the kitchen, and got to hear it. Ever since then, Hyejin has started saying ‘mama’, and won’t stop saying it until Taehyun gives her his attention. It does get a bit annoying at times, but Taehyun would do anything for his baby girl. _

In August, Taehyun turns  _ eight  _ months pregnant. He experiences shortness of breath, varicose veins—enlarged veins appearing on his legs—leg cramps, more fatigue, frequent urination, stress, and more Braxton Hicks contractions. Again, he experienced all of these before, but he just wants his and Beomgyu’s baby out of him already.

(just  _ one  _ more month to go.)

Hyejin also turns  _ eleven  _ months old. She starts losing the ‘chubby’ baby rolls for a leaner look, takes steps (or walks), enjoys climbing everywhere, especially on her parents’ and sisters’ bodies, eats fruits, vegetables, grains, yogurts, meats, and sixteen to twenty ounces of formula, loves music (especially listening to beomgyu’s and taehyun’s singing), dancing, shows more personality every day (which is more like taehyun’s than beomgyu’s), sleeps well through the night, and only takes one nap in the afternoon. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun are just glad (and kinda sad) their baby girl is growing.

In September, Taehyun turns  _ nine  _ months pregnant. Finally! The day he gives birth won’t be any longer. September is also known as Hyejin’s birth month, but Taehyun’s OB/GYN assured him and Beomgyu that the baby won’t have the same birthday as Hyejin. Taehyun experiences more frequent urination, swollen legs, tingling in fingers or hands, pelvic pressure, back pain, pigmentation, and stretch marks. He isn’t so fond of the stretch marks, but at least Beomgyu always makes sure to assure him his stretch marks are his second favorite thing about him.

Currently, it is September twenty-seventh, a.k.a. Hyejin’s first birthday. Hyejin turns  _ one  _ year old today, and Beomgyu and Taehyun can’t believe it, especially Taehyun. It seems as if just yesterday he was in the hospital, holding hands with Hueningkai as he pushed Hyejin out of him.

“Happy birthday, my sweet girl!” Taehyun cheers as he and Beomgyu walk inside Hyejin’s nursery. 

Hyejin is already standing in her crib, smiling excitedly as she sees her parents. Beomgyu picks her up, and he and Taehyun give fat sloppy kisses on Hyejin’s cheek.

“You’re a year old today, Hye!” Beomgyu says. “How do you feel about that?”

“Dada!” Hyejin squeals instead, hugging Beomgyu.

The ravenette smiles. “I love you, too, Hye.”

“Are the twins awake?” Taehyun asks as Beomgyu helps him walk out of Hyejin’s nursery.

“I don’t think so,” Beomgyu says. “Your parents are downstairs, though.”

Taehyun nods. They soon arrive by the stairs, where Taehyun’s dad is waiting for them.

“Morning, dad,” Taehyun greets as Beomgyu hands Hyejin to her grandfather.

“Morning, Tae,” he returns, kissing his cheek. “Morning, Beomgyu.”

“Morning, Jun-woo,” he says. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s downstairs making breakfast,” Jun-woo informs. “Are you guys doing anything for Hyejin’s birthday?”

“We’re planning on doing a party, and inviting some of her baby friends,” Taehyun explains. “Like San and Wooyoung hyung’s baby girl.”

Jun-woo nods. “Well, just tell us when, and we’ll help plan the party.”

Beomgyu and Taehyun nod this time, so Jun-woo walks down the stairs with Hyejin. Beomgyu turns to his husband, grabbing his hand.

“Ready, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun nods, letting out a shaky deep breath. “We should really install an elevator in here.”

Beomgyu chuckles, helping Taehyun walk down the stairs, since he can’t by himself, because of his big belly. “As you wish, my prince.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes at Beomgyu, but secretly loves the nickname. They soon walk into the kitchen, where they start Hyejin’s birthday. The twins soon walk down from their room, and are quick to wish Hyejin a happy birthday. Hueningkai comes over, and he helps Beomgyu and Taehyun’s parents decorate the house for Hyejin’s party. Beomgyu has already called the guests they want to invite to see if they can come, and most of them said yes, even Soobin and Yeonjun.

Around three p.m., the party starts. Most of the guests are here already, and Beomgyu and Taehyun greet them. The birthday girl is dressed in her favorite pink dress with a crown on her head. She giggles every time someone calls her beautiful, or wishes her a happy birthday. Once the house is full of guests, and it is four hours after the party started, Beomgyu and Taehyun decide to cut the cake.

“Is the cake even here yet?” he mutters as he follows behind Beomgyu into the kitchen.

“Yeah, it was delivered thirty minutes ago,” he reminds. “Can you call Hyuka in here to come help me?”

“Hey,  _ I  _ can help you,” Taehyun frowns.

“I know you can, Tyun, but we have to think about the baby’s safety first,” Beomgyu says. “Call Hyuka for me, please.”

“Only because you said please,” Taehyun grumbles. He waddles out of the kitchen, opening the door. He is greeted with guests filling up the living room, and he smiles. He notices Hueningkai talking with Yeonjun. Taehyun is about to talk over toward the bluenette and Kai, before he feels an immense pain hit his lower region. He lets out a groan, doubling over from the pain.

Soobin, who happens to be getting a glass of punch for Yeonjun and Hueningkai, notices Taehyun, his eyes widening when he sees the redhead doubling over in pain. Soobin quickly places the cups down, rushing toward Taehyun.

“Tae, you okay?” Soobin asks worriedly.

Taehyun pants, looking at Soobin. Before he can reply, he feels something wet splash into his pants.

His water just broke.

The baby’s coming.

Soobin seems to notice, and he quickly walks into the kitchen to call for Beomgyu. “B-Beom! T-Tae’s water broke!”

Beomgyu, who was taking out the plates, looks at Soobin with wide eyes. “W-what do you mean Tae’s water broke?”

“You need to take him to the hospital,” he says.

Beomgyu nods, and he’s quick to run out of the kitchen. He immediately sees his pregnant husband nearby, and rushes toward him. “Tyun, baby, you okay?”

“Th-the baby’s coming, Beomgyu,” he says. “W-we need to go to the hospital.”

Luckily, Chaewon notices the commotion, heading toward her son and son-in-law.

“Is everything okay?” she questions.

“T-Tyun’s about to give birth,” Beomgyu informs, making Chaewon’s eyes widen. “Can you take over the party for us, mom?”

Chaewon nods. “Y-yeah. W-we’ll take care of everything. W-what about Hye and the twins, though?”

“Tell them their baby sibling is coming,” Beomgyu says. He catches Soobin's eye, and motions him over. “Hyung, can you come with us, and bring the baby bag? It’s in Hyejin’s nursery on her changing station.”

Soobin nods this time. “I-I’ll be right behind you guys.”

“Thank you,” Beomgyu tells him. Finally, he looks at Taehyun. “Come on, Tyun. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

\--

An hour later, after checking themselves in and everything, Taehyun is in a hospital room, dressed in a hospital gown. He has contractions every minute, which hurt like hell. The doctor already checked on him, and told him he dilates an inch per hour. The same happened with Hyejin.

“A-at this rate, the baby’s going to be born at five a.m.,” Taehyun mutters, looking up at Beomgyu tiredly. “Just a day after Hye’s birthday.”

Beomgyu smiles, brushing Taehyun’s red sweaty bangs back. “We’ll be able to celebrate two things in one, then.”

“I-I want them out of me, Gyu,” he groans. “I-I don’t want to be pregnant anymore, but at the same time I do.” After saying that, Taehyun starts sobbing. “I-I’ll miss my big belly, and them kicking my ribs every five seconds. I-I’ll miss it, Gyu.”

“I’m sure you will, baby,” he says, kissing Taehyun’s forehead softly. “But at least they’ll join the world soon, and you won’t have to suffer anymore. Thank you for carrying Hyejin and our next little bundle of joy for nine months, Tyun.”

The redhead weakly smiles. “Anything for you, Gyu.”

Each hour, Taehyun dilates. His cervix widens up each hour, and by the time he’s at three inches, his parents, the twins, Hyejin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai show up. Soobin is already here with them, since he brought the baby bag, and he explains everything to the rest. Everyone waits for Taehyun to finally start pushing, especially Taehyun, since he wants to stop feeling pain already.

_ Finally _ , seven hours later at 5:33 a.m., Taehyun’s OB/GYN, Dr. Im, walks in, smiling at Taehyun, who just woke up from a nap.

“I’m going to check how dilated you are, Taehyun,” she informs. 

“Please tell me I’m at ten inches already,” Taehyun groans.

Dr. Im chuckles, pulling on a pair of gloves. Other nurses enter the room as well with equipment as Dr. Im checks between Taehyun’s spread legs.

“Okay, Taehyun, you’re at ten centimeters now,” she assures.

Taehyun sighs in relief. “Fucking finally.”

Beomgyu chuckles, brushing Taehyun’s sweaty bangs out of his vision again. “I’ll be right by your side, Tyun.”

The redhead looks at his husband, thanking him with a smile and watery eyes. 

“On the count of three, you’re going to start pushing,” Dr. Im announces, getting her equipment ready. “One…two…and three. Start pushing, Taehyun.”

And that’s what the redhead does. Taehyun pushes and pushes with all his might, and fortunately, this time is a bit easier than last time, when he was giving birth to his first daughter. Especially since Beomgyu is right next to him. During Hyejin’s birth, Beomgyu wasn’t there at all, but it wasn’t his or Taehyun’s fault. However, he’s here now to be by Taehyun’s side.

Dr. Im soon declares that the baby’s head is crowning, and Taehyun falls back against the pillows, exhausted. He’s panting heavily, wanting to stop now. Beomgyu smiles at him, whispering encouraging words to him as he squeezes Taehyun’s hand. Taehyun looks at his husband, nodding before getting up again. He continues pushing, and before anyone knows it, they hear a baby crying fill the room.

“The baby’s a boy!” Dr. Im cheers as she hands the baby to a nurse, so she can clean him.

“Do you hear that, Tyun?” Beomgyu says softly. “We have a  _ son  _ now. You gave birth to our baby boy.”

Taehyun smiles, feeling his eyes getting heavier. He wants to carry his baby, he does, but right now, he’s too exhausted to even keep his eyes open. The last thing he sees is the face of his crying baby boy, before he falls asleep.

\--

Around four hours later, Taehyun wakes up. He feels a bit sore and numb, thanks to the painkillers the doctors put in him. The first thing he sees is the blinding white lights above him, before his family in the corner. The first thing he hears is the beeping of the machines next to him, before the cooing sounds of a baby.

“Mommy, you’re awake!” Yoonah, who seems to be the first to notice, squeals, rushing toward Taehyun.

“Hey, sweetie,” he greets. 

“Mommy, we met baby brother!” Yeona adds.

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. He had forgotten he had given birth to a  _ boy  _ this time. 

“W-where is he, then?” Taehyun asks.

“He’s right here, Tyun,” Beomgyu says softly, holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms. He walks toward Taehyun, and carefully hands him their newborn baby boy. Taehyun accepts his son in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes once he looks down at the baby. As if sensing his mother’s arms around him, the baby looks up, cooing softly.

“H-he’s beautiful,” Taehyun sobs. He lightly tickles underneath his son’s chin, making the baby wrap his  _ tiny  _ fist around Taehyun’s index finger. Taehyun lets out another sob.

“Thank you, Tyun, for giving birth to our little prince,” Beomgyu says as he leans his head against Taehyun’s.

The redhead smiles, kissing Beomgyu. The ravenette kisses back, and they soon pull away.

“We make beautiful children, don’t we?” Taehyun says.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu agrees. “Maybe a fifth one won’t hurt?”

Taehyun laughs. “No thanks. I think being pregnant twice is enough. Besides, Yoonah, Yeona, Hyejin, and this little one are all we need.”

Beomgyu smiles, kissing Taehyun’s forehead softly. “I couldn’t agree more.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes the end of this series 🥲 thank you, moas, really, for sticking beside me through "roses" and this story. i loved writing both, and they're probs my most favorite stories i've ever written. thank you for all your support, besties 😭💜 writing this series was like a whole ride, but it was worth it 😎 ima miss waking up, and having to write this story. i love y'all, besties, thanks for reading 💜
> 
> (yeonbin fic coming next 😜)
> 
> (also, if y'all want, i'll add an extra chap or oneshot to this if kai ever dyes his hair another color beside different shades of brown and black 😌)
> 
> (btw soobin, yeonjun, beomgyu, taehyun, and kai become besties again)
> 
> (and tae does end up adopting the twins, my dumbass forgot to put that in)


End file.
